


Claim Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me

by LittleAngelCassie



Series: Claim Me Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Knotting, Love Story, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mystery, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairytales really do come true but do we want them to? </p><p>Secrets, lies, death, loneliness, and beasts flow through the pages of Castiel’s childhood stories. Choosing to focus on the happy endings and love conquering all, he never noticed the darker aspects of his favorite fables.  Perhaps he should have paid closer attention.<br/>Now as Castiel closes in on his 19th birthday, his tiny world is thrown into a tailspin.  The mysteries plaguing his alpha are slowly coming to light, forcing the young omega to face the horrors of their cursed legend.  Locked in his tower with nowhere to run, will the price tag on his happily ever after be too frightening to pay?</p><p>Does the omega have enough love and faith to be the hero of his own story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my Lovelies!! I have missed you all!!
> 
> This is a work in progress that will post on Sunday and Thursday.
> 
> The story will be dark at times but just like all my stories I will balance that with fluff and romance. Do not stress my friends there will be a Happy Ending and it's glorious!
> 
> I would like to thank my betas/ editors for this verse because it seems to be a revolving door lately. - heytheregreeneyes, SassySides, and the newest edition MoniJune  
> Without these amazing ladies. I would never post a word.

* * *

 

Castiel fidgets, chewing the poor excuse of a pencil to its nub, the taste of lead in his mouth. The omega never settles, much less focuses, on the eve of his birthday.  He’s in his normal after-dinner spot, lying stomach down on the worn gray carpet of the living room, his homework spread out before him while his mother watches her gossip shows.  The apartment they share is spacious, but not expensive or over the top, three bedrooms and two baths, with a little deck out the back where Castiel grows flowers and herbs in cement planters.  He dreams of starting a real garden one day.

The young omega glances at the clock on the wall, calculating that he has five hours and twenty-three minutes until he turns ten years old. Castiel’s not sure why it feels like a big deal, but to him it’s a monumental marker.  His gaze keeps locking on the front door, desperate for the knock.  Every year on this night, since the day before he turned one, his alpha has sent a gift.  The practice is frowned upon because omegas should have no contact with their alphas until after their first heat, which if Castiel is like his Omega mother, will be at age 16. 

Yet his alpha has continuously, without fail, sent a present on this night, another on Christmas Eve, and finally a stuffed teddy bear on the day his alpha claimed his scent.

At birth, every child is assessed for its designation, alpha, beta, or omega. If they are an alpha, the family rejoices because alphas are warriors, leaders, and dominate their society.  If they are a beta, the family welcomes them in as the solid foundation of a working community.  However, as an omega they are in limbo, awaiting a claim by an alpha.  The family’s role defined as mere caretakers of the child until the day they will leave to join their alpha’s home forever.

The system has been set for centuries. The newborn omega’s afterbirth is kept, dried and ground into a powder, then placed in hundreds of vials to be sent far and wide.  It’s a first come first to claim practice.  Therefore, when an alpha smells their mate in the tiny bottle, they claim them on paper until after the omega’s first heat when they can mark them for life.  The omega is never told the identity of their alpha, they are simply recorded as claimed on the scent registry, and all is done.  Some omegas wait years before their scent is chosen, others may never be; however, Castiel was ten days old.

His mother has never hidden the young boy’s origins. She was a prostitute in an omega brothel before conceiving Castiel.  An accident from an ill-fated heat, thus the young omega will never know his alpha father; too many names for his mother to recall.  The beta madam of the house allowed her to stay during the pregnancy, hoping for an alpha to raise as her own.  Betas don’t have the genetic ability to birth alpha children.  When the woman was told of his omega status, she coldly informed his mother she had two weeks to find somewhere else to live. 

On the eleventh day of Castiel’s life, a beautiful beta companion named Missouri Mosely showed up and took them both to the apartment where they still live. Beta companions have many roles in an alpha’s household.  They can be nannies for their offspring or tutors for their omega mates.  In Castiel’s case Missouri was there to support his mother in raising the young boy according to his alpha’s wishes. 

His alpha pays for everything, their home, their food, Castiel’s education, and even the clothes on their backs. He keeps Missouri on the payroll to help them follow one rule that must never be broken:  Castiel can never be touched by another alpha, ever.

Because he was born in an Omega clinic and spent the first few days of life in the backroom of an Omega brothel, he’d never been around an alpha, and to this day, that has not changed. He attends the Omega Academy in Pontiac, Illinois, which is staffed by betas and elderly omegas, and he is driven by Missouri to and from school.  Castiel’s entire existence falls in and between those two locations.  When he was younger and started to fall ill due to lack of time in the sun, the Academy was given a two million dollar donation to build a huge outdoor playground and garden for omegas only.  Castiel loved the new space, exhausting several hours a day playing once it was built.  He found his love of everything green on the play yard.  The young omega adored helping Joshua, the beta groundskeeper, with the flowers and plants.  At his next birthday, the pots and seeds arrived from his alpha.  Castiel had no idea who he was, but the alpha was clearly breaking the rules and watching him closely.

He was seven years old before Castiel learned that not all alphas were so generous. A few of the students at his school lived off their alphas, but nothing like him.  In fact some received pitiful funding from their future mates and their families had to pick up the slack so the children could eat.  Castiel tried to ignore the whispers of “spoiled, pampered” and “coddled.”  His amazing mother simply chose to call him loved.

“There, that’s your alpha, Castiel,” his mother exclaims, pointing to the television. “I have no doubt, that you, my son, are Dean Winchester’s omega.”

The young boy rolls his eyes at the statement. Castiel loves his mother with all his heart, but the woman spends too much time obsessing over celebrities.  “Mother, every omega in the country wants to be claimed by a Winchester.  They live in Texas; we live in Illinois.  How would my scent get to him to be claimed in ten days?  You know it’s someone from the community of Pontiac.  Stop day dreaming.”

The omega secretly wishes it were true. He lets himself glimpse the wonderful alpha.  Dean Winchester is the eldest son, and at only 22 years old, head of the family empire.  If the United States had royalty, the Winchesters would be it.  The family exudes alpha dominance and leadership, having made billions in oil and horses.  Dean exuded rebellion, wearing tight jeans, boots and a weathered leather jacket to the black tie event.  Tonight they are attending some big movie premiere in LA.  The younger brother, Sam, funded the film because he felt there needed to be more movies with omega leads. 

God, Dean looks so tough with his powerful jaw, broad shoulders, and obvious alpha strength. However, the man’s smile will be Castiel’s undoing, so genuine it made the young omega feel safe, knowing the man existed in the world.

“A mother knows these things.” She flips her long, flowing red hair with a warm smile.  “And quit focusing on the door.  Missouri will bring his present before you go to bed.”

With that, Castiel lowers his gaze to the math homework before him. He’s just finishing the last problem when the knock finally happens.  The young boy shoots to his feet, bubbling with excitement.  “It’s here, Mother!  It’s here!”

“Step back, Castiel, in case it’s not Missouri at the door.”

He complies, making sure to be ten feet from the entrance. Once she sees that her son is far enough back, the mother swings it open to reveal Missouri with a huge box in her hands.

“Good Lord your alpha has outdone himself this year. This thing is heavy.  Come help me with it, Anna.”

 The two women struggle to get the present through the door and into the kitchen for Castiel to open.  He hastily rips off the multi-colored paper to reveal the hidden treasure inside.  It takes some maneuvering to get it out of the box, but the glass terrarium makes the omega squeal.

“He got me a real bug collection.” Castiel glances back in the package and yips again because his alpha also included several books on beginner entomology.  “Oh my Goodness, how did he know?”

“Well, when your mother nixed the bee keeping kit last year,” Missouri winks, “pretty sure your alpha thought this might slide by.”

Anna just laughs, nodding happily, “I am fine with it. At least these guys don’t sting, right?”  she asks with mild trepidation.

Several hours later, his mother nearly has to tear Castiel away from his new friends.

“Sweetheart, you have school in the morning. The creatures can keep.  It’s time for bed.”

“Yes, mother.” He rises, heading to his room to get ready for sleep.  Once Castiel is in his pajamas and has his teeth brushed he yells, “Story time!”

His lovely omega mother comes into Castiel’s room carrying his favorite fables. Since his first day in the world, Anna has read him a story from that book every night.  The ten-year-old boy knows each and every fairytale within its bindings by heart, but he would never change the nightly tradition. 

Mother and son curl up together on the tiny twin bed. He cards his fingers gently through his mother’s silky red hair, allowing her voice to guide him to rest.  Nothing is more important than this time spent with her.

****

Castiel furiously takes notes, wanting to absorb all the information in his natural science class. The young boy memorizes all the insects found in the desert ecosystem they are studying today.  He knows for a fact one or two are meandering around at home in his new terrarium.  His beta teacher, Hester, is just starting to review nutritional needs of the insects when the head mistress, Naomi, knocks on the door and enters.

All nine children look to her with a rehearsed reply “Good morning, Miss Naomi.”

“Good morning, my precious omegas,” then gives her focus to Hester, “I need to see Castiel.”

A soft whine escapes his lips because out of all his classes, this is the one she chooses to interrupt. He’s sure it’s some birthday surprise.  Naomi has been known to show him extra privileges on his special day.

“None of that Castiel.” There is a sadness to the head mistress’s eyes that causes him to comply quickly. 

After she shuts the door to her office and pulls out a comfortable chair for him, Naomi grimaces. Castiel’s gaze falls to her hands that are wringing together roughly.  He’s never seen the woman so upset, which is starting to scare the young boy.  This has nothing to do with his birthday.

“Miss Naomi, what is the matter?”

The head mistress paces her office for several minutes before settling in the leather chair behind her massive desk. “I don’t know a better way to do this than just to be honest.”

“Honesty sounds good,” Castiel whispers as fear grips his vocal cords, the sense of dread slipping under his flesh.

Naomi concentrates on straightening her pencils for a bit, and then finally, in one breath, exclaims, “Your mother is dead.”

“What?!” He yells, shock running from his ears to his toes.  Then in a hushed tone, “How?”

“She was out shopping with your companion, Missouri, when she lost her footing and fell out into oncoming traffic. It was instantaneous.  Anna did not suffer.”

He knows she’s lying. “She followed the voices.”

Naomi merely nods, locking her eyes on the pencils. The woman is fully aware of Anna’s issues.  His mother has been plagued by the voices in her head since childhood.  It’s also why, even though her scent was claimed, the alpha never mated her.  Instead, he sold Anna to the brothel and put his name back on the registry.  The imaginary people never bothered Castiel; in fact, he always saw it as a game until now.

Tears leak over his cheeks, falling to his open hands. The ache of loss makes him shiver and shudder with grief.  He wants his mother, but Anna will never ease his pain again.  A more pressing matter comes to mind.  “Miss Naomi, what happens to me?”

“Because you have no other family, your guardianship falls to your alpha. Missouri contacted him an hour ago before calling me.  We will wait to see his decision.”

The head mistress offers him no comfort; not even a kind word. They sit in silence as Castiel gnaws on his lower lip, battling the need to whimper.

“Can I lie down?” If he’s alone then Castiel can mourn his mother without an audience.

Naomi stands, motioning for the omega to follow. She guides him to the nurse’s station and a small white cot in the corner of the room.  “I will come get you when your alpha calls.”

Castiel crashes to the pitiful mattress, screaming into the plastic cover. At some point, his throat goes dry, halting his wails and the young boy falls unconscious.

Something startles the omega awake. He doesn’t know how long he slept, but the sun has set and the room swims in darkness.  Castiel’s stomach rumbles.  He never ate lunch and probably missed dinner, too.  Gently rising to his feet, he stumbles to the door, cracking it open.

Miss Naomi is talking to someone, and for some reason, the young boy just listens.

“It is not appropriate for you to be here.” The head mistress is speaking sternly to the stranger.

“I don’t care.” Castiel’s entire body goes rigid at that voice, masculine, confident, and deep, sending a weird sensation over the boy’s skin.  “He’s my omega, and I’m taking him home to Texas.”

“No,” her voice pleading to the man. “There are reasons this was once against the law.”

The warm, soothing sound returns, “I am his legal caretaker now. The law is on my side, and Castiel comes with me.”

At the mention of his name, the omega suddenly wakes up super-fast, like ice water in his face. This man in the halls of the Omega Academy is his alpha.  He traveled hundreds of miles just to retrieve Castiel.  God, the omega just wants to smell him.  He tilts his head out of the doorway to just sniff a little. 

Wow, his alpha is over 6 feet, rippling in muscles and now that Castiel ponders it, those shoulders almost seem familiar, but he doesn’t know anyone in Texas. The most intoxicating aroma hits the ten-year-old.  He’s heard of omegas getting drunk off their alpha’s odor, but this nearly knocks him on his butt.

“My omega needs me. His mother has died tragically, and I’m taking him home for some proper TLC.”

He spots Naomi twisting her face in frustration. “I don’t even know what TLC is, but this school has a dormitory wing and we can take on Castiel’s care, 24/7.  There is no reason for you to be here.”

The alpha turns his head slightly and inhales. The man is on him before the omega’s eyes can register the movement.  Without warning, Castiel is lifted into powerful arms as the young boy wraps his legs around the alpha’s waist, his nose nuzzling that glorious neck.  Naomi yells warnings over the behavior, but it seems miles away.  The overwhelming smell of leather and oil envelops him.

“Alpha,” Castiel murmurs into the ear of his future mate.

Large hands cascade down his back, helping the omega to relax and release his pain once more. Sobs erupt from Castiel’s mouth, and he doesn’t care because he is finally safe.

“It’s okay, my little omega. You cry all you want, I’m here.”

Someone is tugging at his back, trying to remove Castiel from his alpha’s chest, but the older man growls low and violent, “Touch him again, Naomi. I dare you.” 

“Oh my God! Your face is …the woman gasps her words trembling. 

“Don’t speak a word of this to anyone. My family will happily make a large donation to the school as a thank you for the boy’s care.”  The alpha’s voice is colder, filling with rage, “Or I can slash you in two without even jostling my omega.  Either way, he’s coming with me.”

“Please don’t kill him.” The defeat in the head mistress’s appeal is palpable.  “He’s a child.”

“I promise you, no harm will come to Castiel.” Conviction rings in the man’s words. 

The young omega glances at the head mistress, her face full of sorrow. “You and I both know that your ruts will only worsen now that you have touch-bonded.  That’s not a promise I’m sure you will be able to keep; however, I will stay silent as long as every year on his birthday, Castiel video calls me, if you are even one day late, I tell the world, no matter the consequences to myself.”

“Agreed. Goodnight, Naomi.”

Castiel shuts his eyes, tightening his grip. He knows the alpha is moving, leaving the academy, climbing into a vehicle.  The ten-year-old boy doesn’t even care.  Now that he is with his alpha, they will never part.

****

At some point in the car, Castiel cries himself back to sleep, only waking as his alpha nudges his shoulder.

“Cas, you gotta wake up and eat,” the man says affectionately.

His eyes flutter open, and for the first time, Castiel looks at his alpha’s face. “You’re Dean Winchester.”

“I am,” Dean chuckles softly. “And you, my little omega, are Castiel.”

The child’s first instinct is to run and tell his mother she was right. In no time at all, the events of the day catch up to him, but he’s too tired and hungry to cry.  Castiel takes in the handsome alpha. Oh my God his alpha is Dean Winchester.  It’s almost too much to comprehend.

The omega sits up, scanning the room. It’s a large bedroom, painted blue with white bookshelves that take up two of the walls, floor to ceiling.  There is a stuffed bee next to him and a telescope set up by the window.  “Where am I?”

“Your room, in my house.”

“We are in Texas?” How did Castiel miss an entire plane ride?

Dean nods, a whisper of grin on his lips. “You were pretty out of it, and thankfully it was the best plane ride I’ve ever had.”

“You don’t like to fly?” He takes a PB&J from Dean.

“I detest flying, but having you in my lap kept me sated.” The alpha cards his fingers through Castiel’s dark hair.  “Do you need anything else?”

The omega straightens his back, trying to look bigger and swallowing his bite, “Maybe you can answer a few questions, please.”

“I want to earn your trust, little omega, so I will answer to the best of my ability; however, if I say I can’t, then that’s it. Deal?”

“Ok.” Castiel sips some milk to clear his throat.  “Where exactly am I?  Texas is a fairly big.”

“Waxahachie, TX, it’s about 90 minutes south of Dallas by car. Winchester Ranch to be exact, biggest horse farm in the country.”

He takes in the information while chewing another bite, “Why is it wrong for me to live with you before my heat?”

His alpha rubs at the scruff on his neck puffing out his cheeks in thought. “When an alpha smells and touches their omega’s flesh, it can intensify ruts, makes them more violent.  The desire to claim the omega becomes a one track thought in their head, but don’t worry, I’ve got it handled.”

“You want to” Castiel’s words stutter, “knot me?”

“No, not now. You are still too young, and it’s dangerous.”

Innocently, with wide eyes, the omega asks, “Why?”

“As a child, an omega’s channel is very thin until their first heat. During that time, the channel thickens and widens, your body will prepare to take an alpha’s knot.  If I were to knot you before then, I would split you open so badly you would bleed to death.”

“Well let’s avoid that.” Castiel’s face is scrunching in disgust.  The Academy doesn’t start alpha education classes until age 12, so all of this is completely new to him.  The blunt teachings of his mother give Castiel just enough knowledge to work with.

A gorgeous noise rings through the room. His alpha is laughing, that bright smile shining just for the omega, “Like I said, I will be dodging you during those times.”

 “Until after my first heat?”  Castiel places his hand over the alpha’s, but instead of making Dean happy the man pulls back his hand as though burned.

“We will have to wait and see, my little omega.”

Suddenly, for the first time, an uncomfortable silence bleeds between them.

Eventually the omega breaks the heaviness in the room, “Will I attend school here?”

“No. You have free rein of this house, and the backyard is spacious with plenty of room for you to play outside, but you can never leave.”

“Ever?” He swallows timidly.

“Your body reacts to me, too, until I give you my claiming bite, your scent will be a strong force and can encourage unwanted attention from other alphas. However, to properly mate you, I have to knot you.  So you will stay within the confines of this house and the fence out back.  Don’t ever break this rule.  Do you understand Cas?”

“Yes,” replying through a yawn.

Dean sits down next to him, placing a gentle kiss to the omega’s cheek. “Good boy, now, I think you need some sleep.  Would you like me to read you a story?”

A fresh set of tears fill his eyes at the memory of story time with his mother. “I used to read with her at night.”

“I know, from this,” his alpha produces the exact same book of fairytales. “I’m a poor substitute, but can I try?”

Castiel wipes the moisture from his face. “How did that get here?”

Dean snags a handkerchief from his back pocket, helping to clean the omega’s skin. “While I was flying to Pontiac, Missouri was packing up all your things.  She loaded them onto the plane before you ever climbed aboard.”  The older man glances at the well-loved book.  “It’s okay if you don’t …”

 “No, I would love for you to read to me.”  Castiel places his palm over the strong alpha’s chin. 

Alpha and Omega curl up together on the bed discovering how perfectly they fit. Then Dean turns to the first page and begins, “Once upon a time …”

 

 


	2. Believe

* * *

 

**Almost nine years later…**

The fresh air fills Castiel’s lungs as the sunshine envelops him like a warm embrace. His fingertips weaving into the mane of the black Friesian horse below him while the wind whips through the omega’s raven hair.  This is the only time Castiel truly feels free.  He’s pushing the horse faster, tightening his thighs as he dares a glance to the rider next to him.  Dean is two paces behind him, riding his own chestnut colored Thoroughbred named Phantom Traveler.  His alpha never passes him, letting the younger man take the lead on their monthly rides.

Castiel tugs on Lazarus Rising’s reigns, letting the animal slow to a trot as they approach the destination. With acute reflexes, Dean stays just behind the omega.  Once they arrive at the massive Magnolia tree, Cas climbs down from his horse, the thick branches and heavy leaves giving them shade from the sweltering Texas heat.

“Damn, Cas, you would think September might be cooler.” The alpha exclaims, leaping down.

The omega chuckles, spreading out the thick wool blanket. “You say that every September and October; it doesn’t get cold until November, Dean.”

“You are always the voice of reason, my little Omega.”

“Not little, I’m only two inches shorter than you.” He grins widely taking the picnic basket from Dean, spreading out their lunch. 

His alpha winks playfully, “Three inches, actually, and the nickname is permanent regardless of any future growth spurts.”

The two men lounge on the quilt munching on apples, cheese, crackers, and bits of ham, Dean sitting with his back pressed against the tree. Castiel lies on his side using his alpha’s thigh as a pillow.  They rest in silence just enjoying the moment together.  This is the one afternoon a month Castiel is allowed to leave the house, and he drinks up every moment like a thirsty man in the desert.

“Have you thought about your birthday wish?” The alpha queries, mindlessly scratching his fingernails over Castiel’s scalp.

The omega leans into the touch, scrunching his nose deep in thought. Every year on his birthday, he is granted one wish.  Some have been simple, like owning a horse.  Others have been grander, like on his 14th when he asked for a zoo.  The next morning he woke to giraffe’s, zebras, elephants, and a baboon in the backyard for the whole day.  There are only two rules: he cannot ask to leave the ranch or beg Dean to mate him.

“I have, but I’m not going to tell.” Part of the fun is holding the secret until the day before his birthday, chuckling as his alpha races around to make it happen.  “That would spoil the fun.”

Dean tilts over removing his cowboy hat and drops a swift kiss to the top of Castiel’s head. “You just like watching me squirm.”

“Nothing was better than last year when I asked to drive the Impala.”

Dean grabs his chest in mock pain, “Letting you loose on the property in my baby nearly killed me.”

“I was an excellent driver.” He squeals.

“Right, until you hit the mailbox in front of Sam’s house.” Dean shivers at the memory.

Missouri is still utterly beside herself that Dean simply laughed at the scratches on his prized possession. Her reasoning is that to the alpha his omega could do no wrong.

Castiel rolls onto his back so he’s facing the older man. He reaches up, tracing the strong jaw of his alpha.  The omega will always be amazed by how stunning Dean Winchester is, and the absolute pride in being his intended mate.  The two men get lost in each other’s gaze as the sun begins its western decent.

“It’s getting late, Cas. Go say hello to your Mom.”

He nods, stretching as Castiel strolls over to the creek that lines the family cemetery. Dean insisted that Anna be laid to rest on the ranch so his omega could visit.  Horse riding is a nice distraction for the true nature of the trip.

The omega hops a few rocks, safely making it to the other side and saunters up the hill. Several aged gravestones glimmer slightly in the bright sunshine making Castiel shield his eyes, cursing that he’d forgotten his Stetson.  He wanders past the first row, Mary Winchester, John Winchester, and Jessica M. Winchester, before reaching his goal.

Castiel plops down by the grave, folding his hands over the dirt that holds Anna tight. “Hi, mother.”

His fingers card over the grass, letting the green blades drift over his flesh. He misses her every day, but the ache of loss is always the worst when he’s closest to her bones.  “Missouri is retiring.  She’s staying until after my birthday, which should give her enough time to train my new beta companion.  Not sure how I feel about it.  I get that she’s been with me since I was an infant and it’s time …but I’m not ready.”

The wave of nausea assaults his nerves, “What if the new beta is mean?” Castiel has known so few people in his life that losing one, even if it’s just to retirement, is more than he can bare.  “Dean’s been interviewing betas for months to find the right one, and Missouri will train them, but mother, I’m scared.”

The young man hears the footfalls of his alpha, glimpsing as Dean pauses, murmuring his own messages to John and Mary. Castiel trusts Dean to choose someone that will be a great match, but the alpha travels for work.  Being left alone with the new individual and only Jody to help is what truly terrifies him.

When Dean steps closer to him, Castiel asks, “Hey, Jody’s not going anywhere, is she?”

“No, Cas, Jody is a house omega; they don’t get to retire like betas.” Castiel relaxes with the knowledge that the other omega can’t disappear on him too.  House omegas, or omega maids, do all the household chores such as shopping, cleaning, and cooking.  Most like Jody were previously mated and their alphas died, leaving them with nowhere to go.  One day Castiel will hold the title Omega mate, and he will be required to give Dean sexual pleasure and birth his pups.  However, his alpha seems reluctant to claim him, so he just waits.

“Time to go.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Cas answers, placing a quick kiss to his mother’s headstone before moving towards the horses.  Then he turns, stopping in front of Jess’s grave.  She’s the most recent addition since Sam’s mate died three years ago from complications during childbirth that took both mother and pup.  “Will Sam get a new omega?”

Dean takes his hand, squeezing faintly. “He can …not sure he ever will.  Sam put his name back on the scent registry, but nothing has sparked an interest.  I keep telling him he’s got to man up and start making the next generation of Winchesters.”

The words stab at Castiel’s heart. He should remain quiet like a good little omega, but he can’t, “That’s my job, Dean.”

“Maybe, one day, Cas.” Dean strokes the top of Castiel’s hand with his thumb.  “Our situation is different.”

“What does that mean?” The omega pivots so swiftly he startles the older man.  Dean has never spoken about why he keeps delaying.  Yet, now the door is wide open.  “She was 18 when they mated.  Why am I so different?”

“We are not discussing this.”

“You brought it up.” The omega jams his unheld finger into the alpha’s chest harshly.  “I’ve had my heat every month since I was 16, and still, I’m so pure Lilith makes fun of me.”

That catches Dean’s attention real fast, his head zipping up, eyes narrowing, “What do you mean she makes fun of you?”

“Doesn’t matter, let’s go.” Castiel takes back his hand, stomping down the hill.  He can’t stand the omega yoga instructor that Dean hired; however, the alternative would be no yoga at all since it appears to be extremely hard to find an omega teacher.  His alpha won’t allow a beta after the last one accidentally touched his bottom while helping with a pose.  The guy barely made it off the ranch with his life.

He’s almost to the horses when Dean shouts, “Castiel Winchester, I’m not done talking.”

“Excuse me!” He yells, trying to look intimidating but probably failing miserably.  “I’m an unmated omega.  I don’t have a last name, Dean, so clearly you were talking to someone else.”

With that, the omega mounts Lazarus Rising and takes off without acknowledging his alpha. God almighty Dean can be a huge assbutt.  Tears are building in the corners of Castiel’s eyes but he’s battling them hard.  He will not succumb to his emotions today.  Seriously, one minute Dean is ranting about Sam being the only one to father children, and the next he’s giving Castiel a last name.  It’s just not fair; the alpha can’t have it both ways. 

A wicked idea forms in Cas’s mind as he steers his horse towards the boundary fence. Castiel has never stepped even an inch past the property lines of Winchester Ranch, until today.  There is a gap in the wooden railing wide enough for him to squeeze through, and he does.  The omega’s not stupid, he sticks next to the fence, following it for about 200 yards, and then he spots one of the beta ranch hands opening the gate and waving at him to turn in.  Castiel complies, but slows the animal down to a gradual trot.  Dean’s going to be furious, why rush back for that.

Castiel looks over his shoulder, realizing that his alpha is no longer behind him. “Fiddlesticks!”

The tears of anger have now warped into sobs of fear. Castiel reaches the front entrance to their house to find Missouri and Jody standing on the white porch that runs the entire front.

“Where is he?” He spits out between gasps of air.

Jody takes Lazarus Rising, leading the horse to the stables while Missouri crosses her arms. “I don’t even know where to begin.”  The beta shakes her head and sighs, “Your alpha has been very clear Castiel; up to your tower and no dinner.”

“Ok.” Castiel whines as he enters their home.

The omega slumps over as he ascends the porch steps and moves into the grand foyer. There are three main houses on the Winchester Ranch: Dean’s, which he shares with Castiel, Jody, and Missouri, Sam’s, who only lives with his house omega, Ellen, and the staff dormitories.  Dean’s, of course, is the biggest with two stories and well over 10,000 square feet.  The house is shaped like half a rectangle with the long end facing the front, then each wing heading towards the back.  Every room is done in earth tones except for his, which is still painted blue.  Castiel winds up the dark mahogany, grand center staircase, taking a left at the top to his tower.  It’s not really a tower, but when Cas first moved here, that’s what he called it, and the name stuck.  His side of the house consists of five bedrooms and three baths.  Dean’s side is a mirror image to the right of the staircase. 

Castiel decides that he’s sweaty and dirty so he might as well take a bath. His bedroom is at the end of the hall, and has a connecting bathroom with an oversized Jacuzzi tub.  Currently those jet streams are calling his name.

Twenty minutes later and the omega rests in the tub, letting the water soothe his frayed nerves. He will have to apologize to Dean later.  Then the scent of leather and oil floods his nostrils, making him shiver. 

“Alpha.” Castiel doesn’t even open his eyes he just listens.

Dean’s breathing is ragged like he’s been running. He can hear the older man tug a chair in from his bedroom to sit just next to the bathtub.  “Are you done with your tantrum?”

The omega dunks under the water, holding his breath for as long as possible. Eventually he shoots up, inhaling deeply.  His eyes latch on to the alpha’s gorgeous green gaze, “Yes.”

“Good, Missouri made lamb for dinner. I brought you a plate with the honey biscuits you love, but you have to eat in your room as punishment.”

“Thank you.” Cas gives him a faint grin.  He knew full well that Dean would never let his omega miss a meal.

The alpha’s expression goes stern, “I should turn you over my knee for a stunt like that, Cas.”

He bursts out in anxious laughter because they both know that’s an empty threat. The only time Dean has ever spanked Cas was when he climbed up on the roof to see a shooting star.  He was twelve years old and his alpha nearly had a heart attack.  Dean lost his temper and struck the omega across his bottom several times, then sat wailing at the foot of Castiel’s bed an hour later begging for forgiveness.

“It won’t happen again.”

Dean rubs his neck hastily, “Why did it happen at all? What the hell is going on with you?”

Choosing not to answer, Castiel places his chin on the edge of the tub, shrugging his shoulders then changes the subject, “Will you join me?”

Castiel bounces his eyebrows in hopefully an inviting manner, a naughty grin on his lips. Instead of rejecting him immediately like he normally does, Dean slips down to his knees.  The marble tub is the only thing separating the alpha from a very naked, wet omega.  The older man tightens his fists, obviously having some sort of inner battle with himself.

“I can’t.” Dean whispers, pain riddled behind the words.  His alpha lifts those strong hands, cupping Castiel’s cheeks so tenderly it might burn through the omega’s skin with want and need.  “You are beautiful.”

On Castiel’s next exhale, the alpha is gone, racing from his room at top speed. The scent of desire permeates in the bathroom, along with an undercurrent of terror.  What could scare the older man so strongly that it altered his scent? The alpha was aroused, but true to his nature, gave Cas another set of mixed signals to decipher.

He’s exhausted from trying to solve the complex puzzle of his alpha. The young man would rather spend his time being loved by the stunning alpha than locked away in his tower alone.  Damn it, he’s absolutely done being treated like a fragile china doll that will break at the slightest touch.  He’s not a child anymore, and wants to be touched like a man, with rough hands and wild abandonment.  Castiel settles in, allowing the water to beat against his flesh as he prays for a day when the game ends and he wins the ultimate prize, a mating bite from Dean Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe by Mumford & Sons
> 
> The chapters will be named after song titles. Usually songs that create an emotion from the chapter or the fic as a whole.


	3. Desire

* * *

 

Castiel feels the poking at his shoulder first, followed hastily by the voice of his beta, “Rise and shine, handsome.”

“Ten more minutes, Missouri, please,” he whines into his pillow, knowing she won’t listen. The omega fell asleep late attempting to plot his mating to Dean Winchester. Now the bright sun beats into his irises, and the 18-year-old hates his lack of sleep.

A smack to his thigh is his answer, “Castiel, you will get up right now. Jody is downstairs cooking your breakfast and you will not eat it cold. Do you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I’m surprised you’re not starving, since you missed dinner.” Then her toe kicks the plate next to his bed. The one Dean brought up for him. She tuts while shaking her head. “Never have I seen an alpha so whipped.”

Castiel chuckles coldly, “Whatever, Missouri.”

“Excuse me?” Her eyebrow cocks up like she knows better, “Castiel, you are the most spoiled omega in the entire state of Texas.”

The omega stretches, working a kink from his back, “And yet here I am, completely willing for my alpha, who, by the way, hasn’t shown the slightest interest in mating me.”

“Dean has his reasons. I may not agree with them, but they are valid.” She kisses the top of his head.

The young man flops his feet over his bed with a huff, “He doesn’t want me. I don’t even understand why I’m still here.”

The omega is dramatizing his frustrations for the beta, hoping that she will slip up and spill the information he’s desperate to hear. If he’s going to start putting together Dean’s puzzle, he needs to begin by placing all the pieces face up, figure out where the corners are and such.

“Where else would you go, baby?”

“Sold to a brothel like my mother.” The look Missouri gives him could melt the blue paint off his bedroom walls. He’s actually been chewing on the thought for a while, and Lilith brings it up a lot, so it’s not like he’s lying, but maybe using it to poke momma bear a bit was a bad idea.

The beta turns on her heels without a word, stomping through the door. Perhaps he should have been a little more tactful. Castiel shrugs, digging out some grey yoga pants and a tight, baby blue tee. He peeks out into the hallway first, wondering where Missouri went and when she’s going to pounce on him. There is a wave of guilt as he strolls down the hall. Anna and Missouri had worked in tandem raising Castiel until her untimely death. The beta considered his mother a close friend.

The omega glimpses into Missouri’s bedroom, finding it empty. She resides on his side of the house, closest to the staircase. In the event that an alpha other than Dean made it up to the second floor, they would have to get past her first. Castiel knew firsthand that his beta played dirty.

The sound of shouting from Dean’s tower rips a sense of dread through his body. Castiel tiptoes to his alpha’s hallway, trying to stay tight against the wall. The office is the first door, and is currently wide open. He recognizes both his alpha and beta having a heated debate, but he can’t quite make out the words. They speak in more hissed whispers than all out yelling, but both parties are pissed.

Castiel shivers when he notices his alpha catching the omega’s scent in his nostrils. The tightness in Dean’s shoulders relaxes and his hands go limp at his side. Green eyes crash into blue for an intense moment shared between them before Dean shouts, “Go eat breakfast, Cas!” Slamming the door shut and once again leaving the omega in the dark.

He slinks down the stairs, heading to the kitchen. Castiel enters the bright white space that features a wall of windows facing the back yard. Jody is at the stove, humming softly.

“Good Morning, Jody.”

“Hi sweetheart, did you sleep well?” The house omega’s dark brown hair sweeps just above her ears. She is wearing a flannel with blue jeans, her warm smile making him immediately feel better.

“Yeah, it was ok.” She presents a plate of apple cinnamon pancakes with honey and a cup of milk before him. “Can I have some coffee?”

“Castiel, you know the answer, please don’t make me the bad guy.”

Castiel shuffles to the kitchen table, lowering onto the oak chair nodding. Dean decided years ago that caffeine is bad for his growing omega. He’s not even allowed, Coca-Cola , God forbid a coffee, but he’s tired and wishes he could have just a sip.

“Happier topic!” Jody exclaims, leaning over the marble island. “What do you want me to cook for your birthday meals?”

Now he perks up because this is part of his plan. “I haven’t decided what I want for breakfast, but for lunch I want cheeseburgers, fries, vanilla shakes, a huge chocolate cake, and French silk pie.”

“Now that sounds like my Castiel.” She smirks, snatching a notebook and pen to jot down his requests. “Are we having everyone over for lunch then?”

Castiel nearly laughs at her because everyone consists of six people: him, Dean, Missouri, Ellen, Sam, and Jody. Sam has to stay across the room from Castiel, but he still comes and sings happy birthday.

“No! I don’t want any guests for the whole day. In fact, I want you and Missouri to be somewhere other than here.”

She raises an eyebrow, suspicious of his motives. “We will of course do it, but can I ask why?”

“It’s a part of my birthday wish this year.” He states sheepishly over a bite of pancakes.

Immediately Jody dashes next to him taking his hand. “Holy Shit! Please tell me. I can help more if I know.”

Unlike Missouri, he has always found Jody more of a coconspirator. Maybe because they are both omegas, or it could be that the woman enjoys riling up his alpha. Castiel trusts her to not share his secret.

“I’m going to ask Dean to spend sun up to sun down with me, alone, and before dusk he has to kiss me.”

“Not to be a buzzkill here, but you know you can ask for more, right?” Disappointment is evident on her face. “The rule is no asking for a bite; however, there is a LOT more you can do before that.”

Castiel squirms in his seat, glancing to the floor, “I was hoping the kiss would lead to more without me having to ask for things I know nothing about.”

“Oh my sweet, naïve, Castiel, do you have any idea about sex?”

“Missouri gave me a very detailed biology book. I know the mechanics, but only in theory.” He feels like such a stupid loser. There is no doubt in Castiel’s mind that Dean is very experienced, and his complete lack of it stresses out the poor omega.

Jody leans in, her lips ghost over his earlobe, “Have you ever played with yourself?”

“I’m alone most of the day, of course I have played with myself. What does that have to do with sex?”

“Fuck… Castiel… please don’t be mad but,” she then proceeds to laugh hard and loud, tears pouring from her eyes. Eventually she calms down enough to finish the conversation. “I’m talking about masturbation.”

“Master what?” Castiel huffs because this is just ridiculous. “What is that?”

Her expression falls serious, “The next time you are alone in your room, I want you to lock the door, get undressed, and lie on your bed. After that, use your hands to explore your body, especially focus on the parts covered by underwear.”

“That was not in the book!” His eyes are the size of saucers. Curiosity gets the best of him as he schools his features, leaning in, “Explore how, exactly?”

“I forget that they have you sleep through your heats, so it’s hard to describe,” her pointer finger tapping her chin.

Castiel’s eyes squint tightly, “Doesn’t everyone sleep through their heats until they are mated? What would happen if I were awake?”

“Fuck a duck, Alpha is going to have my head for this,” she appears upset, except the grin on her lips confuses him, “but for God’s sake you’re nearly 19. You should get to have an orgasm.”

“I thought you needed an alpha for that.” Cas deadpans.

Jody shakes her head, covering her mouth with her hand. “For the most part, omegas don’t get as easily aroused except during their heats, but with the proper stimulation it can be glorious.”

“If it’s so great, why do I have to drink that tea and sleep for three days?” Missouri had explained to him years ago that heats were painful and horrible; that rest was the only way to survive them. Had his beta lied?

“First, Castiel, you and Dean have to discuss staying conscious during your heats because that is not my call, nor should you say my name at all. Second, you would know how to masturbate if you were awake because, well… shit.” Suddenly the older omega is jumping to her feet and races out of the room, calling over her shoulder, “Don’t move; I’ll get a toy.”

“I’m an adult now. I don’t play with…” Castiel’s voice dies on the last word when his gaze settles on the object in her hand. “What is that?”

Jody returns to the chair next to Cas, holding the plastic thing out for him to inspect. “Don’t worry, it’s brand new. There are several names for it, but probably the least revolting is a fake knot. It can mimic the alpha’s part during sex.”

Castiel stares. He can’t even begin to imagine that large item inside his body. The ‘fake knot’ is a translucent, purple rubber, about 7 inches long and three fingers thick with a ring at one end most likely to replicate the alphas member better. All he can think to say is, “Why?”

“Okay, maybe I’m moving a little too fast for you.”

“A little?” His voice cracking because son of a gun, that thing looks terrifying, “Please tell me Dean will be less endowed?”

She scrunches her face drawing in air through her teeth, “I hate to break it to you, but this is a small one.”

“Nothing about Dean is small.” He finishes for her as he closes his eyes, praying to halt this awkward moment. In the end, the desire to please Dean wins out and he queries, “How do I use it?”

“Well, you get two options.” Castiel’s head tilts to the side, listening intently, not really comprehending. “Some omega males take pleasure in having their alpha's knot them not just in their birthing channel, but also their… asshole.”

He takes a slow, controlled yoga breath, letting go of the inner screams of terror racing through his mind. Castiel remembers the book, and he even touched the slit just behind his penis, but now Jody tells him that Dean might want to insert his knot into his bottom. That sounds horribly painful and not any fun; no, not at all. “Why the back area?”

“Trust me; I have known omega males who have preferred it in the rear.” She thrusts the ‘fake knot’ into his hands. “For practice, but also play with your manly bits, and don’t forget about nipples, they are wonderfully sensitive.”

Castiel is swimming in bewilderment. “Is there a book I can read about this?” The young man is sure there has to be an instruction manual.

“Actually, I have something better than a boring book?” Jody heads to her bedroom as Castiel scoffs at the idea that books are boring. When she returns, she is holding a DVD and a small bottle. “Go to the menu and select male to male partners. This is called lube. You can use this or your own slick, dealer’s choice.”

He bounces his head in acknowledgement. Thank God Dean bought him the mini travel DVD player for his room. Well, his alpha bought it so Castiel could watch his Disney movies, but he has a feeling this happy ending is entirely different.

That afternoon, Dean leaves to meet some clients in Dallas. Once his alpha is out the door, Castiel rushes to the kitchen where Missouri and Jody are having tea.

“I have a headache. I think a nap will help; can you leave me alone for a couple hours?”

They both nod. Jody grins like the cat that caught the canary, but the beta looks genuinely concerned. “Castiel, are you coming down with something?”

“It’s ok Missouri, I’m sure a nap will cure it.” With that, he sprints back to his room, locking the door tight.

The omega has no idea what he’s doing, but a sense of thrill pounds through his veins. He removes his clothing, then places the DVD player, lube, and the fake knot on his bed. Castiel is unsure what will happen, but being prepared is essential to everything.

He decides to view the movie first, hoping it will give him some insight. The title is pretty silly, “Knotting Hill”. Castiel discovers the menu page after some startling commercials about accessories that help to control a misbehaving omega. Finally, he is able to select the male omega/ male alpha pairing.

This film is completely subpar compared to Star Wars or Ella Enchanted. The locations are poorly arranged apartments and the dialogue is atrocious. Castiel is about to turn it off when suddenly, the alpha and omega are naked together in a bland bedroom. The alpha is tall with dark hair and a prominent nose, Cas faintly recalls his name as Theo. His body is nice, but his penis is massive. Cas’s mouth drops in shock. The omega is stocky with dirty blonde hair, but they never give him a name. Well the alpha calls him names that seem completely inappropriate for a mated pair. The blonde man flinches almost from fear every time he’s called bitch or whore. Castiel has never heard such language, but he’s pretty sure Missouri would tan his bottom if he said them out loud. Theo’s manhood hangs flaccid between his thighs as the poor blonde omega crawls towards the alpha on the floor. When he reaches the naked alpha he takes his knot in is hand, pumping several times and then swallows it down his throat.

Is that what he’s been doing wrong? Should omegas crawl on hands and knees to their intended mate? Suddenly his curiosity is thrown out the window when he can finally see the omega in the movie’s back. The poor blonde man’s skin is littered with scars, some fresh, others pale and white from years of healing. Castiel is no expert but he thinks they are whipping marks. There are bruises down his thighs and when the camera catches his birthing slit, it’s swollen and red from abuse.

Castiel swats the DVD player shut, swiftly hitting the off button. How could anyone watch that? His stomach aches with the thought that in order to be Dean’s he will end up battered like that. And yet, his alpha has always shown him affection with his touch; little kisses to his cheek, holding his hand lovingly, and patting his skin tenderly. Castiel hopes that Dean will be the same during mating, but now he’s torn between the panic of being treated like that and desire for his alpha.

After several minutes, Castiel’s anxiety worsens. He wishes there was someone he could talk to, but Jody gave him the DVD and Missouri is a beta. Tears trickle down his cheeks. Castiel desperately wants his mother right now. Anna was honest about life as an omega. She would have prepared him better for this stage if she had lived long enough to do so. Even Jess would have been helpful.

“What is with this family and dead omegas?” Cas sighs.

Slowly Castiel rolls into the fetal position trying to find comfort in the empty room. He takes a deep breath, wiping the moisture from his face. The omega whimpers softly, “Dean.”

No doubt it will be hours before his alpha comes home, not to mention he can’t really tell him what’s wrong. Jody would get in trouble for showing him that video.

Dean’s scent would definitely make the omega feel better. When he first moved to the ranch, Castiel was plagued by nightmares. He barely slept without tossing and turning with visions of his dead mother. He would wake crying out for Anna, only to find himself in a strange room. The omega would sneak into his alpha’s bedroom, curling up like a cat at the bottom edge of the king size bed. In the morning, he would rouse tucked under the covers, his strong alpha sleeping next to him on the floor.

Without a second thought, Castiel stumbles down the hallway to Dean’s bedroom. Somewhere deep in his mind, he is aware that he’s naked, but he can’t seem to care. When he opens the door, the strong scent of oil and leather hits him so roughly he has to take a moment to breathe. The smell envelops him, seeping into his pores until there is nothing but Dean’s essence surrounding him.

Castiel belly flops onto the memory foam, craving for the mattress to remember him; it never does. The omega’s skin is crawling with a yearning for release. He rolls his hips into the tan comforter as electricity builds under his flesh. The friction on his manhood is exquisite, enticing Castiel to grind harder into the bed.

Finally, his erection grows; the delicious sensations are taking over Castiel’s thoughts. In fact, his brain has totally short-circuited, only the need moving his limbs. All his attention is centered on the smell of Dean and the building euphoria from his lower regions. Slipping his hand down between his thighs, he finds them coated in slick. The young man glides his palm up towards his birthing channel letting his pointer finger slip inside.

“Ugh, Dean.” He moans.

His hips are thrusting on their own now as Castiel delicately penetrates and explores the source of the slick. Those two actions combined with the heavenly aroma pushes him over the edge and the omega’s cum splashes into the bedding below him.

Castiel plummets to the memory foam, his body spent from his first orgasm. “That was amazing.” He grumbles into Dean’s pillow before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desire by Meg Myers


	4. Blue Jeans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Posting early because my day tomorrow is crazy busy. 
> 
> Love you all,  
> Angie

* * *

 

Castiel wakes with a start, his heart beating so quickly the omega’s ears are ringing.  When he finally opens his eyelids, there is only darkness.  Swiveling his head to the right, Cas glimpses the digital clock on the nightstand, 2:04am.

He’s been sleeping for almost eleven hours.  A fresh quilt from Dean’s closet tucks around Castiel tightly.  The tan comforter is gone.  An overpowering scent of oil and leather calms the young man.  His alpha is in the room, but Cas is alone in the bed.  Careful to not make a sound he rolls to his side, peering over the edge of the mattress.  Of course, Dean is snoring softly on the floor, the tan comforter drapes over the alpha, and the white stain from Castiel’s release directly under his nose.

 Drifting his fingers down his bare skin, Cas slides the quilt off.  Gradually the omega slinks to the floor, and then lines himself up next to Dean on the floor.  He lifts the comforter to be even closer to the alpha when he notices that the older man is sleeping in jeans, but his chest and feet are bare.  Castiel can work with that.  The video scared the crap out of him, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t give everything to his alpha, absolutely everything.

Once his eyes drink their fill of his alpha’s muscular shoulders, mouthwatering abs, and biceps that shout you are safe, Castiel snuggles in close.  He’s never touched this much flesh.  The omega keeps expecting Dean to startle and yell for him to go back to bed, yet he doesn’t.  Feeling like a rebel, Castiel ghosts his fingertips up his alpha’s magnificent torso, watching as goosebumps erupt over the older man. 

Without warning, those amazing arms are pulling him in; embracing Castiel so harshly, he’s having difficulty inhaling.  Actually suffocating with the aroma of Dean around him seems a pleasant way to die.  The omega weaves his legs with his alpha’s, nudging his nose to the other man’s neck.

Dean snarls sleepily from deep in his throat, “Mine.”

“Yes, Alpha.”  He awkwardly pats Dean’s shoulder as the sense of love and safety help him drift off again.

****

A grumbling hunger wakes Castiel this time.  The sun is up pouring in through the open windows, a soft breeze billows the curtains towards him; he’s alone on the floor.  Sitting up, he queries to the empty room.  “Dean?”

Only silence answers him so he stands, noticing a pile of clothing on the bed with a note in his alpha’s messy script.  _Get dressed_

The remnants of his first orgasm have Cas feeling gross, so with a sense of naughtiness the omega sneaks into Dean’s shower.  The alpha’s bathroom is smaller with less space at the mirror and vanity.  Behind him is a decent size garden tub and walk in shower stall.  He chooses the faster option of a shower.  All of Castiel’s toiletries smell sweet, roses, lavenders, and always honey.  He discovers that Dean’s are stronger scented with a powerful musk.  It’s not the oil and leather of the alpha’s natural aroma, but the younger man revels in rubbing his bare skin with it.  Castiel would take the time to explore the faint arousal; however, his stomach reminds him loudly that food has become a priority.  The omega dries off, pulling on the black sweatpants and green lantern t-shirt Dean left him.  Castiel heads to the staircase, but freezes when he recalls the things left on his bed.  “Darn It!”

The omega sprints to his bedroom, halting just inside the doorway.  All the items, even his portable DVD player, have vanished.  Castiel inhales deeply, deciding that it’s totally possible that Jody came in and cleaned up the evidence, all be it the most likely likely scenario includes a gruff alpha who’s not going to be happy.

Reluctantly, Cas treks down the stairs and into the kitchen.  “Jody?”

Nothing, so he calls a little louder, “Jody?  You here?”

A plate of waffles rests on the marble island.  He quickly gobbles one up before snagging two more and a bottle of water.  Castiel finishes his breakfast standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows.  Sunrays cascade down to his face as he elects to feed his fish, since the house is empty.  Solitude on a regular basis has become the norm for him.  Dean heads a multi-billion dollar company, and Jody has her own list of activities and chores to complete for the house and Winchester ranch.  In fact, Castiel has gone days without speaking to another soul, except Missouri, but she’s been out a lot lately prepping for her retirement.

He wanders through the sliding glass door off the kitchen, which leads to the expansive wooden deck.  The view from the porch is amazing, rolling hills of green with oak trees lining the south side.  The area is marked with a ten-foot privacy fence.  Castiel may be confined to the house and the backyard, but when said yard spans two acres, it’s not so terrible.

The entire household considers this space to be the omega’s.  Over the years, Castiel has cultivated the lawn into his own private heaven.  Several of the ranch hands keep the grass, bushes, and trees thriving while Cas tends to his two gardens, fishpond, and beehives.  Unfortunately, several alphas are on the grounds crew so on Wednesdays he’s not allowed outside, but they do such a great job, it’s worth the loss.

The pond is an oval shape in the center of the yard, with a wooden bridge spanning over the middle.  Castiel built the wooden structure when he was 15.  To the right of the pond is a little grey house about 3 feet by 3 feet where the fish supplies are stored.  He pops inside to grab some food, pouring it into a cup.  Castiel strolls onto the bridge, letting the bright blue, open, Texas sky lighten his mood.  The omega sits down, dangling his bare feet into the water as he tosses food in, watching the ripples spread out.  His five underwater buddies spot him, immediately swimming over to nibble his toes.

“Stop that, Han.”  He giggles to the largest of the five Koi in the pond.  Luke, Leia, Yoda, and Lando swiftly join them as Castiel throws more snacks to his friends. 

After emptying the cup, the omega leans over the railing with a sigh.  The memory of his alpha’s warm sun-kissed skin spread out before him causes his stomach to flip.  He craves Dean.  Last night just reinforced his desire to mate with his alpha.  The video made it crystal clear that the outside world does not treat omegas with the same respect as Winchester Ranch.  He won’t let Dean go without a fight.

He quickly gets to his feet moving, to the southeast corner of the yard, where the bees are kept.  Dean doesn’t mind them, but Jody is terrified of being stung so the hives are kept as far away from the house as possible.  Right before he reaches the hives, he passes the little red house that stores his bee keeping equipment.  He’s not planning on collecting any honey, so he just strolls over to sit on the grass and commune with nature.

Castiel’s shoulders and back are sore from sleeping on hardwood so he shifts over to the fence for support.  The omega closes his eyes, listening to the musical symphony of his bees hard at work. 

“Hello?”  Castiel nearly pops himself in the face from shock. 

He scans the area, not seeing another living soul.  The idea of hearing voices in his mind sends ice-cold fear through his veins.  Instead of panicking he replies, “Hello?  Is someone there?”

“Yes.”  Comes a soft answer from behind the fence.  “I’m looking through the hole in the wood.”

The omega scoots forward, swiveling to spot the small hole just large enough for a person’s eye.  Castiel glances at the brown iris, unsure what to do next.  It’s been years since he met a new person, but his mother taught him manners.  “My name is Castiel.  What’s yours?”

“Kevin.  I’m the omega for the alphas in the dormitories.”

This confuses Castiel, “Like the house omega?”

“No.  That would be Bobby.”

He’s never heard of other omegas on the ranch.  Why would Dean keep them from him?  This new person intrigues Cas, “Are you mated to one of the alphas?”

A sharp laugh surprises Castiel.  Then it stops short, “Oh my God, you aren’t kidding.”

“I’m sorry; I don’t get out, well, at all, so I don’t understand what you do for the alphas.”

“I help them through their ruts, stress release after a long day.  I also help Bobby with his chores.”

Castiel’s tone drops to a hush, “You have sex with ALL the alphas?”

“Not at once, thank the Lord, but yeah.  Alphas would go nuts without an omega to knot.”

Dread rips over him, Dean seems perfectly sane, and yet Castiel is a virgin in every sense of the definition.  The words roll off his tongue before he can think to stop them, “Have you been with Dean Winchester?”

“No, no, no, Mr. Dean has an omega.”  There is a slight pause while Kevin puts two and two together, “Wait, are you Beauty?”

“Who the hell is Beauty?”  Jealousy rages over his skin.  He suddenly yearns to rip this ‘Beauty’ until there is nothing left to knot.  Wow.  Where the hell did that come from?

Kevin chuckles at Castiel’s scent of anger, “Beauty is a nickname the guys at the dormitories gave to the Winchester omega.  I’m assuming since you’re not Ellen or Jody, that might be you?”

“Yes.”  He hangs his head, embarrassed by even the thought that Dean would cheat.  “Why would they call me Beauty?”

“Two reasons, one, have you not seen yourself?  Even from afar, the alphas think you’re stunning.  Two, is that they can’t openly talk about you, so they use a nickname.”  Kevin’s voice croaks a bit.

“Why can’t they talk about me?  I’m nothing special.”

Laughter pounds through the wooden wall.  “You?  Dean Winchester’s omega?  Not only are you drop-dead gorgeous, but your alpha is fucking scarier than a rabid dog.”  The younger omega’s voice lowers in volume, “He murdered an alpha for fantasizing about you.”

“What?”  The sweet loving alpha who gives Castiel cuddles has killed.  “Tell me everything.”

“Okay, it’s not like a secret or anything.  I’ve been on the ranch for about two years.  Just after I arrived, a new alpha joined the crew; his name was Marv.  He was a weird little alpha.  After a month of hearing the stories about ‘Beauty’, he decides he’s going to get a picture to prove the omega is just an average Joe not worth all of the fuss.  He goes into town and buys one of those fancy cameras with a telephoto lens, climbs up onto the roof of the barn over by Dean’s backyard, and waits.  The idiot sits up there for, like, 24 hours.”

Castiel is nodding even though Kevin can’t see him.  He’s completely enraptured by the story.  “Go on.”

“When he comes down, he doesn’t say anything.  Just goes into town and develops like a 100 pictures.  A week later, he arrives to dinner bragging that not only has he seen the mysterious ‘Beauty’ but also that Dean Winchester hasn’t mated the omega, yelling if anybody wanted to, they could scale the fence and claim him for themselves.”

“But my scent papers are owned by Dean!”  Castiel’s anxiety hits epic proportions.  “Nobody can just knot and bite me, right?”

“Dude, what rock have you been living under?  Scent claiming papers are only valid for one year after your first heat.  After that, any alpha can claim you, unless the state reassigns you to a work detail like I have here at Winchester Ranch.  But an alpha can still mate me; they just have to buy the ranch a new omega.”

“What?”  The blue-eyed omega curls his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his shins.  “Anyone could take me from Dean?”

“Calm down Castiel.  Please don’t freak out.  You are still considered Dean’s omega, but yeah, if you left the property it could get dicey.  However, while on Winchester land, if an alpha were to claim you, Dean has the right to kill them, hence destroying the mating bond.”

Tears erupt from his eyes as he gasps out the next question, “Did Dean kill Marv?”

“Fuck yeah he did.  Two days after Marv makes his big announcement at dinner, he comes in with several of the photos to show off to the other workers.  He keeps talking about how perfectly smooth your skin is and how he’s going to mark you up real good.  In the middle of his big speech, Mr. Dean materializes out of nowhere and tells everyone to leave, that he needs to chat with Marv privately.  I kid you not, every person in the building skedaddled at high speed.  Two hours later, Bobby finds me in the stables feeding the horses and says he needs help cleaning up the kitchen.”

“Did you see his body?”  The thought of Marv dead actually relaxes Castiel.

“What was LEFT of the body.  I’m not even sure a human could do that kind of damage.  Maybe Mr. Dean brought in some dogs, because Marv was decimated to bits and pieces, which were scattered over the room.  Bobby and I toiled for three days to scrub the blood off the walls and the ceiling.”

“Oh my God!”  Suddenly Castiel thinks that the authorities will be taking Dean away from him.  “Can he go to prison for murder?”

“No Castiel.  In the middle of the kitchen were all the pictures of you with a bare chest wearing only shorts and they were sticky, if you know what I mean.”

He sighs, “Always assume I do not know what you mean; please explain.”

“Marv had been… ejaculating onto the photos of you.  Visually scent marking his future prey.  Under the law, once Dean saw that, he would have every right to protect his omega.  However, most alphas in that situation might call the police, maybe stab, or shoot the predator with a gun.  Mr. Dean tore his flesh and bones into tiny little pieces.”

The two omegas sit in silence letting the story wash over them. 

“Do you like it here, on the ranch?”  Castiel is curious about Kevin’s life.

“Oh yes, very much.  Bobby and I share a room, but the Winchester’s insist we have real beds, like with a mattress and everything.”

“Where would you sleep if not on a bed?”  Castiel’s gaze falls on the home he shares with Dean.  He not only has a bed, but a bedroom, a bathroom, and an art room, all completely at his disposal.  Since he was eleven days old, Castiel has been given a soft, warm bed to sleep on by his alpha.

Kevin leans back on the fence so Castiel can’t see him anymore, but he hears the answer.  “Most omegas sleep on the floor next to their alphas.  It’s to remind them who is in charge.  Those that aren’t mated usually sleep in the kitchen.”

He shouldn’t ask, but Kevin has been so forthright with his answers so Cas just whispers, “What about in a brothel?”

“Oooh, I’ve heard omegas in brothels sleep in the basement, on concrete.  It’s the absolute worst job.  They aren’t allowed to have anything, not even clothes, and the alphas have free reign to do whatever they want as long as they pay.  All omegas have a replacement fee.”

“Like what kinds of things?”  Castiel chokes out over the lump in this throat.  He will not cry, he will not cry.

“When I was at the state facility waiting to learn my fate, I met a kid who was actually born in the basement of a brothel.  He said think of your worst nightmare, and right at this moment it’s happening to an omega.”

No tears, Castiel is trembling, but he refuses to lose it in front of a stranger.  “Didn’t the madam take his birth omega to a clinic?”

“Clinics are for mated and sometimes house omegas.  I’ve never heard of anybody else getting the luxury of a doctor.” 

The sound of someone calling ‘Kevin’ flows over the fence, “Hey Castiel, that’s Bobby, I gotta go help with lunch.  Do you think we can talk again sometime?”

“Yes, I would like that.  This has been very informative.”

Castiel is sure Kevin shouts bye as he dashes off, but he doesn’t hear it.  Growing up, Anna had always seemed open about her life, and yet did she lie about where he was born?  Instead of a nice clinic with a doctor and nurse, had he come into the world amongst the cement and stench of an omega brothel? 

The young omega pulls himself up, stumbling towards the house.  Several ghastly thoughts are betraying the memory of his beautiful mother.  Castiel recalls that even in the heat of summer, Anna always wore long sleeve shirts.  They were soft silk fabric that was cool to the touch.  He spends the rest of the walk back to the house trying to remember a time when he ever caught a glimpse of his mother’s arms or back. 

Distraught, Castiel wanders into the house, eventually settling on the first step of the staircase.  He has so many questions and there are only two people with the answers, Missouri and Dean.  The omega plans to sit and stare at the front door until one of them appears. 

In all likelihood, Dean provided Anna with her first bed.  His alpha not only saved Castiel from the horrors of omega life, but also his mother.  Why?  If Dean has no interest in mating him, then why do it?  A Winchester heir could have any omega in the world.  Why Castiel?

And the biggest question blooming in his mind, if he was born in the basement of a brothel, who collected his scent for the registry?

Ten days.  Ten days was unheard of, and yet Castiel knows in his soul that part of the story is true.

 


	5. Gimme Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones
> 
> XOXOXOXO  
> \- Angie

* * *

 

The young omega shivers while attempting to find a more comfortable position on the step.  Determination is the name of the game here, and Castiel is playing to win.  However, the sharp pain in his ass from perching on the cold step for over an hour is weakening his resolve. 

Eventually the aching butt wins out and Castiel stretches on his way to the bathroom before raiding the fridge for a snack.  Once he plunders two bananas and a glass of milk from the kitchen, he returns, frustrated that no one appeared while he was milling about the house.

He bites into his second piece of fruit right as the front door swings open to reveal Sam Winchester.

“Crap.”  They both utter as Castiel sprints to the top of the stairs.

“Sorry, Castiel.  I’m looking for Dean.  Is he home?” The lanky, overgrown adult keeps his distance as he speaks. Both men know the drill; just like all other alphas, Sam must be ten feet from the omega at all times.  It is Dean’s number one rule that no other alpha’s scent, including if that alpha is family, ever touch Castiel’s skin. Not even in passing.

Cas shakes his head, “No, I haven’t seen him today.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Sam swivels back to the door to leave when Cas calls out, “Wait!”

“What’s up?  Do you need something?”  The massive alpha keeps his hands at his side, hunching his shoulders in an attempt to appear smaller.

“Can I ask you some questions about my birth?  And my mom?”

Flinching in response, Sam takes a second to collect himself, “Why not ask Dean?”

“One, he’s not here, two, I think he’s hiding things from me, and three, you have always been truthful with me, Sam.  I’m hoping we can continue the honesty.”

The younger Winchester rubs his forehead, “I won’t lie to you, but there will be questions…”

“I know. I know you might not be able to answer.”  He cuts the alpha off with a wave of his hand.  “Where was I born?”

“Like, the city?”  Sam twists his hands together, which is odd because that should be easy.

Castiel tilts his head, perplexed by the odd behavior, “I know what city I was born in, right?”

“Man, I was 8 years old when you were born; I don’t remember a whole lot.”  Yet, the way Sam cards his fingers through his hair while looking away radiates suspicion.  “Shit, I always thought it was inane that nobody would be honest, but Dean didn’t want you to know.”

“Where Sam, please?”

Castiel expects to hear ‘the basement of a brothel’, but the answer he actually gets sends his mind spiraling in too many directions.

“Here.  You were born in this house, Cas.”

The words come out of the man’s mouth, but the omega is finding it difficult to process the meaning.  “I’m sorry, what?”

“Missouri purchased your mom from the brothel when she was about six months pregnant.  She lived in your tower for her last trimester.  I brought her caramels twice a week.  Her smell reminded me of my Mom.”  Sam’s gaze scans the floor, finding the pattern interesting.  “Cas, you were born in the very room you have now.”

“Why did Missouri bring my mom here from Pontiac?”

“Look, you should have been told from the beginning, but Dean was scared of losing you.”  Sam’s hazel eyes are glistening with unshed tears.  “Anna was born and raised in Dallas.  She had never stepped foot in Pontiac until you were ten days old.”

“Why?”  Castiel whimpers as he embraces his knees.

“My hand on the Bible, I only know bits and pieces.”  Castiel nods in acceptance.  “My mom died from cancer when I was five and Dean was nine.  It was a long, hard battle, especially that last year.  Missouri came to live with us to help take care of her.  The beta was barely 21, but she had a gift that my mother believed would save this family.  She convinced my dad to let Missouri choose the omega vials for Dean to scent.”

The story didn’t make any sense to Castiel, “How did my scent get on the registry, Sam?”

“That’s the thing, Cas, it never did.  One morning Missouri woke up and told my Dad it was time.  The two left in his pickup for most the day, and when they returned, Anna was with them.”

Castiel begins to rock back and forth trying to decipher the new information, but these aren’t answers, they are just facts that create new questions.  “If I was born here, why did we move to Pontiac?  Why all the lies?”

“I can’t.”  Sam actually appears physically hurt by the words leaving his mouth.  “That’s all I can give you, but Cas,” the omega lifts his gaze to lock with hazel eyes, “please do not, for one second, think that Dean doesn’t love you.”

The omega stifles a sob over the last two words.  Dean loves him.  In the time he has lived with his alpha, the man has never said that to him, not once.  “You think he loves me?”

Sam moves up a step, dancing dangerously near the ten-foot imaginary line.  “Yes.  Obviously he’s been hiding it for years, but Cas, Dean needs to be the one to tell you why, not me.”

“Dean won’t talk to me about this, Sam.  Please just…”

“No!”  Sam’s harsh tone rings in Castiel’s ears.  “You are smart Cas.  Figure it out, and then use that knowledge to make Dean tell you the truth.  Believe me, he’s just gonna tell you no if you simply ask, but cold, hard facts that he can’t deny will set the truth free, and just maybe the both of you.”

In a flash, the alpha exits, leaving Cas with a new puzzle piece to ponder.

He no longer sees a reason for his staircase vigil, so Castiel ambles in the general direction of his room.  He halts in front of Missouri’s bedroom and peeks in.  As he suspected, it’s empty.  Then the omega ogles the room directly across from hers.  Gradually he gains the courage to step inside.  The room is painted a basic white with soft taupe carpet.  There are only two pieces of furniture in the space.  A mahogany shelf against the far wall holds all the teddy bears Dean gave him to mark the day the alpha claimed his scent.  The sea of fake eyeballs appear to be mocking the omega.  Castiel scans the stuffed animals, noticing how they are all different in color and size, not a single duplicate in all these years.  

An additional question looms in Castiel’s mind.  Since Castiel was born here and Dean never claimed his scent, then what does this day represent to his alpha?  The gifts of the bears obviously aren’t a celebration of the alpha scent-claiming his mate, so then could they be making up for something?

 “I hate this!”  Castiel shouts to the dead glares before him.  He snatches a dark purple bear with a white bow, envisioning it without its head; however, when he swivels around violently gasping for air, he can no longer ignore the other object that rests in the dead center of the room. The omega drops the bear to the ground and is completely glued to the carpet.  He inhales sharply and pulls the nerve to reach out and touch the vintage white crib.

Missouri explained years ago that it was a family heirloom and the next generation of Winchesters would sleep on the soft linens.  Castiel never liked being in here.  He avoided the constant reminder that he had failed his duties as Dean’s omega by not filling the crib with children.  He never understood why Dean would have a nursery ready for a child that was not even possible yet.

Castiel drags his fingertips over the baby blue, satin sheets.  Hysterical laughter pours from his lips as he glares at the baby bed.  This wasn’t kept as a promise for future children; it was a reminder of a blue-eyed child that spent only ten days within these walls.

“What the hell happened, Dean?”  Castiel whispers.

 “Castiel, there you are.”  Missouri stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  “Why are you hiding in here?”

The omega remains frozen next to the crib, unable to find words at the moment.  The beta sweeps into the room, picking up the discarded purple animal and placing it among friends.  Her eyes are still on the shelves full of bears as she states, “There is someone downstairs I want you to meet.”

“I’m sorry, did you say _meet_?”  For nine years, Castiel hasn’t met a single new person, and yet in one day they are jumping out of the woodwork.

Missouri pats his shoulder, glancing at his attire, “Are those Dean’s clothes?”

“Yeah, so what?”  Dean actually laid them out for the omega, so it’s not like he went creeping through his drawers again. 

“Don’t sass me Castiel.”  She raises her eyebrow, swatting at his arm.  “Now, I spent the morning interviewing potential candidates preapproved by Dean, and I found someone.”

“Can we do it tomorrow?  I need a nap.”  The defeat evident in his stance, Castiel has nothing left to give.

The beta grabs his hand, yanking him out of the room.  “Absolutely not, she is down in the parlor waiting to meet you.”

He allows Missouri to manhandle him into the parlor, which is adjacent to the foyer.  They never use the room because it’s designed to meet guests, and well, Cas doesn’t get those.

“Oh my!”  Castiel exclaims with surprise when he sees the new beta companion.  She was not what he imagined.  The beta is tiny, much shorter than him, with a genuinely caring smile.  However, what is burning into the omega’s retinas is her long, red hair.

Missouri pushes at Castiel’s back, forcing him further into the room.  “Don’t be shy, sweetie.  This is Charlie Bradbury.”

“Hi.”  Charlie smirks with a little wave of her hand.  “You must be Castiel?”

Red hair.  Beautiful, shiny, long red hair that has plagued his dreams for nine years.  He battles the urge to run his fingers through the luscious strands for comfort.

“Well, it seems our little omega is being rude.”  Missouri pops his head to help Cas to focus.

“Sorry, yes, I’m Castiel.  Nice to meet you.”  He reaches out and she shakes her hand.

Silence swaddles the room until Missouri clears her throat, “I’m going to have some tea in the kitchen while you two chat.”

The betas nod to each other, and then the older woman vanishes to the other part of the house.

God bless this lovely Charlie because she just lets Castiel stare.  She doesn’t even seem rattled by the bizarre actions.  After several drawn out minutes she inquires, “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Is that your natural hair color?”

“Um, yes, I’ve never had a reason to dye it.  Why, do you not like it?”  Charlie cards her fingers through the long locks.

Castiel shakes his head.  “No, my mother had red hair.  It reminds me of her.”

“Oh!”  Her big hazel eyes go wide with understanding.  “I’m so sorry…” she blurts out, moving closer to the omega.  She watches his fingers twitching and smiles, “Do you want to touch it?”

“Yes, please.”  Castiel replies with a reverent tone.

Shifting slightly forward, the omega lightly strokes Charlie’s charming red hair.  Once he’s regained a sense of reality, he peers at her face.  There is nothing in her expression, but acceptance and kindness.  Castiel likes his new beta companion, a lot.  The word spunky comes to mind as he takes her in and finds that her mere presence makes him happy.

“Now that we have the petting portion over, do you have any questions for me?”

Castiel gestures for them to sit on the ornate sofa in the center of the room.  “Tell me about yourself.”

“Okey dokey.  I’m a 25-year-old proud nerd who really needs this job.  Also, I just finished training at Quantico.”

He raises his hand, quickly cutting her off, “I’m sorry, Quantico?  Like the FBI?”

“Yeah, I didn’t actually graduate.  Unfortunately, my inability to blindly follow orders lead to my dismissal one week before graduation.”

“Wait, so like, you can shoot a gun, and fight?”  Castiel is impressed this woman is so small, but looks are always deceiving.

As if by magic, Charlie pulls a handgun from her ankle area.  “I actually excelled in target practice, and my hand to hand combat is above par.”

“That’s why Dean selected you.  Nobody would suspect Black Widow hiding behind those sweet eyes.”

The beta nearly jumps out of her seat, “You know Marvel comics?”

“Yeah, my alpha enjoys watching the movies.  He often picks them for our Friday night dates.”

“Wow, you just earned major geek points there, Castiel, very cool.”

The omega grins.  He has no idea why he feels a sense of pride of watching films with superheroes, but he does.  “Do you have any special talents?”

“Computers.  I’ve got mad skills on the keyboard.”

“I’m not allowed on the internet.”  Cas lowers his head, embarrassed.

“Not to worry young Padawan.  Your alpha has given me permission to set up my computers in your library and teach you all my infinite knowledge.”

Suddenly the room lightens because Dean has never let Castiel anywhere near a keyboard, much less surf the internet.  He laughs at her reference, “Are you going to turn me into a Jedi?”

“Holy Shit!  You got the reference.”  She tugs him into a strong embrace, squealing loudly.  Then breaks it just as fast, “Oh, is that okay?  I’m kind of a hugger.”

“Yes, I’m an omega, we appreciate affection.”

Without warning, Castiel is hit with the realization of how perfect Charlie is for him.  She trained with the FBI, which means solving crimes.  He may not have a crime per say, but he definitely has a mystery that access to the internet would help immensely.

The scent of oil and leather suddenly floods his lungs.  Castiel doesn’t even have to turn toward the door; he knows exactly who just walked into the house.  “Alpha.”

“Hi, Cas.”  The omega sprints the short distance, leaping into Dean’s waiting arms.  The alpha plants a swift kiss to Castiel’s forehead before acknowledging the beta.  “Hello, Charlie.”

“Mr. Winchester, you have a wonderful omega.”

“Yes, I do.”  Dean tightens his hold on Castiel.  “So, my little omega, did we find Missouri’s replacement?”

 “I want to keep her, Dean.”  He flashes his brightest smile, knowing his alpha never denies it.

True to the power of Cas’s mouth, Dean sighs glancing up at Charlie, “Welcome to Winchester Ranch, Ms. Bradbury.”

“Thank you both.  Oh my Zeus, this makes my entire year.  When can I move in?”  Charlie bounds up to them, her high energy flooding the space around her.

“Eventually you will move into Missouri’s bedroom, but until then, Sam has a room prepared for you in his house.  If you find our current beta, she will walk you over and discuss your training schedule.”

Charlie gives them a quick two-finger salute, “Aye aye, Captain.”  Then with a wink, she dashes towards the kitchen.

The moment she is gone, Dean spins Castiel so they are standing toe to toe.  “Are you sure, Cas?  She will probably be your beta forever.”

“Yes, Dean, she’s perfect.”  The omega drinks in the aroma and glorious face of his alpha.

“Now, we have other business to deal with, little omega.”  Dean takes Castiel’s hand, guiding him up to his bedroom.  Once they arrive, his alpha waves towards the bed.  “I found some disturbing items on your bed this morning, Cas.”

Castiel immediately covers his face with his hands, groaning from mortification.  “I didn’t use any of it, I swear.”

“My favorite comforter tells a different tale.”  Dean sits down on the mattress, patting the spot next to him.  “We need to talk about this.”

“Yes, Alpha.”  Castiel huffs while taking his place on the bed.  “Honestly, I only watched the video and like, just a little because the… sex scene, “his voice going softer, “was creepy.”

Dean’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, “Creepy?  Why did you think sex between an alpha male and an omega male was creepy?”

“No, you misunderstand.  I didn’t like the way the alpha treated his omega.”

The alpha cups Castiel’s face into the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the omega’s cheek tenderly.  “Explain it to me.  I don’t want to make the same mistake.”

For a few seconds he loses all train of thought staring into gorgeous, apple-green eyes.  Castiel wants so badly to ask all the questions brewing in his mind, but Sam was right, he needs more ammunition first.  Instead, he sticks to the topic at hand.

“He called the omega degrading names and made him crawl on the floor like a dog.”  Cas shuts his eyelids, finishing the next part quickly, “Will you make me do that?”

“Never, Cas.”  Dean’s proclamation helps ease Castiel’s constricted chest, allowing him to finally exhale.  “You are the most precious thing in my life, little omega.  When the time comes for us to knot, it will be how you want it, and nothing less.”

A brilliant grin bursts across Castiel’s lips as he recalls a comment that Kevin made earlier in the day.  “Dean, some alphas make their omega’s sleep on the floor.  Did you know that?”

“Yes, it is a common practice.”  Green eyes continue to hold Azul gems in a blaze of need and desire.

The younger man swallows, gaining strength, “Those same alphas do it to show the world who is in charge, correct?”

“Yes, Cas.  It’s considered an act of dominance.”

“Then why were you sleeping on the floor last night while I was naked in your bed?”

The alpha winks seductively as he answers, “For the same reason.”

 

 


	6. What Kind of Man

* * *

 

Alarm bells ring in Castiel’s mind with the rapid awareness of someone glaring at him.  Squinting at the intruder, he gradually opens his eyelids to find hazel irises and red hair inches from his face. 

“What the?”  The omega shouts as he jerks back, throwing his body to the ground.  The maniacal giggles from the new beta saturate Cas’s bedroom.  “Please stop waking me like that, Charlie.”

“No way, your face is priceless.”  She gloats with a smirk.  The new beta has been at the ranch for three days now, and other than the bizarre wake up ritual, he enjoys her company.

This morning Cas doesn’t want to start the day so he snuggles into the rug, deciding five more minutes can’t hurt.

“Get up, Castiel.  You have yoga in an hour.”

“I don’t wanna.”  He mumbles into the crook of his arm.

A tiny hand cards through his raven hair.  “We can cancel, but I thought you loved yoga.”

“I do, yoga is the second love of my life.  For a few hours a week I find true peace,” then he shoots his best sourpuss expression, “but Lilith is hard to deal with some mornings.” 

“It’s yoga; can’t you do it by yourself or order some DVDs?”  Charlie suggests while rooting through Cas’s closet.

Castiel responds through a yawn, still trying to fall back asleep, “I could, but part of what I relish about yoga is working with another person.”

His favorite black Nike pants and matching short sleeve shirt drop on his head.  “Fine, I’m up.”

Once fully dressed, the omega follows Charlie down to the kitchen where Jody is bustling about with a smile.  “Good Morning, blue eyes, eggs and bacon ok?”

“Yes, please.”  He scoffs, laying his head on the table to wait for his food.

Missouri takes the seat to his left and Charlie to the right.  The two betas discuss his schedule for the day, not even attempting to include him.  “I’m right here you know.”

“We do, but you’re in a foul mood, so nobody wants to chat with you.”  Missouri jests, smacking his head affectionately.  “Sit up, Jody has your breakfast.”

“All right, but I don’t want to work on Latin today, let’s do more with computers.”  Yesterday was Castiel’s first lesson with Charlie.  It was extremely basic since the omega’s never touched a keyboard, but he’s hungry for more.

Charlie sips her coffee, then retorts, “How about you do an hour of Latin, and then as a reward, an hour of computers?”

“Deal.”  Castiel definitely could get used to this new system of negotiations instead of following Missouri’s way or getting a smack to the head.  He hustles through his bacon and eggs with renewed vigor, excited for the day.

After breakfast, the omega stomps to the backyard where Lilith waits for him.  The thin, attractive blonde has two mats set up on the green space off the deck.  Cas sighs approaching his instructor, “Lilith, how are you?”

“I’m just peachy, Snow White.  How are you?”  She then tilts towards him, taking a sniff of his neck, “Still completely pure; what a shock.”  She jeers.

“Lilith, I have asked you multiple times to not…” Suddenly something over Castiel’s shoulder catches the instructor’s attention.  Pivoting around and glancing back at the porch, he spots his Alpha. 

Dean drags a wooden lounge chair to the edge of the deck.  “I thought I would watch.”

“Of course, Mr. Winchester.  I’m sure you will enjoy the view.”  The woman adds in a sultry tone.

The face Dean pulls has Castiel in stitches.  The alpha’s nose wrinkles like he just smelled something foul, “Carry on Lilith, don’t mind me.”

Lilith’s nails grip Cas’s arm as she hisses into his ear, “Did you fucking tattle on me, Snow White?”

There is a low growl from the deck, causing both omegas to look up.  “Hands off.”

“Sorry, Mr. Winchester, just a tiny misunderstanding.”  When Castiel catches her face again, she’s all fake smiles, but at least that’s better than the alternative.  “Let’s get started.”

Lilith chooses a warm-up that shoots her bottom towards Dean every five minutes.  Castiel would be jealous, but his alpha seems to focus more on his phone than her derriere.  The woman huffs with annoyance, “I think your alpha is broken, Snow White.”

“I think you aren’t me, Cruella,” he brags, choosing to teach her a thing about Dean Winchester. 

Castiel tugs up on his pants making the fabric snug around his rear.  Giving Lilith a playful shove, he swivels, facing away from the porch, spreading his legs wide and bending at the waist far enough so his head falls between his knees.  Quickly, he follows up the movement with a shimmy of his backside, glancing over at Dean.  The alpha’s lips plunge into a round ‘O’ as his phone hits the wooden planks below harshly.  The older man doesn’t even move to recover the item.

Just to mess with them both, Castiel sticks his hips out farther as he folds over tighter and pops his right butt cheek with his hand.  Another low growl erupts from Dean, but this time the heat behind it is completely different.  A whisper of “Mine” in the air.

He rises with a wicked snicker at the woman, “Told ya.”

“Whatever, maybe you’re just a pretty thing to look at, because clearly Dean has no interest in touching,” Lilith quips.  “Oh! I know,” her eyes sparkle, “you, Snow White, are like one of his Thoroughbreds because we both know your purity scent is worth a shit ton of cash at market.”

“Dean’s not going to sell me.”  A tentative hitch in his voice, deep down even Castiel doesn’t believe that.  His gaze meetings his alpha’s, who gives the omega a tender smile. 

Thirty minutes into the routine, they are working on more advanced poses when Dean gets a call and steps inside the house.  Lilith immediately yells over her shoulder, “Let’s work on variation crane.”

“I don’t know.  My wrists have been bothering me, maybe we should skip it today.”

“Don’t be such a pussy, Snow White, and do what you’re told.”  She bites out coldly.

Variation Crane is an extremely difficult pose that Castiel has nearly mastered.  A basic crane pose requires the yogi to place their knees into their arm pits while the arms lift the body straight off the ground, like a tucked in handstand.   In the variation Lilith uses, the left leg then sweeps behind the shoulder, slipping the left ankle to the back of the person’s neck.  It takes a wicked amount of arm strength to do and just one wrong twist can have you crashing to the ground.

Castiel has gotten close a few times before falling, so instead of fighting, he bends himself into the new position.  His left wrist aches once he’s in the pose, but decides he will only hold it for a minute then gracefully step out. 

Without warning, Lilith is pushing her weight onto Castiel’s shoulders.  His muscles are straining with the added pounds, but the way she has positioned herself Cas can’t come down from the pose safely. 

The bitch then uses her legs to shove harder as Cas screams, “Stop Lilith!  You are going to break my wrist.”

“I’m just helping.”  She sneers into his ear, driving down harder until a flash of red slams into the blonde, removing the weight from Cas’s back.

The male omega slumps roughly to the mat, his left wrist burns with immense, agonizing pain.  Castiel howls from the injury, curling in on himself. 

His nostrils flood with the scent of oil and leather right before powerful arms are scooping him up.  The sour aroma of panic is wafting off the alpha in droves, “What the hell happened?”

“Castiel fell.  I told the baby…” Lilith counters, but Charlie cuts her off with a ruthless slap to the shoulder.

His amazing new beta shouts, “Dean, she caused it to happen, I saw the whole thing.”

“Charlie, take Lilith to Sam’s house.  He can deal with her.”  Then, still carrying Castiel, Dean dashes into the house yelling to Jody, “Call Dr. MacLeod.  Tell him we will need the portable x-ray machine and that anything over a ten minute delay will be dangerous for his health.”

“Got it.”  Jody responds giving Castiel a quick pat on the head.

His alpha ascends the stairs hastily, and then turns to his room not Castiel’s.  “My bed is bigger.”

“Okay.”  The omega whimpers because damn it, his wrist really hurts.

Instead of placing Cas on the bed, Dean sits on the edge, cradling the younger man in his lap. 

“Shhh, Shhh, little omega, the doc will make it better,” his alpha coos into his ear.  Castiel would admonish the babying behavior, but the tears in his eyes and tiny whines aren’t helping his case.

A knock on the downstairs door and the sound of footsteps hurrying to the room is the only sign that Dr. MacLeod has arrived.  “Dean, I have my assistant setting up the x-ray machine in the parlor, can I see Castiel’s injury?”

The alpha has his omega swaddled in his arms, lifting the wounded wrist but never releasing Castiel.  Dr. Crowley MacLeod examines the arm without further comment.  The beta physician has been the omega’s only medical care provider since he moved to Winchester Ranch, thus he’s used to the clingy older man.

“A little bruising, the fingers have good mobility and there’s no swelling.  I’m going to say it’s a severe sprain, maybe a torn ligament.” 

“Crowley, Cas needs an x-ray.”  Dean orders.

The doctor peeks down to catch Castiel’s gaze, “How bad is the pain on a scale from 1 to 10, ten being the absolute worst in your life?”

“Eight.”  He ventures, not sure if he should say ten.

Crowley nods, poking at the injury as Castiel lets loose a slew of whimpers.  “Dean, I’m not sure an x-ray is necessary, but if you insist…”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”  The omega deadpans.  “Make it feel better, or Dean will eat you.”

Dean grins, kissing his omega on the head, “What he said.”

An hour later his alpha still hasn’t put him down as MacLeod confirms that it’s a severe sprain with a torn ligament.  “Castiel will need to wear a brace for a few weeks, but it’s nothing serious.  My assistant Hannah should be back from the office soon with the wrap and some pain medicine.  You are very lucky.  If your beta hadn’t pulled the woman off, she could have completely shattered the bone.  That would have required hospitalization.”

“Well Lilith will not be returning.”  Dean grumbles, the alpha’s nose deep in Castiel’s shoulder. 

Dr. MacLeod bounces his head, perfectly aware of the alpha’s over protective streak.  Then Crowley leans in, wrenching down Castiel’s eyelids, shining a bright light into his indigo retinas.  “When is your next heat?”

The omega shrugs, “I have no idea.  You know an unmated omega’s heats are irregular.  Why?”

“Hmmm” The beta physician holds Cas’s healthy wrist to check his pulse.  “It looks as if your heat will come in the next 24 hours.”

“Is that a problem?”  Snaps Dean with a glare.  The alpha does not appreciate open discussions of his omega’s heats.

Dr. MacLeod places a thermometer in the omegas ear, “Yes and no.  The pain killers I would normally prescribe are not recommended with the sleeping pills Castiel takes for his heats.”

“I want to be awake,” Castiel calmly states to the two men.  He never actually discussed it with Dean but heck, now or never, right?

A vortex of uncomfortable silence engulfs the room, neither Crowley nor Dean having a clue as to what to say to the omega’s request. 

The omega lifts his lips, placing a chaste kiss to his alpha’s nose, “Please, Dean.”

“Cas, I want to let you choose, but I’m not sure you understand that I can’t be there,” the Alpha tracks his omega’s expression, searching for anger, “like at all.  I’ll have to leave the ranch until it’s over.”

Huge, puppy dog blue eyes beg Dean with a simple, “Why?”

Before the alpha can reply, Dr. MacLeod interjects, “Winchester, a word in the hall.”

“I’ll be right back.”  Dean gently places the omega on the memory foam mattress.

When the two men reach the hall, they inadvertently leave the door ajar.  Castiel can’t help but shuffle over to listen in on their conversation.

Crowley is the first to speak in a low murmur, “You realize that Ash has a serum that can keep Little Dean from saluting.  I can personally vouch for the many ways to help an omega through a heat that doesn’t require a knot.”

“That shit has yet to be tested properly.  I’m not going to risk Cas.”  Dean crosses his arms defiantly.  “Maybe we could put him under without his knowledge.”

The beta starts cackling while wiping faux tears, “Oh, that’s a good one, Winchester.  We both know that your precious, blue-eyed omega has you wrapped around his little finger.  If he wants to experience his heat conscious, he’s going to.”

“Well, I need to be in Chicago for a couple days anyway.  I’ll just leave as soon as Cas’s heat scent gets to be too much.  What kind of supplies does he need?”  Embarrassment drips from Dean’s last question.

“No worries, Winchester, I can have Hannah pick out some appropriate toys for him by tonight.  However, I would suggest that Castiel have his heat in your room.”

The alpha’s bewilderment evident in his reply “What?  Why my room?”

“I realize you aren’t going to exacerbate your ‘affliction’”, the beta uses his fingers to emphasize the word, “by remaining, but your scent could be extremely helpful in alleviating some of the pain.”

‘Affliction’ Castiel silently mouths.  Is Dean sick?  Why would his alpha keep something like an illness hidden?  Perhaps this is related to his unwillingness to mate with him.  Damn it, that’s all he needs, more stupid questions.

“Okay, then yeah, tomorrow morning or whenever he needs it, Castiel can move into my room.”

The omega nearly jumps for joy.  Perhaps once he’s there Dean will never want him to leave.

Dr. Macleod pats Dean’s shoulder, “Try and leave a lot of heavy scent in the room if you know what I mean?”

Castiel almost pleas aloud, ‘I don’t’, but is able to fight the urge.

“Anything else?”  His alpha is clearly at his wits end over the heat situation.  When Crowley shakes his head Dean adds, “Just make sure he’s comfortable…well, as much as can be expected.”

“Of course.  In your absence, I will take very good care of him,” the tone extremely snide.

Dean’s hand moves faster than Castiel can track it.  Suddenly his alpha has MacLeod slammed against the wall declaring, “Only omegas will be allowed in the room with him, and absolutely no alphas in the house.  Do you understand?”

“Yes, Jody and Hannah alone.”  Crowley coughs, rubbing his throat when the alpha releases him.  “Anyone else will keep to the other side of the house and the ground floor.  Is that acceptable?”

“None of this is acceptable, but I will allow it.  Just remember that Cas always comes first.”

Dr. Macleod steps back still attempting to calm his breathing, “You pay me a great deal of money to put the needs of Winchester ranch above any other patient, and of course at the tip top of the list rests your charming omega.”

“Good, now have you been over to Ash’s lab recently to check on his progress.”

Castiel has never heard of this Ash person, but it would appear he lives either on or close to the ranch.  This is something else to add to the extensive list of the omega’s queries.

“I was just over there yesterday.”  Crowley confirms.  “Once we have a new candidate, testing can resume.”

The sound of the front door closing and Hannah yelling up, “I’m back,” sends Cas rushing to the bed, painfully aware of his throbbing wrist.

A few minutes later Dean stands at the doorway, hovering as Hannah gives him two pills for pain and places the brace on his arm.  Then she and Crowley give their goodbyes, leaving alpha and omega alone.

“How long have you wanted to be awake?”  His alpha saunters into the room, taking the spot next to Cas on the bed.

The omega shrugs, ducking his head, “I didn’t even know it was a possibility until recently.”  Castiel lifts his gaze to meet Dean’s.  “I’m not a child anymore.  Why can’t you see that?”

“Oh trust me, Cas; I am excruciatingly aware of everything about you.”  Dean tentatively pulls Cas down on his chest, encouraging the omega to snuggle up against the alpha.  “Your scent is stronger, your eyes are sharper and holy hell, Cas, yoga has done wonders for your ass.”

The younger man giggles at the lovely compliments from Dean, but they seem empty somehow.  A major disconnect occurs because yes, his alpha notices, but then nothing happens.  The two are quiet; the only noise in the room is their breathing.  Castiel’s mind drifts over his many questions.  This would be an excellent moment to ask one.  Out of all of them, there is one that plagues him the most, so taking a deep inhale, he throws caution to the wind, “An untouched omega of my age is worth a lot of money.”

“Is that a question or a statement?”  Dean chuckles, but the sound echoes in sadness.

“Question.”  Cas sits up, facing the older man.  “Are you going to sell me to the highest bidder, like one of your horses?”

The alpha’s gentle fingers slip through the omega’s dark hair.  “No, absolutely not, but I completely understand why you asked.  Your mom had it rough, and I know she is on your mind this time of year.”

Castiel places his hand over the alpha’s heart, letting the beat settle his soul.  “So I’m really yours?”

“Until the grave, my little omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Kind of Man by Florence & The Machine
> 
> For those who need a visual (sorry its so long)-  
> Variation Crane Pose - https://www.google.com/search?q=variation+crane+pose&biw=1093&bih=478&tbm=isch&imgil=7KhlFDm80-li6M%253A%253BZhDir4Os9u3w_M%253Bhttp%25253A%25252F%25252Fomtripura.com%25252F2012%25252F03%25252F13%25252Fbakasana-variation%25252F&source=iu&pf=m&fir=7KhlFDm80-li6M%253A%252CZhDir4Os9u3w_M%252C_&usg=__ZVtegdsgY8ZOgls0VAi2D7Tl_r0%3D&ved=0CCgQyjdqFQoTCN2vq96F_8gCFYzoJgodHjMJgQ&ei=wlA-Vt3GGozRmwGe5qSICA#imgrc=7KhlFDm80-li6M%3A&usg=__ZVtegdsgY8ZOgls0VAi2D7Tl_r0%3D


	7. Carnival of Rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall

* * *

 

Castiel glares at the half-eaten steak, willing his stomach to double in size.  Dean grilled out for dinner after Crowley suggested that red meat would be best for Cas’s pre-heat meal; however, a 20oz Rib-Eye and loaded potato is total overkill because there is no way the omega can finish his meal.  The older man went so far as to cut his meat into little bite sized squares for him since his wrist still hurt.

His alpha stirs next to him, coughing as Dean tries to breathe through his mouth.  The two are having a quiet supper in their elaborate dining room.  Castiel fancies the space, so two years ago Dean let him redecorate, his favorite purchase being the long, solid oak banquet table covered with a white lace table cloth and two sterling silver candles burning for the centerpiece.  Several mirrors hang from the pale green walls, matching lace curtains hang from the spectacular bay window, an ornate overhead chandelier is dimmed to a romantic level, and the ambiance warms the omega’s chest.  Even though the table sits ten, Castiel and Dean are pushed up against each other at one end.

“Cas, your scent is really strong; I might need to bail after dinner.”  Dean regretfully announces.

The omega nods.  He knew this was coming, but of course, there was a little ray of hope that his alpha would stay during his first conscious heat.  Castiel doesn’t feel any different, but maybe the physical side effects will hit him later.

Dean gingerly lifts Cas’s chin with his pointer finger.  The alpha’s gaze is full of affection, “You are truly stunning, my little omega.”

“All for you.”  He taunts.

The alpha shakes his head, “If only…”

“I’m not going to ask for you to stay,” Cas intercedes, “but don’t you think I deserve to know why you have to go?”  Castiel’s tone is mournful.  He hates pushing Dean when he’s already struggling, but the omega is not giving up on his list of questions.

“Probably,” Dean offers, shocking the omega.  Then the older man adds, “But I don’t want you to be frightened of me.”

He releases a nervous chuckle, unsure what Dean is alluding to, “There is absolutely nothing that could change the way I feel about you, Alpha.”

“I’m not ready to test that theory.”  Dean’s hands are stroking the omega’s face as if they are mapping every inch of his flesh.  “Without you I would not be able to exist.”

“Dean.  Stop giving me sweet words in hopes of avoiding the question.  I want to know what is holding you back.”

The alpha sighs heavily then concedes, “Okay.”

Until this very instance of Castiel’s life, he has never truly comprehended the meaning of ‘Karma is a Bitch’.  He advocated for the chance to experience his heat, and literally in the sixty seconds that Dean takes to collect his thoughts, the omega’s body betrays him.  Cas’s skin lights up with a burning sensation creeping over every inch of him and his birthing slit turns into a waterfall as slick swamps his pants and the poor satin pillowed chair below.  His brain shuts down as one single word circumvents all thought, _MATE, MATE, MATE._

Going totally on instinct Castiel reaches up, caressing his alpha’s hands that are still lingering on his face.  The blissful, cooling effect of his alpha’s touch is Castiel’s only salvation from the torments of his erupting heat.

A dire urge to lick, stroke, and experience his alpha and to have the gestures returned in kind courses in Castiel’s veins.  The omega’s cock swells with blood so quickly his head spins.

“Dean, I need.”  Castiel whines.

The alpha loses his resolve, drawing in the heavy scent of honey and lavender into his nostrils, causing his heart to possibly explode.  Castiel knows this because the sound of the man’s heartbeat is so deafening that he practically misses Dean’s soft reply, “Always, my omega.”

Dark blue eyes track green as Castiel stands, stripping every stitch of fabric from his body in a blind panic, and then shoves their plates to the slate floor with his good arm.  The noise of crashing china doesn’t even phase the couple.  The omega scrambles haphazardly onto the table, spreading his legs wide, praying to the Father Almighty that he will be soon be filled.  Cas’s muscles shake with desire, his pupils blown with need.

Castiel’s fingers dig into the white linen as he pleads, “Alpha.”

The older man appears glued to his seat, his eyes rake over the omega feast before him.  Using a single digit, Dean drags his fingernail over Castiel’s erection.  That faint brush of contact has Cas coming so harshly a tear drops from his eye.  For a split second, Cas thinks that Dean will finally knot him, truly make the omega a Winchester.  The optimism lasts for exactly one breath then his gorgeous alpha roars like a feral beast, rising to his feet and snatching Castiel’s thighs so tightly there will be bruises for days.

“Mine, my omega.”  Dean snarls, his voice darkening to rage.

Lifting his eyes, Cas watches in horror as his alpha steps away from him, grabbing the chair dripping in slick and tosses it out the large bay window, shattering the glass.  Dean glances over his shoulder at Castiel.  Suddenly the omega assumes his heat is messing with his vision because he swears those green-apple orbs have gone completely black.

“Alpha.”  Castiel begs, raising his hand to touch, but the other man frees an ear-piercing shriek and then tumbles out the same window as the chair.

The omega slumps back onto the table, unsure of what to do now as he mumbles, “Thank God we are on the first floor.”

All time seems to be irrelevant while his body begins to revolt the second that Dean vanishes.  Castiel thought that the aching burn of his flesh couldn’t get worse; oh, he was fucking wrong.  Once his body realizes that the chance of a knot is now zero, a wicked seizure racks his bones.  After his ability to focus returns, it is replaced with a mind shattering need to have something hard up his slick slit.  The yearning washes over him in waves of ache.  The solitary answer is a cold, fake knot.

Jody rushes into the dining room, dumping ice over his face, which is actually quite comforting.  “Jesus, Castiel, there is fucking broken glass everywhere, and you’re naked…and ewwww."

She snatches a napkin from the table, wiping the cum from his stomach.

“I’m sorry,” is the only reply he can think to say because really, this is all Cas’s fault.  If he were a better omega, then Dean would still be here for sure, right.   

Castiel huffs violently as his stomach throbs.  Another deluge of slick splashes to the slate as he cries out, “Help me.”

“Okay, Castiel, listen to me.”  Jody smacks his face a couple of time to get his attention.  “The best way for me to carry you upstairs is piggy back style.  Do you think you can assist by holding on tight?”

“I’ll try.”  He promises, but his legs remind him of jelly and he only has use of one arm, not to mention the ability for coherent thought is evaporating quickly.

Halfway up the stairs, every bone in Castiel’s body trembles like an earthquake.  He knows it’s a seizure, but there is not much he can do as the darkness overcomes him. 

The omega squints his eyes as a huge, loud drum beats in his head.  Castiel winces when he tries to raise his damaged wrist.  He’s lying on the steps as each one stabs into his skin.  There will be bruises; nasty ugly ones that will make him appear more like a normal omega.  He’s not sure if that’s good or bad.

“Hey Castiel, thanks for sticking with us,” Jody smiles, gently rubbing his shoulder.  “You fell off my back when the fever spasms hit.  Hannah has a nice ice bath waiting for you in Dean’s bathroom.  Let’s try walking with you leaning on me; less far to fall.”

He doesn’t have the ability to speak, so he bounces his head once hoping it’s enough.

“Good Boy.”  The woman affirms as her arms wrap around Cas’s waist, jerking him up to his feet.

By the time they arrive at the bathtub, Castiel now believes he could describe himself as a hot mess.  His inner legs are dripping with slick, his uncomfortable erection is back, and his face and hair look totally debauched.  “Jesus.”  He thinks glimpsing himself in the mirror.

Hannah latches onto his arm, easing Cas into the icy bath.  The cool water is so damn relaxing he could almost nap.  The omega ducks under the water, and when he resurfaces, he strokes his cock until he’s blowing a new wad into the tub.  Some place in the back of his mind Castiel knows he should be embarrassed by his actions in front of Hannah and Jody, but honestly he doesn’t fucking care.

“Shit, my brace!”  The omega curses, noticing that the material is soaked.

Hannah pulls an identical one from under the sink, “We have spares, so do what you need to do.”

Between the orgasm and freezing bath, Castiel can breathe again.  “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetie.”  Jody cards her fingers through his hair.  The maternal touch is amazing.  “We have all been there more times than we can count.”

Hannah leans against the wall crossing her arms, “The bath should help you stay conscious for a bit.  Do you have any questions?”

“Why would an omega move to Pontiac, Illinois?”  The retort is out of left field, but Cas couldn’t be bothered to give a damn at the moment.

The two women shrug, but Hannah replies, “Well, if the omega is young enough for school that would probably be the reason.”

“Why?”  He pushes for more information.

“The Pontiac Academy for Omegas is the best in the country.  It holds off on sexual and alpha training until the omegas are 12, and actually attempts to educate the children instead of like other schools.  The place I went to was very different.”

Jody lowers her eyes whispering, “I’m going to make a snack for Cas.”

He watches the house omega exit before focusing on Hannah.  “How was it different?”

She slides to the floor, crossing her legs, “My alpha was a horrid human being.  He desired an omega who knew how to please him and obey.  He sent me to a training center in Alabama.  We were taught only basic math and reading, just enough to follow recipes really.  The rest of our studies focused on how to please an alpha.  I do not have fond memories.”

Castiel gazes at the claiming bite prominently placed high on her neck, almost impossible to hide.  “Aren’t you Crowley’s omega?”

“I am.”  A loving smile brightens her entire face.  “My first heat came when I was 15.  Two weeks later my alpha picked me up and drove me to Dallas.  I lived with him for five nightmarish years.” 

Hannah pauses, a hallow sorrow replacing the smile.  “After my second miscarriage my alpha took me to Crowley so he could figure out why I was unable to birth healthy pups.  When I smelled his faint beta odor of coffee and whiskey I wanted to be his.” Fondness filling her tone, “Clearly he felt the same way.”

“How did you know?  That he loved you.”  Castiel persists from the tub.

“It was pretty obvious when my alpha asked why I was such a pathetic breeder.  Crowley stabbed him in the heart with a syringe full of adrenaline, shouting, “Because you beat her, moron.”

“Dear Lord.  A beta killing an alpha is murder, no matter the circumstances.”

She nods, wringing her hands together, “Crowley is very good at hiding bodies.”  A wistful look on her face, “Sam showed up the next day with documents to prove that I belonged to the Macleod family.”

The younger man tilts over enthralled, “Sam helped save you?”

“The Winchesters owe a lot to my beta.  After that, Crowley hired several tutors until I was able to legally work as his assistant.”

The question slips from his lips before he can catch himself, “Do you have children with Dr. MacLeod?”

“Not yet.  It’s harder to conceive with an omega/beta pairing.  We try every heat, but nothing.”

Jody clears her throat, entering the room with two bottles of water and a platter of cheese with strawberries.  “Castiel, you need to eat before the next wave.”

He crawls out of the tub, cautious of his injury and leans against the toilet to eat his food.  The room is silent as the omegas ponder Hannah’s story, but also their own lives.  Castiel should never complain again.  His life has been blessed because of his alpha, not destroyed by him.

He turns his attention to the women asking, “What do you know about my birth?”

“Nothing.”  Jody pleads raising her hands in a placating gesture.  “I wasn’t hired until after John died.”

Hannah chews on her lip, finding the floor fascinating.  “Crowley and I were not there, but I’ve read an account by the physician who delivered you.”

“Can you bring me the records?”  This is the closest the omega has gotten to real evidence.  “Please.”

“No, they are locked up in Sam’s house with all your medical paperwork.  But I can tell you a shortened version of events.”

Castiel blurts out loudly, “Yes!  Are you kidding me, yes!”

“You were born in this house on Sept. 18th.  The first person to hold you was Dean.”

Jody and Cas gasp as one, both unaware of that bit of information.

“Holy Shit, I thought he was born in Pontiac?”  The older omega shouts, clearly a few paces behind the group.

“Shhh, Jody, let Hannah talk and catch up later.”  Cas demands.

Hannah waits until they both are looking at her again.  “Missouri had this belief that holding you first would help Dean.  For the first nine days, he ate and slept only by your crib.  Dr. Styne noted that perhaps keeping alphas and omegas apart until heat may not be for the best.  The doctor’s observations mainly focused on the care of Castiel, but also commented on how the young alpha was completely enamored with his true mate.”

“He called me Dean’s true mate?”  Castiel had only heard the term used in his fairy tales.

“Yes, he wrote often about how confident he was in your ability to heal Dean.”

Cas’s head leans to the side in confusion, “How can I heal Dean?”

“Well, to be honest, Dr. Styne’s notes stop on the ninth day, and he never makes another journal entry after that.  It’s like he disappeared.”

A thought occurs to Castiel as he voices it to the room, “Was Dr. Styne a beta?”

“No, he was an alpha why?”

“Did he touch my skin?”  The omega’s brain is racing with ideas because the very day after Styne vanishes, Cas moves to Illinois. 

Hannah’s eyes go wide as Jody’s mouth releases an extended, “OOOOH!”

“Oh my God,” Hannah squeals, “Maybe there’s a connection between Dr. Styne’s disappearance and Dean’s rule about all alpha’s keeping their distance.”

Without warning the conversation halts as Castiel’s body goes bonkers.  The blaze of burning need makes the omega break into a sweat as his cock goes rock hard.  He sniffs the air, noticing that the bed has a stronger scent of his alpha.  Castiel stumbles to his destination, hauling himself up on the memory foam mattress.  He shoves his nose deep into the pillows as the sensation of love washes over him. 

“Alpha, I miss you.”  Cas whispers to the air.

Thirty minutes later finds Cas screaming in frustration.  No matter how hard he pumps his dick, he can’t find relief.  His vision gets blurry as he attempts to roll over and hump the comforter.  Shit, this worked before; what the hell is wrong now?

“Castiel, you need to breach your hole.”  Hannah places a fake knot in front of him.  However, this is nothing like the purple monstrosity Jody gave him.  It seems to be the same color as Dean’s skin, and instead of harsh rubber, it’s soft, yet also hard to the touch.  “It’s a natural knot.  Dean had it made for you around your first heat in case you needed one.”

His mind is skipping on one word, “Made for me?”

“Yes, it was designed to match Dean but just slightly smaller.  That way when it’s time, your alpha can fill you properly.”

Jody glances over with shock, “So basically we are all staring at a replica of my bosses cock.  That’s awesome.”

The torturous itch of his skin causes Castiel to whine pathetically.  “I don’t want anyone but Dean.”

“That’s the point Cas.”  Hannah cups his face with a smile, “this is Dean.  He picked it just for you.”

His emotions are running as if pumped with steroids because instead of happy for the kind gift it makes Castiel sad.  His alpha knew he would need the toy because for whatever reason Dean doesn’t want to knot him.

“Let me be for a bit, please.”  Cas grumbles through the pillows as he clenches his fists into the soft material.  Everything smells of oil and leather.  The hallow agony from his heart overwhelms any discomfort from his heat.

“Okay, sweetie.”  Jody takes Hannah’s hand, guiding her out of the room.  “We will check on you in an hour.  Yell if you need anything.”

Alone, he feels slightly better.  Rolling to his side, the omega peers at his alpha’s knot.  Okay, so the real thing will be bigger, but this is already terrifying.  His slit is shouting from below it’s need to filled and here is the next best thing.

“Prep, I need to prep.”  One good thing about the biology book Missouri gave him.  The textbook was painfully clear about opening his untouched birthing channel with fingers to assist in lowering the chances of tearing.  Castiel is a virgin and knots are a big step up from his one little finger.  After some time his channel will stretch allowing it to accommodate Dean’s knot or more likely the fake one without prep.

Drifting his fingers between his thighs, Castiel imagines they belong to Dean.  His alpha’s powerful hands sliding through the slick, letting his tongue follow suit.  He can almost hear the moan leave the older man at finally being able to touch his true mate.

Gently, Castiel inserts a single digit into the wet, slick hole.  His whole body relaxes at the penetration knowing it will get a knot soon. 

“Dean!”  He implores to the empty room, dreaming of those emerald irises watching his hips rock into the finger.  The fever from his heat is rising as his hallucinations get better.  The aroma of oil and leather swirls around him, pulling a whimper from the omega’s lips.  “I need you.”

The second finger slides in without any pain.  His body was created to take an alpha’s knot, so it stretches easily.  Using his free hand, Castiel drags it up his torso picturing Dean’s in its place.

Eventually the omega is up to four fingers pumping in and out of his slit, making his flesh crawl as he cries out for more.  Images of Dean’s beautiful face smiling between his thighs makes him gasp.

Pining for his alpha will not take the ache of his heat away.  Cas snatches the fake knot, thrusting it up inside himself with some serious force.  The object collides with the magical g spot deep within his hole and the omega sees stars as he explodes cum all over.  He rides Little Dean because really, what else should he call it, through two more orgasms.  Suddenly, his finger bumps a button on the bottom of the fake knot and the base grows, tripling in size.

Castiel sobs with a guilt racked brain.  The fake knot feels amazing, but deep beneath the heat is an outrageous inner battle to respect his alpha.

“Aah!”  Castiel shouts as he passes out from a mix of satisfaction and devastation.


	8. Fuel to Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuel to Fire (David Lynch Remix) by Agnes Obel
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy my Lovies!!!!
> 
> \- Angie

* * *

 

The toasty sun warms Castiel’s exposed flesh, since he’s only clad in jeans.  He sighs, relishing the freedom of finally being allowed out of the house as he stretches, lying down next to his bee hives.  Beautifully orchestrated buzzing lulls him into a meditative state. 

His heat lasted four days, and Cas woke up this morning with a clear head, ready to face the world.  Well, okay, more like to wander into the backyard; he missed it.  Dean called him first thing, promising to be home for a late lunch.  Tomorrow is Castiel’s birthday and he still hasn’t announced his wish.

Although his idea of a passionate kiss is top of the heap, there have been new wishes added recently.  One being two hours of total honesty where Dean has to answer all of Castiel’s queries, another addition being an explanation of Dean’s behavior at dinner the night he went into heat.  His alpha’s strange actions frightened him for a bit, yet nothing could ever keep him from his true mate.  Ever since Hannah shared the comments of Dr. Styne, Castiel is obsessed with the phrase.  He even had Missouri order some books on the subject because Sam was right; knowledge is power.

“Hey, Castiel, you there?”  The words startle him until he recalls the voice.

Hastily, he moves closer to the hole in the fence, “Good Morning, Kevin.”

“Oh thank God; I’ve been so worried.  I came by this spot all the time hoping to hear from you again.  Where have you been?”

“My apologies, I had my heat and was forced indoors for the duration.”  Castiel rests against the wood panels, watching the bees while speaking with his friend.  “How have you been?”

“Not too bad.  Holy shit you totally should have seen the crazy alpha who was here yesterday.”

“What happened?”  Castiel has no interest, but it’s less about the topic and more about just talking.

“Well this hoity-toity city Alpha named Zachariah comes barging onto the ranch screaming about how his omega has been gone for a couple days and her last appointment was with you?”

Cas’s curiosity has been piqued, “ME?  What was the omega’s name?”

“Lilith.” 

His mind blows a gasket at the name.  As he stutters his reply, “Lilith… is missing?”

“According to the alpha, she was never seen again after he dropped her off at your house.  Did something happen that day?” 

“Kind of.”  Castiel’s not sure how much he should share.  He rubs his wrist still wrapped in the brace.  Lilith assaulted him, but Dean wouldn’t hurt her for that, would he?  “Do you know if he found her?”

“Actually, Sam came in and mentioned restitution.  It was pretty weird, that’s all I gotta say.”

Castiel’s mind spins with one huge question, restitution for an omega?  He ventures an idea aloud, “Does that mean she’s dead?”

“Not entirely, like if Lilith ran away while under their supervision, the Winchesters would be liable for her replacement costs.”  Kevin reveals the information so nonchalantly as if this occurs all the time. 

He wonders what it would cost to replace him.  “How does one know how much they are worth?”

“There’s a chart on some government website.  You type in age, childbearing ability, number of alphas they have been with, the strength of their scent, and, like, a few other factors, and it calculates a price range.  Really, alphas just use that as a starting point for negotiations.  My current amount is twenty grand.”  Kevin pauses like he’s deep in thought before continuing.  “Dude, Castiel, you must be like a million bucks.  I am totally borrowing Benny’s laptop to figure it out.”

“Let me know what you find out?”  Cas opens his mouth to ask about this Benny when he spots Dean standing on the deck, waving at him.  “Kevin, I have to leave; Dean is home.”

“Alright.  Have fun; talk to ya later.”

Castiel sprints towards his alpha, but when he reaches the bottom step he pauses, glancing up into wide, apologetic green eyes.  It’s all over Dean’s face.  The apprehension that what happened in the dining room broke them in some way.  The omega quickly lessens the distance between them, taking the older man’s hand into his.  Dean licks his lips, drinking in Cas’s naked chest.

“You’re home early.”  The omega announces, hugging his alpha’s torso.

He exhales as Dean’s strong arms embrace him, the alpha’s palms stroking down his bare back.  “I missed you, little omega.”

“I’m fairly certain in this situation, I most definitely missed you more.”  Castiel murmurs into the alpha’s shoulder.  “Little Dean was a poor substitute.”

“Little De…”  The older man recites, then recognition falls over his expression as Dean tosses his head back, laughing.  “Oh My God Cas that’s perfect, but why didn’t you like it?”

“I did and I didn’t.”  He tucks his head down further, embarrassed to look at his alpha.  “The feel of the knot inside of me was incredible, hitting just the right spot until I screamed through my climax.”

A slight whine escapes the older man’s lips.  Castiel chooses to ignore it, moving on, “The problem came after when there was no one to hold me or kiss me,” his voice dropping softer, “or remind me that I’m not alone.”

“Cas, look at me.”  The request is gentle.

The omega lifts his face up so the two men are standing nose to nose.  “I’m always looking, Dean, it’s you who turns away.”  Dean’s breath catches in his throat as his strong gaze rips into Castiel. 

“There are reasons, and one day I will tell you but,” the alpha sighs shaking himself out of dark thoughts, “tomorrow is your day, and I still don’t know your birthday wish.  Lay it on me.”

“I want you for the day.”  All his lists and queries bleed into the background.  His sole focus is, and will always be, Dean.  “From dusk till dawn you have to spend every minute with me; no running away, no lies, and no one else.”

“That’s an easy order to fill, little omega, are you sure there isn’t something you want to add?  Maybe a hot air balloon ride around the ranch?”

Castiel scoffs at the insane suggestion, “Dean, you hate heights.”

“I’d jump right in if you were there to hold my hand.”  His alpha cards his fingers through Castiel’s raven locks, a weak grin on his lips.

“Perhaps I might want one more thing.”  This is it.  Dean basically opened the door and helped to usher the omega into asking his true wish.

The alpha drops a chaste kiss to Castiel’s forehead, “Whatever you want Cas, just ask.”

“A kiss.” He utters softly.

Dean smirks, “I kiss you all the time.”

“No you have kissed me the same way since I was ten.  I want a real, romantic kiss, like how Tony Stark kisses Pepper, like Han kisses Leia.  Please.”

 He never thought he would see the day where Castiel has rendered his alpha speechless.  Dean gazes at him with both desire and fear.  The omega will never understand why he always brings out this mix in the older man, but once again, he can’t deny the scent wafting from Dean.

“I want to Cas.  Jesus Fucking Christ, every molecule in my body is screaming to say yes…” a blush creeps onto the alpha’s cheeks.

Castiel interrupts because he is not going to listen to another stupid excuse.  “Shut up, Dean!  You promised I could have my wishes come true, and this is what I want.  There is no valid reason why you can’t kiss me.”  Now the omega is shouting as he shoves Dean, hard, “Are you afraid that I won’t measure up to your previous conquests?!  That I’m some lame virgin, and if you touch me and it’s crappy then the spell will be broken, and you will have to sell me to the highest bidder!”

“That would make me a hypocrite.”  Dean’s tone is so low Cas almost misses the words.

“What?  How?”

“Because Cas…” The alpha breathes deeply, lowering his hands to his side.  The powerful almighty Dean Winchester shatters before him into something the omega rarely has seen.  A glimpse into the alpha’s broken soul as a tear falls from his left eye.  His alpha appears smaller, “there have been no other omegas, no other betas, just you.” 

“Dean, you’re 31.”

“I’m aware of my age, thanks, Cas.”  His alpha rubs the back of his own neck harshly, “Since the day …since my knot popped, I have never wanted anyone but you.  I’m a virgin, same as you my little omega.”

“But your scent,” Castiel leans in sniffing deeply.  The bouquet is intoxicating, but not a touch of purity.  “I don’t smell it on you.”

“There is a difference between virginity and purity.”  Dean clears his throat, “Okay, getting back on topic, I have a suggestion about tomorrow.”

Cas nods, “What?”

“Honestly, Cas, you are a huge grumpy cat in the morning so I’m not sure sun up is a good idea, so what about noon to midnight?”

“I am not a grumpy cat!”  He declares accentuating a frown.

Dean bursts out laughing again, “It’s adorable, Cas, don’t get me wrong, but this way I can take care of a few work things before noon.  Then I am completely yours.”

This makes his frown turn upside down.  “And the kiss?”

“I will give you several big boy omega kisses.”  The alpha winks with a grin, “and I will answer five questions with total honesty.”

Castiel’s entire face lights up with joy.  Oh my God, this was more than he could have wished for.  Kisses and answers, all on his special day.  Without thinking, he gives Dean a fast peck on the lips and then they both freeze when he’s pulling away.

Neither man moves an inch.  They just stare at each other, shocked by the action.  Slowly, Dean raises his hand to Cas’s mouth.  Using his pointer finger the alpha traces Castiel’s lips.  The touch is tender and loving, Dean’s eyes tracking the movement of his digit.

“You are mine, little omega, but don’t forget I am yours.”  His alpha’s tone is mesmerizing, “I have loved you since…”

“The day I was born.”  Castiel adds unable to stop.  Terror and bliss spreads across his mind.  Dean said it!  Dean said he loves him!  However, the omega isn’t supposed to know that Dean held him, cared for him, and maybe even loved him from minute one.

A gorgeous, heartwarming smile prances onto his alpha’s lips.  Dean seems to be lost in thought for a moment.  Castiel mirrors his expression because he hopes the older man is recalling the day of his birth.

“Yes, you were so tiny and vulnerable.  I’ve never been so scared and happy in my life.”

The omega is totally lost for words because holy hell, Dean just admitted to seeing him as an infant.  “You know what Hannah told me?”

“Not much happens on this ranch that I don’t hear about eventually, keep that in mind.” 

 Letting caution be damned, Cas asks, “Dean, why did you send me away?”

Sorrow, pain, and anger wash the happy smells away on the wind.  His alpha looks off in the distance as he answers.  “My dad felt it was dangerous to keep us together.  He sent you to Pontiac, promising that it was for the best.  He died a couple years before your Mom so he couldn’t stop me from bringing you home.”

“Dangerous?”  Castiel keeps it simple, not wanting to break the bout of truthfulness.

“Your birthday is tomorrow, little omega.  You only get five, so think hard, okay.”

The moment is gone just as quickly as it came; Dean guides Castiel into the house and up the stairs.  Both men are standing in the landing between their two towers.  His alpha releases his hand as the space between them becomes almost unbearable.

“Should we have a going away party for Missouri?”  His alpha bites his cuticles.

Castiel is vaguely put off by the drastic change, but of course, this is Dean, “I think so; maybe have Jody bake a cake and we buy her some gifts.  She’s been with me since forever.  I don’t really want to say goodbye.”

“I can’t fix that, Cas, and it kills me.”  Dean crosses his arms, fighting some inner urge, “Charlie should come looking for you.”

“Why?”

“Don’t you have a computer lesson soon?”  Cas doesn’t like the lack of touch, or the odd look his alpha is giving him.

He steps forward, reaching out, but Dean simply slides back.  Defeat lines Cas’s reply, “Yes, she’s teaching me how to google.  I’m not even sure what a google is?”

“You’re smart, you’ll figure it out.”  A faint grin breaks the sadness on his face.  “I told her to help you find whatever you ask for, that there are no rules to research, even about the ranch.”

“Okay.”  Castiel’s eyebrows pinch with confusion.  Why would there be rules to his lesson?  Dean’s telling him something, but what?

Out of the blue, Jody whizzes by them carrying a box full of Castiel’s clothes.  Normally that would not be odd, the house omega does all his laundry, but she’s coming from his tower and headed to Dean’s.

“What is Jody doing?”

His alpha’s gaze goes everywhere but on the omega, “I want to try something.”

“And that would be…?”  Cas draws his words out, trying to understand.

“I thought we could share my room for a few days, see how it goes.”

If it were possible, Castiel’s eyes would have shot out of their sockets, “Like share your bed?  No sleeping on the floor?”

“Okay, first of all, Cas, you,” Dean points at him abruptly, “will never sleep on the floor, and second, yes you and me sleeping together.  Someone recently mentioned that it might help both of us to have our scents combine.  The best way to do that is to share a bed at night, but no funny business, just sleep.”

“How is the act of rest funny?”  Castiel deadpans as his alpha chuckles.  The omega secretly is jumping up and down like a Chihuahua on speed.  Tonight he will cuddle with Dean and wake in his arms.  This, by far, is turning into the best birthday ever.

 Dean kisses his nose, “Go play with Charlie, I’ve got work to do.”

Castiel finds his new beta companion in the library with her many computers.  He has no clue as to why she needs two PC’s and a laptop, but she’s the teacher.  The beta has the equipment spread across a long mahogany coffee table in the center of the room.  Charlie is sitting on a pillow with a second one next to her.

“Hey, Charlie, I heard Dean talked to you.”

“He did!”  Excitement bubbles over, rushing into Charlie’s reply.  “Dean gave me a very specific directive.  You tell me what to find, and I teach you how to find it, regardless of topic.  So where do we start, Padawan?”

He joins Charlie on the floor, perching on the spare pillow.  Castiel has no idea where to begin, and then something Dean said earlier sparks a thought.  “Do we have cameras on the ranch?”

“You’re kidding right?”  Her expression stays stoic, so Cas has no idea how to respond.

The omega shrugs, “I don’t kid.”

“All right, note to self, Cas will never be the trickster.”  Charlie turns back to the larger of the two PC’s and types furiously. 

Magically, the 32’ inch monitor before them begins filling with little square images.  Each moving picture shows a different spot on the ranch.  A few Castiel recognizes, many he does not.  “What are we looking for Boss?”

“Lilith.”


	9. Darkening of the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkening of the Light by Concrete Blonde

* * *

 

Charlie is the Goddess of Silicone Valley.  It takes her less than twenty minutes to find footage of the beta escorting Lilith to Sam’s house.  Castiel had forgotten that Dean had instructed Charlie to do so.  Ten minutes after that, she locates a camera catching Sam guiding Lilith to a small, cinder block building in a far eastern corner of the ranch.  However, that was the last spotting of the former yoga instructor.

“That building is the size of a large shed.  Are they holding her hostage?”  Castiel remarks to the beta. 

Charlie is rewinding the image of Sam leaving the plain grey structure alone.  “Let’s jump back a month and watch the recording in fast forward to get an idea of who comes and goes from the place.”

“Wow, you really know your surveillance.”  Castiel sits completely impressed.

The beta shrugs, waving off the compliment, “Quantico taught me a thing or two.”  She finds a good starting point and leans back, “All right, so we gotta keep our eye out for people, but we now have some time to kill.”

“What should we do?”

“Grab the laptop and  a-googling we will go.”  His teacher sings. 

He obeys, opening the device and turning to her for further direction.  She shows him what to click on to bring up the search engine then inquires, “So, Cas, what do you want to search?”

“Me?”  He’s not even sure it’s possible to google yourself, but it would be interesting to find out.

Charlie’s hazel eyes light up like a Christmas tree.  “Oh man, I did that before I got here; there are so many myths about you.”

“Myths?  I’m a real person, not a silly story.”  Cas places his hands on his hips huffing.

“Cool it, Cas, just type in ‘Winchester Omega’.” 

“Fine.”  He scoffs as he does just that. 

Castiel scrolls through the results seeing articles and videos about the ‘mysterious’ Winchester Omega.  He clicks on a few, reading wild tales about the allusive omega whose been dubbed ‘Dark Beauty’, a nod to his hair, he’s sure.  The tales of his handsome looks and smooth, unblemished flesh seem to be a common topic.  His favorite is that he drinks the blood of fellow omegas to keep his skin youthful and sans scars.  Cas doesn’t quite grasp why beating and harming an omega is so commonplace in the outside world.  Perhaps he truly is a silly, naïve boy.

He sees one with Dean’s name tagged, and clicks on it like Charlie had shown him.  Cas immediately recognizes the interviewer from one of Anna’s celebrity shows, Entertainment Tonight.  He checks the date, seeing that it took place just over a year ago.

Dean throws the beta woman sitting next to him his best dapper grin as she asks her first question.  “Mr. Winchester, there has been several rumors that you don’t have an omega, and it’s a publicity ploy to hide a preference for alphas.”

“I absolutely have no problem with people loving whoever they want, but as for me, yes, I have a gorgeous omega at home.”

Castiel stops breathing because Dean’s face is glowing as he thinks of him.

The interviewer smiles faintly as though she’s found her angle, “You and your brother have been incredibly outspoken about Omega Rights and Equality.  In fact, you fund several omega academies that educate the children on equal footing with betas and alphas.  Can you explain why the treatment of your own omega contradicts your public persona?”

“I don’t think it does.”  His Alpha’s voice is sure, no hint of concern.  “Generations of Winchesters have lived their entire lives in the public eye.  Sam and I decided years ago that our families would not suffer the same fate.  Keeping them safe is far different than mistreating our mates.”

The woman nods, conceding to Dean’s point.  “And yet, Jessica Winchester was seen, from time to time, out with Sam.  No one has even glimpsed a picture of your omega, not to mention we don’t even know your mate’s name or gender.”

The fact that both people are throwing around the word ‘mate’ irks Castiel immensely. 

“HE,” Dean emphasizes the word, “exists, HE makes me happy, and HE will remain hidden for his own protection.”

The discussion ends as the clip freezes, leaving Castiel lost in thought.  Dean could have any life he wished off the ranch.  The omega would have no idea, but instead his Alpha is faithful.  A warm sensation blooms in his chest as he turns to view what Charlie has been staring at during the video.

She notices his glare as she reports her findings, “It seems there are four people who frequent the building; Dean, Sam, a little-short-grumpy-guy, and Ash.”

“Who is Ash?”  The omega rants because this is the second time he’s been mentioned, and Cas still has no idea who he is.

“He’s a beta that lives with Sam.  A little stuck in the 80’s, but a genius chemist.”  Charlie peers at him with interest, “Have you never met him?”

“No.  I’ve heard Dr. MacLeod mention him a few times.  Why does Sam need a chemist?”

“Just moved here, remember?”  Charlie answers.  “I talk to him occasionally, around the house and stuff.  Come to think of it, I’ve never seen a lab.”

Castiel reviews her findings closer and identifies the short guy as Crowley before asking, “Do they come and go a lot?”

“It really seems to be centered around three days.”  She mumbles over the magical red Twizzler that appears in her mouth, “August 20th to 23rd.”

“Oh Dear, “the omega gulps, “that was Dean’s rut.”

The beta tips her head with curiosity, “Are you sure?”

“I am tremendously aware of my Alpha’s cycle.  Every 60 days like clockwork.”

They examine the three days further to discover that Dean enters first thing on the morning of the 20th.  The other three men come and go throughout the 72 hours, and then Dean exits the cold, harsh structure on the third day.

“Why would they take Lilith to the urban shack where Winchester endures his ruts?”  The words leave Charlie’s mouth, and then her eyes go wide with panic.  “No, no, no Castiel, I totally don’t think that Dean would ever do that to you.”

“Neither do I.”  His alpha’s sexual history is not the beta’s concern, but Cas knows for a fact Dean takes his rut alone, unless he’s fibbing to the omega… again.

“Do you think the cement outhouse could be called ‘the bunker’?”

He leans forward to scrutinize the frozen image of Dean in front of the building.  “Possibly, why?”

“There are hundreds and hundreds of video logs labeled the bunker.  I’m wondering if what we are seeing is just the entrance to an underground lair with, perhaps, one or two cameras inside we could check out.”

“Put them on.”  He demands gesturing to the screen.

The beta scrunches her face, allowing the candy to droop from her mouth.  “That’s really odd.”

Cas nearly shouts in anticipation, “What?!” 

“All the entries for the bunker are encrypted, and this is not your run of the mill security.  Wow, this code is amazing.”

The omega’s hands are pulling into tight fists, “Please explain what that means, Charlie.  Can you not access it?”

“Oh no worries, Grasshopper, I can totally hack it.”  She grimaces, “Well, eventually.  This is going to take a few days.”

A knock has both individuals jumping with shock.  The door swings open with Missouri holding the knob.  “Hey, Sugar, do you have some time to chat about tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Cas replies, leaving Charlie to do whatever she does.

He follows Missouri back to his bedroom.  The older beta closes the door behind them.  “Are you sure about being alone for your birthday, Castiel?”

“Please, Dean has agreed and this is what I want.”  He flops on the bed with annoyance because, of course, his beta’s going to screw it up.

“Ok.”  She sits next to him, patting his leg gently.  “Well, then I don’t feel so bad about leaving.”

He sits up, “Where are you going?”

“Dean booked Jody, Charlie, and I a night at the Crescent Hotel in Dallas, and then a day at their spa.”  The beta tuts, “Are you sure?  We can cancel or I can stay behind.”

“No.”  This means he and Dean will be alone in the house, not only tomorrow but also tonight.  “When do you leave?”

Missouri chuckles, “Don’t get excited, I know for a fact there will be no mating tonight.”

“When?”  He whines trying to ignore her pessimism.

“After dinner,” she taps his cheek to get the omega’s attention.  “Jody has all your birthday food in the fridge.  You or Dean will need to heat it up.  We hope that’s alright?”

“Are you kidding, Missouri?”  His face hurts from smiling so brightly.  “I get to cook my Alpha his meals like a mated omega.  This is wonderful.”

The beta smirks knowingly, her hands wrapping around his with a loving maternal touch.  Castiel suddenly realizes that Missouri was there when he was born.  She would know what happened on the tenth day.

“Can I ask you a question?”  Cas drops his gaze with uncertainty.  “Even if it’s not something you want to talk about?”

She takes in a slow, deep breath.  “I’ve been patiently waiting for you to come to me, Castiel.  You may ask, sweetheart, and I will tell you what I can.”

“I know I was born here, but why did we leave?”

“You’ve been a busy bee, chatting up all the staff, piecing it all together.”  She crosses her arms, thinking, “When you were born, Dr. Styne was very careful to wear heavy, scent-proof gloves, and hand you directly to Dean.  That 12-year-old boy bonded with you the second your skin touched his, and even gave you your first bath.  He was a huge help to Anna those first few days.   Dean pulled a sleeping bag next to your crib so he could listen to you breathe at night.  However, John had… reservations about his behavior.”

Castiel stares into her eyes questioningly, “Dean’s father didn’t like me?”

“No, that’s not it at all.  John grew up with the old-school belief that introducing true mates too early would have grave consequences.  He used certain events to his advantage to send you away.”

“What events, Missouri?  Please.”  Castiel is so close to at least one answer, finishing a corner of the massive puzzle of his alpha.

“When you were ten days old, Dr. Styne returned to do a check-up; nothing special, just a quick look over.  He didn’t think it necessary to wear gloves when he removed your clothes.  I was standing near the door overseeing, and he was completely professional, but then Dean came in.  Your alpha had gone into his first rut the day before, so no one expected him to be there.  He wasn’t himself that morning, Castiel.  You need to understand that the Alpha you know and love is gone during his ruts.”

The beta shakes him, attempting to determine his understanding. 

“Ok.”  Cas whispers.

“Dean smelled Styne on you.  He was standing across the room, but having another alpha’s scent on your skin sent the 12-year-old boy into a rage.  Dean never went near you until it was over; he even had the wherewithal to wipe the mess from his mouth before placing a tender kiss to your head.”

Castiel stands, waving his arms wildly while screaming, “What the fuck happened Missouri?” 

“Dean slashed through Dr. Styne’s throat with his bare teeth.  John came in and the young alpha growled like he was going to kill his own father if he stepped near you.  The three of us were on a private plane bound for Pontiac four hours later.”

So much blood is on Castiel’s hands.  It would appear that Dean doesn’t simply protect his omega; he brutally slays the competition.  “Why is my alpha like this?  Is it me?”

“No, sweetheart, this is not on you; actually, just the opposite.”  Missouri rises, embracing him tightly.  “The Winchester family just has a run of bad luck.  One day you will break it.”

The memory of all those bears in the other room nips at his mind.  “Why the bears?”

“It’s a reminder that you two share a profound bond, even past the legends of true mates.  The bear is Dean’s way of saying sorry for linking him to you forever.  He can’t be with you, but he will never be able to let you go.”

“I don’t want to go.”  Castiel’s eyes are fierce with conviction.  “Dean is mine, however or whatever that means for our future; I’m not going anywhere.”

****

Netflix plays on the TV in the den while Castiel lounges on the couch alone.  True to her word, Missouri, Jody, and Charlie left around 7:00.  Ellen brought over a note from Dean at 8pm explaining his absence as work related, and that he would be home before midnight.  With nothing else to do, Castiel has been watching old-school Mickey Mouse shorts.  They make him chuckle, and don’t require any emotional investment since the omega is totally spent.

Missouri painted a grim picture of his alpha, but Castiel doesn’t have even the slightest touch of fear.  Yes, they need to find a way to work around Dean’s bloody, possessive streak, but that doesn’t mean they can’t be mated, does it?  What does that say about him that he’s fine with this?

Around 11pm, Dean strolls into the den, tapping Castiel’s foot.  “You awake?”

“Yes, just waiting on my alpha, have you seen him?”  The omega isn’t going to let Dean off so easy.  “He sent everyone to a hotel for the night, and then left me to waste away from boredom.”

“Don’t be such a smart ass.  Are you ready to head up?”  Dean tilts his head towards the stairs.

Cas nods, turning off the TV and following his alpha up to their room.  Holy crap, he now gets to say ‘their room’ or ‘our room’.  He’s grinning from ear to ear when he stops cold by the king size bed.  Usually he sleeps in his boxers or less, but maybe Dean won’t like that.  His query is answered before he speaks as his alpha strips down to his forest green boxer briefs and heads to the bathroom.

“Are my things in there?”  He calls out nervously.

Dean returns with a toothbrush in his mouth, mumbling over it, “Yeah.  I had Jody make sure you had everything you needed.”

The omega has never felt so out-of-sorts in his life.  He slowly removes his clothes, tossing them to the floor because, why not, Dean’s seen him naked.

The second he steps on the marble tiles, Dean’s gaze tracks him closely.  The alpha finishes his nightly routine, choosing to stand in the corner and watch.  The omega takes his time, dropping his hairbrush just for a reason to bend over.  The sharp intake of air from behind him was totally worth it.

Unfortunately, when Castiel pivots to face his alpha his eyes drop to Dean’s crotch, noticing that it’s obviously soft and flaccid.  A little part of Castiel dies in that moment, what kind of omega can’t arouse his alpha naked and shaking his butt.  It’s when their eyes meet that Cas spots the difference in those emerald orbs.  Dean’s staring at him with pinpointed pupils, and his motions are just mildly slurred.  His alpha is fairly quick, and his reflexes are incredible, so anyone else would never know, but Cas sees it instantaneously. 

“Did you take something Dean?”  The omega accuses.

“Just to take the edge off, it’s safer, trust me.”  The alpha snatches his bicep, pulling their bodies closer.  “No sex, but can I please be your cuddle bunny?”

Castiel is struggling not to laugh at the big, bad, Dean Winchester pushing his lower lip out and shining the best puppy look the omega has ever witnessed.  “I can’t believe there are people afraid of you.”

He meant for it to be a joke, but the alpha stills with a listlessness that breaks Cas’s heart.  Dean exits the bathroom, turning off the lights in their bedroom, and climbing under the covers.

Dean shouts with a hint of irritation, “Are you coming, Cas?”

Castiel silently joins his alpha in bed.  Both men are lying on their backs, attempting to burn holes into the ceiling.  Finally, it’s Dean who breaks the reverie, “You should be terrified.”

Turning slightly to face his alpha, Castiel ghosts his fingertips down Dean’s exposed chest.  The older man shivers from the faint contact. 

“Perhaps, but I’m not, and nothing you say or do,” the omega’s fingers link with Dean’s, dragging his hand to Castiel’s mouth for a swift kiss on the knuckles, “will ever change that.”

His alpha rolls quickly on top of Cas, pinning him to the bed.  The actions are much slower than they should be; a further testament to whatever drugs Dean took to stay limp.

The two men’s noses are touching as Dean implores, “Cas, you have no idea what I have done.  Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

Using the new position to his advantage, Castiel spreads his thighs wide, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist.  His alpha’s cock may be lifeless, but the omega’s is hardening deliciously.  The man above him moans as Cas’s erection digs into his lower stomach.  With a playful grin, he thrusts up, relishing the friction.  Castiel closes his eyes, inhaling the fresh, live scent of oil and leather. 

Lips tickle the omega’s collarbone, sending another sensation to his overstimulated brain.  Dean’s mouth trails down his arm, lapping his inner wrist with a curious tongue.  His alpha switches to his other side taking the same spectacular route.  However, when Dean’s mouth makes contact with the brace on Castiel’s wrist, the alpha growls darkly.

“She will never bother you again, Cas.”  Dean declares before he returns to nibbling on the omega’s neck, exactly where a claiming bite would go.

He knows that he’s going to climax at any second, his virginal body astray in so many luscious things.  What sends him over the edge, crashing into his orgasm is Dean, in a low, sultry tone begging, “Cum for me, Cas.”

“Dean.”  Castiel hums as every muscle in the omega’s body spasms.  His release sprays between the two men.  The only noise is the weak whimper of his alpha while Cas trembles in his arms.

Once Cas regains his ability for conscious thought, he wets his pointer finger in the white, sticky mess; then places a dollop on both sides of Dean’s neck.  “You can’t mark me, my love, so for now I will make you mine.”

Any other alpha would be screaming and beating their omega into oblivion.  Despite his sheltered life, Castiel is aware that an omega scent marking an alpha is blasphemy.  In ages past, it was grounds for a public stoning.

An affectionate, dopey smile reaches Dean’s eyes.  His alpha’s only response, “Okay.”


	10. Between Two Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Two Points (Featuring Swan) by The Glitch Mob
> 
> If you need tags for this chapter they are in the end notes. ; )

* * *

 

A sensual smile slides across Castiel’s lips.  The water from the shower plunges down his bare skin while he rolls his shoulders, working out a kink from sleeping so heavily.  Last night had been unbelievable.  The glow leftover from being touched by Dean still lingers within his flesh.  Cas grazes his fingers over all the spots that his alpha’s mouth caressed.  The blissful experience was so gentle that he believes with his last breath that when they finally mate, it will be exquisite. 

Okay, so the evening had a few drawbacks.  He never got a real kiss and Dean took drugs to stay flaccid in order to avoid any and all penetrative sex, but at this moment, the omega couldn’t give a rat’s ass.  His hopes and dreams are coming true.

Giggles erupt from his throat as the memory of scent marking Dean enters his mind.  He really, really should not have done that, but the look of adoration in his alpha’s face was breathtaking.  Perhaps, one day soon, Dean can return the favor.

Cas finishes his shower, stepping out into Dean’s, no, _their_ bedroom, to make sure that the house is still silent.  The omega woke to an empty house, but that had been expected.  His alpha mentioned needing to take care of some work issues so that from noon until midnight he would be at the omega’s mercy.  One glance at the clock tells him it’s 10:45am, just enough time to shave and dress before heading to the kitchen to prep their meal.  Castiel revels in the chance to cook for his alpha.

The 19-year-old collapses face first onto the mattress, taking in their mixed scents as they explode through his nostrils.  He already loves the swirled aroma of oil and honey. 

“Happy birthday to me,” he shouts merrily to the barren room.

He chews on his lower lip trying to determine his final five questions for Dean.  The first decision was easy; he will only have four questions prepped beforehand, which leaves him room for a follow-up question based on Dean’s answers.  Castiel quickly moves back to the bathroom to practice in the mirror.

The omega steels his resolve, standing taller in order to be taken seriously.  He articulates each word so there can be no confusion.  “Question one: What happens during your ruts?  Question two: Why can’t you have sex or mate with me?”  He prays that his alpha won’t count that as two separate queries.  “Question three: How does Lilith and the bunker play a part in this?  Question four: Can I trust you?”

Castiel knows that Dean will be 100% honest with him, so the trust question is extremely important to him.  The omega nods to the blue eyes in the mirror; he is ready.

After a quick shave and a tussle of gel to his dark locks, Cas crosses to the walk-in closet.  The omega picked out his birthday attire weeks ago.  Jody cleaned and ironed everything, placing the clothes in Dean’s closet.  His first executive wardrobe decision is to go commando.  Castiel knows that in the moment, less is best.  He slips the dark, slim fit dress pants over his bare ass.  And taking a note from Daniel Craig, all of his clothes are snug, exposing his lean yoga build.  He also has a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, and the sleeves rolled to his elbows.  The stupid brace kills the effect a little, but oh well.  Finishing off his debonair James Bond look is a shiny pair of dress shoes.  Originally, he had planned to add a blue tie, but now understands that his alpha enjoys his collarbone.

With a skip in his step and a light, joyous heart, Cas heads downstairs to reheat lunch. 

Jody has everything in microwavable dishes, along with a post-it note on each giving exact reheating times.  He decides to use the toaster oven for the fries so they won’t get soggy, and microwave the meat patties, sans buns, for the same reason.  A little wave of pride jolts through him as he makes his culinary choices. 

While the machines work their magic, Castiel uses two hands to carry the elaborate, three tier chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Castiel_ scrawled across the top in red icing.  An oversized candle with “19” sits dead center.  The sweet house omega put a significant amount of effort into his cake, making the young man grin.  His world may be small, but it’s full of love.

He takes the dessert into the dining room, placing it in the middle of the banquet table.  Cas finds it impressive how quickly the bay window was put right.  The room appears just as it did before the chair-crashing incident.  Actually, now that Cas thinks about it, he only counts nine in the room.  Damn it, Dean never returned the slick stained chair.  Those pieces were expensive and will be difficult to replace.

At exactly 12:01pm, Castiel deposits the last dish to his perfect meal.  He preens a bit at the gorgeous spread.  The omega even went as far as to fold the forest green napkins into swans.

Castiel waits with a hopeful grin.

Ten minutes pass and nothing changes. 

At 12:45pm, Castiel strolls into the front room to peek out the window.  He spots the huge banner in the center lawn and reads, _Happy 19 th Birthday Castiel_.  Sam puts one in front of the house every year, without fail.  The alpha says it’s better than a card.

The Grandfather clock in the parlor chimes at 1:00pm, startling Castiel.  He perches on top of the dining room table, his legs crisscrossed, eating the cake with his bare hands.  At this point, he’s beyond caring about manners.  Dean is an hour late.  The deal had been struck; his alpha had promised to be here at noon.  Cas discovers that deep down he’s not entirely surprised.  He relentlessly pushed for answers and this is his alpha’s reply.

Several minutes later, the front door opens and Castiel smells alpha, but it’s not Dean.  “Hello, Sam.”

“Castiel, I’m so sorry.”

Tears are threatening to flee his eyes as his throat tightens, making it tough to breathe.  The other man doesn’t have to share his news; Cas understands that Dean isn’t coming at all.

Sam steps just inside the doorway, dragging his hands roughly through his long hair.  “I know the timing totally sucks, but Dean went into an early rut.”

“A rut?”  Castiel challenges, because it should be another month away.  “You don’t need to lie for him.  He simply has no desire to be here.”

“No, Castiel, I swear to you that Dean attempted all avenues.  He tried so hard to give you what you wanted for your birthday.” 

“What happened?” Cas prods as he swipes another finger through the cake, licking it clean.  Two teardrops land on the candle.

The alpha clears his throat, shaking off the sight, “The medication he took last night was supposed to last for 36 hours; just long enough for you to have your… romantic moment.  However, the side effect is an early rut.  Dean barely made it out of the house this morning.  He feels terrible.”

Castiel stands up, wiping his hands on his pants.  “Take me to him.”

The younger Winchester stands, his eyes wide and his mouth flopping like a dying fish.  The image would be comical in any other circumstance.

“You said he’s distraught and in rut.  I want to comfort my alpha.” 

“Dean would hurt you, Cas.”  The fear in his voice leads the omega to believe the man is being truthful.

Castiel sighs heavily, muttering, “Just get out, Sam.”  His plea is broken and pathetic.  Castiel tumbles into the closest chair, completely numb.  There is nothing left for Dean to crush.

Sam takes out his phone, “I can call Missouri and the girls and ask them to come back.”

“Please don’t.”  His day has shattered into nothingness, but he can at least let his friends enjoy their time away.  “I just want a bath and a nap.”

“I’ll check in on you later then.”  Finally, the alpha leaves.

The bow breaks, his resolve completely annihilated as full body sobs knock Cas to the cold, harsh floor.  Once his eyes have gone dry, he realizes that something other than sadness is building inside him.  The omega sits up, looking at the partially eaten cake.  Using one finger, he gives the dessert a shove, watching as it topples over, splattering across the room.

That felt good.  Castiel has always been a well-behaved omega; he follows the rules, listens to his alpha and beta companion, and other than the occasional sass, he is picture perfect.

“Fuck that, I aim to misbehave,” a smirk settling on his mouth.  Alpha wants to treat their relationship as something that’s easily ignored, then Cas plans to leave a memorable mark.

Now, the trick will be to do things that will upset Dean but won’t cause Jody or Missouri more work.  He peers over at the destroyed cake, realizing his first mistake. 

 Castiel beelines it to the back pantry off the kitchen where Dean’s alcohol is stored.  On the top shelf rests a 200-year-old bottle of whiskey that Dean cherishes.  The alpha sips it once, maybe twice a year on special Holidays.  Castiel can’t help laughing as he grabs the bottle and pours it down the sink.

He has no way to tell how much money literally just went down the drain, but he’s not upset about it.  “Adios, Mr. Whiskey.”

Observing the last dribbles of liquor tumble out of the bottle gives him another wonderful idea.  Heading back to the same pantry, he finds the second fridge where all of the things Cas can’t have are housed.  There is a key code lock on it, but the omega has known the code for years, 0918.  His alpha’s choice of the same four digits for all his passwords has never changed in nine years.  Swinging open the door, he sees caffeinated sodas, wine, and lots of beer.

His first instinct is to snag a Coca-Cola, guzzling it down until he’s buzzing.  His gaze drops to the lower two shelves that are perfectly lined with dark, amber bottles.  Oh, Dean will not be happy if his omega has a soda, but getting drunk will make the man livid.  Perfect.

Cas snatches an entire six-pack musing, “This will be a good start.”

Without a second thought, Castiel guzzles down the first two bottles.  Conceivably, he should have gone slower since he’s only had cake to eat and has never touched alcohol in his life, but whatever. 

With no real path in mind, he winds his way upstairs.  He must have made a wrong turn because somehow he ends up in front of the wall of 19 teddy bears. 

“Lies.”  He whispers to the blank stares of fake eyes.  “All lies.”

The omega opens the third beer as he recalls how he loved receiving each one.  Castiel would curl up with the new toy on his bed every night until the next one appeared the following year.  The simple stuffed animals represent everything that is wrong between the alpha and his omega.  If Dean even attempts to present him with another bear, Cas may set the fucker on fire.  A blaze of genuine, unadulterated fury rips through him.

Throwing his head back, Castiel screams, loud and painful, causing his hands to fist so violently his fingernails cut into the flesh of his palm.

The cries of anguish don’t halt for several minutes. 

“I am done!”  Cas yearns for the chance to truly hurt his alpha.  He seizes a bear at random, shredding it with his hands and mouth and then quickly moves to the next.  The omega’s movements become a blur.  With every slaughtered stuffed animal, the omega spends more time slashing, slicing, and severing every head and appendage.  By the end, all 19 have been massacred.  Stuffing and multiple colors of fur litter the pale carpet.  The crib holds several limbs and one green, eyeless head.

Cas grabs the beer and exits, coughing up some white cotton as he carefully shuts the door behind him, hoping nothing will be disturbed before Dean sees it.

 Weaving back and forth, the omega shuffles towards Dean’s office.  Cas has never really spent any quality time in here.  The room isn’t off limits, per se, but the rule of ‘only when Dean is home’ has been heavily implied.  Since his hands are full, Castiel kicks the door open with a smirk, then he quickly finishes off his third beer, chucking it to the floor haphazardly. 

His brain is jammed with scenarios for this room.  What would really cause his alpha pain?  How can Castiel rip open Dean’s heart so viciously he’ll feel it for days?  The omega gingerly sips on his next drink while tossing around possibilities when his eyes land on the artwork behind Dean’s desk.  There are four separate picture frames, all housing a painting by Castiel.  His alpha loves them all; he even went as far as taking a picture of each one so he can view them while on trips. 

The omega’s lips pull tightly over his teeth in a wicked sneer.  Dean wants to keep his secrets and leave Cas in the dark, well there will be consequences.  He scoots the cherry, Italian, high-back leather chair under the frames and climbs up. 

“You can have these back when you treat me like your mate and not a child.”  Cas announces boldly to the wall.

Castiel hastily discovers that removing the artwork using one hand so he can hold his beer with the other requires a level of balance that seems to have vanished.  Therefore, while clutching the third piece and gulping down beer number four, the omega slips, plummeting to the floor along with the chair.  The glass from the frame explodes into tiny shards of glass.

That was not his intention, “Crap.”

One of the full bottles falls, which is why Dean’s favorite chair is now dripping in alcohol and the left side has a big gash.  Castiel is pretty certain he hit his forehead at some point, but he can’t feel his face so that remains a mystery.

After three attempts, the omega is able to stand upright.  He swigs the last beer while he scans the bookshelf next to Dean’s desk.  Noticing all the photos of him for the first time, every shelf has at least one or two spanning his entire life on the ranch.  His favorite is Christmas Eve when he was 13.  Cas is sitting on his alpha’s lap dressed in red footed pajamas with a reindeer on the front.  They are both laughing as Dean embraces him affectionately.  Castiel drags a finger over the framed image, his alpha can be easily described as handsome, able to have anyone, and yet he never waivers to focus solely on his omega.

The abundance of happiness in all the pictures haunts the omega to his core.  Carefully, Cas lays the half-full bottle next to a first edition _Cat’s Cradle_ by Vonnegut.  His vision goes cloudy.  He doesn’t need any more; this was a mistake.  Cas’s hands tremble with the effort to remove his white dress shirt, the fabric now drenched in chocolate, beer, and maybe blood. 

Castiel licks at the questionable red stain, “Nope, red icing.”

His fingers ghost over his smooth, tan skin.  There are no scratches, no whipping marks, no claim bites; he is essentially the poster child for purity and innocence.  According to the outside world, he is an oddity.  His only blemishes are a few bruises from his heat and the dumb brace from Lilith’s assault.

All the beautiful images in front of him have one aspect in common.  Dean has kept him safe, happy, and healthy for a single reason; his alpha loves him.  The rage dissipates, washed away by regret; however, there is no doubt that it won’t be Dean he has to deal with in the end.

“Missouri’s going to kill me.” 

The alcohol impairs his judgment as the omega stumbles down the stairs and out the front door.  He needs to find Dean; it can’t wait.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  He mumbles to the open air.  If he reaches Dean, his alpha can make it all go away.  He’s good at that.

Castiel knows in his soul that Dean is in the bunker.  He’s never been there, but having viewed the video camera footage, he has a pretty clear idea of where it is actually located.  The shirtless omega wobbles along the paved driveway towards Sam’s house, believing the bunker is northeast of that starting point.

The musky scent of an alpha catches his attention, stopping him cold.  It’s not Sam or Dean.

“Hey there little brother; where ya headed?”  A huge alpha with a scratchy beard and a thick accent asks.

“I want my alpha.”  Castiel slurs.

A genuine smile fills the alphas face, “You must be Beauty.”

The omega nods; it doesn’t really matter what this man wants to call him.  Cas whispers, “Are you going to hurt me?”

“No.  I’ve got my eye on another omega and I don’t have a death wish.  Alpha’s who get close to you have a short life expectancy.”

“True.”  That is a fact.  Alpha’s who touch or even threaten to touch him, die bloody.  “Will you take me to Dean?”

“Sorry, little omega, can’t do that.”

Cas spits towards the man, causing the massive wall of humanity to jump back.  “Don’t ever call me that.”

“My mistake.”  The alpha turns his head, scanning the area.  “Look, you’ve been caught by several cameras with your impromptu walkabout so I can’t help you today… but things can be different next time.”

“What next time?”  Sobriety battles back.

The alpha scratches his scruff, “The next time Dean goes into rut.  I might be able to find a way for you to reach him.”

“How?”  His eyes squint tightly.

“Cover of night, a scent proof cloak, breaking a few cameras… it wouldn’t take much, but only if you do something for me.”

Castiel trips trying to move away, “I thought you weren’t going to hurt me?”

“You convince Dean to let me mate Kevin.  I’m not able to pay his replacement cost, and I don’t like sharing.”  The dark growl under his words makes Cas shiver.

“Does Kevin,” although the softness in the alpha’s eyes reminds him of Dean, “want to mate you?”

“You ask him yourself.  It will be two months before Winchester’s next rut.  That should give us plenty of time to work out both sides of the arrangement.”

He shakes his head trying to grasp at clarity, “Okay.  I help you mate Kevin with the Winchester family blessing, and you get me to Dean, alone, during his next rut.”

“Yes.  I’d ask you to shake on it, but hard to mate my omega dead.”

There are so many emotions bombarding Cas that all he can do is croak out, “Deal.”

“Now, go home before you meet an alpha who thinks your scent is worth the risk, cause darlin’, you are a living aphrodisiac.”

Suddenly there are shouts coming from the east side of Sam’s house as Crowley and the younger Winchester sprint towards the omega.

“What’s your name, alpha?”  Cas queries before the others arrive.

The older man glides back, raising his hands in surrender, “Benny.”

“Hey, Boss.”  Benny addresses Sam, “found the other Mr. Winchester’s omega stumbling around the grounds.  I wanted to make sure he was safe before I left for town.”

“Castiel, what are you doing?”  Sam yells but stands a good distance away.

His inhibitions are completely nil as he drops to his knees whining, “I want to see my Alpha.”

“That can’t happen Cas.  Head back to the house before you get in more trouble then you already are.”

“No.”  Castiel’s gaze is steel as he glares at Sam.  “And you can’t make me.”  He breaks into a quiet dejected song, “Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday Dear…”

Sam squats down so the two men are eye to eye, but keeps ten feet between them.  “What can I do to make this better?”

“I can’t live in the dark, not anymore.  My one and only birthday wish is to understand.”  Castiel’s gaze locks with the shaggy-haired alpha.  “Please.”

His alpha’s brother sighs like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Tomorrow morning a box will arrive for you.  It will have answers, I promise.”  Sam fixes his eyes on a point behind Castiel.

All of a sudden, Crowley is standing next to the omega with a stupid ass smirk, “Nighty night, birthday boy.”

He’s too drunk to catch the movement, but sure as hell he feels the pin prick of a needle to his neck.  The onslaught of nausea makes his head spin and his stomach revolts from all the abuse.  Castiel tilts over, vomiting partially digested chocolate cake and beer all over Crowley’s shoes.

The omega’s face smashes into the dirt.  He’s slowly falling into oblivion as he hears the good doctor rant, “Bullocks, these were Italian.”

Clearly, this is not a good day for fine Italian things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Alcohol as a coping mechanism


	11. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After by Meg Myers

* * *

 

The overpowering scent of floor cleaner and nasty dried chocolate assaults all of Castiel’s senses. The omega is currently on his hands and knees scrubbing the dining room floor. For the third time in an hour he breathes slowly through his mouth, staving off the urge to vomit. He can’t decide which is worse, his queasy tummy or pounding headache. The thought of ever swallowing another sip of alcohol just sends a new wave of dry heaves.

The omega grabs the cleaning bucket as a mix of water and stomach acid falls from his lips. Unfortunately, he has been unable to keep anything but water down, and so now he can agree the sour stomach wins, hands down.

Charlie leans over from her spot on the banquet table chuckling, “not really earning the nickname ‘Beauty’ right now, are we?”

“Shut up.” He winces as his head erupts in pain over the loud noise of them speaking. “God, please kill me now.”

“Jody! He needs a new bucket.” The beta shouts with a wide grin.

“Uuugh.” Cas moans curling into a ball as he waits for Jody to bring him a puke-free wash bin.

He’s all too aware of how crappy he looks this morning. Castiel showered when Missouri first woke him, but he heaved all over his own feet, so that put a damper on feeling particularly clean, just the scent of toothpaste threw the omega over the edge, so his breath must be rancid.

The house omega places a new bucket next to him with a faint smile of pity. She is the only one out of the three that has shown Cas even an ounce of sympathy, but he’s not surprised. Missouri has yet to spend more than five minutes in the same room with him without huffing something about behaving like a toddler before storming out, so it’s been Charlie who has guided him through his cleaning punishment.

First stop on the tour was Dean’s office. Castiel purged the room of broken glass and stale beer on the floor, which, by the way, is penance enough with his hangover. The expensive leather chair could not be saved so Charlie informed him that for the next two weeks, Cas would be helping Jody with her chores to help pay for its replacement.

Now he’s two hours in with no sign of it ending anytime soon. The chocolate icing sat overnight, hardening into a dark brown cement that requires massive effort to free from the slate.

A waded paper ball hits Castiel in the head as Charlie dictates loudly, “Back to it, buddy.”

Cas fondly flips her off before returning to his trusty scrub brush.

His mind wanders to the one room that terrifies him. None of the women have even mentioned the bears; perhaps they haven’t seen the fur massacre. There is nothing he can do to mend that mess; no magical solution to put all those gifts lovingly chosen by his alpha back together. Castiel would rather diligently wipe away old food with his own tongue than face that room.

Missouri joins them near the end of the process, inhaling deeply, “I just love the smell of karma in the morning, don’t you, Charlie?”

“That’s not karma, Missouri, it’s bile.” Castiel deadpans to his betas. Charlie erupts into another fit of giggles. “Can I be done, please?”

The older beta glances at his work. All the food is gone, so Cas prays that they let him go to his room to pass out for the rest of the day.  

Obviously luck is not on Castiel’s side, “You can be done in here, Castiel, but there is still one more room.”

“Missouri, I can’t deal with that today.” They both know Dean has 48 more hours before his rut is over. The cotton stuffing isn’t going anywhere. “Tomorrow, please?”

Cas rests on his knees, his hands clasped together as the omega pleads with his beta.

“He should at least try to eat something.” Charlie suggests to the icy room.

He can see the struggle in the older woman’s eyes, “Fine. You get an hour for lunch, but don’t you think for a second, mister, that you are done.”

“Are you going to tell Dean about my walk?” The omega wrings his hands together, finding the digits explicitly interesting.

She moves forward tugging him to standing, then uses her finger to tip up his face so their gazes meet. “Everyone on the ranch has heard about it. I am fairly certain your alpha has been informed.”

“Is he mad?” It’s a stupid question, of course Dean is angry. Cas broke the number one rule.

Castiel drops his head to Missouri’s shoulder as she hugs him. “I have no idea, sweetheart, but my gut tells me he’s more scared than anything else.”

“Why would Dean be scared?” His head tilts to the side.

“That you won’t forgive him for missing your birthday.”

The omega steps back, shrugging, “There is nothing to forgive. He couldn’t help it.”

Missouri kisses the top of his head as the two scour the kitchen for food that will actually remain in his stomach.

****

The three women have given him a time limit of one hour before they shove him into the bear room themselves. Presently Castiel fidgets outside the closed door, his hand hovering over the knob. Yesterday was a slew of emotional and intoxicated bad decisions, and this one is at the top of the heap. The omega understands that he was acting out and some of his frustrations were valid, but what he did in this room hurts.

He slumps forward, banging his head on the door. “Fiddlesticks.”

“One,” he sighs, “two,” he grunts… “three.” In one swift move the omega swings the door open revealing, well to be honest, it’s not as bad as he thought. Okay, the bears are torn to pieces, but those pieces aren’t as tiny as he imagined.

Castiel sprints to his art room. Over the years the omega has dabbled in various art forms before settling on painting as his favorite. But, for a year he attempted knitting, cross stitch, and sewing in general. He even made several little outfits for his bears and a pitiful green scarf that Dean still wears when it’s cold.

Hastily, he scans the shelves until he spots the sewing box still full of all the supplies he will need.

When he’s back with the lifeless bears, he plops down in the middle next to his old crib. Castiel uses all the materials spread out across the carpet. If he can’t make it right, he can make it better for Dean.

A few hours later, Charlie finds him still in the same location with one stuffed animal halfway done.

“Hey Castiel what are you doing?” She leans against the doorframe, watching.

Cas doesn’t look up as he replies, “Missouri said I had to fix it, so I am.”

The redhead chuckles gently, “I don’t think you will be able to put them all back together.”

“I’m not trying to; these bears used to represent a promise based on a lie, now they will be rebuilt on the truth and love.”

“Damn. That’s beautiful.” Charlie murmurs as she collects another set of materials, then starts on her own bear.

Missouri strolls into the room, eyeing them both suspiciously, a box wrapped in bright colors that’s slightly larger than a book tucked under her arm. “Sam dropped off his birthday gift for you. Do you want to open it?”

“Later.”

She places the gift on the shelf containing one multi-colored cyclops bear. The beta observes for several minutes then leaves for a moment, dragging in a chair from her room. “I’m not sitting on the floor, that’s for you children.”

Around dinner time, Jody appears with two cheese pizzas and bottled water. Her sewing skills blow everyone else away, so she takes on the more difficult cases.

Just before the first rays of morning sunshine lick the sky, nine patchwork bears sit on the shelf. Castiel believes nine is perfect as they now symbolize the number of years he has spent with Dean. With an affectionate touch, Cas inspects each one. He can’t wait until his alpha comes home to see his love bears.

The omega follows the women out of the room as they each wander back to their own beds for some much needed rest. However, Castiel doesn’t have the strength to sleep in Dean’s bed alone after his birthday fiasco. He knows he will return to their shared space, but only by his alpha’s invitation. When Cas reaches his blue bedroom, the young man realizes he’s not tired.

Stretching his worn out muscles, Castiel glances out the window, catching the sun in its ascent. He was 12 the last time he did this, but with Dean in a rut and everyone asleep, there is no one to spot him. Cas opens the window and climbs out onto the thick, wooden window stoop. Then, grasping the overhang for dear life, the omega climbs up onto the roof. His wrist is throbbing from stitching fur all night and now scaling onto the roof, but the view is spectacular.

Gorgeous open sky is dusted with pink as sunlight burns away the night.

The omega often forgets how massive the ranch is since their house and backyard are his only stomping ground. As the sun rises in the east, it’s easy to discover his bearings. Towards the north is the circular paved road connecting all the driveways, beyond that is Sam’s house that faces theirs. Pivoting with his back to the sun Castiel can see the two separate stables; one for each house just to the west. When the omega glimpses towards the light, his gaze follows the mile long drive down to the staff dormitories at the eastern end of the property. Directly between Dean’s home and the dorms is the two story barn that can overlook the backyard.

Suddenly Cas is looking to the northeast of Sam’s house. First, he notes that the other Winchester doesn’t have a fence around his back yard, and if the omega squints hard enough, he can just make out a small gray building behind it.

“The Bunker.” He affirms to himself. Exactly where he thought it would be from the recordings.

Carefully, he memorizes the convenient tree coverage, which could keep a person hidden if one were going from his house to the urban grey hut. Benny was right, with a little planning he could easily make it there in the dark of night. Not to mention the use of a scent proof cloak would almost make the omega invisible.

Movement catches his eye, and Castiel turns south to face his own backyard. He grins when he sees a shorter guy with brown hair jumping up and down, waving in his direction.

“Kevin.” Cas states as he scrambles down off the roof and back into the house. He runs out the backdoor at top speed because he has a question for the other omega.

When he nears their favorite spot at the fence, he hears the other omega calling, “Castiel, are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. How are you?” Cas grins because he honestly enjoys talking to Kevin.

“I’m good. Benny said he, like, actually saw you out of your cage the other day. Was he lying?”

“No.” He shakes his head profusely although Kevin can’t see it. “I made some poor choices on my birthday.”

“Are you going to get punished?”

Castiel sinks into the fence chewing his lower lip, “Missouri made me clean up my messes, but Dean hasn’t been home so I don’t know.”

“Benny said he saw you without a shirt, and you don’t have a single mark. How is that possible?” The question laced with caution.

It’s possible because the omega has been tucked away under the protection of the Winchester’s since his first breath, but he doesn’t say that because he can’t find the strength to face it. “I’ve only been hit once in my life, and that was a spanking. Wait, has someone hurt you on the ranch?”

“No, no.” He can almost hear Kevin waving his hands frantically. “Winchester Ranch has been the safest home I’ve ever had. It was the school I went to, they had a traditional approach to omega behavior training. What was your place like?”

“We had to stand in a corner for ten minutes if we were bad, or had to write out sentences for an hour.” Castiel understands now why Dean sent him across the country to Pontiac. “My school didn’t physically harm us in any way.”

“Wow, I’ve never heard of that after, like, age 4. How did your school teach omegas to obey the Alpha voice?”

He scrunches his face completely perplexed. “What is an alpha voice?”

“Oh my God, how does Dean compel you to do stuff?” If Kevin’s tone is any indication, Cas isn’t the only one who’s confused.

“Uh,” Castiel itches his head tilting it to the side. “He asks nicely?”

“Holy shit, Castiel, your alpha is a really good guy.”

The comment reminds him of his conversation with Benny. “Hey Kevin, how do you feel about Benny?”

“Why?” The other omega’s voice is timid.

“Just answer the question.”

“Umm, if tomorrow I woke up with enough money to pay for my replacement, I would ask Benny to mate me.” The last few words are spoken at a quick nervous pace.

He smiles as happiness twinkles around him. That was exactly what he needed to hear. “So if I could work it out, you would want Benny forever?”

The loud bang and shouting nearly makes Cas wet himself, “Hell yes, Castiel. I want to be Benny’s, only his, let him claim me and he be the sole alpha to touch me the rest of my life.”

“Then it’s settled. I will talk to Dean when he returns from his rut.” This actually has mutual benefits for both omegas.

Kevin continues with total adoration, “He smells like oregano and thyme and all those earthy spices. I want to stick my nose in his neck and sleep there.”

Castiel knows exactly how Kevin feels. The scent of your alpha is arousing, comforting, healing, and loving all in one whiff.

The other omega is still ranting about Benny but Cas has missed a few words, his mind astray with thoughts of Dean, but then his new friend unknowingly stabs him in the heart. “I bet I’m with pup by the new year. Oh, we are going to have like five or six. How many do you want?”

His mouth goes dry and perhaps Castiel has gone mute because no matter how hard he tries, his voice is silent. He balls his fingers into tight fists, battling the need to scream. Cas has no doubt that his alpha will grant the request for Kevin and Benny to mate. The omega will get to sit next to this fence and hear all the wonderful things that come with mated life, including children. Everything he wants, but may never get to experience himself.

“Castiel, are you still there?”

“Yes.” He stutters forcing his mouth to work again. “I would like two.”

It’s true, whenever Castiel has dreamed about his future with Dean there have been two little pups running around their ankles. The omega doesn’t need a huge family; he simply needs to finally belong to the Winchester pack.

“Man, I gotta head out or Bobby will be yelling for an hour. I’ll talk to ya later, ok?” Once again the omega has missed a chunk of the conversation, but couldn’t have been that important. “You’ll tell me what Deans says about Benny and me?”

“You will be the first to hear, I promise.”

Cas listens to the sound of feet scampering off towards the dormitories. He wipes a few wandering tears from his cheek, releasing a faint sigh. Maybe Castiel can’t have a happily ever after, but Kevin will sure as hell get one.

Exhaustion smacks the omega roughly as he ambles back to his bedroom. The past two days have been an emotional roller coaster, and now sleep beckons to the young man. Cas is unconscious before his face hits the pillow.

****

It’s still light out when the omega rolls over, facing the open window. Glancing at the clock tells him it’s a little after two. He should get up so that he can sleep tonight. Dean will be back some time tomorrow, and Cas needs to be ready for the impending shit storm that will come with his alpha.

Deciding a quick shower will help throw off the sleepies, he heads towards his bathroom. It quickly dawns on him that his favorite shower gel is in Dean’s bathroom.

“Nope, still too chicken,” he exclaims to the omega in the mirror. Cas notices a slight bruise just under the hairline of his forehead, probably from when he fell off the stupid leather chair. Nobody has mentioned it, but he’s fairly sure one person will not be happy.

After his shower, he’s toweling off when Castiel recalls Sam delivering a gift yesterday. He’s certain that it’s still sitting with the Frankenstein bears. The omega should probably open it and send Sam a thank you card.

Cas tugs on an old pair of navy running shorts and a grey t-shirt with TEAM WINCHESTER in bold letters across the front. The brother’s like to give them out at horse racing events to help build morale. The shirt is several years old, and soft from long time use.

“Answers.” He whispers. Castiel has a vague memory of Sam promising him a present that would hold…

The omega sprints down the hall, nearly missing the door to the bear room. That’s when he spots the box resting innocently among his furry creations. Cas rips the wrapping paper, chucking it over his shoulder before crashing to the carpet. Lifting the lid, his gaze falls to a note in Sam’s handwriting.

_Happy Birthday Castiel_

_Be careful what you wish for, sometimes the truth darkens your prison instead of setting you free._

_The answers are here, but the ending lies with you._

_Sam_

Cas responds with a sarcastic tone, “Well, that’s not forbiddingly cryptic at all.”

The omega leans against the wall, tucking his knees in tight. Inside the box is a journal bound with supple, dark leather. It appears to be decades old, if the weathered stained paper is any indication. A single strap of twine holds the book closed. Castiel unties the precious diary, opening to the first page. His heart stops as he reads the words aloud.

“The Journal of John Winchester.”


	12. Into the Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Into the Fire by Erin McCarley

* * *

 

The journal rests across the omega’s thighs like a long lost treasure, forcing Castiel to reverently trace his finger over the masculine script that fills the pages. A wave of uneasiness sweeps over him as he begins to read.

_December 25 th_

_Mary gave me a journal for Christmas. She instructed me to write out my thoughts to our unborn child so when he is old enough, there will be something to help him understand._

_I am sorry. The greed of our past will own our future._

_January 24 th_

_Dean, you were born today at 9:15am. I prayed as you took your first breath; however, with the next tiny inhale your eyes were black as the darkness that now claims you for life. God hasn’t answered a Winchester since before the date of our damnation._

_February 1 st_

_I suppose today is as good as any to chronicle our story, the legend of the Winchester Curse. Every father has to make the choice as to when their children are ready, because it touches us all. I hope by writing it down now, it will help you with the terrors ahead of you._

_In 1861, our ancestor Samuel Colt Winchester’s life was in ruins. He fell on hard times, having lost the battle against gambling and booze, which lead to his living in a shack on the outskirts of Sunrise, Wyoming. The future looked bleak for the alpha. His problems magnified when Samuel met the love of his life, an omega named Elias. The young man was to be auctioned off to the highest bidder in the town square the following afternoon. Without the money to purchase his love, Elias would be sold to another._

_Thinking he had nothing to lose, Samuel stumbled into Sunrise and used his last few dollars to drink heavily at the town’s brothel. While sitting at the bar, he met a man named Patrick. The beta was new to the country and needed a place to stay. Samuel brought the stranger home with him._

_The next morning, Patrick explained to Samuel that he was a powerful witch and wanted to grant him one wish for his kindness. Although he did caution that with the wish, a form of payment would be expected. The alpha believed his house guest was mad, but throwing caution to the wind, he asked for power, fame, and wealth for himself and for generations of Winchesters to come._

_Patrick agreed but warned the expense for such a grand request would be severe. Samuel didn’t even take a moment to review the agreement. He kissed the beta, cutting his finger on an unseen pin allowing his blood to seal the deal forever._

_The witch vanished moments later, leaving behind the contract that blessed and damned the Winchester family. Two hours before Elias went up for auction, Samuel was notified that a distant cousin had died, naming the alpha as his sole heir. He was now a very rich man. Elias Winchester was the first omega to birth a cursed child._

_The blood bound document dated March 5, 1861 was simple. The Winchester name would be synonymous with alpha children, power, wealth and fame for 500 years. Restitution for such a lavish petition will be the damning of every first born alpha. A clause established that the child must draw breath for at least 24 hours for the darkness to take hold, then each parent may choose how to handle the ill-fated infant._

_If the young alpha lives they will grow healthy and happy until their first rut, when sorrow descends upon the family as the child finishes their metamorphosis into the beast. The darkness awakens with extreme rage or arousal, making an alpha’s rut the most dangerous time of all._

_The doomed first-born will never be able to mate or knot an omega without bloodshed._

_The final sentence of the contract has plagued our family tree since its inception. My father had me memorize it, just as his father and so on. It is the only clue to breaking the spell._

_The Angel born of sin must love beyond what the eye can see to absolve the darkness within their alpha._

_I am sorry my son. You will never know the love of an omega._

Castiel drags his fingertip over the last few lines, putting them to memory. His poor alpha is not a monster, and no one can convince him otherwise. He skims over the next few entries, which are just more apologies for choosing life for Dean. John’s father went a different route with the patriarch’s older brother; he lived two days. It would appear that if Cas wandered further back in the cemetery, there is a section for all the infants who simply breathed long enough to fulfill the prophecy. Mary Winchester refused to choose death for her child, John comments relentlessly on her undying faith.

Then Cas spots a familiar name and reads that particular part closer.

_November 5 th_

_Mary’s illness has required a new beta companion. She chose a competent young woman by the name of Missouri Mosely. She makes your mother smile, and Dean, you are quite smitten as well._

_May 10 th_

_Mary believes her new beta has a psychic gift. Missouri is not only building a strong relationship with her, but also you, my son. Mary revealed the family secret in hopes of finding your angel. I think it’s a load of crap, but your mother is thriving around the beta so I will remain silent for now._

_October 25 th_

_Missouri has been having dreams about an unborn omega. She shares them with your mother. A little hope never hurt anyone, right?_

_November 2 nd_

_Mary died today. With her final breath, she made me promise to follow Missouri’s instructions without question, that when the time comes, the beta will decide who is your mate. Better her than me I suppose._

The omega sits back, letting the new information wash over him. This answers so many of Castiel’s questions, and yet he doesn’t understand why Dean felt it necessary to keep it a secret from him. Once he became a permanent resident of Winchester Ranch, there was no one for him to tell. As always, the truth only creates new queries for him.

His ears catch the noise of someone clearing their throat. Castiel gazes up at Missouri. The woman nods to the journal. “That has been a long time coming; ever since you had your first heat, I pushed Dean to share the story.”

“Why all the secrets? Who was I going to tell?”

Missouri strolls into the room, patting the antique crib gently, “A beta by the name of Ash and our own Crowley have been working these last five years on a serum that would stop Dean’s transformation. Your alpha hoped that if the drugs worked, he could mate you without ever having to tell.”

Castiel huffs quietly, the alpha was putting all his eggs in the basket of science. “But you don’t think they will be successful.”

“No, I don’t. This is a dark spell, not an illness.” The beta stares at the bassinet. “It has to be broken.”

“You think I’m the angel that is mentioned in the contract?”

“With every fiber in my being, Castiel, I knew you were Dean’s angel before you were even born.”

The omega squints, trying to grasp her confession. “How?”

“Read the journal.” Missouri pauses just outside the doorway, “I will have Jody send up a tray of food.”

Then once more the omega is left alone. Cas becomes obsessed with the words of John Winchester, devouring them like a life force. The next entries are little tidbits into Dean as a child. The omega’s heart soars with love for his mate. Years pass and it would seem nobody was the wiser to the looming darkness. John waited, hoping Dean would present at 16 like he did, allowing his son a nice full childhood. Then came the day Anna joined the family.

_June 15 th_

_Missouri woke me at dawn today. She had a dream the night before that will lead us to your true mate, my son. I am apprehensive to bring anyone to the ranch. There has been extensive research into the negative aspects of introducing alpha and omega before they are ready to mate. The beta calls it hogwash, and I made my promise, so I drove Missouri to Dallas._

_I have never had a reason to frequent an omega brothel. The nightmares I saw today will haunt me for years. We found the omega Anna sleeping on a dirty cement floor of the establishment’s basement. The poor woman was naked, covered in soot, with a harsh bruise on her chin. Her skin was pale and sickly from lack of sunlight, and she was too thin except for the swell of a baby bump. Anna’s owner was a nasty piece of work by the name of Alistair. The asshole haggled over her replacement cost for over an hour before agreeing to three thousand. Stupid alpha thought he made out like a bandit when I would have paid any price to free the sweet girl._

_Anna cried when Missouri dressed her in a green cotton sundress with brown sandals. The beta, of course, already knew her sizes. The omega seems kind hearted, but she rambles to herself. When I asked whom she was speaking to, she simply answered, the angels._

_August 10 th_

_Anna has been at the ranch for almost a month now. She’s gained a healthy amount of weight and takes short walks in the backyard, which is helping her skin to glow. You and your brother have been very attentive to her. She’s the first female omega we’ve had around since your mom died. Sam likes her smell. I think it reminds him of Mary; he misses her so much._

_It’s funny, but Dean, you may already be bonding with your unborn omega. I have seen you on several occasions touching her full belly. At night you read fairy tales to Anna’s stomach, never leaving without a quick kiss to the taut skin._

_September 2 nd_

_Anna’s due date is only two weeks away. The entire house is brimming with a nervous, excited energy. Dean, you particularly seem on pins and needles. Almost like a cobra poised and ready to strike. You refuse to leave Anna’s side, sleeping on the floor just outside her door. I worry that this rapidly growing bond with the baby is dangerous. Dr. Styne agrees with Missouri that my beliefs are based on superstition and should be ignored. He may come to regret that, I fear._

_September 18 th_

_Castiel was born today, a healthy, breathtaking omega. Dean, you were the first person to hold him. I had my reservations about this unconventional choice, but watching you hold your omega for the first time was beautiful. It should have been weird or inappropriate, but it wasn’t. You simply loved him. You kept chanting softly to him, almost as though you were worshiping his birth._

_“My little omega.”_

_September 27 th_

_I failed you my son. All my life I have been told that there are reasons to keep an omega and alpha apart until they are both of age. It is with a heavy heart that I discover I was right. Dr. Styne and Missouri are fools. Dean, you are only 12, years away from the normal age of a first rut, and yet this morning I woke to screaming as your knot popped._

_You exhibited all the traits of the curse. There is only one possible explanation to this early rut. Allowing you to care for your infant omega; to scent him and touch him has accelerated your hormones. This never should have happened._

_No parent should have to lock their child in a basement as he pleas for the scent of his mate._

_September 28 th_

_There are no words to express my sorrow today. Dean, the beast has completely claimed you and Castiel’s scent is to blame. The logical side of me understands that an infant has no control over what happened so I won’t throw them in the street, but I want to. I wish I had the strength to end the vile child’s life in hopes of ensuring that you, Dean, never come in contact with him again._

_Missouri fled an hour ago, taking her charges to Illinois with one rule: Castiel will never step foot on Winchester Ranch._

The omega tosses the journal to the carpet glaring at its pages with fury. His scent is not the reason for this horrible curse. Castiel decides that he’s done with the hate for now. John Winchester is dead and is no longer the head alpha of this family.

A tap on the open door causes Cas to flinch.

“Hey, Castiel, I found something on the bunker I think you should see,” Charlie insists with a soft, hesitant tone. “It’s Dean in rut.” She looks away, then hastens, “He’s not a normal alpha.”

“I know, Charlie, just show me.” The omega rises, leaving the dreadful journal on the floor. He’s learned all he needs to know from John Winchester. Cas can fill in the gaps on his own.

He follows her long red hair into the library where an image on the large screen is frozen, making the omega gasp. The room on the monitor is lit brightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. Cinder block walls and a cement floor give the space a cold, harsh presence. Black iron bars split the room in two, with a large iron door and lock in the center.

“It’s a prison cell.” Castiel whispers to himself.

Two thick chains are bolted to the back wall with shackles on one end hanging off of Dean’s wrists. His alpha is nude. Something aches within the omega at seeing Dean naked for the first time in this environment. Castiel wishes he could unsee it, but there is no turning back now. The cell is completely bare forcing his alpha to kneel on the brutal cement. Dean’s cock is erect, straining from the burning need of his rut. The pained look on the alpha’s face sends tears onto Castiel’s cheek. He would give anything to comfort his alpha, lowering his body in the submissive omega pose with his bottom in the air and his lips to the ground.

“Don’t you see now why Dean can’t mate you?” Charlie announces. “Look at his teeth, Castiel.”

The omega tilts closer to the screen, taking in the long, razor like incisors of his alpha. If Dean were to bite Cas with those horrific teeth, he would shred the younger man’s neck for sure. The alpha’s arms are thicker and more powerful in this state. Between the teeth and tripled muscle mass, it’s extremely obvious how Dean could rip grown men into little pieces. However, the most chilling aspect of Dean’s transformation into the beast is the loss of his beautiful, emerald irises. Instead, the entire orb is pure black, as though the darkness envelopes his very soul, peering out through his eye sockets.

Cas lifts his hand nearly stroking his alpha’s face on the screen. There is not an ounce of fear in the omega. “When was this taken?”

“In late August, during his last rut. It’s the first one that popped up.”

“Play the video Charlie.” The demand in his voice is steady and strong. His beta obeys without comment.

Castiel was expecting to hear screams or howls from this shadowy echo of his alpha, but instead Dean is chanting.

Charlie scoots closer, turning up the sound, “I have tried for an hour to figure out what he’s saying but nothing. Castiel I can’t even narrow down the language, maybe its gibberish?”

“I know what he’s saying.” He hasn’t heard the words in over nine years, but Castiel will never be able to forget. Unconsciously the omega reaches out carding his fingers through Charlie’s auburn locks.

“Holy shit, what is it?”

She doesn’t move away from his touch, in fact, she leans in allowing the omega to find refuge in the memory of Anna. “It’s the language of angels. My mother would often repeat the voices torturing her mind. She called it Enochian.”

There is only wonder and curiosity in the beta’s next question, “What is Dean saying?”

“Bring me home, little omega.”


	13. I Walk the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Walk the Line by Halsey

* * *

 

 

“Wow, he really likes that chair.” Charlie exclaims from her spot next to Castiel.

The two spent most the night watching footage of the bunker, working from Dean’s last rut until the first day of Castiel’s heat. It would appear that the scent of Cas’s heat literally brought out the beast in his alpha. The idea is almost funny, but it simply makes him sad.

Sightings of Lilith in the bunker were sparse. Charlie believes that the blonde omega is being held in a separate part of the underground house without cameras. The one positive is his ex-yoga instructor had yet to enter Dean’s holding chamber.

Over the course of the night, Castiel has learned several vital clues to his alpha’s condition. First, if the beast is awakened by rage, the transformation is quick, within seconds. Ash and Sam have given Dean several different triggers to aid in their research. Unsurprisingly, the visual of Castiel in danger provokes the fastest change from man to monster.

Second, if the switch is caused by arousal, the process is slower, lasting over thirty minutes. The metamorphosis happens in three distinct stages: black eyes, muscle definition and growth, leaving the teeth for last. Until midway through the transformation Dean is coherent, able to answer questions and follow directions. Cas observes that the second his alpha’s teeth alter, the beast has control of his mind.

That is when Dean is most dangerous, which has lead Cas and Charlie to observing his beloved alpha in full hulk, as the beta says, humping a chair. Of course, it’s the missing chair from their dining room set. The one that Castiel doused in slick before Dean fled the house. The fucking dork took it with him and is now leaving his own mark on the silk pillow.

Castiel scoffs at her comment, “Obviously, the big guy likes me.”

The omega’s stomach rolls a little in arousal watching Dean lick the material with an intensity Castiel would love elsewhere.

“Shit, did you see that?” Charlie shouts scaring Cas a little. The beta immediately rewinds the recording, pausing at a specific point in her mind. “Look at his eyes.”

He slants forward, uncertain what he’s supposed to see, but then his gaze spots the emerald irises shining back at Castiel. “They aren’t black.”

“Nope, those babies are grassy green.”

Grabbing Charlie’s shirt, Castiel tugs her in tight, “Why the fuck are they green!”

“Whoa there, Castiel.” She pats his hands, but they remain firm. “Maybe we should take a break. It’s like ten in the morning and we slept, what, four hours last night.”

“Damn it, Charlie, what changed?” Cas frees his companion, pivoting to glare at the screen.

“If I had to guess, Dean slurped up a chunk of dried slick.” Her face pales with disgust.  

She rewinds the footage again, letting it run on slow-mo. A mere second before Dean’s eyes change, the alpha does, in fact, chew a piece of fabric. The green lasts maybe ten seconds tops, but this is significant, Cas just can’t figure out why.

Charlie turns off the monitor, kissing Castiel’s cheek, “We need a break. The terrifying revelations of my demonic boss will still be there after a nap.”

“Fine.” Cas rises to his feet stretching out his back, “And he’s under a curse, not demonic. Let’s keep our dark terminology straight.”

“Ah, young Padawan, what if they are one and the same.” She grins implying it’s a joke, but Cas frowns.

That is a little more than he can handle right now. He waves off her attempts to apologize, stumbling off to his own bed to crash.

****

Oil and leather, the scent is so strong Castiel wakes coughing on the overpowering aroma.

He sits up keeping his gaze low. The omega has no idea what Dean knows or how angry he will be, but the saturated smell in the room is not a good sign. His alpha is trying to mark him with scent alone.

“Dean.” Castiel stares at the floor. The alpha is casually sitting in a chair next to his bed, wearing soft jeans and a snug grey t-shirt that does wonderful things to his biceps.

“I’m sorry, my little omega.”

The words are so full of woe, Castiel can’t help but look up. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who was bad.”

“Bad? How could my sweet, loving Cas be bad?” Dear lord, hiss alpha doesn’t know. No one has tattled about Castiel’s adventures in misbehaving. Suddenly, the omega is thinking of ways to back track without Dean noticing.

“Umm, well…”

Dean cuts him off, “Oh, that’s right, now I remember you poured out my priceless booze, got drunk, wrecked my study, and mutilated 18 bears.”

“Crap.” The omega slumps his shoulders in defeat, “19 bears.”

“What?”

“You gave me my first one when I was ten days old, so I have 19.”

The alpha rolls his eyes, his expression full of annoyance, “I’m not stupid Cas, but there were only 18 on the shelf.”

“Why? Where is the other one?” Castiel leans his head to the side.

“If you must know, I always take one with me.” His alpha actually blushes, causing Cas to purr. “But first you have a lot of explaining to do, little omega. I’m sorry that my rut fucked up your birthday plans; however, that does not give you permission to ransack the god damned house.”

Castiel lowers his head, guilt washing over him. Dean left him to keep Cas safe; he’s such a horrible omega. I’m sorry is on the tip of his lips when the alpha grasps his chin, lifting his face to meet intense green eyes.

“Why are you still angry with me Cas?”

The omega is thoroughly perplexed by the question. “I’m not mad, well… not anymore.”

“Then explain to me,” Dean’s eyes roam his blue bedroom, “why you are sleeping in here and not in our room. I walked in hoping to find you, and it’s clear you haven’t been in there for days. It broke my heart, Cas.”

Out of all the things Castiel did while his alpha was in rut, that’s what he’s concerned about. That the omega chose to sleep in his own bed? “I felt that after all my mistakes, you would want some space. I was going to wait until you invited me back to your room… your bed.”

“Come here, little omega.” Dean tugs him forward until Castiel is straddling the alpha’s lap, very aware that he’s only wearing boxers. They are nose to nose, breathing the same air. The older man’s hands are stroking Cas’s bare arms and shoulders tenderly. “It’s not my room, it’s not my bed. No matter the disagreement, the things that we share will stay that way forever. I can’t give you everything yet, but what I can please don’t give it back. Ok?”

He can’t find the words to answer, so Castiel bounces his head in agreement.

“Good. Now, Missouri mentioned there was one more thing I needed to know, but no one had the balls to tell me. What the hell did you do?”

The omega flinches with the memory of his stroll out the front door. Missouri never reprimanded him for it because this has been her plan all along. Castiel is lost with no clue how Dean will react, and of course, the rest of them chickened out. The alpha’s hands tighten on his shoulders, sending a clear message. Cas isn’t going anywhere until he spills.

An idea sparks in the back of Cas’s mind. All of this mayhem began with a promise that was broken. Moving his hand to Dean’s face, the omega drags his thumb over his alpha’s gorgeous bottom lip. “I will tell you after you kiss me.”

“Cas,” that one word is dripping with desire.

“You made a promise and broke it, Dean, so I, in turn, did the same thing. Make it up to me and then I will accept any punishment you dole out.”

His big, powerful alpha fidgets with nervousness. The action is downright adorable. Who knew Dean could be cute? “There are things about me that you need to know before we take that particular path.”

“You’re going to need to clarify for me, Dean.” Castiel sits up straighter, a wicked smirk on his mouth. “What things exactly? The Winchester curse? I read your Dad’s journal, so I’m pretty up to date on the history of it. I’ve also viewed hours of video of you during rut and after my first conscious heat, which means I’ve seen the beast in all his black-eyed glory and he doesn’t scare me.”

Alpha and Omega remain silent, completely in shock at the frankness of Cas’s comments. To be honest Dean’s inner demon does freak him out, a whole lot; however, he will never allow that misguided fear to stop this from happening. If his alpha is too frightened to move forward, then Castiel is just going to have to hold the man’s hand.

“Don’t worry, Dean, I’m not asking you to knot me or even ram that beautiful cock of yours up my slit.”

The other man is choking on his own spit while yelling, “Holy shit, Cas, where did you learn to talk like that?”

“Why? Are you going to reprimand me for my dirty mouth?” Low and behold Dean’s grip is tightening and his eyes grow harsh and hungry. “I didn’t think so, you like me with a little edge. One day, though, I want you to split me open and make me scream until I cum all over your stomach, Alpha.”

Without warning Dean covers Castiel’s mouth with his hand squeezing tight. The alpha’s voice is deep, reverberating in the omega’s gut. An overwhelming arousal scent floods the room from both parties. “Shhh, little omega, you’ve said your peace, now it’s my turn. I’m going to remove my hand, but not a sound, do you understand?”

Cas nods, his eyes bulging in surprise. Dean is on board. Of all that is holy, Dean Winchester is going to kiss his omega.

“Stand up.” The directive is stern and Castiel leaps off to obey.

Dean’s gaze is rough, scouring over Castiel’s skin. Then, with a reverent touch, the alpha gently kisses each and every bruise on the omega’s body. After his heat and the drunken behavior, he’s accumulated quite a few. Castiel raises his arms, giving Dean full access as he closes his eyes. The sensation is so delicious; he doesn’t want to miss anything.

The older man starts at the bruise on his shin and works his way up. He’s at the fainted bruise on his wrist when Dean asks, “Other than the marks from Lilith, no one else has harmed you?”

“No, Alpha.” Castiel’s reply is hushed.

Gradually Dean is standing in front of him, kissing the blemish on his hairline. “You know what happens when anyone hurts you, threatens you, or leaves an alpha’s scent on you?”

Castiel remains motionless as Dean focuses on kissing along his jaw. “Yes, Alpha.”

“What happens, little omega?” The query is a roar of possessiveness.

Suddenly his alpha’s hands ghost over his torso, pinching his nipples as Dean kisses down his neck.

He throws back his head for better access, groaning, “They die screaming.”

“So you know?” Dean sounds relieved that there are no more secrets between them.

Feeling secure in his place with Dean, Cas wraps his hands around the alpha, creeping his nails up the man’s spine. He digs in, hearing the hiss of his alpha. A grin spreads across his face, there will be scratch marks on Dean’s back and it makes Castiel giddy.

The omega is breathless, “That merely touching me can be a death sentence? Yes.”

Green eyes pop up staring into blue. They breathe the same air for several moments, then Dean implores, “I have sliced alphas into little pieces for just threatening to touch you. My hands are covered in the blood of so many people. Doesn’t that scare you?”

He grabs Dean’s cheeks, holding firmly, his next word declaring nothing but the truth, “No.”

“I’ve murdered omegas.”

Castiel swallows down the heavy lump in his throat. That is new information, but he’ll figure out that one later. They are moving towards something and the omega can’t allow anything to derail him. “I’m sure there were reasons.”

“One day, the beast may decide to kill you.”

Cas smiles, licking his lips seductively, “The darkness that swirls under your skin will never harm me, Dean, because he wants to claim me just as much as you do.” The omega brushes his lips along the shell of the Dean’s ear, whispering, “the beast craves my slick.”

A feral growl erupts from Dean’s throat as he surges forward, slamming their mouths together. Cas inhales as both men freeze from the abrupt change, then throwing caution to the wind, the omega licks in between the alpha’s lips. The sigh leaving the older man’s mouth sends a shiver down Castiel. Their mouths fall open, allowing their tongues entrance, freely exploring the warmth of each other’s mouth. The taste of his alpha is unique and intoxicating.

The omega is going on pure instinct because he has no idea what he’s doing, but it’s glorious. The kiss is deep, rough, needy… 19 fucking years of teasing and pining has lead to this moment. Without breaking their roaming tongues Dean lifts Castiel up, encouraging the omega to wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist. They break for a split second to grab air before diving back in like their lives depended on it.

During an inhale moment Dean remarks, “You try to sleep in that bed again and I’ll set it on fire.”

Chuckling through the next kiss is pure bliss.

He doesn’t have to pay attention, Castiel knows exactly where Dean is taking them, their bed. Both men hum with excitement as their tongues roll over one another in a sultry dance.

When they reach the massive memory foam mattress, Dean tosses Castiel on top. The alpha is panting heavily, battling to say each word, “We need to calm down, little omega, or I’ll have to leave.”

“No!” Castiel isn’t sure which is worse, not being able to kiss Dean or having the alpha running for the bunker when his arousal gets to be too intense. He stretches out his hand, beckoning the older man, “Come to me.”

His alpha complies without question. They both lie on their sides face to face; arms and legs intertwining. Dean uses one hand to stroke Castiel’s hair, placing swift kisses to the omega’s ears and cheeks with the occasional nose. He returns the affection, paying particular attention to Dean’s earlobe because his alpha loves that.

After several minutes their lips find one another again, slotting together like needy puzzle pieces. Now that Castiel has felt the pleasure of Dean’s mouth on his, he can’t ever go back. The slick pooling between his thighs a physical manifestation of the omega’s burning want.

“Seriously Cas, calm it down.” Dean barks, pulling his swollen lips away.

Castiel gasps as the green irises are swallowed by black. “Do you trust me?”

His alpha’s eyes may be black, but Dean is still here as he answers, “Always.”

Slipping his hand between his legs, Castiel then guides his pointer finger through the wetness. Dean fiercely observes the movement, ready to bolt at any sign of the next stage of his transformation. The omega lifts his finger to Dean’s lips.

“Open up, Alpha.”

Just at the smell of his slick Dean seems to calm, following orders like a good boy. The alpha devours Castiel’s finger, sucking roughly while moaning. Slick floods his boxers with the debauched sight of his alpha.

“Look at me, Dean.”

He smiles when stunning green eyes stare at him with lust. Dean drops his hands, slipping the tips just high enough up Cas’s thigh to coat them with slick, then the alpha slurps at the wet digits like they are the best pie he’s ever tasted. Filthy, erotic sounds are exploding from Dean’s throat, causing Castiel’s dick to harden with a strong desire.

Finally, Dean halts his licking to focus on his omega, “The slick calmed it down. How did you know that would happen?”

“Educated guess.” Cas smirks with pride.

“You don’t understand. Sam and Crowley have been collecting your slick for months trying to see if it will help. In the past it slowed it down a bit, but nothing like this. What the hell is different?”

Castiel gives Dean a chaste kiss on the lips, then quips, “It’s fresh.”

The alpha rolls his eyes, whining, deep in his chest. “Jesus, Cas, that’s so fucking hot.”

“You think I’m sexy?” Castiel knows the answer, but he deserves the thrill of Dean’s reply all the same.

Dean leans in kissing him softly, wiggling his tongue into Cas’s mouth before yanking back, “Sexy doesn’t even begin to cover it, my little omega. You are everything.”

The omega scoots forward to start the tasty kissing again when Dean sits back, raising his finger in warning. “Don’t you have something to tell me Cas.”

“Poop.” Castiel sighs because, of course Dean hasn’t forgotten, his boner deflating. “Can I tell you tomorrow, please?”

His incredible alpha shakes his head, crossing his arms in silence, waiting.

Cas shimmies back, sliding off the bed so only his eyes are peering over the mattress, feeling slightly safer with some space between them. He’s fairly certain that Dean won’t strike him, but this is a huge deal and he did stupidly agree to any punishment.

“I went outside for a walk.” His words are rushed and mumbled.

“Okay, how is going outside for a walk against…” Then it’s like a strike of lightening hits Dean as he now comprehends that Castiel does not mean the backyard. Every muscle on the alpha’s body flexes, Cas can actually listen to the grinding of the older man’s teeth. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“I drank a lot of beer, which really is to blame for my extremely poor choices.”

“Cas!” Dean shouts.

“I walked out the front door, well stumbled, and made it across the lawn and almost to the start of the driveway to Sam’s house when I ran into an Alpha.”

Dean sucks in a gasp of air so violently Castiel’s not sure if there is any oxygen left in the room. “An alpha!” He roars.

The omega ducks behind the mattress, waiting for the first blow that never comes. However, in the time it took for him to blink Dean went from sitting on the bed to crouching next to him. The alpha knocks Castiel on his back as he scents every inch of his omega.

“Benny never touched me, Dean. He was kind and waited with me until Sam and Crowley arrived to take me back to the house. Nothing bad happened, I swear.”

Dean’s body drapes over him like a blanket, the alpha’s face full of rage. “Do you want someone to take you from me?”

“No, Alpha, they can’t, I’m yours.” Pure terror is evident in every syllable.

“Not in the eyes of the law. You are way past legal claiming age. An alpha could take you against your will. I would get you back, never doubt that, but Cas, you have been shielded from the horrors of the world your entire life. The little omega I love may never return from that.”

Hysterical sobs burst from the omega. “No, no, no, no, no. I’m sorry. Please don’t let them hurt me.”

Screaming, fear induced shrieks engulf the bedroom. It’s only after a while that Castiel acknowledges that they are his. The omega was lucky that Benny… kind, in love with Kevin Benny, was the alpha that found him or his birthday could have been a real nightmare.

“Shh, shh, little omega, I’m here you’re safe, Shh.” Dean places gentle kisses all over Cas’s face and neck while stroking his arms.

Eventually, Castiel stills, his blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

“Cas, listen to me. There are reasons that I give you strict rules. Now, if I’m in the bunker you’re pretty safe, but God, when I’m on a trip, don’t leave the house. No alpha would be stupid enough to enter our home.”

“Dean, I’ve seen you chained to a wall behind bars, how will you get to me from the bunker?” Cas is trembling from the thought of another alpha touching him. He can’t even mentally verbalize the ‘r’ word. It’s only been Dean since his first breath, no one but his alpha, “I don’t feel safe.”

“Trust me, my scenting ability is beyond normal when I’m under the curse. If another alpha touches you, a few steel bars and chains won’t keep me from my omega. You are mine in whatever form I’m in.”

“Claim me.” That’s the only answer to all of this so Cas begs, “Claim me, now.”

His alpha begins to cry, the moisture dripping onto Castiel’s cheeks. “There has to be a knot for the claim to take. I’ll be a monster by then. I won’t survive hurting you.”

Wrapping his legs and arms around his alpha, Cas pulls the other man down onto his chest. He shushes softly, trying to quiet Dean.

An epiphany settles deep in Castiel while he rocks the wonderful alpha within his arms. Dean can’t be the one to claim him. His only choice is the beast.


	14. Illuminated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illuminated by Hurts
> 
> TAG at end of chapter for those who need it

* * *

 

The steam from Cas’s shower leaves a heavy condensation on the mirror. He swipes at the wetness, revealing bright, cheerful blue eyes. The last twenty-four hours have been magical. Dean and the omega spent the time in their bed talking, laughing, and kissing. He feels such a strong connection to his lover at this point. Yes, for the record, he doesn’t care that they have only kissed, Dean Winchester is his lover, and the world can deal with it.

Castiel dries his hair with a fluffy white towel; the memory of waking up in strong arms edges into his mind, and the scent of oil and leather fresh on his nostrils makes him smile. He actually pinches himself to prove it wasn’t a dream. Yet, he knows deep in his soul that this morning, the omega has to rock the happy boat. Cas has been able to push off asking about the dead omegas, wanting to hold on to their peaceful joy, but now he has to get answers. Killing alphas who threaten his omega is a biological instinct that, in some ways, is out of Dean’s hands. That is not the case with omegas whose smells don’t even register on his skin. His alpha was perfectly fine with Hannah and Jody in the room with him during his heat, so what kind of reason can there be to murder one or many.

Deciding that he is finally dry and his teeth minty clean, Castiel slips on a fresh pair of boxers, sauntering into their shared bedroom. Dean slumbers on the bed, an old pair of black sweatpants his only clothing, his face soft and sweet with a tiny smile upon his lips. The omega climbs up next to his alpha and kisses those perfect, pink masterpieces. Dean deepens the kiss as they both open, letting their tongues explore the now familiar terrain.

As usual, it’s Dean who pulls away exclaiming, “That is an excellent way to wake up.”

“I agree.” The omega cuddles in tight next to Dean. “Can I ask you a serious question?”

“Yes, I never got to answer the five for your birthday, so shoot.” The alpha wraps his arm around Cas, kissing his forehead.

“You mentioned yesterday that you have murdered omegas. Why?” He can’t look at Dean while he replies so the omega tucks his head in, scenting the alpha’s neck.

“I am not proud of it. In fact, if we could think of a better way to test the serums I’d do it in a second, but when Crowley and Ash have a possible cure, we have to make sure it works.”

“Wait, one minute.” Castiel pops up to his knees, glaring at his alpha. “So you use poor, helpless omegas as test subjects?”

“Yes and no.” Castiel scoots back because he is not on board with this not at all. “Listen, Cas, just let me explain.”

The omega crosses his arms, countering, “You have my attention.”

“Ash and Crowley only suggest using an omega when they are sure that the serum is going to work. It’s like a final test. Then Sam takes over and reaches out to some of his law enforcement contacts. We have only used three omegas total. The first two were on death row, literally about to take that final walk when Sam offered them a deal. Be a part of a research project that might kill you, or swing from the rope like the state intended.”

Castiel’s stomach tightens; he’s not sure about this. “What happens if you don’t kill them?”

“Their sentence gets reduced to life in prison with a possibility of parole. These are not nice omegas, Cas. You have to remember they did something terrible to get on death row to begin with.”

“You said only the first two were from the prison, what about the third?”

Dean drops his gaze, looking anywhere but Castiel, “That was Lilith.”

“Are you kidding me? You slaughtered Lilith because she body checked me?” The omega steps back so he’s standing next to the bed.

“Kind of, but she was a nasty bitch. Her alpha, Zachariah, was working an angle to get ahold of you.”

His eyes go wide in shock, “What? How do you know?”

“Call it an alpha instinct, but when he came around looking for Lilith he wasn’t asking questions about her. He kept asking the staff about you, which house you lived in, which room was yours. Sam paid him off and sent him away, but Lilith needed to be eliminated so we kept her in the bunker until my recent rut.”

“I’m assuming the serum didn’t work.”

The alpha rises to stand next to him, forcing the omega to look at him. “It did not, but again, she had a fighting chance. Next time I am certain it will take; Ash is so damn close.”

“No, Dean, no more.” Castiel takes the alpha’s face into his hands. “The next omega you put in that cage with you will be me.”

“Hell no.” His alpha embraces him whispering repeatedly, “No, no, no, no.”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Cas kisses Dean soft on the lips, letting his mouth linger.

“Please don’t ask this, Cas. I will shut it all down and we will grow old together like this, partially coupled, but never mated. You will never get in the bunker with,” Dean’s eyes are red and shining with fear, “…him.”

“I plan to grow old with you regardless. I am now, and will always be, yours. However, Dean, you must promise me, no more omegas.”

“Alright, I promise, but, Cas, one day you may change your mind. Don’t you want children?”

“I do, but I think you need to reconsider Missouri’s plan.”

The alpha steps forward, kicking the mattress so harshly the bed jumps on impact, “Her plan, little omega, is to send you to the slaughter like a fucking replaceable lamb.”

Castiel holds his breath, completely cold while watching his alpha crumble. He moves to hug him, but Dean just glides away, not wanting his touch. The action slices at the omega’s heart.

“I should have left you in Pontiac with Missouri.” Dean announces, his fists squeezing in anger. “Nine years of spoiling you and loving you has made my little omega blind to the scariest thing on the ranch.”

“I’m not afraid, Dean.” Castiel responds, his jaw strong. He has to convince his alpha not to push him away. All these strides have been healthy and a long time coming. The thought of moving backwards might destroy the omega.

Dean chuckles first, then the sound bleeds into a dark, hollow belly laugh while tears trickle down his cheeks. “You are an idiot, Cas. Keep pushing like you are and I will kill you just like I did Lilith.”

“No, you won’t.”

Suddenly his alpha is tugging a pair of jeans out of his drawer and throwing them at Cas’s face along with a white t-shirt. “Get dressed and follow me.”

Dean tosses a green Henley on as he grabs his cell phone from the nightstand, dialing a number. “Charlie, meet us in the library, now!”

Castiel hastily dresses, following behind Dean as he stomps towards the library. Charlie must have been close because a minute later, she’s standing in the room with them. Her gaze sweeps between the two men, both wiping moisture from their eyes.

Dean gruffly points at her computers, “Bring up the bunker footage.”

“Okay, do you have a particular date?” She sits on her pillow, waking up her artificial friend.

“September 19th, 2:00pm.”

That was the second day of Dean’s rut. Why would that specific date and time be important for Castiel to see? His throat goes dry when the realization hits him like a truck. “Dean, I don’t want to see it.”

“Sit down and fucking watch, Castiel!” His alpha roars, cold and heartless. “You want to climb in the cage with my beast well, honey, it’s time to see what happened to those who tried.”

Gradually Cas lowers to his knees, gracing the edge of the spare pillow next to Charlie with his bottom. Dean is violently pacing behind them.

“Please, Dean, don’t make us watch this.” The omega pleads, his voice shaking. “Please.”

The large monitor in the middle of the table comes alive with a frozen picture of the bunker’s prison. Dean’s black gaze is the only thing Cas can focus on. He desperately tries to ignore the blonde hair just on the edge of the screen.

“Play the video, Charlie.”

Her kind, hazel eyes turn back to Dean, “Maybe I should go.”

“No, you should understand the monster that signs your paycheck.” Dean stops his movement to lean against one of the massive bookshelves. “Play it.”

Charlie takes Cas’s hand, gliding it towards her hair. He catches her comforting grin as he weaves his fingers through her red locks. Taking a deep breath, he nods curtly telling her he’s ready.

She strikes the enter key, beta and omega bracing for the impending horror.

A male voice with a British accent, most likely Crowley, speaks from off camera, “Go on, love, you said that you could show Dean a much better time than his silly Castiel.”

A guy with dirty blonde hair and a horrible haircut ushers Lilith into frame and unlocks the iron door, allowing the omega to slip inside. Once Castiel calms, focusing on the scene, he notices that Lilith is nude and her skin appears oily.

“What’s on her skin?” He queries with curiosity.

Dean clears his throat, then answers, “Your slick. They gave me the injection ten minutes before so it would have time to work its way into my system. We found out the first time that without your scent, there’s zero chance of survival.”

Castiel turns his attention back to the monitor. Lilith is talking to Dean, who stands next to the far wall. “What big teeth you have, Alpha. Better to stake your claim, I suppose. A little bird told me you’re tired of that virgin snob and want to ride a real omega. I’d be so good for you.” The blonde slowly inches closer to his alpha, a wicked grin on her mouth. “What a big cock you have. Bet I’d feel amazing bobbing off of it.”

Well, that was completely inappropriate. Clearly, the beast only wants his omega since he keeps chanting about it. Cas grabs Charlie’s hand, “Pause it.” Pivoting to view Dean he ventures, “Do you know what you’re saying?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean strolls tentatively towards them. “Ash says its gibberish.”

Charlie intercedes, “No, it’s Enochian. Castiel can translate, but as soon as he told me I found a few textbooks on the dead language, but nothing with code for deciphering it.”

Dean rubs his chin thoughtfully, “You know what the beast is mumbling?”

“You don’t?” Castiel assumed that Dean would have at least some mental connection with his alter self.

“No.” The alpha kneels down beside Castiel patting his shoulder. Dean’s begging for the chance to understand the Mr. Hyde to his Dr. Jekyll, “What am I saying, Cas?”

“Well, you were calling for me until Lilith entered your cage.”

“For you?” The older man’s eyes flood with genuine surprise, “How do you know?”

Blue irises lose themselves in green for a moment. “My love, my little omega, make it better.”

“That can’t be right. Surely the beast is calling to any omega.” Dean can deny it with words all he wants, but the omega can see the truth. Little Omega will always be Castiel. “What else?”

“Then he just wants Lilith to get out.” Cas shrugs because he can’t disagree with the sentiment.

Charlie pipes in, shock on her face, “The Hulk was telling her to leave?”

“Pretty much, replay it.” Charlie rewinds as instructed. Castiel listens closely, “When Lilith first comes all the way in, he keeps repeating ‘not my omega’. My slick is keeping him calm, but he’s not fooled. While she’s giving her stupid ‘I’m a better lay’ speech, he says, ‘run away. Do not come closer’. Look, he’s even pushing towards the concrete to stay clear of her.”

All three pairs of eyes widen as Lilith, in all her idiotic pride, approaches the beast. “Smell me; I’m just the omega for you. I bet Snow White doesn’t even know what a blow job is, much less how to give it.”

Castiel growls at her comment. She’s not wrong, but Dean doesn’t need whatever is causing her to fall on her knees, crawling over to the black-eyed alpha. God, what is it with these omegas and crawling? Cas’s gaze falls to the beast, almost cowering in the corner. “He’s scared.”

“Are you watching the same thing as me, because that does not look like scared,” Charlie stresses, pointing to the angry grimace over razor sharp teeth.

“No, I don’t think…” in that moment Castiel’s words die on his lips.

Lilith snatches the erect cock hanging between Dean’s thighs. The beast does not care for that action, smacking her across the face so harshly she flies back several feet. She never has a chance to get up as he pounces on her, sinking his fangs into her skin and ripping her throat out. The beast is so fast in his movements, Lilith never even had the chance to scream. One second she was alive, the next Dean’s alter ego is severing her head from her body and tossing it across the cement chamber. Blood sprays everywhere because the monster continues to hack, bite, and rip until the yoga instructor is nothing but bits and pieces splattered throughout the cell. Dean’s naked skin drips in crimson as he howls to the ceiling.

Charlie pushes a button and the image freezes, “I think we’ve seen enough.”

Dean, his alpha sits innocently on the floor behind them. He wrings his hands quietly, allowing his eyes to remain focused on the pillow below Cas. “That will be your fate, little omega, if you don’t let the experiments continue.”

“My poor, sweet alpha.” Cas climbs onto Dean’s, lap running his hands up the strong torso. “I’m okay, you won’t hurt me.”

“How can you ignore all that violence?”

Cas shushes the older man, placing chaste kisses to his cheeks. “What are you really worried about, Dean?”

“You will want another alpha and… I can’t let you go.” Castiel places his lips on Dean’s for a gentle, lazy kiss. When they finally break apart, the broken man before him hurts, “I wish I could, but without you, little omega, I’ll die.”

“I will never want anyone but you, Dean.” The two men embrace, holding tight for several minutes. “I am yours forever.”

“My little omega.” His alpha ghosts his fingertips over Castiel’s eyes. “You will stay even after witnessing all that carnage at my own hands?”

“Yes. I was your omega the first time you touched Anna’s stomach. No matter what, we are in this together.”

Dean nods, dropping his forehead into Castiel’s chest. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you.” The omega tilts forward, running his tongue over the shell of Dean’s ear, “We will figure this out Dean, but no more omegas.”

His alpha snuggles in deeper, sighing into Castiel’s shoulder, “Yes, my love, I promise. But I don’t think we should stop researching.”

“Neither do I. Perhaps you can work with Ash and Sam to find another way to test it.”

“We can try,” Dean murmurs, holding him tight.

“You know, Alpha, I’m pretty hungry; we never had breakfast. Do you think Jody can make us something easy to eat out on the back deck?”

The two men kiss softly before breaking apart so Dean can stand. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Cas’s gaze tracks his alpha’s movement until he has left the room.

Charlie closes the library door, leaning against it as she sighs, “That was just a distraction.”

“Of course it was, I can’t have Dean all sullen and sad, it might throw off his rut schedule.”

The beta takes her place next to him, “How did that video not terrorize the shit out of you? I’m going to have nightmares for weeks.”

“You were only focused on the beast’s actions.”

“Duh?” Charlie shoots him a credulous stare, “Dean pretty much obliterated a human being in, like, ten minutes flat. If we are being totally honest, I wet my pants.”

Cas scrunches his nose, deciding that the pillow she’s sitting on has to be thrown out. “Gross. Thanks for the over-share. But me, I was listening to what he was saying.”

“Oh great Enochian translator, what was the naked, bloody guy yelling?” She adds a little bow.

“Do not touch. I wait for my little omega.”

“Cas, what if you’re wrong? Maybe he’s talking about a completely different omega? Maybe he’s waiting to slash you to tiny little Castiel pieces.” She cards her fingers through his hair with a sad smile.

This will always be the moment that Castiel knew that the woman before him was his true companion. Missouri loves him and raised him like a son, but she will always be Anna’s beta. No, his beta companion is here with him now. She will hold his hand when the omega bears his children, and help raise his family. He loves her unconditionally, like the sister he never knew he always wanted.

“I have faith in him, Charlie.” Her red hair calls to his hands as Cas drags his fingers through the long layers. “I just need you to believe in me.”

Her hazel eyes soften as she concedes, “May the force be with us.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG: Graphic Violence, Blood


	15. Chasing Cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Cars by Sleeping at Last (This song will appear in the chapter)

* * *

 

The entire afternoon has been slightly absurd. Castiel and Charlie have been relegated to the upstairs, forced to watch Harry Potter movies back to back since noon. Dean brought up the flat screen and a DVD player to give them a full viewing experience, but still. They are now half way through Prisoner of Azkaban, and the omega has had his fill of the magical world. “I’m bored, how much longer do we have to stay in here?”

“Dean was very clear. You have to remain in the bedroom until 8pm or it will ruin your surprise.”

Castiel crashes to the bed, groaning, “What kind of surprise takes 8 hours to prepare?”

“A really good one, I hope.” The beta shrugs, turning off the TV and checking the clock. “Okay, so it’s 6:30pm, what do you want to do for an hour and a half?”

He smirks, “Go walk around in the backyard? Have a snack?”

“Obviously the backyard is a no go, but snacks I can do.” She clambers off the bed, picking up the landline phone hanging on the wall.

All the houses and buildings on Winchester Ranch are connected by phone so people can call each other. Ellen and Jody use it the most to gossip while cooking. The best feature is the intercom button. If you push the red button at the bottom, all the phones become an intercom so you can yell to everyone. Sam and Dean use that to find one another. When he was little, Dean would play music over the system to entertain his omega while in a meeting.

The redhead pushes a few numbers calling the kitchen phone, then waits for an answer, “Hey, Jody, can you whip up some treats for us?”

Her head bobs as she takes in the information, and then turns her focus to Cas, “She says you are having dinner a little after 8. What can you eat that won’t spoil your appetite?”

“Fruit.” Castiel knows the other omega will make a nice platter for him.

Charlie relays the request, then hangs up, “She will have it ready in ten. So, seriously though, wanna play cards?”

“I’ve always wanted to learn poker. Do you know that game?”

“We have a winner.” Charlie grins, pulling a pack of cards from her satchel. “Now this is something you can play with Dean later. Add some spice to it.”

“How would you add spice to a card game?” he deadpans, sitting on the floor across from her as the red head deals the stack.

“It’s called strip poker, my friend, and Dean won’t see you coming.”

Ten minutes later, Charlie is still explaining the many rules when Jody walks in with a giant plate of sliced bananas, strawberries, blueberries, and grapes.

Cas immediately grabs a few blueberries while asking, “Do you know what’s happening downstairs?”

“Of course I do, Castiel, and you are going to love it.” She smiles, placing two bottles of water next to Charlie. “Now, I have your outfit almost pressed, and then you can start getting ready a little after 7pm.”

“Ready for what?” he whines not caring that he sounds ridiculous.

“Oh my lips are sealed, but I’ll tell Dean you’re dying to know.” Jody kisses his cheek and squeezes his shoulder. “It might not be a bad idea to clue you in.”

With that, the older omega winks as she dashes out the door.

Cas sighs noting, “Should I be concerned that whatever we are doing requires an outfit?”

“Normally I would be stoked over a chance to doll you up, but I have to admit, the revelations from two days ago are still freaking me out.” The beta states before sprawling across the floor, sending playing cards everywhere.

The omega curls up next to the beta stroking her hair. He gulps in an ounce of courage replying, “Does it make you want to leave us?”

“No, you know as well as I do that we’ve bonded. That’s for life and so I’m here for the Winchester roller coaster, no matter how scary the upside down parts look.”

The bond between a beta companion and omega is quite strong. Nothing like a mating bond for sure, but it’s permanent and helps the beta to assist their omega. Until recently, the betas would then also service the alpha when the omega was with child. That nasty practice is no longer common, but can occasionally be found in traditional homes. Castiel would never agree to sharing, and Dean is very clearly in agreement.

“Good.” Cas scents the top of Charlie’s hair. As a beta, her scent is faint, but someone close to her can smell it. His beta companion carries the soft aroma of fresh cut roses with a sprinkle of peanuts. The bouquet is odd, but he loves it.

“When are you going to ask Dean about Benny and Kevin mating?”

The omega has spilled everything to Charlie. She has a large list of concerns, but in the end will support his decision. “Tonight was the plan, until all this happened.”

The clock is ticking until Dean’s next rut, and he requires the aid of Benny before anything else can transpire. His alpha has remained solid on his choice that they will never mate. It makes Castiel sad, but he understands why. Which means Cas has one option to be claimed by his true mate.

“Who knows, maybe it still can be?”

Castiel bounces his head against her shoulder in agreement. They are still spread across the floor, staring at the empty ceiling. “Are you joining us tonight? Maybe you can help.”

“No can do. I have my walking papers to Sam’s house after 8pm.”

The two friends haven’t moved from the ground when Jody returns with a black tux.

“Holy Shit, Cas! Rocking the James Bond look tonight,” Charlie screams, obviously enthusiastic over his attire for the evening.

Jody rolls her eyes, “Dean wants to meet you in the foyer exactly at 8. Have fun.”

Then the older omega is off without sharing any more information. Damn it, what the hell is going on tonight?

“Alright, first things first. Shower or bath?” His beta inquires, “I’m thinking a nice lavender soak. Dean loves that about your scent.”

“Okay.” He responds, trying to remain calm.

****

At 8:01pm Castiel stands in the foyer of their home waiting for, well, he’s not sure, but his gut wants Dean. The omega has a light lavender odor from his bath, his hair is still astray, but he has a nice, clean shave. According to Charlie, his unruly hair is a plus. The tux is slimming and he has his fancy black shoes on, so whatever is next, he’s ready. Maybe.

“God, Cas, you are gorgeous.” Dean’s standing in the doorway towards the kitchen.

Castiel smiles at the compliment, blushing. His eyes take in the stunning Alpha before him. Dean is dressed in a tux as well, his alpha’s taut muscles rippling under the fine fabric, “You are quite handsome too.”

Dean huffs at the comment. “So are you ready for tonight?”

“No, I don’t know what’s going on and it’s driving me nuts.”

“I’m taking you on a date.” The broad affectionate smile on the alphas lips warm Castiel’s heart.

“A date? Nobody dates omegas Dean.” Secretly, Cas is reveling in the idea of a date. Just like he’s seen in the movies and on TV. “That’s for betas and alphas.”

The older man steps forward, wrapping Cas in a strong embrace. Dean kisses his temple before confessing, “Well, I decided since we can’t do what other alpha/omegas do, then we can date. I want to spend the rest of my life finding ways to make those baby blues sparkle.”

“Alright, then where are we going tonight?” Castiel’s not a fool; he knows it’s to the backyard, but hell. He has an excellent imagination.

Brushing his lips over Castiel’s, Dean sighs his answer, “I have everything set up in the back. An entire evening devoted to my little omega.”

Castiel leans into those magnificent lips, deepening the kiss. Perhaps he should rethink this quest to have the beast claim him. This is wonderful; he could spend forever here.

“May I escort you out, little omega?” Dean offers his elbow for Cas.

He takes the offered limb, following his true love outside. Castiel is speechless. A massive open white tent has been constructed on the green grass. Inside, the structure twinkles with thousands of tiny lights. Candles are lit along the walkway, a small round table dressed up with a white tablecloth is set for dinner, and to the left, a black and white checkered dance floor.

“Dean.” The omega whispers taken back by the beauty before him, “Why did you do all this?”

The alpha takes Castiel’s chin into his palm, “because you are worth it.”

His voice is silent as his mind drowns in the feeling of that simple sentence. Dean guides the omega to the table, pulling out a chair for him. Once the alpha is seated, he snaps to get someone’s attention.

A light brunette, male omega approaches the table wearing a white chef’s jacket. Immediately Cas catches the bite mark on the man’s neck; however, his scent doesn’t smell mated. He knows this odor; the omega before him is a widow, like Sam.

Dean cheerful introduces the new person, “Cas, this is Chef Gabriel. He’s cooked us a five course meal that has all of your favorites and a few surprises.”

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel.” Castiel shakes the hand offered because this is an omega.

“Oh the pleasure is all mine. A chance to meet the mysterious Winchester Omega is fucking awesome.” Gabriel smells of sweet strawberries and pure, raw sugar.

Cas chuckles, “I’m not all the media has said about me. Just an omega, same as you.”

“Ugh, yeah, I don’t think so Cassie. I’m an omega, and even I’m getting a bit aroused by your smell.”

The growl from Dean startles both of them.

“Down boy; omegas aren’t my cup of tea, regardless how delicious the scent,” Gabriel quips as he takes two plates from Jody. “Your first course this evening is Goat Cheese Risotto Balls with a sherry Dijon dipping sauce.”

His alpha snorts after the word balls, which made all three omegas glare at him strongly, but it was Castiel who reprimands him. “Dean, we are having a nice dinner, please take it seriously.”

Gabriel bows slightly, “Please enjoy.” Then he and Jody vanish.

“He said balls.” Another eruption of cackling assaults Dean. “I’m sorry, Cas, you got to admit it’s funny.”

The omega rolls his eyes, but snorts because, okay, it’s a little humorous. However, after a bite of the mouthwatering appetizer, he and Dean are moaning over the taste.

“I wonder how he gets the risotto so perfect.” Cas inquires aloud.

Dean flashes his best charming grin, “Well, when you start your lessons, you can ask him.”

“What lessons?”

“Well, I remember how excited you were to cook for me, so I hired Gabriel to stay on the ranch for six months teaching you everything he knows.” Dean tilts forward, taking Cas’s hand in his, “Happy Birthday, Little Omega.”

“Really? Cooking lessons from an actual chef for six months? Thank you, Dean.” Castiel hops up, climbing into Dean’s lap. “I love it.”

He kisses the other man gently with appreciation before Dean pulls back, “Ok, stay on your side of the table or we’ll never make it to the other courses.”

Giggling, Cas saunters back to his chair, making sure to shake his hips and finish his first course. Several minutes later, Jody removes the dirty plates so Gabriel can place steaming bowls of soup in front of them.

“Lobster Bisque.”

Castiel stares at the bowl. The omega has never had lobster in his life, much less as a soup. He takes a spoonful with suspicion, unsure of its flavor. When Cas gazes over to his Alpha, the man is slurping up his bowl like a man dying of thirst.

“Dean, I can’t take you anywhere.” Castiel bursts out laughing again because let’s be real, he’s sitting in his backyard, but it feels like so much more.

The heavenly food continues with an arugula salad, and by the fourth course, he’s not sure he can finish. Nonetheless, he finds the room for a grilled rib eye steak, and fingerling potatoes with shiitake mushrooms. The conversation has been muted, their attention on the feast and less on each other, but the silence is comfortable and playful.

Castiel expects the dessert course when Jody clears the plates, but Dean takes his hand, leading him to the checkered dance floor. “I thought we could work off our meal before the big finale.”

“Do you even know how to dance, Dean?” Castiel teases.

“A little, but with you I feel like I can do anything.” Dean twirls his omega one, two, three times before holding him tight. His commanding voice makes the younger man shiver with want. “Missouri, if you would please.”

In the corner of the dance space, Missouri is standing next to a rather impressive sound system. She gives Castiel a knowing glance before starting the music.

The first song is a full orchestra piece that seems familiar to the omega. Dean is quickly waltzing around the dance floor, a quirky smirk on his face. Actually, Cas is discovering that his Alpha is an excellent dancer, gracefully sweeping the younger man around the floor while humming along to the song. Castiel is certain he should know this tune.

“You’re a riot,” Cas blurts out as he finally can name the song. It’s the musical rendition of Disney’s Beauty and the Beast.

The smirk on Dean’s face blossoms threefold. “I thought it appropriate.”

The omega can’t help but smile. “Well, at least we can laugh about it.”

“Rather laugh than cry, my love.”

He agrees, tucking in closer, letting the older man swoosh him back and forth until he’s breathless. Castiel suddenly wants to pinch himself again; the evening is developing into a dream. When the song ends, Missouri takes a minute to find the right buttons, then shouts, “This is the one.”

“Thanks, Missouri. I’ll tell you when.” Dean replies, after which green irises burn into blue as lights tinkle in the emerald beauty. “The next song is special, pay attention, Cas.”

“Do I get to know the title?”

His alpha drags those plump lips over Castiel’s temple, “Chasing cars.”

With a curt nod, the sound of the next song bellows out of the speakers as Dean whirls Cas from one edge to the other. However, this time his Alpha breaks out in song, shocking Castiel.

“ _We’ll do it all, everything, on our own.”_

Dean’s eyes shimmer with softness and love. Cas isn’t sure he can find the ability to breathe.

_“We don’t need, anything, or anyone.”_

The omega finds himself astray in Dean’s deep voice. Cas senses that his Alpha is asking him a question, so he bounces his head because there is no other answer then, yes.

_“If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Tilting forward, Castiel places a gentle kiss to Dean’s cheek, whispering ‘always’ just loud enough for Dean to hear.

_“I don’t quite know, how to say, how I feel”_

He can’t stop the tears that fall, but this time there is no fear, no pain, and no sorrow behind them. Castiel has never felt more loved than in this moment.

_“Those three words, are said too much, they’re not enough”_

Dean continues to sing, but Castiel only hears the words in Dean’s actions, I love you, Castiel. Over and over, there is no question that his now, his tomorrow, will mirror his yesterday permanently in love with Dean Winchester.

Closing his eyes, the omega gives Dean total control of his body as they continue to glide across the space. He wants to memorize every second, to replay it later when he doesn’t have his beloved alpha before him. Then he’s listening again as he rests his cheek on the alpha’s shoulder.

_“All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they’re all that I can see”_

Castiel plants his feet, halting their movement. Dean startles as he glances down at his omega. The world stops, it’s just the two of them as Cas locks his mouth on the alpha’s. They open simultaneously, letting their tongues continue the dance until the music dies.

Without warning, Dean dips Cas nearly to the floor as the older man ponders, “Are you ready for the next part?”

The omega freezes, holding onto to his partner’s strong biceps. He understands that his alpha is asking about dessert, but the question hits him hard. If he does this, if he enters the cage with Dean’s beast, he may not return. Could he give up all of this for just the chance of something more?

“Yes.” Cas stresses his lips upturned in the beginning of a grin. “I’m starving for it.”

 


	16. Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door by Bob Dylan
> 
> I am posting a little early since technically its Christmas Eve. I love everyone of my readers and whatever you celebrate I hope its happy and bright.
> 
> XOXOXOXO  
> Angie

____________________________________________________________________ 

 

Castiel sniffs the bed, letting their mixed scents wander into his nostrils, settling his soul. This will be his favorite part of sharing a bed with Dean, the luscious aroma of them as one. His gaze scans the movements of his alpha as he flitters about the room, packing a suitcase. Now that is his least favorite thing in the world, Dean leaving for a business trip.

“Can’t you stay home? Last night was incredible; we could do more of that tonight.” Cas shoots the other man his best bright smile. “Please.”

Dean pauses in his packing to focus on his omega, the alpha’s eyes completely dripping in adoration. “My little omega, I really wish I could just blow off this conference and spend the week locked in our room, but this is extremely important. Laws and regulations for oil ownership, collection, and distribution will be reviewed. I have to go. Any other time I would say yes, you have to believe me, but this is like the one big oil summit that I have no choice but to attend.”

“I understand that a member of the Winchester family must be present,” the omega bats his eyelashes, softening his gaze coyly, “but doesn’t Sam count?”

“Jesus, Cas, you will be the death of me,” Dean utters, placing a kiss to Castiel’s nose.

The omega rises to his knees on the bed, huffing with hands on his hips, “That’s not a no. I know for a fact you would go to these things without Sam when Jess was around.”

“True, but what happens if the hulk joins the party without Sam to lock me in the bunker. Not to mention we paid a shit ton for two seats. They can’t go empty; it would look bad for the company.”

“You could send Ash. He’s an employee, and I’m sure with his chemistry background, he’ll be of use to Sam.” He chews his lower lip because the beast is another snag, so he queries, “What exactly happens when you transform away from the ranch?”

“Sam uses an elephant tranquilizer. Stuff knocks me out cold for an hour, and by the time I come to I’m back to normal.”

Dean drags his fingers up and down Cas’s spine spawning a tremble from the omega. Perhaps he should have put on some clothes before the serious discussion, but then again, he likes to be naked. “You are aware that Charlie is a trained FBI agent with mad weapon skills. I’ll bet she’s a better shot than Sam.”

“I don’t doubt it.” The alpha chuckles, continuing to stroke the omega’s shoulders and back. Gradually Dean’s expression changes into something more hopeful. “I’ll be gone four days; I’ll be back in time for Missouri’s retirement party. Why all the push for me to stay?”

Dragging his nose across Dean’s torso, he ponders the real answer. Why is it so important? His alpha travels for work, which is something that will never change. What’s four days? Apparently, his heart has altered or is fighting its own rebellion because his chest aches at the loss of touch from the alpha.

“After nine years, three of which were age appropriate, we are finally moving forward. I fear that if you leave now, it will crack the delicate balance we have right now. Please, we need time together unhindered by others to solidify us.”

The alpha hums, holding Cas in a loose hug. “We would need to keep Charlie around for safety measures, and Jody around cause you haven’t started your cooking classes yet.”

“Oh, oh,” he jumps haphazardly on the bed, “we could take a cooking class together. Our next date could be a cooking class. Couples do that, Dean. Or we could take a horse ride out for a picnic. I love that idea. Let’s do that.”

He is literally leaping around the bed shouting as Dean smiles wide, his eyes crinkling. Suddenly the alpha snags Cas’s ankles out from under him, dropping the omega to the mattress as he scrambles on top. “Calm down. All that bouncing, naked omega is gonna make me pop my knot.”

They stare at each other, panting softly, Castiel from his impromptu trampoline fun and Dean for a completely different reason. Yet, alpha and omega wear matching grins.

“I affect you.” Castiel winks proudly.

Dean drops several kisses over Castiel’s face as the alpha’s fingers tickle his sides. “Of course you do, silly little omega. It will only be you.”

Once the giggles and wrestling dies down and Cas can breathe again, he poses, “So are you going to stay home with me?”

“Okay, but what happens if you knock me out and it would be best to have me wake up in the bunker? It takes two alpha’s to carry the other me. How is that gonna work because you and Charlie and even Jody aren’t going to cut it.”

“Benny can help us, along with Crowley.”

The alpha growls, his arms so tight Cas finds it hard to inhale. “You really seem to like Benny all of a sudden.”

“Oh my God, Dean, he’s in love with another omega.”

“Really? Who?” The alpha seems very interested in that answer, which is perfect for Castiel. The flow into this conversation couldn’t have gone better if he planned it.

“Kevin.”

“The dormitory omega, Kevin?” Dean recalls as his eyebrows scrunch curiously.

Castiel sits up, patting his alpha’s shoulder, “Yes, that Kevin. How many omegas do you think Benny knows?”

“Well, I’m just surprised. Thought he was saving up for a…” Dean’s words pause, then he climbs up off the bed, dropping it entirely. “How do you know about Kevin?”

He worries on his inner cheek. This will be the touchy part. Cas is not confident that Dean will be happy with his new budding friendship with Kevin. “He and I chat over the fence sometimes. I like him.”

“You talk to people over the backyard fence?” Castiel can spot the tensing of his alpha’s shoulders at the thought.

“Just Kevin, and I only started talking to him because he told me he was an omega straight away. I haven’t broken any rules, and we’ve never met in person, I swear.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, taking in the new information. Quickly, the alpha returns to his suitcase, but this time he’s putting the clothes back. Cas smirks, relishing the thought of Dean all to himself for a few days.

“Okay, I guess over the fence with ONLY omegas is acceptable.”

Something bothers the omega about that response. “What if I asked if Kevin could come over sometime to hang out. He is an omega after all.”

“I don’t know, Cas.” Dean lifts his shoulder in a half shrug, “Let me think about that okay. We have a lot of new people coming into the house; Charlie, Gabriel and his beta companion, Pamela… …It’s a lot for me to deal with.”

“Well, what about Benny mating Kevin without charging him a replacement cost? Actually, why do we need an omega for that purpose anyway?” He picks at the comforter.

“Cas, come here.” The omega slips onto Dean’s lap, kissing him on the cheek. “If it’s that important to you, of course I’m going to let Benny mate Kevin.” Castiel’s mood perks up a little at that. “I will make the replacement costs a mating gift, ok?’

“Thank you, Alpha.” This time they kiss passionately with tongues, teeth, and a few growls.

Without fail, it’s Dean that pulls back first, “Damn it, Cas. I can’t decide whether moving to this stage of our relationship is better or worse for my health. Those lips of yours are heart attack inducing.”

He shimmies his hips, winking at Dean. “You would miss this if we went back now.”

“Oh trust me, there is no chance of going back, babe.” The two men let their fingertips roam over open flesh, “How about I tell Jody to make us a picnic dinner, and we ride out to the edge of the property to watch the sunset?”

“Yes, I love that idea. Then I won’t miss my first lesson with Gabriel after lunch.” Cas recalls that Dean has chosen to glaze over a question. “Alpha,” he whines playfully, “why do we need an omega in the dormitories other than Bobby?”

“I’m sorry, little omega, but it’s a federal law. For Winchester Ranch to house Alpha’s, we have to supply an ARO.” Dean then rubs his scruffy cheeks over the omega’s exposed chest.

“What’s an ARO?”

“Alpha,” kiss to the right cheek, “Recreational,” kiss to the left cheek, “Omega,” he goes to kiss Castiel’s nose, but the younger man swerves away.

“That’s disgusting, Dean. Basically, the world sees that Kevin’s role is to be a play thing for alphas?”

Dean drops his forehead to Cas’s shoulder, sighing, “I may not agree with it, but the ranch can’t run without ranch hands, and thus I’m legally required to provide an omega.”

“Who picked Kevin?”

“Bobby ordered him from a catalog. I’ll have him to do the same for his replacement.”

The omega stands up, much to his alpha’s regret, and grabs a pair of sweatpants from the open suitcase. Castiel notices the Frankenstein bear with one eye tucked deep in the luggage and his heart flutters. Dean really does love the newly reassembled stuffed animals. His alpha whimpers softly as Cas dresses for the day. God, alphas are like children when you take away their favorite toy.

“Dean, what if we got the replacement from somewhere else?”

“Where?” The older man’s lips are still pouting heavily. “Kevin can’t mate Benny until another omega arrives to take his place. If we order one tomorrow, they can promise delivery in 72 hours.”

“I want to get two omegas from a brothel.”

His alpha shakes his head, obviously perplexed by the request. “You want to what?”

“Hear me out. I want to send Benny and another alpha you trust to a brothel to buy two omegas for the ranch. If it costs around 20 grand to purchase a new Kevin, you should save money in the process.”

Dean’s shaking his head, scratching his chin, and just not understanding the demand from his omega. “Oh.” Is all that falls from the alpha’s mouth before, “Sure, Cas, we will do just that.”

Castiel is thankful that Dean didn’t make him say it aloud. He can’t save them all, but two more omegas saved from the horrors of a brothel will help him sleep at night.

****

“Are you joking?” Gabriel shouts while staring at Castiel in the kitchen.

After merely five minutes into their lesson, Cas announces his complete inability to cook. This has taken the other omega by surprise because it seems most omega schools consider preparing a meal vital to an omegas education.

Cas huffs in frustration, “No, I have never had instruction in the culinary arts. I did not attend a school that taught such a class.”

“But how do you eat?” The older omega genuinely queries.

“I have a beta companion and a house omega, both are excellent cooks. That is how I obtain my meals. What do you think Jody does all day?”

Gabriel pats his face, pondering the question. “Most omega mates share the cooking duties with their house omega, especially if they don’t have children yet. So what do YOU do all day?”

“I have tutor sessions and hobbies,” he offers realizing how silly his life sounds to an outsider. Castiel knows he’s a bit pampered, but the way Gabriel is speaking, it’s a little more than Cas originally assumed.

The older omega shoves him gently. “Wow, maybe I should start calling you Princess Castiel.”

“Let’s not,” Cas deadpans. He hasn’t been teased in this fashion since he left Pontiac. The omega has no interest in rekindling that experience. “You are here for six months. Where would you like to start?”

“Do you know how to boil water?”

“I took chemistry, so yes, I know how to do that.” He’s rapidly losing patience with the chef.

“Hold your cake balls, princess,” Gabriel taunts, “You have never taken a cooking class, but chemistry is an old friend?”

“Yes, Missouri found an online tutor. We did my experiments in this very kitchen. I was 15, is that not a normal age to take chemistry?”

“You have to be, hands down, the weirdest omega I have ever met. You were basically raised like a beta with omega fun bits.” Gabriel replies as he begins to pull out ingredients and a large mixing bowl.

Castiel tracks the other man’s movements trying to decipher what they are making, “You may want to refrain from talking about my body with Dean home. He’s rather protective.”

“First of all, news flash, you and me got the same plumbing. Second,” Gabriel sucks in a large amount of air to forcefully exclaim, “WELL NO FUCKING DUH!”

He chooses to ignore the sassy omega, “What are these supplies for?”

“Since you have such a vast knowledge of science I thought we could start with baking, which is basically chemistry with edible results.”

“Alright, so what will these things create?”

“Bread, Cassie. We are going to bake bread.” The other omega grins.

Now Castiel is excited because fresh bread will be perfect for their evening picnic.

Almost two hours later, they have trashed Jody’s stunning kitchen. Yet, three loaves of bread rest on the table, cooling. Castiel is thrilled to show Dean, who enters like the omega willed him into existence.

“Holy Shit! It looks like a twister came through here. Has Jody seen this mess?” His alpha scoffs.

Gabriel responds with heavy sarcasm, “No, she hasn’t, but I’m sure the twister is terrified of retribution.”

“I’m going to clean it up, Dean. It’s part of my punishment.”

The older omega grabs his face in mock surprise, “Princess Cassie actually gets punished around here? Well, this place isn’t completely crazy.”

“Stow the nicknames, Gabriel, if you want to stay,” Dean sternly replies while starting to run the water for dishes. “I’ll help ya, Cas, then it will get done faster.”

“Strike that, an alpha washing dirty dishes with two omegas in the room. I currently reside in bizarro world.” Gabriel pauses, patting Cas’s shoulder, “You did well today, Castiel. Tomorrow I’ll have the ingredients for caramel brownies. Now, I’m off to visit the delightful downtown Waxahachie.”

“By yourself?” Castiel isn’t sure that’s such a good idea, even with an old mating bite on his neck. He enjoyed his afternoon with Gabriel, and doesn’t want to see him harmed.

The other omega shakes his head, “Nah, Pamela will take me just to keep things less scary.”

“Have fun!” Dean exclaims, dumping several pans into soapy water. “Hey, Cas, I’ll wash and you dry.”

The omega simply nods, wiping down the island to remove all the leftover flour. “Have you seen Charlie lately?”

“She and Missouri drove into Dallas for the day. They should be back after dinner, and Jody is upstairs cleaning. It’s just you and me babe.”

“That’s new.” He snatches a towel from the clean drawer to start his chore of drying.

Dean hands him a bread pan, “What is?”

“Babe. You seem to be adding some endearments for me.” Castiel smiles, turning to face his alpha so the older man can view it. “I like it.”

“I hadn’t noticed before.”

The two men work on the dirty dishes for a while before Dean speaks up. “The bread smells amazing. Are we taking a loaf on our date?”

Castiel blushes from the compliment. There is a sense of accomplishment in producing something his alpha appreciates. “Yes, I was thinking we could take some summer sausage and cheese to go with it. Throw a few apples in the basket and Jody won’t have to do anything.”

“Now that’s a plan, little omega.” Dean plants a rough kiss to his lips before drying his hands on the towel Cas holds. “Sam and Ash are leaving in about forty minutes; thought I’d help them load up and catch a ride down to the stables. Gotta get Lazarus Rising and Phantom Traveler saddled up for our ride.”

“How long do you think you’ll be?” Cas would love a hot bath and time to pack their dinner.

Dean leans his hip against the counter, thinking, “My guess is an hour and a half. Why, do you want time to get all gussied up for me?”

“In fact, Alpha, that is exactly what I want to do.” He snuggles into Dean’s chest, inhaling the oil and leather aroma. “Any wardrobe requests?”

“Umm actually…” Dean squirms a bit, kicking the floor with the toe of his shoe, “I left a box on our bed.”

“What’s in the box?” Castiel’s eyes glimmer with curiosity.

“Something I’ve been thinking about. Just give it a try for me, okay?” His alpha truly appears nervous.

Cas bounces his head, “Of course, Dean, anything for you.”

“Cool.” Dean kisses his forehead, squeezing the omega in a hug before jogging out the door.

Now that Castiel’s interest is piqued, he sprints up the stairs, making a mad dash for their bedroom. On top of the nicely made bed is a sleek black box with a red bow on top. His hands are reaching out for the gift when Jody startles him.

“Hey, Castiel, have you fed your fish today?”

Crap. He hasn’t done any of his daily backyard activities. He hopes that Kevin didn’t wait too long for him. “Sorry, I completely forgot. I also need to check the vegetable garden for anything that’s ready to pick before the raccoons get to it.”

“No worries, sweetie. A little time outside sounds nice. I’ll be in the back then if you need me.”

The young omega doesn’t reply as his gaze locks with the box calling out to him. He hears Jody close the bedroom door behind her. With complete and total wild abandonment, Castiel rips open the box, revealing a pale blue silk pair of panties.

“Oh my God.”

 

 


	17. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howl by Florence and The Machine
> 
> Tags at end of chapter notes.

____________________________________________

 

The silky blue materiel circulates goose bumps over Castiel’s skin as he pulls on the panties. He’s fresh from the shower with the thrill of tonight pumping through his veins. Dean’s never bought him anything remotely sexy before, but now he not only picked them out, he requested his omega wear them. It’s not unusual for omega males to wear feminine clothing. In fact, when he was a child, Anna would often ask him what he preferred; pants or dresses. His response was always the same, “I want to look like my alpha.”

On their bi-annual shopping trip, Jody and Missouri always purchase one or two dresses to match the season.   He’s never worn them, but Jody says he should have the option. Currently, Castiel’s wondering if he should give them a try because these panties are sending waves of giddiness to all his happy places. The thought of Dean removing the skimpy lingerie leaves him breathless.

Castiel chooses a particularly snug pair of jeans with a blue button up. He tugs on his dark leather boots to finish his outfit. The omega decides against a Stetson since the sun will be setting for most of the outing.

With 45 minutes left until Dean returns, Cas strolls downstairs to put together their dinner. He spots Jody in the backyard working in the vegetable garden when he hears the front door open and close.

The omega sprints to the foyer to meet his alpha yelling, “You’re early!”

An abhorrent stench assaults his nose as he halts several feet from the stranger who is either brave or crazy enough to cross the threshold. A few beats later he knows the older man before him is an alpha. Castiel hasn’t a clue what to do next so he prompts, “Who are you?”

“You can call me Zachariah. I’m your new alpha; follow me.” His voice has a nasal quality that puts Cas’s nerves on edge.

The slightly balding man in a grey suit gestures towards the door like Castiel ridiculously plans to fall in line at his bidding. Instead, the omega takes a step away, “Where is Dean?”

“Your poor owner felt awful about having to sell you last minute, so he thought it was best for me to pick you up while he was away on business.” Zachariah talks a little faster, reaching out in a failed attempt to snatch Cas’s arm. “Now, let’s leave before I have to punish you, omega.”

He takes two more strides back, barking out a cold laugh. “You have got to be joking. Dean would never sell me. I’m his omega.”

“I don’t have time to coddle you,” the alpha tightens his fists, ready for violence, “just shut up and go, bitch.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel has never been the recipient of such foul language. He rises to his full height, which puts him on equal footing with Zachariah. “No. I’m going to give you one chance to leave before…”

“Before what?” The alpha scoffs, “You’re a puny little sheltered omega who needs to be taught his place in the world. So what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to shake your hand.” There is a dark sneer to his comment. “How stupid do you think I am? That’s the lamest excuse I have ever heard. My alpha would never sell me, and if he did, he sure as hell wouldn’t give me to some pathetic, old alpha like you.”

Zachariah winces at either the pathetic or old, Cas will never know which. “Well, the original plan was for Lilith to shatter your wrist. I had a team of physicians ready to pass you off to me, but of course, you can’t rely on a stupid, cunt omega.”

That is why the name sounds familiar. Lilith’s alpha was named Zachariah. All of this had been a ploy to get to Castiel. Lilith was not a nice person, but she never deserved a shitty alpha like this one. The omega is scanning the foyer trying to find an easy escape, but running towards the back could get Jody involved. There is a house phone hanging on the wall in the parlor. If he can just get over there he could alert Dean to the intruder. However, said alpha is blocking Cas’s way, which means the omega needs to move the man first.

“Get out of my house!” Castiel roars with all the power he can muster, racing towards the dining room and those heavy oak chairs. He’s already lost one, what’s another.

The omega nearly makes it. Zachariah seizes his injured wrist, yanking hard, pulling a scream from Castiel. The ugly alpha twists his arm so harshly the brace slides off, the sound of breaking bones causes Castiel’s stomach to lurch as he shrieks in pain. He lowers to his knees, glaring at the chair so close but not enough.

“Your scent is worth millions. I just need you alive for the slickery machine. Bruised and battered is not a problem.” With his final word, the alpha hauls back and hits Castiel dead in the face. The sharp, excruciating explosion from his nose causes his eyes to water. He’s never heard of a slickery machine, although the mere implications by the name alone are terrifying.

Castiel’s fairly certain his nose is broken. The ability to keep breathing is definitely a plus. “You touched me.”

“I can’t fuck you or that will change your smell, but like I said, beatings won’t do shit.” Zachariah backhands the omega. He’s heard the saying seeing stars, but until this moment he had no idea what it meant. Now he’s totally aware of the sensation. He can’t believe omegas consent to this treatment by their mates. How can no one see the defective world they live in? Castiel wants no part of it.

The bald asshat begins dragging him by his bum wrist towards the front door. Inhaling deeply, trying desperately to ignore his wrist, Cas kicks Zachariah directly at the knee cap. Society believes that omegas are weak, useless, breeding mares. That description does not match Castiel, who has been running and taking yoga for years. The alpha drops like a heavy rock, giving Cas a split second to dash towards the parlor. He only needs ten seconds to call for help. There are two phones in each stable. The omega pleads and prays that Dean is standing next to one.

His fingers are wrapping around the receiver when unfamiliar hands capture his waist, tossing him to the floor. Damn it, he must get back and push the red button.

Zachariah is kicking him harshly, shouting, “I have no issue knocking you unconscious, omega. So I suggest you behave.”

“Fine. I’ll go with you.” Castiel spits out the lies. His body is battling to stand, his vision going blurry. The idiotic alpha allows him to step just feet from the phone. “Can I take something with me?”

“What?” Zachariah is panting, looking a little worse for wear after manhandling Castiel. The omega smirks, knowing that in a few minutes he’s going to be unrecognizable. “No, omegas don’t have possessions.”

The alpha is fixing his grey suit jacket when Cas makes his move, rushing to the base, punching the button, and diving for the receiver. Zachariah is on him within a blink of an eye, but that was all the omega needed.

Cas cries into the phone, “Dean! Dean! There is an alpha in the house. He’s hurting me. He wants to take me away from…”

That’s all he gets out before another crack of Zachariah’s fist smashes into Castiel’s jaw. The alpha rips the phone off the wall shrieking, “How stupid do you think I am? Your alpha left with his brother, I watched them go.”

The two men glare at each other. Zachariah thinking that Cas is taking in his last statement. Oh, how the alpha is wrong, dead wrong. Several spine tingling, feral howls roll in through the front windows, and Castiel smiles his teeth bloody from his beating.

“What the hell was that?” The balding man counters.

Castiel can’t help himself from laughing, “Your executioner.”

He probably shouldn’t have teased the alpha, because now the jerk is kicking his ribs repeatedly, then the front door crashes open and the attack stops. Castiel glances up at the ceiling, listening as Zachariah’s screams flood the parlor. The beast took mercy on Lilith, killing her quick, he is not bestowing any kindness on the intruder to their home. The omega’s gaze falls to the carnage, observing silently as the beast severs an arm from Zachariah, chucking it next to the other one on the floor.

“Good boy.” Castiel praises his alpha.

The omega shuts his eyes as the waning of his adrenaline gives way to a sharp, stabbing chest pain. His shoulder and back radiate the same throbbing as his ability to draw a breath worsens. He can’t decide which injury is making him more nauseous; it’s definitely a tie between his chest and arm. Castiel’s breathing becomes shallow as every inhale is agonizing. It’s only after he re-opens his eyes, recalling the savage slaying happening next to him that he turns his head to look.

The walls, floor, sofa, and Cas are coated in blood. Zachariah is only chunks littering the room. He squints, identifying a kidney to his left. The beast towers over Cas, merely watching the omega struggle to breathe. Powerful muscles are stretching the seams of Dean’s shirt and jeans, threatening to tear the fabric in two. Black eyes glare down at him as razor sharp teeth drip in crimson. Yet, with all of that horror in front of him, Castiel is not afraid.

A sweet whimper drifts from the throat of the beast. The omega is not surprised when the creature kneels down next to him, placing his face to the ground about a foot from Cas. It’s hard to tell what Dean is seeing because the total blackness blocks a real gaze, but then the beast speaks, “My little omega.”

The words are in Enochian, of course, but Cas understands them without fail. His faint grin is cut off by a horrid hacking fit. The omega stretches out his good hand towards Dean’s alter ego. He can sense the beast tracking his movements as Dean mirrors the action. Their fingers meet in the middle, gently intertwining as his alpha whines with nervousness. Even in this hulk version, Dean’s first instinct is to care for his omega.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Cas’s voice is wrecked, garbled from the blood in his mouth. The beast simply holds his hand, staring.  

Castiel requires medical attention. He needs Dean. The omega is perfectly aware that talking will be difficult; there really is no other choice.

Inhaling as gradually as possible, practicing the Enochian response in his head, Cas whispers through a bloody gurgle. “I need my Dean. Please, Alpha, release him and help me live.”

Another violent coughing fit forces his attention away, yet when his focus returns, green irises stare back at him. “Cas.”

“Dean.” He sighs relishing his victory, then more seriously, “Help me.”

His alpha is on his feet in seconds, yanking a cell phone out of his back pocket, which actually impresses Cas because that must be one hell of an otter case. Castiel listens as Dean calls Crowley and Jody, yelling about prepping a hospital for his omega.

At some point Cas must have dozed off. He stirs to Dean cupping his face beseeching the omega, “Cas, my love, open your eyes.”

The omega obeys, blinking until his vision clears. He wants to reply; however, his breathing has gotten worse, so he just smirks.

“There’s my little omega. Jody’s getting the car and Crowley will have everything arranged. All you have to do, Cas, is keep breathing. Can you do that for me?”

Inch by painstaking inch, Cas nods his head. He would do anything for his alpha.

“That’s my amazing omega.” Dean’s grin is forced and concerned, “In. Out. Don’t stop, Cas. In. Out.”

He doesn’t want to die. Not when he finally found the last puzzle piece to his alpha’s curse. Castiel wishes he could scream the answer to the rafters, but for now he will just breathe. That appears to be the number one priority.

In. Out. In. Out.

“I am so proud of you, little omega. You knew I would come for you.”

“Yes.” Cas huffs roughly, then his lungs assault him with more hacking.

“Focus, babe, you have one job right now. Fill those lungs, okay?”

In. Out. In. Out.

A car horn beeps over and over from just outside their front door.

“That’s the Calvary. This part is going to hurt like a bitch, ready?”

Dean doesn’t give him a chance to respond, just lifts the broken omega into his arms. Cas cries out. Everything aches, throbs, and calls out he’s dying.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” His alpha keeps repeating as he carries Castiel to the waiting black SUV. Dean nestles his omega across the back seat before jumping in so that he is sitting under Castiel’s upper torso, holding the omega in a loose embrace and paying special attention to his wrist before yelling, “Go, go, go!”

Castiel can just make out the squealing of tires as Jody peels down the drive at full speed. Crowley is sternly speaking into his phone, confirming orders for the removal of all alphas from the Waxahachie Surgery Center. That makes sense, it would be harder to clear an actual hospital.

It seems odd to Cas that this would be the moment he finally leaves the ranch in nine years. Bloody, struggling for air, possibly dying, yet cradled in Dean’s arms. How weird is it that he feels safe? He raises his gaze to his alpha’s face, which is now draped in fresh shed tears. Castiel wants to reassure his alpha that it will all be okay; he can’t lie to Dean.

Drawing an ounce of energy, Cas reaches his hand up, wiping away the moisture on his alpha’s cheek. Dean leans into the touch, the softest of smiles on his face, “I love you, Cas. Don’t leave me now.”

With a bit more force, Castiel shakes his head, frowning. No one will ever take him from Dean, not even the beast. Cas is more sure of that than ever. Somewhere he finds the strength to murmur, “Never.”

The older man with gorgeous green eyes tilts forward until their noses touch. Dean’s speaks in a hushed tone so only Cas will hear, “I go where you go. If you… die, I will follow.”

Castiel shakes his head, this time with more fervor. His alpha can’t say things like that. He has a brother and people that rely on him. Why would he say that… unless it’s completely true? Dean can’t live without his omega. The pressure from that realization is stifling.

In. Out. In. Out.

Dean places a chaste kiss to Castiel’s mouth. When he pulls away, the red of the omegas blood taints his lover’s lips. “Fight for me Cas.”

The young, trembling omega locks onto his alpha’s face, memorizing each curve of skin, every freckle, so if he dies he can take the image with him.

In. Out. In. Out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Violence, Blood, Gore


	18. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift
> 
> Happy New Year's to all my fabulous readers. Be safe and have fun tonight!!
> 
> XOXOXOXO-  
> Angie

* * *

 

 

Castiel feels empty, sees only darkness, scents fresh air, but the aroma is lacking of any specific person. His ears seemed to be the only piece of his body working correctly, so he does the one thing he can, he listens. The voice sounds familiar, soft, warm, and feminine. Cas focuses on her words, understanding each one clearly, but quickly realizing that the language is Enochian.

“We are important, Castiel. The angels chose us.” There is no doubt in the omega’s mind that the speaker is his dead mother, Anna.

Castiel attempts to cry out to her, but his own voice vanishes before any sound is made. Is he dead? Frustrated at his inability to do anything but listen burns through his mind. At least he still can think; that’s something, at least.

“Would you like to sing one of our special songs?” The kindness and affection behind each word forces Castiel to face the sorrow of how much he misses his mother. She loved him, always. Why can’t he see her, touch her, love her?

“Which one should we sing, sweetheart? We have to practice so when you are a big omega, you will be ready for your alpha.”

IT’S A MEMORY! Jesus Christ Almighty, it’s a memory! When Castiel was in preschool, his mother started teaching him Enochian by singing songs in the language of angels. Anna was adamant that Cas be fluent. As he grew older they would have entire conversations in the language of the voices in her head. Castiel believed it was so she would have someone else to understand her insanity. What if she wasn’t mad? What if the voices were real?

The voices led to her death.

Castiel’s eyes pop open, the rush of the memory sending waves of adrenaline through his numb body. He gasps for air, panicking at the lack of sensation from his limbs. Then the scent of oil and leather calms his mind. Lowering his gaze to the side, he finds Dean asleep next to him, close enough that he could just barely place a piece of paper between them, but not truly touching. He tucks away the Enochian riddle for another time.

“Shhh, Clarence, don’t wake him. Your poor alpha hasn’t slept in 3 days.”

He would jerk back from the obvious stranger who doesn’t even know his name, but his body is sluggish and hard to move. Cas glances up at the woman before him, startled by her close proximity. How the hell did he not smell her?

“Hi, I’m nurse Meg. You are in the recovery room at Waxahachie Surgery Center. Can you say something for me?”

“My name…” Dear Lord, what has happened to his throat? It’s dry and scratchy, giving it a low, gravelly sound that is much deeper and rougher than normal, which is saying something. He looks at the nurse in navy blue scrubs, with dark brown hair pulled into a loose ponytail and whiskey eyes, but still no aroma, which confuses him.

She pats his face gently, “It’s okay, handsome, you’ve been through quite the shit storm. You can just nod or shake your head for now. Do you remember why you’re here? The attack?”

Quickly the omega recalls narrowly escaping Zachariah’s assault, so he nods.

“Good. Do you have any pain?” Her dark amber gaze scanning his frame.

Cas shakes his head because honestly, he can’t feel anything, much less pain.

“I’m not surprised. They have you on the good stuff through your IV. So just for your own knowledge, you took quite the beating, Clarence.” Castiel squints harshly at the incorrect name. Meg chuckles, “I know it’s not your name, but for some reason you seem more like a Clarence than a Castiel, so that’s what I’ve been calling you.”

He glares with all the wrath he can muster.

“Fine… Castiel. When you came in you had a dislocated shoulder, a broken wrist, two broken ribs that punctured your lung, and some wicked bruises to that runway model face.” The nurse frowns, “Pity to hurt such a stunning omega.”

With a little extra effort, Cas can shrug faintly, “Three.” He rasps through the desert in his throat.

“Yes, blue eyes, you have been here going on day number three. You had a pretty intense surgery to put a pin in your wrist and stabilize your lung. While you were out, they reset your shoulder and inserted a chest tube.” She points to his left side, opposite of Dean. “That has to stay in for at least another day until the docs are certain you can breathe properly on your own.”

Castiel nods, searching the room for anyone else. It’s a small space, definitely not suited for the two beds that currently live in the center. Castiel is in one and Dean rests on the edge of the other that’s pushed next to his. There are beeping machines to his left along with his IV stand. Behind that, Cas can spot a toilet in a small bathroom. The walls are a drab vanilla color, and the room is windowless.

Meg follows his gaze. “This is really a day surgery center, but your alpha commandeered it for the week. Lord knows how much that will cost, but I have noticed he gets what he wants.”

“Yes.” Cas whispers then, “Water?”

“Sure.” Meg turns around to a little table next to the wall with a plastic pitcher and several stacked cups. She returns with one filled with water. “Just a sip, ok. Vomiting would be really bad with your ribs and shoulder.”

Only then does Castiel notice his left arm in a sling, tied snugly to his upper torso, his wrist peeking out in a cast, the chest tube jutting out next to it. He takes several sips before leaning back, pushing out, “Thanks”.

“No problem, hot stuff.” She sets down the cup before continuing, “You are a very popular omega. The waiting room is filled with people dying to come in and say hi.”

The omega scrunches his face, confused by her comment. Who would visit him? Castiel knows a total of six, maybe seven people. That doesn’t seem enough to fill a waiting room.

Suddenly, before the omega can respond, his alpha stirs, rumbling, “Cas.”

“Alpha.” Castiel’s voice sounds better after the water, but is still ragged. “You’re here.”

Meg cackles as she takes his good wrist to check his pulse, “I’m not sure impending death would make him move.”

“Hilarious, Meg.” Dean’s emerald irises look over Cas’s face like he’s a newly revealed work of art. “Can you give us a minute?”

“No can do, overbearing alpha. I have orders to not leave his side.” The nurse crosses her arms.

Clearing his chest, Cas murmurs softly, “Please.”

“I might be needing a diet coke anyways. Give me a dollar for the machine.”

Dean rolls his eyes, complying quickly and tossing her two dollars. “Make that a couple of minutes.”

“Well, aren’t you a big spender.” She throws over her shoulder as she heads out.

His alpha tilts over, lingering his lips on Castiel’s temple, then another extended kiss to the omega’s nose, a specific spot on his chin, and both his eyebrows. After a few seconds, Cas understands that these are the only places on his face without a bruise. Dean is loving him softly. The omega grins, reaching up with his free hand, carding fingers through his alpha’s greasy hair.

“Have you even showered since we arrived?”

“Once, after you got out of surgery, but the anxiety of being away from you nearly sent me into cardiac arrest. Like, seriously, they put me on a machine and everything.” Dean leans his head into Cas’s touch, “Why do I reek?”

“Maybe a little, but I like it.”

Castiel desires a big kiss from Dean, but when he mashes his own lips together, the biting pain is his answer. Stupid Zachariah busted his bottom lip.

“What did you do while I was in surgery?” He quips, but the answer doesn’t surprise him.

“I scrubbed in and sat on a chair near your head. I was only allowed to touch your scalp, but it was enough.”

Cas erupts in laughter that settles into a coughing fit. Suddenly a pinching sensation radiates from his ribs, but when he calms, the pain dissipates. “My alpha.”

His handsome alpha’s face falls into sadness as Dean ghosts his fingers over the omegas unblemished skin. “I am so sorry, little omega.”

“Dean. You listen to me. A madman targeted me, there was nothing you could have done.”

A tear drops from the older man’s eye, “I could let another alpha mate you. Then you would be safe.”

The omega’s tone is dark, laced with raw anger, “Dean Winchester, come here.”

Quickly, his alpha obeys, putting his face inches from Castiel’s. He slaps Dean harshly across the cheek. The sound of the strike ringing through the area. “Never, ever suggest something so stupid again. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, little omega.”

“Honestly, if another alpha even tried, the hulk would create meat pies out of his dangly bits.”

Dean’s face freezes in utter shock, “I think you’ve been spending too much time with Charlie.”

He deadpans irritated, “Alpha, she’s my beta, of course we rub off on each other.”

Cas is then hit with another hacking assault, “Water.”

The older man moves hastily, placing the cup to Castiel’s lips. Allowing the liquid to cool his aching gullet gives Cas a minute to really take in the state of his alpha. Dean’s eyes are doused in red rims, his face covered in a heavy, scraggly beard. Dark circles give his alpha’s gaze a haunted look. The other man is in a wrinkled Captain America t-shirt with a stained pair of jeans, and socks that are filthy on the bottom. When was the last time his lover changed his clothes?

“Dean, you need to take care of yourself.” The omega’s eyebrows furrow in concern. “I’m okay.”

Castiel takes Dean’s hand into his, bringing the knuckles to the omega’s lips. Gently he kisses his alpha’s hand. Blue hazed eyes burn into green. “I love you, Dean. I need you healthy.”

“Yes, little omega.” His alpha smiles, but it doesn’t reach the rest of his face. “As soon as you are home and safe I will do all those things. I promise.”

“What are you doing now, Alpha? Paying penance?” Cas shoves Dean’s shoulder, but the movement makes the omega hiss. He had forgotten the limitations of his current body. “Eat, clean yourself up, and maybe I’ll let you sleep with me tonight.”

The door bursts open as squeals, giggles, and hoots swamp the hospital room. Jody, Missouri, Hannah, and Ellen are all talking and yelping at once, startling both Cas and Dean.

The alpha stands, raising his hands, “Ladies, please calm down. He’s awake, but y’all would scare a bull with all that noise.”

“Castiel.” They all shriek, clearly ignoring Dean.

His alpha smirks, stepping back to lean against the wall. “Just, easy with the touching.”

“Dean Winchester I changed this boy’s diapers. You think I don’t know how to care for him.” Missouri scoffs, smacking Dean on the shoulder. “Now you,” she turns to Cas, “don’t ever do that again. You almost killed me.”

Cas stretches out his arm, taking Missouri’s hand. “I promise to not wrestle any rogue alphas in the immediate future.”

“Better not.” Jody pipes up from next to the older beta. “The house seems so empty without you, Castiel. It’s weird, I think yesterday was the first time in nine years I’ve been home alone.”

Out of the corner of his eye, the omega notices Charlie slipping into the room without a sound. She plants herself on his injured side, quietly watching. Her fingers tenderly tracing his sling. His beta’s hazel eyes taking in every sign of abuse from Zachariah. With each newly found bruise or cut, Charlie’s frown deepens.

“So when are they letting you out?” Jody asks. Obviously the house omega does not like a quiet workplace.

Dean claps, getting the room's attention. “Cas gets the chest tube removed tomorrow, so if all goes well, he will be back on the ranch the day after that. Think you can have the house up to snuff?”

Cas scans his visitors. Having all these people around him is nice. His life has always seemed so quiet, so lonely, but it wasn’t. The omega wouldn’t change a single day, save two. The day Zachariah attacked him and the day his mother died. Something nags at him about her death, but Castiel pushes on because now is not the time.

“Thank you for being here. It means the world to me.” Cas announces, a sniffle caught in his throat.

Hannah rubs his leg affectionately, “Well, it’s not just us, Castiel. Sam, Benny, Crowley, and Gabriel are in the waiting room. They thought we should come in first and assess.”

“Why would Sam and Benny be here? They can’t even enter my room.”

“You are such a silly boy,” Jody adds, “they want to support you and let you know they care. Even if it’s just from just outside the room. Not to mention they have been scenting everyone that comes near that door, like your own personal guards.”

“Wow.” There really isn’t anything Cas can say. The sentiment behind their actions leaves him stunned.

Meg returns to shoo everyone out so Cas can get some rest. Castiel isn’t able to hug his visitors, so they each take a turn squeezing his healthy fingers. Charlie goes last, allowing Cas the chance to mouth ‘stay’ to his beta. She nods, stepping off to the corner.

“Okay, I’ve got another dose of morphine. You should be nice and high for quite a while.” Meg threatens the last two stragglers in his room. “You can both stay, but he needs to sleep.”

“Charlie.” Castiel croaks out, beckoning her to his bedside.

The beta climbs into the bed Dean had vacated. Once she’s lying next to him, Cas tangles his fingers into the auburn layers of silk. Her cheeks catching the freshly fallen tears, “I should never have left you.”

“Seriously, Charlie you are my beta, but you also deserve a life of your own. This was not your fault.” Castiel tilts his head slightly to glare at Dean, “It’s not your fault either. Bad things happen. What I do need is for you both to help me get through it?”

“Yes.” Charlie and Dean whisper in unison.

Castiel whimpers slightly which has Dean at his side in an instance, “Cas, what’s wrong babe?”

“Dean, you stink.” The omega covers his nose with a grin, “Please, my wonderful alpha, take a fucking shower. Leave the door open, whatever you need, but please, my nostrils can’t take it.”

Meg chuckles, “Shit, it is wildly obvious who rules the roost, but he’s not wrong. Pretty sure if you keep going, flies will start to follow you. I’ll get you some clean scrubs to change into because those clothes should be burned with the hazardous waste.”

The nurse vanishes out the door again.

Dean huffs, “Fine, but Charlie stays with you the whole time.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Castiel watches Dean enter the tiny bathroom. A second later his focus is fully on his beta. “We need to adjust the plan.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Charlie speaks softly so as not to be heard, “Bannerman over there is never going to leave your side for a God damn long time.”

The morphine causes his thoughts to drift, but after a second he shakes off the cloudy haze, “I don’t think all my injuries will be healed by the time of Dean’s next rut.”

“Shhh, Cas, let’s worry about that later.” Beta and omega are lying on their backs, faces towards each other. “One issue at a time. First, you need to heal.”

It’s an awkward move, but the omega is able to continue stroking Charlie’s hair. The repetitive action is soothing. She’s right, of course, he will need all his strength to enter the cement den of the beast. His eyelids are so damn heavy. Cas battles to stay awake to look at her, know that he’s not alone in this, he never was.

“Go to sleep, Castiel. You are safe.”

“Will you tell me a story?” The omega hasn’t heard one in years.

A genuine smile falls across the beta’s lips, “A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…”

Castiel’s attention flutters in and out as Charlie speaks. The story is one he’s heard/watched a thousand times so it’s not the words he needs to hear but her voice. It’s different then Anna’s. Not in a bad or good way, just different. However, both women have an amazing capacity to comfort the omega.

****

The omega takes in the room around him. It’s the living room in their old apartment back in Pontiac. Castiel notices that everything is exactly how he recalls it. Suddenly, Anna is sitting on the carpet in front of him when he swore a moment ago the omega was alone. Anna opens a box, setting up Candy Land between them. It was one of Cas’s favorite games as a child. He observes her quietly, letting his eyes fall over her beautiful face, gorgeous hair, and the smile that will never leave him.

“Which little man do you want, Castiel?” Again, as before, his mother asks in Enochian.

“The blue one.”

Anna shakes her head, frowning, “Castiel, if you want to play the game, you have to speak our language.”

“The blue one.” He repeats in perfect Enochian. This was another of Anna’s teaching techniques. She would play games with him for hours, but only if he spoke as the angel’s in her mind did.

“Good.”

Castiel leans forward, placing a chaste kiss to his mother’s cheek. “Mom, why is it so important that I learn to speak Enochian?”

The woman ignores his question taking her turn. “Oh, double purple, yay.”

He cups her slim chin into his palm, “I don’t want to play a game. Please, Mom, give me answers.”

“You’ve gotten so big, sweetheart.” Her eyes darken with sadness, “I miss you.”

They are no longer replaying a memory from Castiel’s childhood; this is something new.

“Why did the angels talk to you? How can a beast speak the same language?”

“Your father would be so proud.” Anna’s tone is reverent, almost ghost like.

The omega goes cold, unable to move. His mother never spoke about his alpha father. Missouri was the one to explain that it could have been any of Anna’s numerous clients. Did his mother know who Castiel’s alpha father was?

His entire body trembles, “Who…” Castiel takes a deep breath with a silent prayer, “Who is my father?”

“Such a handsome boy. He told me you would be special, and that I had two jobs: keep you pure and teach you the language in my head.”

“Pure? What did he mean ‘pure’?” There are so many definitions because why would his unnamed dad care if his smell stayed innocent? “Tell me please, Mother. I am so lost.”

Anna stands up, dragging her fingertips over his scalp. “Perhaps we should play Go Fish. You know, Castiel, sometimes to get what you need, you have to change the game.”

“What does that mean?”

Castiel blinks, waking from his disturbing dream. A hand cards through the omega’s raven locks, but it’s not Charlie.

“Did you have a nice nap, little omega?” Dean smells like a clean, freshened version of himself. Castiel sticks his nose deep into the alpha’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m confused.”

“About what?” Dean lifts up so they can comfortably see each other. “You have one focus, get healthy.”

“Why can the beast speak Enochian, but not you?”

The alpha sighs, rubbing his scruff harshly, “Dude, I didn’t even know that’s what he was saying until Charlie said it. Maybe we are more different than alike.”

Castiel doesn’t believe that for a second, but it does beg the question. What are the mental and emotional changes from man to monster?

“Enochian is the language of angels.” The omega ponders aloud, “Why would the evil Winchester Curse speak their language? It doesn’t make sense Dean.”

“Well, think about it Cas.” The alpha pauses, making sure he has the omega’s attention. “The devil was an angel first.”

 


	19. Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Song by Adele

* * *

 

The trees whip by so quickly they blur into a massive clump of green. Castiel scans the farmlands that stretch out for miles.  He didn’t get to take in the scenery on the original trip to the surgery center; nearly dying is very distracting.  They zoom along in a brand spanking new silver Mercedes-Benz G- Class SUV with bulletproof glass.  Dean instructed Sam to purchase the new vehicle while Cas recuperated.  The bloodstains in the Tahoe will truly never come out, and they both know Dean doesn’t have the strength to see it again.

His alpha rides next to him in the back seat, their fingers laced together in the center. Dean’s hand twitches with the desire to wrap Cas up tight in strong alpha arms, but alas, the omega’s ribs are not fully healed.  Touching will be limited for another few weeks.  Cas understands that Dean is terrified of hurting his omega so the alpha expresses affection through soft, ghost like caresses. 

Charlie is driving with Missouri next to her in the passenger seat. The quiet cabin settles around the sound of tires grinding against pavement covering the lack of conversation.  Castiel finds it almost peaceful.  His favorite people are in this vehicle, safe.

“Sorry I missed your retirement party, Missouri,” Cas apologizes.

The older beta turns in her seat, her face set stern, “You think I would allow them to throw me a party while you were in the hospital?” Missouri shakes her head, tutting.  “No, sir, it’s been postponed a few weeks.”

“Missouri, didn’t you have tickets for a cruise with your sister?”

“I did, but Dean took care of rescheduling everything. You need your beta to recover from all this… trauma.”

Castiel almost replies that he has a beta, but catches Charlie’s eyes in the rearview mirror glaring at him to not respond. Clearly, this had been dealt with and Missouri had won. 

Silence falls once more, letting the omega’s gaze wander. Two men on horseback gallop by on the green pasture.  Dr. MacLeod had been very clear, no horseback riding for 2 to 3 months.  Something about not being able to visit his mother’s grave for so long catches a lump in Cas’s throat. 

Zachariah did serious damage to Castiel’s body, but suddenly the omega counts all the things that vicious alpha stole from him. Dean hasn’t held him or hugged him, probably won’t for weeks.  The sensation and visual of Zachariah’s hand touching him burns into his mind.  It’s like on a permanent loop slicing through his resolve that everything is fine.  No other alpha besides Dean has felt his skin, not even Sam, whom Cas would happily hug or shake hands with, but no, Zachariah took that away from him.  Without warning, several tears cascade down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, little omega?” Dean queries wiping away the moisture, “Are you in pain?”

Castiel struggles to inhale, his breathing quickly deteriorating into panic-stricken gulps.

“Cas, babe, slow it down. You’re safe.”

 The omega tilts his head slowly, Castiel’s eyes dropping to slits.  He can barely whisper, “Am I?”

“Charlie, pull over!” Dean barks to the beta, his focus completely on his omega.  “Cas, deep breath, come on, slow, deep breath.”

Missouri adds, “Meg said to watch out for this. He can’t put his head between his knees, so have him lay down flat and breathe into a bag.”

Charlie hands Castiel a brown paper bag from the glove box. His beta is always prepared.  He loves her a little more when she turns to the older beta, “I think we should go see the horses over there.”

Dean nods and the two women slip out of the vehicle. Castiel is still gasping for any air he can find, but nothing enters his lungs.  All he hears is Zachariah’s nasally voice slithering despicable words into his ear, calling him terrible names that no one should ever listen to.  His alpha scooches all the way over to the far door, patting his lap.  Castiel adjusts gradually, paying close attention to his screaming ribs, his shoulder, still tight in the sling, and his dizzying vision as he lies down on his back, using Dean’s thigh as a pillow.  The space really isn’t long enough so Cas has to bend his knees up, but that seems oddly helpful to dredge up an inhale.  His alpha places the bag over his lips, making sure Dean’s wrist hovers over his nose as the older man whispers over and over, “I love you, Cas.”

Oil and leather will always make it better.

Slowly, over the next few minutes, Cas comes back from the horrid assault to the present. Dean’s fingers stroke his good shoulder, helping to ground him.  He tries to remind himself that the asshat is dead, the glare of those beady evil eyes taints his memories, but that is the only hold the bastard has on him.

Eventually, Cas calms and his breathing steadies. Once he has some control over his oxygen intake, he pushes the bag away speaking softly, “He touched me.”

They haven’t really discussed the event beyond Cas’s injuries suffered from the violent beating. Dean scratches Castiel’s scalp lovingly. 

“Was he attempting to…knot you?” The alpha’s voice is broken, shred by fear.

Cas shakes his head. “No, he said my slick is worth millions.  That fucking me would change my scent and lose him money.”  The omega gazes up into his lover’s stunning face.  “What is a slickery machine?”

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Cas.” Tears gather against the green irises.  “Those things are barbaric; it’s illegal to even own one.”

For some reason Castiel desperately needs to understand so he asks again, “What is it?”

“They give an omega a roofie, which sends their body into a permanent state of heat.” Dean growls disgusted by the mere idea.  “That way they flow slick constantly.  Then a tube is inserted deep inside the channel so not to lose a drop of product.  When the machine is on it sucks harshly, gathering the liquid straight from the source, and is then bottled immediately.  The process is physically and mentally excruciating for the person.  About ten years ago, the practice was illegalized as a barbaric act against omegas.  It was one of the first laws of its kind.”  The alpha grinds his teeth harshly, “He was going to use one on you?”

He bounces his head, observing as Dean’s jaw tightens in anger. Realizing that this is not the time for Dean to go all raged alpha on him, Cas forces a smile, slipping fingers over Dean’s wet cheek.  “But you saved me.”

“I will always save you, Cas. Like I said the last time we were here, I can’t live without you.”

“That’s a two way street, Alpha.” Cas knows he’s hit home when Dean’s eyes widen.  “We are connected through a profound bond that goes way beyond that of an alpha and omega.”

“As much as the truth in that terrifies me, it also gives me all these warm fuzzies.” Dean’s expression softens as he leans over to kiss Castiel on the lips.  The kiss deepens, their tongues finding comfort with each other.

Then his alpha sits up, humming as Castiel inquires, “Do I smell the same?”

The older man doesn’t have to clarify the question. Dean comprehends immediately; Cas is worried that Zachariah’s touch changed his aroma in some manner.  It’s the first time the omega has voiced this fear.  A change in scent could be the end to everything he’s been working towards.  The beast would not want him.

Taking the request seriously, Dean inhales, sniffing Castiel’s neck where his personal bouquet is strongest. “No, my little omega.  You remain pure and perfect with hints of lavender and honey.”

“Thank God,” Cas exclaims, finally relaxing into the cushion below him. His alpha would know, his alpha would never lie, and both versions of his alpha still desire his scent.  “Take me home, Dean.”

“Yes, little omega.”

****

The repulsive odor of fresh paint gives Castiel’s stomach a flip of uneasiness. Of course, the stupid attack happened in the parlor.  The one room he passes more than any other as he moves about the house.  Currently the omega stands on the bottom step trying to force himself up the long staircase.  Each step reverberates on his ribs, leading them to throb obnoxiously. 

Pivoting his head to the side, Cas glimpses the makeshift curtains that hang covering the entrance to the parlor. Dean’s standing on his other side, giving the omega room to move at his own pace.

“What did they do to the room?”

“All the furniture, flooring, and wall hangings have been removed and burned. The drywall has been replaced and the new floors will be installed in a couple of weeks.  The crew is waiting for the special order oak wood to come in,” Dean responds his words clipped with annoyance.  Cas knows it’s not at him.  The alpha probably wanted the room done before Castiel came home.

“Are there any alpha’s in the crew?”

Dean chuckles, “No, of course not; all beta’s and even an omega.”

Now this catches Castiel’s attention, “An omega on a construction crew?”

“Yes, Kevin is enjoying the chance to work a real job. His words, not mine.”  The grin on his alpha’s lips says volumes.  “When the crew finishes here they will start on a small cabin out behind the barn.  A nice starter home for a newly mated pair.”

“Dean has Kevin and Benny…”

“Yes, my love. The replacements you requested arrived three days ago.  Benny claimed his omega that same night.”

Excitement, joy, and a touch of jealousy flood through Castiel’s heart. He kisses Dean’s cheek swiftly, “Thank you, Alpha.  That makes me very happy, but why is Kevin working?”

“He’s actually a pretty bright young man. Kevin suggested a trade.  He would oversee the construction in the house while everyone was busy at the hospital, and in turn, I build them a home on the ranch.”

The idea that something wonderful has come out of his tragedy lifts Cas’s spirits, giving him the boost to take on all those dreaded stairs. Finally, once he reaches the top the omega turns without fail heading in the directions of the room he shares with Dean.  The absolute lack of any hesitation causes Dean’s smile to shine even brighter.  Castiel will never again return to the blue bedroom of his childhood.

The two men enter the room. Nothing has changed.  This remains a private sanctuary for Cas and Dean.  He has several blossoming dreams about amazing things happening here.  The omega notices a spot next to the window where a bookshelf could easily rest.

“Dean, can you order a wooden shelf for that place on the wall please.”

“Yes, what are you planning Cas?”

Castiel takes a moment to lower onto the memory foam mattress, catching his breath before continuing, “I want to bring the patchwork bears into our room.”

He emphasizes the word our. Dean doesn’t miss the meaning behind it, and kisses Castiel full on the mouth for several minutes.  This time it’s the omega who pulls back; the lack of oxygen lately is really getting to him.

“I’ll have Jody take care of it tomorrow.”

A quick knock on the door causes both men to jump; however, it’s Cas that hisses though the sharp pain from the movement.

“Hey, Kevin, come on in.”

The omega’s mouth drops in shock as his friend enters his room carrying a rather large bag with Happy Birthday scrawled across it.

Dean pats Cas’s elbow, “I’m gonna go downstairs and let you two catch up.”

“Okay.” Is the only thing Castiel can think to say.  He has a friend visiting.  Jesus, he is such a loser because this moment is huge to him.  “I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Yeah.” Kevin carefully positions himself next to Cas positively glowing.  He tips his head to the right, pulling down his t-shirt to reveal a brand new mating bite.  “Thank you, Castiel.”

“You are happy with him?”

“Oh God, Cas, you have no idea. When your true mate finally claims you, it’s like placing the final puzzle piece into this intricate masterpiece and stepping back.  Everything is in its place, just as it should be, and you can finally rest.”

“It sounds lovely.” He attempts to not sound bitter, but that may be the final piece that will always allude him or kill him.  That one aspect of his life that will always remain a mystery until Castiel makes the final leap.

Kevin pats his hand. The gesture is meant to be kind, Cas is sure of it, yet the action stings all the same.  “Speaking of taking your turn at the mating game, I have something from Benny for you.”  Kevin steps over to the door, closing it.  “We need to hide the contents once you have opened your gift.”

Cas nods, retrieving the birthday bag from his friend. On top is a cell phone.  He picks it up, opening the contacts to find a single, lonely number listed under Friend.

“Benny has a burner phone; the number is there. You can call it when you are ready to set things into motion.”  Kevin takes the phone, gesturing for Castiel to collect the rest of his present.

The next item in the bag is a long red cloak with a hood. “Is this a scent blocking cloak?”

“Yeah, it’s really badass the material has been blessed by a voodoo priest to heighten its powers. The cloak has been in Benny’s family for years.  He would like to remind you that it’s only on loan until our debt to you is paid.”

“Blood red, how appropriate.” Castiel smirks, nodding his agreement to the loan.  “Obviously, you are worth a great deal to him.”

The other omega bows his head in embarrassment. “He’s my alpha for the rest of my life.  I’m going to bear his children.”

Cas pushes his lips into a faux grin, hoping to look pleased at the thought. The omega wonders if there will be any lasting effects of the curse.  What if Dean can’t father children, even after they mate?  He rubs his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.  “Is there something else in the bag?”

“Oh, yes, Benny was worried that Dean would ask what you got, so we bought you an actual gift that should help shut your alpha up fast.”

“Alright.” Cas is extremely curious as to what Benny thinks will send Dean into silence.  First, he pulls out a super short, royal blue, silk robe.  “I think this may not be long enough.”

“Castiel, the sole purpose of wearing the robe requires it to be short. Helps the goods to hang out and if you bend over just r…”

“Stop. I get it.  Sexy robe… check.”  He quickly puts the garment back in the bag pulling out the last item.  Castiel really has no clue what this could be.  “What?”

“Dude, it’s omega male lingerie. I’ve got one in red.”

Dear Lord of Heaven above, Castiel is totally speechless. Kevin has chosen a blue one that matches his new robe.  The material is a stretchy, flimsy thing that is practically see through.  “How do you wear it?”

“Like a leotard, but there is an opening for your slit. See, they are called crotchless.”

“I will still have a crotch.” Cas deadpans his cheeks crimson.

Kevin proceeds to hold the lingerie over Cas, explaining how the ‘crotchless’ part is useful. The omega can barely listen as his mind shuts down with an awkward overload.  Of course, it would be in that moment when Dean opens the door walking in.

“Hey, Cas, does Kevin want a drink?” The alpha’s gaze lifts, zeroing in on the nonexistent outfit stretched over his omega.  “SHoly Hit manties.”

Both omegas freeze, unsure of what the hell Dean is shouting. Apparently, the view has frazzled the alpha’s brain. 

“Look what Kevin got me for my birthday, Dean!” Cas yells hoping that his enthusiasm will hide the utter shock in his trembling tone.

Dean squeals loudly, turning brusquely to leave, but instead, strides directly into the door he is holding with his right hand. The now hyperventilating older man’s forehead smacks into the wood with a bang.  “Son of a Bitch!”

The strong, powerful, billionaire alpha literally flees from the room. His faint whimpers can be heard echoing down the hall.

Kevin and Castiel bust out in giggles. The pain from the exploit is rough, but Cas can’t seem to care.  That will go down as one of the funniest moments in his life.

“See, I told you. Dean’s never gonna ask about that gift again.”  Kevin announces through fits of laughter.

Castiel carefully lies down, trying to halt the sharp pangs from his ribs. “Brilliant Kevin, absolutely brilliant.”

However, Cas envisions how Dean would react if the omega were to actually wear the lingerie. That might be worth the effort required to strap himself into the tight ensemble.

After the chuckles subside, Kevin inquires, “Are you really okay?”

 “Depends on the moment.”  Cas doesn’t feel the need to lie.  Kevin understands the ramifications of the attack.

The other omega lies down next to him as the two men lazily stare at the ceiling. “I’m here if you need me.”

Smiling, Castiel glances over at this new friend. “Thank you.  For now I just need to heal and wait for the right time.”

“Well, I have a parlor to rebuild. Any preference in color?”

“Anything but red,” Cas snickers, but it’s a hollow sound.

“Alright, I’ll come visit tomorrow.”

He watches as Kevin gets up, heading out the door. “Don’t forget to hide the contents.”

“I will.”

****

Castiel must have dozed off because suddenly the scent of roses and peanuts dashes across his nose as someone kisses his forehead. “Charlie.”

“Are you hungry?”

Opening his eyes, he discovers the beta sitting next to him. “Not really, but I was hoping you might get a few books for me.”

“Sure. You are in recovery, so binging on trash novels is a necessity.”

Battling his body’s hatred of moving, Cas sits up, leaning his back against the headboard. “I need you to hide the cloak and the phone in that bag, but leave the… other things here.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” She snatches the items, then her hazel eyes triple in size when she spots the remaining outfit.  “Oh my God, has Dean seen this?”

“Yes. He ran away.”

Charlie’s lips curl into a bemused smirk. “That would explain the three shots of whiskey earlier.”

“I’m thinking of trying it on for him later.”

“Oh please take a picture of his face for me.” The beta heads for the door, “I’ll put these in the closet in your old bedroom.  Dean never goes in there.  Anything else?”

He chews on his lip trying to decide if Charlie will be on board with this, but he will never know unless he asks. “Can you bring me all the books you can find on the history of angels and Enochian?”

“Why?” She draws out the word slowly.

“There’s a connection between the beast and the voices in my mother’s head. I know it has to do with angels or Enochian or both.  You know what they say, knowledge is power.”

“So research mode?” Charlie sighs with a grin.

The omega shrugs, “I’ve got some time to kill.”


	20. With or Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With or Without You by U2

* * *

 

 

“Hey look, Princess Gimpy has been freed!” Gabriel shouts as Castiel enters the kitchen.

It’s been seven days since Cas left the hospital, and yesterday he was released from having to wear the sling. The cast remains on his wrist, and will for at least another month. He rolls his shoulder, grimacing as his muscles creak from the movement.

Since he has more range of motion, the cooking lessons from Gabriel have resumed. Castiel smiles, scanning the ingredients strewn across the island. “Thank you, Gabe. I will take that as a compliment of my continuing recovery. What are we baking today?”

“A Cherry Pie,” the older omega answers, bouncing his eyebrows. “You know food is an excellent seduction method, and I hear your alpha has a thing for pie.”

Cas snickers, “That may be an understatement.”

“Well, let’s give old Deano a happy boner surprise.” Gabriel waves him over to start the handmade crust.

The two omegas are kneading the dough together because the cast on his wrist limits Castiel’s one hand. When the idea of Gabe’s alpha pops in his head. “What happened to your alpha?”

He regrets the question as soon as he watches the other omega’s face fall. The great loss evident in Gabriel’s soft gaze. “Her name was Kali. She was a beautiful woman who treated me better than anyone I’ve ever met, save Dean, of course.” Gabriel steps back, leaning his hip on the back counter. “She was a warrior to her very core. She loved the military and every mission they sent her on. One day four years ago, she left for some covert government bullshit. I never found out where she died exactly. All I know is her corpse came back to me in a body bag. Now I’m a widowed omega, but she left me everything so I could buy my freedom and keep working with Pamela’s help.”

“Do you miss Kali?” He searches the chef’s face for some kind of tell.

“Here’s the funny thing about mates. Unless they are your true mate, you can survive their death. Sure, I miss her. She was a lovely alpha, but I think there is someone better out there for me.” Gabriel pulls out some fresh cherries, washing them in the sink.

Castiel continues to roll out the dough, “Any thoughts on who?”

When Gabe turns back to face him, the omega has a naughty grin, “Well, there is an excessively tall moose with long, scraggly hair that smells scrumptious.”

“Sam?” Cas inquires, his nose scrunched up tight because he’s never thought of the younger Winchester in that way.

“Shhh, Cassie, look.”

Gabriel points towards the massive row of windows. Castiel can’t help laughing as he spots Sam peeking in through the edge of the windowpane. They can only view one eye and hair, but that peeping Tom is definitely Sam. Dean would be proud as Cas waves, yelling, “Hey Sam! What are you doing?”

“Exercising,” Sam calls back as he takes off at a full run into the yard.

Both omegas dash to the back door, throwing it open so Gabe can shout, “Nice legs, Sasquatch!”

After they have caught their breath from giggling, Gabe announces, “That is an alpha tree I would love to climb. He seeing anybody?”

“I don’t really know.” Cas shrugs walking back to their cherry pie endeavor, “He keeps his private life to himself. I don’t even think he has an omega to help him through ruts.”

“Inconceivable! Next time, let me know and I’ll jog by his house screaming, ‘I volunteer!’”

****

That afternoon Castiel lies in their bed waiting for Dean to arrive. He’s naked, lounging against the headboard with a fresh Cherry Pie between his thighs. Gabriel promised him that this exact position would, in his words, ‘start something good’ with his alpha.

A little after 4:00pm he hears the familiar clomping of boots making their way towards the bedroom. Castiel unconsciously holds his breath as Dean opens the door, going perfectly still at the sight.

“I made pie for a pre-dinner treat,” Castiel hums, sinking his pointer finger into the center of the treat and licking it clean. “Can I feed it to you?”

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean shouts yanking his flannel and t-shirt off while kicking his boots under the bed, socks following the shoes.

His alpha slows his movements as he crawls from the foot of the bed to between Castiel’s legs. Lying on his stomach, Dean props himself up by his elbows grinning, “I believe I was promised pie?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

The omega scoops a bite of the dessert onto his fingers, leaning over to place the digits into Dean’s anxiously waiting mouth. Dean moans obscenely as the older man’s tongue coils around his digits, slurping the cherry off Cas’s hand. “Jesus, little omega, this tastes amazing. Did you make it?”

“Gabriel taught me how. Was my lesson a success?” He chuckles as Dean trills with excitement, taking another slurp of the cherry delight from his omega’s waiting skin.

“Fucking A. I’m going to give him a raise, but it’s not all the pie Cas.”

“Is there something else you like?” Castiel spreads his legs wider. He can’t believe he’s doing this, but the burning desire behind those emerald eyes gives him the courage.

Dean picks up the pie moving it to the floor, “Oh, I think there is something WAY better than pie in front of me.”

Cas squeals when his alpha snatches his ankles, tugging the omega down the bed closer to him. Dean hovers over the omega as he licks his lips.

“Alpha! What are you doing?” Castiel gasps breathless.

Dean smirks, inserting his warm body within Castiel’s legs. The alpha growls, dragging his palms over the omega’s inner thighs. “Ever since we discovered that your slick calms me. I have really wanted to try this.” The alpha’s head pops up as he sprints from the room.

“What the hell, Dean?” Castiel is done with the older man’s antics.

Several minutes later, his alpha returns announcing, “Just to be on the safe side, I’ve got Charlie sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a tranquilizer gun.” Dean climbs back into his previous position, sighing as he licks up the omega’s thigh. “Can I try something Cas?”

“Yes.” The omega whimpers. “Show me Dean.”

Before Cas can register the movement, Dean rushes up to the omega’s face, kissing him passionately, letting his fingers roam all over the Castiel’s exposed flesh. His alpha pauses at Cas’s neck, inhaling deeply, “Your scent is intoxicating, little omega. I just want to climb under your skin and live forever.”

“Ok.” Castiel utters through his panting breaths.

The omega closes his eyes, astray in the sensations of Dean’s mouth working its way down his torso. First, with a gentle slide of Dean’s tongue, then a barrage of kisses. Next, a nudging of his nose and finishing off with whisper touches of gentle fingertips.

“Dean, I love you.” The omega groans the words over and over like a reverent prayer.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Dean’s head falls between his upper thighs. The alpha begins with tentative licks to Castiel’s cock. He bucks up hoping for more, but receives a chuckle in response. “Not yet, little omega. I’ve gotta get a hit of that delicious slick to calm the beast.”

“Oh my G…” Castiel can’t finish his sentence as the omega’s focus is torn to the tongue slipping into his slit. An electrical current zips over the omega’s body at the glorious feeling of his alpha suckling at his most intimate spot.

However, the arousal building in his groin is fleeting as Dean abruptly grunts, sits up, and spits his slick to the floor. “What the hell, Cas? You taste disgusting.”

Castiel’s heartbeat stops short as he observes his alpha’s eyes turning black as night. This is not an unhurried transformation. Not a second later, Dean’s muscles are rippling out, growing bigger within moments.

The omega has no choice; he screams, “CHARLIE!”

The beast’s teeth are beginning their descent, strong hands wrap around the omega’s neck, when his beta kicks open the door, shooting Dean in the shoulder with the dart, knocking him unconscious. His alpha’s heavy torso plummet’s on top of the omega. Castiel screams, shrieks, and bats at the nightmare that is happening before him, but nothing changes.

“Castiel! Go to the bathroom.” Charlie orders as she snatches the phone on the wall, hitting the red button, “Sam, Benny, Crowley! Code Black in Dean’s bedroom. I repeat, Code Black.”

She hangs up the phone, shoving him out from under his alpha, yelling, “Cas, bathroom, now!”

Knowing that his obedience is necessary, Castiel quickly complies, closing the door and locking it behind him. His gaze catches the disheveled omega in the mirror and Cas’s heart shatters. Dean loathed the taste of his slick. That substance is the essence of everything that makes him an omega, and his alpha despised the taste. The blossoming bruises on his neck will be an unfortunate reminder of how much the black-eyed monster hates him.

“No, no, no, no, no!” He is unable to say anything else to the terrifying revelation. Without his slick, he is no better than any other omega that has stepped into the cage with Dean’s beast, which means he will meet with the same end.

Castiel has failed. All his hopes, his faith, his future with Dean vanished the instance his alpha called his slick disgusting. He doesn’t have the strength for rage. There is nothing to fight. The omega collapses to the cold marble flooring as he ignores the ache from his ribs. Curling in on himself, he finally cries. Castiel lets the tears fall in silence because there is no reason to scream, not any more. His life as he knew it is over.

Time ticks by as the omega hears the men enter his bedroom, taking away the sleeping monster. Cas remains on the floor, sobbing without a sound. His fingers digging into the unmoving marble, watching as his fingernails crack under the pressure. It should hurt, but the omega no longer recognizes pain, just loss.

A gentle knock at the door startles Castiel.

“Hey, sweetheart, it’s Missouri. Let me in.”

He understands the older beta just wants to comfort him in this time of trial, but you can’t alleviate the nothingness he has fallen into.

“Go away, Missouri. I just need some time.”

He expects her to fight him, but she simple sighs, “Come out when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” He answers. It’s a lie, of course he has no intention of ever opening that door, forcing himself to face what happened the complete and total rejection from his alpha.

He shivers so violently Castiel’s teeth chatter. The world goes on, but the omega doesn’t move from the cold marble floor. He blinks occasionally, observing as the sunlight drifts down the wall across the floor then disappears. The darkness has taken everything from Castiel, and now he can’t see his casted wrist in front of his face. He’s not sure the sun will ever truly rise again.

“Castiel.” The tender tone of Hannah whispers, “Please let me in. I have a theory about what happened.”

“Leave me alone.” His throat is dry, making it difficult to speak. “I’m broken; there is no need for a hypothesis.”

“No, no, that’s not it at all. Please let me in and we can talk about it. Just you and me.”

Hannah is an omega who was tossed out, beaten, and tortured by her alpha. She might be able to understand his misery. Slowly, the omega slinks over to the door, still on his knees, unlocking it. Then, as she enters, Cas returns to his previous location. The ache in his ribs reminds him of his damaged torso, but he still doesn’t care enough to get up.

The other omega flips on the light, making Cas yelp, covering his eyes from the blinding light.

“Oh God, Castiel!” Hannah exclaims crouching next to him on the floor. “You should get up and sit on the toilet. You've been in here for hours.”

“I don’t care.” His only reply.

Her hands card through his hair as she listens to his sobbing, which is louder now that he has an audience.

“Can I tell you my theory?”

She appears so confident that he nods, halting his cries for the time being.

“I think someone gave you a drug that altered your slick. Think about it Castiel. For the first time in nine years, you leave the ranch, and then simultaneously your slick becomes toxic to Dean.”

This gets the omega’s attention. He opens his eyes worried, “Is Dean ill?”

“No, but he says that your slick had an awful chemical flavor. That’s not normal Cas. The beast took over to protect them both. Dean is fine, recuperating in Sam’s house until we figure this out.”

“He’s not coming back?” Castiel whimpers the query, saturated with fear.

Hannah frowns, deep worry lines etched on her forehead. “Not until he knows it’s safe. He could have killed you.”

Castiel is unable to deny it. The omega’s hands linger over the marks on his throat. He is no longer safe with the beast. A dejected wail erupts deep from the omegas chest. “WHY?”

“Crowley is going to figure that out. I promise, but I need some samples for him to test against the ones he has from before the assault by Zachariah.”

Only now does Cas notice the paper bag next to Hannah. She removes a needle and two vials from the bag. “What are those for?”

“Like I said, samples: blood, saliva, and slick.”

Castiel shudders at the word slick. Dean spat his out like a piece of meat that had gone bad. “I’m not really producing any right now. The mood is definitely dead.”

She gives him a reassuring smile, “Have you showered since you and Dean…”

“No.” He forces himself to answer over the painful memory.

She unscrews the lid off one of the small glass bottles. Hannah reaches between his legs, scraping the edge across his inner thigh. Several white flakes fall into the vial like drifting snow. She replaces the lid, then taking the second bottle, lifts it to his lips. Tilting his head over, Castiel spits into the glass.

“I need your arm for the blood.”

Castiel adjusts his body, letting the arm with the cast fall towards her. Hannah doesn’t say a word, merely draws the blood without much effort. The omega is really good at her job.

“I truly believe this is temporary. Crowley and Ash will find out what happened, and there will be some kind of remedy, I’m sure of it.”

“I’m glad one of us still has faith.” He murmurs from his spot.

The other omega stands, placing the vials and needle back in the bag. “Don’t you want to sleep in your bed? It’s late. A good night’s rest will help you feel better in the morning.”

“Get out, Hannah,” he grumbles, rolling to face the wall. The omega doesn’t move until he hears the door close behind her, then he hastily locks the door. Cas has absolutely zero desire for any more visitors.

He shuts off the lights on his way back to the floor. There is a long list of things he should be doing: bathing, brushing his teeth, dressing, drinking, and maybe eating, yet he does none of it.

Castiel just stares at the wall, letting the harsh reality of today’s events wash over him. He wishes that he could hold onto the hope Hannah provided, but his fingers, along with the rest of his body, hurts. He hasn’t taken a painkiller all day. Castiel decides it’s not worth the effort. Life as an omega is terrible. At some point, it seems to touch them all.

His stomach growls with hunger, but Cas revels in at least feeling something again. The omega’s vision goes blurry as exhaustion takes over.

“Castiel.” It’s Anna’s voice that calls to him. “Castiel, my sweet boy, where are you?”

“I’m here, Mother.” The omega mumbles into the marble.

“Have you figured it out yet?”

“No, Charlie and I have studied every book she could find, and there is nothing connecting the curse of the beast to angels.” His ribs shout in anger as Castiel curls in tighter. “And now there’s no reason to keep going.”

“Don’t give up, Castiel. Instead, focus on why did this happen?”

“Because my slick is disgusting.” He inhales over a slight sob.

He quakes at the sensation of his mother’s lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, “If your slick was Dean’s salvation from the beast, who would want to stop that?”

“I have no idea.”

“Yes, you do, silly boy. What happens to Dean’s soul if he dies still claimed by the beast? You read about this in a book two days ago. Think about it, love.”

Castiel’s mind chews on his mother’s question. If the curse damns Dean’s soul, he would be condemned to hell upon death. Who would benefit from that?

“Fiddle-fucking-sticks!” Cas bellows to the empty room.

He jumps up, throwing open the bathroom door. It’s pitch black in the bedroom, forcing Cas to turn on a light and snatch a pair of grey sweatpants and blue t-shirt from a drawer. While dressing he glimpses the clock on the night stand; 3:13am. Everyone is probably asleep, but the omega needs help. He runs into the hallway shouting, “Charlie! Charlie!”

The redhead stumbles out of his old bedroom, her clothes rumpled, wiping at her eyes, “You finally came out?”

“I did, and I have a plan.”

Her voice thick with sleep, “I’m confused, what’s happening now?”

“We have work to do.” He heads towards the library where all their angel research lives.

Charlie follows blindly behind him, “Okay, but can I suggest a shower first.”

 


	21. Uprising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uprising by Muse

* * *

 

 

Castiel storms into the library, flipping on the lights. Every available flat space is littered with either computers, laptops, journals, books, or handwritten notes. The past few days he and his beta have catalogued all the stories they came across, especially those pertaining to angels and Enochian. However, what the omega now searches for is an old fairy tale storybook his mother would read to him. A very specific one that Missouri just happened to pack the night they left Pontiac.

The last time Cas saw the collection of Alpha/Omega fables, he had been living on the ranch for several years. His old beta would never throw away anything that had a sentimental reminder of Anna. In fact, just two days ago the omega stumbled across it while studying the rows and rows of manuscripts and such on the library shelves.

This has to be the book Anna referred to in his dream, or whatever that was, Cas doesn’t want to dissect the fact he’s hearing voices. Following down that path could lead to the madness that eventually killed his mother. Which of course begs the question, was Anna deliberately murdered to push Castiel back with Dean? At this point, anything is possible and Castiel is leaving all his options open.

“Found it!” He exclaims, pivoting to face a bedraggled Charlie. “The answers are in here.”

Charlie tips forward, glancing at the weathered antique book. “An old collection of alpha/omega fairy tales? This couldn't have waited until the sun was up?”

“No, we are on a tight timeline now. There’s a reason someone messed up my slick, and we need to know who so they can’t strike again before Dean’s next rut. Come on, grab a seat and I’ll read you a bedtime story.”

“I was already in bed,” the beta quips sarcastically, but finds her new pillow, plopping down as requested. “Can you give me the cliff notes version?”

“Fine, there is a story in here called _The Righteous Man._ In it, a pure, virginal alpha is sacrificed to save his village from the plague. The man had been waiting for his true mate omega to come of age when he died. The omega was so distraught at the loss of her alpha, she convinced two angels to help her enter the pits of hell and pull her mate from perdition.”

Charlie scratches her head, squinting, “Okay, help me understand why this is relevant?”

“ _The Righteous Man_ in hell was the first step to freeing the devil from his cage and the coming apocalypse. What if the curse was created to send a righteous man to hell?”

“I’m sorry, Cas, but no alpha makes it to Dean’s age and is still a virgin. Like, there is no way an alpha would survive his ruts without an omega, mate or not. It’s the whole reason the ARO program was created. I know you love him, but Dean’s been with other omegas.”

“Not if he was chained to a wall during each and every rut, slaughtering any omega that was put in his prison cell.”

His beta’s eyebrows shoot to her hairline in shock, “Holy virgins Batman, Dean’s still got his v-card!”

“And he told me that he was, and I believe him. My alpha doesn’t lie; not to me.” He flips through the book, memories of cuddling with his mother settles in the omega’s mind.

“So if the fairytale is based on real events, then this has happened before.”

“Or it’s a prophecy of things to come if I don’t change it. One of the voices in my mother’s head clearly wanted me to save Dean’s soul by teaching me Enochian.”

Charlie stretches out on the floor, yawning, “One of the voices? How many were in there?”

“I believed, until recently, that the people in Anna’s mind were pretend, that she was torturing herself, but now I think there were multiple individuals battling for her attention. I think that’s what drove her crazy; sifting through the evil in order to find the angel’s that would guide us to safety, to Dean.”

The omega sprawls out next to his beta, carding his fingers through her red locks. Charlie leans into the touch as she ponders, “Cas, your mom was having a battle of wills with both ends of the force. That’s some heavy shit right there. So can I ask why they would drive her to walk into oncoming traffic?”

“I think that was the demons whispering in her ear to push me home to the ranch before I was ready. Heighten the chances of the beast killing me and dooming Dean.”

“Hold the phone!” Charlie pops up, swiveling to face him. “That means that an individual touched by evil poisoned you while in the hospital.”

Castiel stands, searching the piles of research, “Where’s your cell phone? I need to make a call.”

“By the main monitor… who you going to call?”

He finds the phone, searching through contacts for MacLeod and pushes send.

A snarky British accent snipes, “It’s 4 o’clock in the God damn morning. Little Prince Winchester better be bleeding or dying.”

“Actually, Crowley, you’re talking to him, and I need a favor.”

There are sounds of rustling sheets from the other end. Obviously, the phone call woke the good doctor.

“Talk, Castiel, it’s late, or Jesus fucking early, and I’m tired.”

The omega sighs, drawing a deep inhale through the nose. “I need you to bring someone to the ranch as soon as possible.”

“Is there a specific person, or can I just throw Hannah in the trunk.” A loud smack rings over the connection. “I was kidding, love. I’d let you sit in the front.”

“The nurse who took care of me while I was at the surgery center. Her name was Meg. She was an omega with no scent. It shouldn’t be hard to find her.”

A pregnant pause draws out before Crowley responds, “I can find her in under an hour, but why should I bother? It is my understanding that the ranch is under house arrest; no one in and no one out since the whole slick debacle.”

He flinches at the word slick. That word burning into the hole left by Dean. “Whatever happened to me had to have been done while I was at the surgery center. Meg was the only one given free reign to enter my room. She must know something.”

“You think she’s just going to explain her involvement in attempted murder? Let’s not forget that when Dean finds out…”

“My alpha is not to be informed.” Castiel interjects, “Not yet, anyway. I need her alive. Please Dr. Macleod, pick her up and bring her to my home. Do it now while Sam’s household is still sleeping.”

There is another jostling noise, then a new voice calls out, “He’ll do it Castiel. I will have Meg on your doorstep in an hour.”

“Thank you, Hannah.” He ends the call smirking.

The omega looks up finding the sweet, kind face of his beta staring back. “Where the hell did this Castiel come from?”

“It’s time to change the game. I’m done being Dean’s hidden secret, spoiled and innocent. If I’m going to take on the beast, wild and raging with rut, I’ve got to practice somehow. Interrogating Meg without wetting my pants should be a nice first step.”

Charlie shrugs nonchalantly, “Not a bad plan. Pretty sure poor Meg may end up dead, but if she did something to you… finding it hard to care.”

Castiel stomps through the house, wincing when his ribs remind him that they are still healing. “Ouch.”

“You should take another painkiller before she gets here.”

“Think about it, Charlie. All my meds were handed to me from her. That’s why we are bringing Meg here for questioning.” He gestures wildly, waiting for the beta to catch up.

Her head bounces in dawning comprehension. “All your painkillers and such could be dosed with God knows what.”

“God has nothing to do with this.” Cas pauses outside of the parlor, staring at the make shift curtain. “Go grab a chair from the dining room and some rope.”

“Not sure the parlor is the best place for interrogations. You know blood on the couch does not come out.”

The omega throws open the curtain revealing a blank room. The drywall is plain and unpainted while the floor is hard slab cement. “Actually, this room is perfect. Before you retrieve the chair, wake up Jody and Missouri. I want them warned before the screaming begins.”

“Are we not going to try asking nicely?”

“Of course we are, but I have a feeling this is not going to be easy.” Castiel jerks his head towards Jody’s bedroom and Charlie takes off without another word.

He walks the room, searching for any issues they can prepare for before Meg’s arrival. The massive open windows are the first setback. Unfortunately, the bloodstained curtains have been destroyed. Turning back, he spots Jody stumbling into the room dressed in a Hello Kitty nightgown with a fluffy green robe.

“I hear company is coming.” The house omega’s sarcastic tone lets Castiel know Charlie has informed her. “How can I help?”

“I need a couple of old sheets to cover the windows.” His gaze turns back from the darkness lurking outside of the glass panes. “Also, I haven’t eaten much today, maybe a snack?”

“Yes, Castiel can’t torture on an empty stomach. I’ll get your food first, then take care of the makeshift curtains.”

“Thank you.”

He observes her leaving and Missouri entering, the older beta’s hands on her hips. “Is all this hullabaloo necessary?”

“I’m following my gut, Missouri. Didn’t you tell me that I should never doubt myself?”

“Alright, that’s good enough for me.” The woman embraces him in a careful hug, placing a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Castiel recoils from the hug, his ribs stinging. “Can you help?”

“I am too old for this shit. Wake me when it’s over, I’m going back to bed.”

“It might get really loud.”

She tosses her hand in his general direction, “They are called earplugs, Castiel.”

The omega cackles to himself as he watches her head back upstairs. Well, now that’s one less person to worry about. Several minutes later, Charlie returns with the chair and two sets of handcuffs.

“Left over from my FBI glory days. Thought they would be sturdier then rope to hold Meg.”

Nodding, he sits down on the cement, taking a sandwich and a bottle of water from Jody. He and Charlie finish their picnic in silence as the house omega hangs the sheets.  

Charlie asks, “Do you have any plan on what to do once Meg’s here in the house?”

“Nope, any advice?” He takes another bite of PB&J, talking through the mouthful, “Didn’t you take a class at Quantico?”

“Sure, let’s just say I’m lucky my computer skills are stellar.” His beta gives him a nervous smile.

A knock at the front door draws the attention of all three. Charlie takes the lead, opening the door to Hannah and Crowley wearing matching, sky blue pajamas with little sheep all over them.

Jody snickers, “When you can’t sleep, what do you do, count each other’s sheep?”

“Bloody comedian there. Totally missed your calling Jody.” Macleod shouts as he pushes a tied and gagged nurse into Cas’s home. “Where do you want her?”

“In the parlor?”

Meg doesn’t resist at all. She simply allows the beta to manhandle her into the chair, securing her to it before turning to face his audience, “Not really a talker. Your blood and slick samples won’t be ready until 8am. I’m off to take a nap in the den.” Crowley strolls towards the back of the house, yelling over his shoulder, “Have fun torturing; wake me at 7:30am.”

Castiel inhales, ignoring his throbbing chest. He can do this, he has to do this, there is no other choice. With that, the omega removes Meg’s gag.

Her eyes search him for an answer that clearly she doesn’t see. There is no fear in her voice, only curiosity as she inquires, “How are you not dead?”

“Excuse me? Why would I be dead?” Castiel steps into her personal space.

The nurse slumps in her chair, “I’m just surprised is all.   Lots of people want you gone.”

Out of the blue, Charlie backhands Meg across the face viciously, then serenely asks, “Who wants him out of the picture?”

“Wow, Red, I would not have pegged you as the violent one. Now you,” she lifts her chin towards Jody, “I’d expect that behavior.”

Jody leans against the bare wall, “I have no problem switching places. Maybe you should just answer the question.”

“Nah, I think I’ll wait for the big guns to show up. I’m not wasting my time on the Winchester Crocheting group.”

Huh? It suddenly hits the omega that the woman wants to talk to Dean or at least Sam. Why would an omega push to be left to the hands of an alpha? The perplexed expression on his beta’s face leads him to believe that Charlie is thinking the same thing. Castiel paces the room, pondering this new information.

Hannah stands by the windows, peeking out occasionally to check for unwanted drop-ins. Castiel halts mid stride, remarking, “You know, Meg, perhaps you should see what happens to omegas left alone with Dean.”

“Please, I’ve seen how whipped your alpha is and a kitten could take him.” The nurse scoffs.

“Charlie, can you acquire a laptop in order to educate our dear friend on Dean’s true alpha?” Cas hints, giving his beta a wink.

The woman smiles slowly, “Cued to his last visitor?”

“Exactly.”

The beta dashes from the room to grab the computer. Castiel glances over at Jody, “You may want to go back to your room?”

“I don’t think sleep is an option, but I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

Meg tracks Jody as she leaves, then stares at Hannah, who remains by the window, “Is this next part too scary for you too?”

Hannah rolls her eyes dramatically, “Your death won’t be the first one I’ve witnessed, nor the last.”

The restrained omega stirs at Hannah’s cold gaze. She could probably do this by herself, but Cas is in charge, and the other omega is giving him the respect he needs, that he deserves.

“Hey, I’m not dying over this. Castiel, all you gotta do is call your precious alpha over and the adults can take care it.”

He laughs faintly at her stupidity. She is not prepared for Dean.

“Got it!” Charlie shouts as she sprints back into the room. The beta moves to stand directly in front of their prisoner. “Just hit the space bar to play.”

“Meg, I just want to know why you messed with my slick? Answer that, and I may let you go.”

“Who said I had anything to do with that?” Meg retorts, her features calm and unchanging.

The omega tilts his head to the side, his nose scrunching in annoyance, “You have kept your cool. No panic, no screaming… you haven’t asked once why you are here. Most innocent people would want to know why they are tied to a chair.”

“Fuck.” Meg sighs realizing her mistake. “So what, still not talking to you.”

Cas hits the space bar, stepping back. He’s seen the footage, but Meg’s reaction is the more interesting show. Her cool façade gradually vanishes as the sound of ripping flesh surrounds the space.

“What the hell is that?” Meg spits out.

“That’s my alpha’s true form. Perhaps you are rethinking your choices?” Castiel rocks back on his feet, snapping his fingers. Charlie turns off the video, moving to flank Castiel’s left side. “Now, I’ll ask you again, what did you do to me?”

Meg’s face contorts like she’s in pain or recalling a foul memory. “I wanted him to be proud of me. He always reminds me of my failings, but when we got the call that you were coming into the surgery center, I knew it was my chance.”

“Who? Zachariah?” Castiel contends.

She shakes her head. “No, I’ve never met Zachariah. He says you have to die. That pumping you full of Alphesterone would be easy and untraceable.”

Alphesterone is an odd choice for poison. It’s a hormone found in alphas that, well, the short of it is makes them have knots and all the other characteristics. Most people have a little of one and a lot of the other, or in a beta’s case, a little of both. After Castiel’s first heat, Dean had his hormone levels checked and found out that his omega is a part of that .01%. Cas doesn’t have a single ounce of natural forming Alphesterone in his system. However, his Omesterone is off the charts.

Cas leans forward, his face just an inch from Meg’s. “Who is he? Why Alphesterone?”

The answer comes from the window. Hannah ventures, “An extremely large dose of Alphesterone will seriously mess with your slick. It would make your slit smell like an alpha.”

All the pieces come flying together. The confusion of how quick Dean changed, how the beast wanted to hurt him. Castiel smelled like himself, but tasted like an alpha. Jesus, like an alpha had been inside him.

“How do we change it? Does it go away?” Cas pleads to the entire room. He doesn’t care who responds, he just wants resolution. His fists are flexing tightly for fear that he’s going to beat the crap out of Meg for doing this to him. He snatches her chin, jerking harshly so she’s forced to meet his eyes. “Who is he?”

“Lucifer.”

Charlie interrupts, “I’m sorry, are you insane?”

“No, he is my father. Lucifer speaks to me in my dreams.” Meg’s eyes are glazed like she’s in a trance. “He has been with me since the beginning. If I’m a good girl, he will reward me.”

“He specifically told you to dose me with the Alphesterone. Why?”

“My father said that good girls kill the omegas that exude the scent of purity beyond all others. He said you smell like Heaven’s angels, and you must be stopped. I gave you Alphesterone in everything possible. Your morphine injections, your oral pain meds, and even your fucking Jell-O. The first time Dean scented your slit, he should have slaughtered you. Any alpha would have reacted that way, regardless of their wimp status. Yet, here you stand. This shouldn’t be possible.”

“I need to wake Crowley. Have him check your Alphesterone levels. See what can be done.” Hannah announces as she hastily exits the parlor.

Castiel rubs his face, trying to decide where to go next. Clearly, Meg is suffering from the same voice that plagued Anna, the evil one that wants to help send Dean to Hell. He’s not ready to accept that it’s the devil himself.

“What should we do with her?” Charlie asks honestly. “She’s given us all the information we need. The rest is just gonna be the ravings of a nutter.”

Looking over his shoulder, he watches Crowley and Hannah walk through the foyer, opening the front door and MacLeod yelling, “I’ll be back for a fresh blood sample.”

However, they both freeze, staring at something out on the yard.

“Um, Castiel, you may want to see this.” Hannah cautiously volunteers.

A few steps and he is standing next to her surveying the front yard. This is not good.

 


	22. I am Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Human by Brian Buckley Band

* * *

 

The omega wanders over to the entrance to his home, glancing out the open door. The morning sun is rising, giving plenty of light outside. Standing fifty feet from the porch, pacing back and forth in the grass, wearing a tattered pair of jeans and a charcoal Henley is Dean. His alpha appears fairly pissed.

“Shit.” Everyone sighs in unison.

Dr. MacLeod chortles though his reply, “The jig is up, ladies.”

“Let me talk to him first.” Castiel commands.

He ambles out on the porch, alone, closing the door behind him. Dean settles in one place when he notices Cas. God, his alpha is everything to him; home, love, life. The sun shimmers rays over Dean’s shoulder, brightening the blonde in his hair. He chuckles, observing an almost halo over his lover’s head. Castiel wipes at a stray tear, desperately needing his alpha’s touch. The older man approaches the house tentatively, stopping about ten feet from the omega.

“Dean,” Cas exhales, advancing toward his love.

In the same step his alpha moves back, keeping the ten-foot distance just like Sam. Dean’s head drops, his voice quivering, “I can’t.”

The omega’s entire being shatters into unidentifiable pieces. His chest constricts, aching, but for once it’s not from his healing ribs. “It was just my slick, Dean. You can still be near me.”

He doesn’t have the strength to say touch me. The thought of losing that, Castiel doesn’t want to imagine.

“No, Cas. Until this,” Dean stutters over his harsh breathing, “whatever the hell is happening is resolved, I can’t be near you. This is non-negotiable, little omega.”

“I don’t accept that. Yes, we need to be more careful, but not stop completely.” Cas hasn’t slept; he will blame his trembling hands on exhaustion.

The two men remain motionless, neither admitting the stalemate between them. A gentle breeze blowing over the yard is the only sound. In, out, in, out. Castiel grasps at those two words, trying to pull himself out of another nightmare; one he’s not sure he could survive.

Dean mumbles something, but Cas doesn’t understand. “What?”

“I hurt you. That will NEVER happen again.” His alpha points to the bruises surrounding Castiel’s throat.

He shakes his head, caressing the spot unconsciously. “That wasn’t you, Dean. Not to mention it is a sign the beast battles his own desire to save me.”

“How do you figure that?” Dean takes one step closer. That slight movement helps to ease the vise grip on Cas’s heart.

“I have witnessed firsthand how the beast kills. Dean, the other you shreds, rips, and slices until the person is nothing but unrecognizable gore. I don’t have a scratch on me.”

“Bull shit, Cas! I can see the marks on your neck from here.”

Slowly, so not to raise Dean’s hackles, Cas slips forward until he’s teetering on the edge of the first step. “The beast consciously chose to strangle me, yes. But why?”

His alpha flexes those glorious arms as he yells, stomping, the distance between them dwindling again. “He wanted to kill you. I almost k..”

“No! Meg overdosed me on Alphesterone; that pushed the beast to the surface. However, instead of slaying me, he gave me time to be saved.”

Another foot down between them, Dean is shouting, “She did what?! Meg is a dead woman.”

“Calm down. I’m not sure she can be blamed. It appears the poor nurse is plagued by the same demons as Anna.” Castiel steps lower until his feet hit the grass. Alpha and Omega are maybe five feet apart at this point, and Cas can inhale without pain. “We know what caused it.”

“Okay, what the fuck can Alphesterone do to you? I’m pumping with it.” Drifting further into the bubble that separates the two, Cas battles to smile because Dean can’t seem to stop his gradual approach.

Castiel scratches his scruff, deciding how to word this and not send Dean into a rage. “According to Hannah, Alphesterone, in high doses, will alter my slick so that your inner alpha will think another left their mark on me.”

“You mean an alpha scent inside you.” Dean’s throat tightens growling out, “That should have been a death sentence.”

“Jesus, Dean! Wake up! That’s what I’m telling you. The beast should have thought another alpha knotted me and totally flipped out, but he didn’t.”

The omega drops the distance to perhaps 3 feet, then freezes when Dean holds up his hand. His alpha’s face has turned a shade of green. Possibly the notion of Cas being with someone else is twisting his insides. It definitely did the same to him. With the older man’s eyes closed, he steps towards his goal again.

“Where is Meg? Do you think we can find her?” Suddenly a glance of understanding whispers over his alpha’s face. “How do you know all this?”

Darn it, Cas cannot lie to his alpha. He kicks the dirt, chewing his bottom lip. “Meg’s in the house.”

Scooting along, Dean is now within touching distance. If Cas reaches out, his fingers will trail down the love of his life.

“Meg is here?” His alpha screams, “And no one thought to inform me?”

“She’s an omega. We weren’t breaking any rules.” Cas accepts that he’s skating on thin ice, but he can’t stop now. “Meg didn’t feel threatened, so she opened up right away.” No need to speak about the video.

Dean digs the heels of his palm into his eye sockets, exhaling violently. Castiel stretches out his hand until his fingertips are ghosting over his alpha’s muscular torso, not yet truly touching, but craving it deeply.

“Have Hannah or Crowley bring her to the bunker.”

He halts at those words. Cas isn’t stupid; he knows what that means and he can’t let it happen. Meg was coerced into these actions, same as Anna. “Absolutely not.”

“That wasn’t a request, little omega.”

Instead of caressing the charcoal Henley, Cas shoves hard. “I said no more omegas, Dean. You agreed there were no loopholes. It was final.”

Gorgeous green eyes lift with shock. Dean scans the complete lack of distance between them, and corrects it by jolting back several feet. Castiel’s hand hovers in the morning air. His fingers go cold from the empty space. He roughly inhales, trying to settle his stomach’s need to vomit.

“Stay there, Cas, or we will do this over the phone,” a hard edge evident in Dean’s reply.

“I’m done.” Castiel’s shoulders fall in defeat. The push and pull of this conversation has drained everything from the omega. He swivels back towards the house, speaking loud enough for Dean to hear. “Meg remains in our house. You do whatever you want. Let me know when you want to be my alpha again.”

Dean cries out, but his voice cracks from the heavy emotions. “I am always your alpha.”

The omega is back on the porch, his hand rising to the door knob. He looks back, surprised by Dean’s face. The alpha seems terrified of something. Good.

“Then act like it, Dean.” With that, Castiel strides back into the house.

Crowley heads out while Hannah hangs back, shrugging her shoulders. “How did it go?”

“Meg stays here. Dean’s an ass.”

Charlie pats his shoulder, “So, better than expected.”

****

“It smells something awful in here. When was the last time you showered?” Missouri rants as she opens all the blinds in the bedroom.

Castiel crashed after his deplorable conversation with Dean. At some point, Hannah came in to draw blood, but the omega was barely conscious. He sprawls his cast covered hand out to Dean’s side of the mattress. The cold sheets sting worse than bees.

“What time is it?” He squeaks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Missouri pauses at the foot of his bed. The beta’s hands resting on her hips as she sighs. “After 4pm; you need to get up, shower, and eat or I will tan that hide of yours. This self-loathing stops now, do you hear me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” No reason to anger the older beta. Her face is so stern he’s pretty certain this is not an empty threat.

Castiel follows her directions, scrubbing all the grime from his skin. He pays particular attention to his slit. Logically, he knows that he can’t wash away the Alphesterone, but somehow he feels better afterwards. When he exits the bathroom, Missouri has a pair of grey yoga pants and blue shirt on the bed. That woman knows him too well. A small part of him wants to call the kitchen and have something sent up. Castiel is aware he needs food, but he’s not sure about facing the world.

The answer is given to him in the form of Jody bellowing from downstairs. “Castiel, dinner is on the table!”

A faint knock on the door startles the omega. He lifts his gaze and finds Charlie smiling at him. Her overly energetic voice confusing him, “You really, really want to come to the kitchen, like, come on!!”

“It’s food, Charlie, not a fire.” He stumbles in behind her, making his way to the staircase.

The scent of fresh cut flowers bombards Cas’s nostrils. “What in the world?”

He’s pausing with his foot on the first step as he spots hundreds upon hundreds of flowers. There are differing types, colors, and vases, but the foyer, steps, and beyond are scattered with them.

Charlie hands him a significant stack of white cardboard squares. “They came in an order, so I kept the cards that way. Every single stem is from Dean.”

The omega leans against the banister, unsure of what to do next. The sight of all the colors and floral aroma is overwhelming. Castiel chooses to plop down on the step and read the notes from his alpha.

First off, Charlie was right, each card has a number in the corner to keep the notes in proper order. The handwriting is Dean’s. He hand wrote every card.

  1. _I am your alpha. – Dean_
  2. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  3. _Please forgive me. – Dean_
  4. _I’m letting fear win. – Dean_
  5. _I am proud of your strength. – Dean_
  6. _Sorry, I am so weak. – Dean_
  7. _I am you alpha. – Dean_
  8. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  9. _I love you. – Dean_
  10. _We will fix this. – Dean_
  11. _Don’t doubt us. – Dean_
  12. _I miss you. – Dean_
  13. _Sam’s house smells weird. – Dean_
  14. _Pray I’m home before burrito night. – Dean_
  15. _I am your alpha. – Dean_
  16. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  17. _We are true mates. – Dean_
  18. _Remember little Dean is there. – Dean ; )_
  19. _Everything good about me is you. – Dean_
  20. _I hate sleeping alone. – Dean_
  21. _I am your alpha. – Dean_
  22. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  23. _We are not done. – Dean_
  24. _Done should not be in our vocabulary. – Dean_
  25. _Ellen is upset you didn’t invite her over to beat up Meg. – Dean_
  26. _Gabriel and Sam are giving googley eyes at each other. – Dean_
  27. _I am your alpha. – Dean_
  28. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  29. _I dream about your eyes. – Dean_
  30. _My skin aches for your touch. – Dean_
  31. _I love you, Cas. – Dean_
  32. _My bed is empty. – Dean_
  33. _Have I said how much it smells weird here? – Dean_
  34. _Everything I do is for you. – Dean_
  35. _I am you alpha. – Dean_
  36. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  37. _God, you are beautiful, smart, clever, and mine. – Dean_
  38. _I trust you, Cas, but I don’t trust the beast. – Dean_
  39. _The separation will end soon. I promise. – Dean_
  40. _Sam is wearing cologne. Should I be worried? – Dean_
  41. _Maybe that’s what I smell. – Dean_
  42. _Burrito night is tomorrow. Do we own a gas mask? – Dean_
  43. _I love you, little omega. Always, - Dean_
  44. _I am your alpha. – Dean_
  45. _You are my omega. – Dean_
  46. _We are forever. – Dean_
  47. _No take backs, sorry, you’re stuck with me. – Dean_
  48. _I want to kiss you. – Dean_
  49. _Can you send over your dirty underwear? – Dean_
  50. _She needs a name._



Castiel’s head pops up after reading the final card. Charlie is standing at the bottom of the stairs, smirking. The omega queries, “Who needs a name?”

“Come in the kitchen and find out,” the beta chuckles, heading through the sea of flowers.

He hastily follows, noticing that every card must have arrived with a dozen flowers. Holy shit! There are 600 flowers in his house. No wonder it has the aroma of a green house.

One quick glance in the parlor shows Meg is dozing in her chair. Cas guesses she feels comfortable enough to nap. Perhaps they should figure out a more permanent place for the traitorous nurse, but she’s good for now.

The omega goes completely still when his eyes catch what is playing with Jody on the kitchen floor. An adorable kitten bats at a piece of yarn, meowing angrily as Jody tugs it away at the last minute. The animal is pure white with several black spots throughout its shiny, healthy coat. The symbolism is not lost on Cas.

“He bought me a cat?” Castiel has begged every year for a kitten, and his alpha has always denied him.

Jody picks up the tiny creature that can easily fit in the palm of her hand. “Yep. Ellen brought her over an hour ago with the last bouquet. I’ve got everything the little baby needs. You just have to name her.”

Cas takes the kitten from the house omega, lifting it to his face. The adorable animal meows softly, smacking his nose. Her eyes are an electric blue. “Grace, the kitten’s name is Grace.”

“Why?” Charlie asks curiously.

“I don’t know, exactly. Something about the blue of her eyes whispers to me, Grace.” He places a kiss to the sweet furry head.

Grace naps on his lap while Castiel eats his lasagna. The purring is such a serene noise, allowing the omega to find some peace in the hailstorm around him.

He’s petting the kitten, staring out the windows to the backyard when Charlie’s cell phone rings. Cas tunes out the beta thinking it has nothing to do with him. A few seconds later, the redhead is tapping his shoulder, “It’s Dean.”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel deadpans into the phone. “Thank you for the flowers; they are lovely.”

“What did you name her?” His alpha’s voice alone soothes the omega’s nerves.

“Grace. I love her.”

A strained chuckle floats over the connection. “That’s a good choice, Cas. Sam picked her out, but I said her eyes had to match yours.”

“I’m not sure mine are this spectacular.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, little omega. Grace doesn’t even compare to your stunning blue.”

The kitten stirs, patting Cas’s thigh with her mini paws. “I liked reading your notes, but it made me miss you more.”

“Well, now you have someone alpha approved to share your bed.” Dean’s trying to jest, but it falls flat.

Castiel’s free hand covers the stack of cardboard sitting next to his dinner plate. He’s kept both the kitten and messages next to him. “I’d rather have you, Alpha.”

“I know, babe, I know.” He can imagine Dean rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. “Crowley has two options for us.”

“Options?” Castiel doesn’t like the sound of this.

“Your Alphesterone levels are through the roof. It’s not healthy, but won’t kill you. Crowley said if we wait it out, the hormone will dissipate over time, but we are looking at 6 to 8 months.”

“No!” That length of time would destroy all their progress for sure. “What’s the other option?”

The silence over the phone is deafening. Obviously the alternative is worse.

“The doc overdoses you on Omesterone, then induces a heat. The slick production during a heat will flush the toxin from your system, and the added Omesterone will counteract the Alphesterone. But there is a drawback to all of this.”

Cas places Grace on the floor so he can freely pace the kitchen. “Tell me, Dean. Don’t leave anything out.”

“Having this much Alphesterone in your system is bad for your reproductive omega parts. Letting your body cleanse itself naturally would better your chances of being able to conceive a child. Basically, the faster we fix you, the more harm that can be done.”

He stops next to the wall, leaning his forehead against the cool surface. This can’t be happening. The logical side of his brain is yelling at Castiel to wait the 6 to 8 months, then mate with the beast during Dean’s following rut. Yet, his heart doesn’t want to listen to reason. Cas wants his alpha now, no matter the consequences. All those months alone in this house without Dean.

“Little omega, talk to me.” Dean whispers into the phone. “I won’t make this decision for you.”

“Tell me what your gut says to do.” Cas inquires, but he knows the answer.

Dean inhales gently, “Children are not a possibility. We won’t be losing anything… not really. I could be home in less than a week. That’s only one burrito night.”

Castiel busts out laughing, caught off guard by his alpha’s humor.

“Is Crowley 100% sure that I won’t be able to have a,” his heart skips on the word, “baby if we take the faster option?”

“No. This is his educated guess. According to Ash, we could still try one day, but it would be harder. Cas, what does this matter? I can’t knot you. No sex, no pregnancy, that’s the life we live.”

“Can I take the night to get used to the idea?”

Dean’s response is almost cheerful. His alpha thinks he’s won, that Castiel just needs to warm up to the faster option. “Sure, babe. I mean, one of the choices is to do nothing, so no real hurry.”

“I love you, Dean.” He needs to hear it out loud. Dean doesn’t disappoint.

“I love you, Cas. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” He ends the call then crouches down to pet Grace as she rubs against his ankle.

He picks her up, cradling the small creature in his arms wary of his cast. “Your Daddy Alpha knew exactly what he was doing when he bought you.”

The huge, massive problem is that Castiel is so damn close to mating Dean, breaking the curse and allowing them to finally knot, and one day have a family. Would it all be worth it if he can’t ever bear Dean’s children? Can he live the rest of his life adding animals to the ranch in order to fill the childless void?

“I think we need a break from reality.” Cas explains to the electric blue gaze. “Let me introduce you to the hulk.”

“Charlie!” He shouts, as everyone disappeared when the call from Dean came.

His beta pops in, twisting her fingers roughly. “What can I do Cas?”

“Grace and I need an Avengers marathon.”

A warm, genuine grin spreads over his beta’s lips, “Perfect.” She sprints to the den to set up the first movie.

Castiel won’t sleep tonight. This decision will plague him even after the choice is made, but for a few hours he can simply hide.


	23. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz

* * *

 

 

The bright blue Texas sky covers Castiel like an umbrella. A faint dusting of white fluffy clouds hang in a never ending ceiling of blue. The omega drifts his fingertips through the grass in his backyard. He chuckles, observing as Grace chases a cricket jumping along the lawn. Cas could do this, he’s never been around children since he was one himself. What’s the old saying? You can’t miss something you’ve never had.

Although, the omega knows deep in his heart that’s a load of crap. He didn’t need the world to tell him he was meant for childbearing, Castiel always felt the pull. Thinking back over his past, he can’t find a single time that having a baby for his alpha wasn’t a goal. More than a goal really, a desire, maybe even a powerful need that he’s never put into words until now. Perhaps it’s simple biology or social conditioning, but the omega can’t be bothered to weigh nature vs. nurture. In the end his choices are bad to worse.

Two figures step into his view, the smaller one bending to scoop Grace into strong, feminine arms. The sun catches the beta’s red hair, sending a craving to touch through Castiel’s mind. Dr. MacLeod’s standard black suit appears odd in the sea of green and blue.

“Lunch is ready when you want it,” Charlie shares, her focus still on the kitten. “Cheeseburgers; Jody made your favorite.”

“I’ll eat in a little bit,” Cas answers, rolling over to his stomach. The omega rests his cheek on his good arm, letting the damaged one stretch out in the grass.

Charlie nods, sitting cross legged next to him. “Dean called ten minutes ago, asked for an update. I told him you hadn’t decided yet.”

Crowley looms off to the side. Present, listening, but not joining the conversation until Cas asks him something.

“He’s getting frustrated.” Castiel murmurs into his arm.

The two options had been presented to the omega yesterday, yet Castiel won’t voice the final verdict. Everyone in the house can’t fathom him choosing the longer choice, except for Charlie. She is the only one who completely understands. Nonetheless, he can’t count out MacLeod either. He and Hannah have been battling fertility issues for years.

“True, your alpha isn’t known for his patience.” She puts Grace down, laughing as she stumbles over Castiel’s bare foot. “Sam told me this morning that Dean’s crumbling over the separation. He wants me to push you towards the Omesterone overdose and induced heat. Promised me the outcome isn’t as bad as we thought.”

She’s close enough that Castiel can card his digits through her hair. “What do you think, Crowley?”

The Doctor exhales heavily like a weight sits on his shoulders. “My job is to help you with either one. Winchester senior has been very clear. You have to make the call.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Doing the speedier remedy is not going to make you barren.” The male beta shifts uneasily. “Before the overdose, your fertility rating was through the roof. Dean could have shot a load just near your slit during a heat and boom, pregnant.”

Charlie scrunches her nose, gagging, “Eww, that’s gross.”

“Sorry, but it’s true. Princess Winchester is now going to have to work for a child just like the rest of us.” Castiel notices a harsh bite to Crowley’s tone. He forgives the man. “Even if you wait it out for half a year or so, there will be residual damage. No way to tell exactly, but in theory, faster is not better here. Honestly, Castiel, let’s just get the show on the road. Pump you full and kick up the heat.”

Grace leaps onto his stomach, causing the omega to gasp. Lifting the small creature to his lips, Cas inquires, “Give me a percentage of fertility chances if I take the quicker detox?”

“Alright, this is not exact; however, I would estimate maybe a 30% shot at making a baby, give or take.” Crowley shrugs, “I will be able to give a more detailed analysis afterwards.”

“Basically, until I do it, there’s no way to truly know. You are hoping for a 30% chance I will be able to conceive a child.” Castiel shivers at the low number. That’s worse than he originally thought, his dream of two children with emerald eyes dwindling.

A gentle kiss caresses his cheek, Castiel glimpses his beta’s fiery red hair gliding over his line of sight. “You have to make a leap of faith. Pick one and jump.”

She’s correct. There is no right or wrong, just which one can Castiel live with after it’s over. The omega sits up, letting the bite of his ribs focus him. “All those months spent in this house without Dean, I can’t do it.”

“I already have the supplies we need waiting in the bunker. I’ll bring them to your bedroom. Give me about an…”

Castiel raises his hand, halting Crowley’s speech. “I have a few requests.”

“Of course you bloody do, Princess.” Dr. MacLeod waves his arms, gesturing wildly. “Not like I’m the medical professional here or anything.”

“Hey, listen to him.” Charlie spits out. Her death glare is very impressive, freezing Crowley in his spot.

“Castiel, I believe you have the floor,” MacLeod turning giving the omega his full gaze.

“I don’t want to be awake. Knock me out like we used to do. Will that have a negative effect?”

“No, I would have suggested it anyway.” Crowley bounces his head to encourage the next demand.

“Nobody harms or moves Meg while I’m under.”

Both betas agree with a silent nod.

“Tell Dean to exercise in a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt. When it’s soaked in his scent bring it to me. He can’t be there to hold my hand, so that will have to do.”

“I’ll get on that now.” Charlie jogs back to the house, pulling out her cell phone.

“Anything else on your list,” Crowley queries with a sneer, “or can I get things set up? I’m assuming your bedroom with Dean.”

“That’s it. Just don’t kill me.” He jokes with a half grin.

MacLeod pats him on the shoulder. “Our fates are connected until this is over. You will be in the absolute best care, Castiel.”

The omega shrugs because Crowley isn’t wrong. If the doctor makes one mistake, Dean may not be able to control the beast’s version of justice.

****

Several hours later, Charlie brings Castiel into his bedroom. The space is littered with medical equipment and a new beta. The omega recognizes him as Ash, but this is the first time Cas has ever met him.

The new man gives him a warm, genuine smirk, “How they hanging, Cas? I’m Ash.”

Castiel shakes the extended hand, staring at the atrocity that is the beta’s hair. “Did you have an argument with your barber?”

“Nah, man, this was the shit back in the day.” He uses his hands to bring attention to the front and back. “Pretty bitchin’, don’t ya think?”

“No, I do not,” Cas replies as Crowley taps the omega’s elbow.

“Yes, his fashion sense could be suffering from a permanent time warp, but I assure you Ash is the best.” The doctor hands him a standard blue hospital gown. “Go in the bathroom and change into this for me. Hannah will need to have easy access to your birthing channel for fresh slick.”

“Why?” Cas stutters. One of his requests was to wear Dean’s clothing.

“Don’t worry, you can still drown your senses in your alpha’s sweatshirt. However, Ash will need to test the slick to make sure your body is cleansing it out.”

“Wait. I thought you were sure this would work.”

“I have told you many times, Castiel, that this is all theoretical. We have no idea how your body will react to any of it until we start.”

“Okay,” Castiel sighs, taking the gown. He does vaguely recall MacLeod mentioning the word ‘theory’. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

Cas removes his clothes, then pauses, taking in the reflection in the mirror. Bruises on his neck have faded, but are still visible. The cast on his wrist is a physical reminder of Zachariah assaulting him. He trembles from a deep chill beneath his skin. The omega slips the gown over his flesh, but the thin material does nothing towards warming him up. A knock at the door startles Castiel as Hannah peeks inside.

“I have the sweatshirt from Dean. He wants you to call him before you go under.”

Retrieving the sweatshirt, Cas gives a quick jerk of his head in reply. He croaks, “Thanks,” closing the door.

Oil and leather. The living embodiment of this scent will always be the answer to why Cas does anything in his life. Driving his nose deep into the cotton fabric, the omega permits his senses to be bombarded with the bouquet of his alpha. He dresses in the pale grey hoodie, and suddenly rays of sunshine melt away the cold. Dean is settling in the omega’s bones.

With his armor in place, Castiel is ready to face the unknown.

Entering the bedroom once more, Hannah hands him a cell phone.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel closes his eyes, pausing for the voice of his lover.

The wait is but one breath, “My little omega is wiser than me, stronger than the beast, and more stunning than every sunset the earth will ever see.”

“Are you quoting something?” The sentiment is lovely, but the words don’t really match Dean.

“Nope, Sam helped me write it. I wanted something meaningful to say.” Cas can imagine the nervous shrug of his alpha. “Sorry if it’s a bit overboard.”

“The words made me smile, Alpha, but I want to hear from you, your heart just for me.”

He doesn’t have to wait long before Dean answers “I am your alpha. You are my omega. I love you, Cas. I think the weird smell is Sam’s feet.”

Castiel giggles, which follows with a soft chuckle, then a laugh so full the omega tosses his head back. This is why he loves Dean Winchester. He calms the outburst, taking in a shallow inhale. “I am your omega. You are my alpha. I love you, Dean. Only one burrito night, I promise.”

The wonderful sound of Dean laughing pushes every single doubt from Castiel’s mind. He hangs up the phone, wanting that glorious noise in the forefront of his thoughts.

Once the omega nestles into the comforter on their bed, Ash steps next to him with an injection, and a needle connected to a saline bag. “The shot is your first heavy dose of Omesterone. A way to kick off with a bang. The IV has the chemicals needed to induce a heat. I’ve added a little fun cocktail to help things along.”

He doesn’t find the wink from Ash reassuring at all. Cas fights the panic growing in his chest by asking, “How long should this take?”

“Probably between 48 to 72 hours. You will be given the Omesterone every four hours until your slick is back to normal.”

Shivers run down the omega’s spine. Castiel feels cold, but he’s tucked under the blankets. “Will it hurt?”

“I would say hell yes, but that’s why I added the mystery mix. Should keep you nice and comfy until we wake you up.”

Hannah takes his good arm, inserting the IV needle. “I will be here the entire time, Cas. You will not do this alone, I promise.”

The omega remains perfectly still as everyone waits for the medicine to work. Castiel’s eyelids become heavy, while his throat dry and itchy. A burning sensation emanates from the IV needle. Damn it, the painful fire grows, ripping just under his flesh. A scream is bubbling in his throat when he finally drops into oblivion.

“Thank God.” Hannah whispers.

Darkness swirls around the omega’s eyes as his skin feels nothing but harsh, cold pain. His ears pick up on the delightful sound of Dean laughing. A tug from his gut forces Cas to open his eyes, glancing around the space. He’s crouching in the corner of the bedroom he shares with Dean. However, there are no machines, no betas, just his alpha laughing while holding a small child, perhaps three years old. He wants to move closer to inspect the scene, but his limbs refuse to move.

All he is permitted to do is watch.

The toddler giggles as the alpha tickles him. It’s a boy, short sandy blonde ringlets, and when the child’s eyes glance towards him, Cas is staring into his own blue eyes. The omega can’t help but smile. Clearly this is just a dream, but such a nice one he hopes he can spend eternity here.

A soft, delicate hand slips into Castiel’s as his mother whispers, “This isn’t a dream.”

“Yes, it is just my subconscious appeasing my need to see Dean with our child.”

She raises his hand to her hair, leaning into Cas’s fingers as they wrap ringlets of red. Her mouth tips to his ear, “The angels have promised me. You are ready, my son, to break the Winchester Curse and birth the first alpha free of damnation.”

Tears fall freely from his ocean blue eyes. He glances up into his mother’s matching set. “What about the whole infertility problem?”

“We all have our burdens to cross, sweet boy. I kept you safe for as long as possible, prepared you the best I could, and when it was my time to leave I took that final step for your future.”

“Why did you listen to the voices?” He searches her face, hoping for answers. It almost sounds like Anna made a choice to step in front of the vehicle.

Her hold on him tightens, but since it’s a dream, there is no bite from his ribs. “I could no longer keep you safe in Pontiac. The evil in my head was winning. There was only one way Dean would come and collect you.”

“Your death.”

“That is correct, Castiel. Your purity of mind, body, and soul protects you from them. They were closing in on you through me. I was a sinner, a channel for their violence.”

“Why?” Castiel cries into her chest. Screaming a little louder every time he shouts, “Why, why, why, why?!”

The room around them vanishes. Cas twirls in a circle, taking in his surroundings. They are standing inside the cage that holds Dean deep within the bunker.

“How am I supposed to live with the knowledge that you died to save me? That’s cruel mother!”

No matter how loudly Castiel roars, Anna remains serene with a faint smile. Cas almost thinks his mother is hiding another secret.

“Good boy. I want you angry, Castiel. Use all that pent up rage. The next few stages will be terrifying, and I can’t help you. No one will be able to share this cage with the beast, but you.”

His cheeks flush crimson at having to knot the beast. Then an idea occurs to him. “How exactly should I do it?”

“Trust your instincts Castiel. You were created for this very purpose.” Anna drags her fingernails over the cement wall. “Enter the cell completely nude. Your slick is the key, so make sure you are dripping in it.” Finally, she steps into her son’s space, cupping his chin in her palm. “Approach your alpha with love, respect, and speaking his language. The beast will take it from there.”

“I’m just going to strip, somehow turn myself on, even though I’ll be scared, say hi in Enochian, and bend over?”

“Yes.” Her face is cold all the warmth from before is gone. “Evil is circling, my son, don’t wait too long. The levee built by your father will break soon and it will be game over for everyone.”

He grabs her shoulders, shaking harshly, “Mother, who is my father?”

Anna grins, bending to place a kiss on his cheek, “You are Dean’s angel. The one prophesized in the contract.”

“Not exactly breaking news.” Cas sneers. “What does that have to do with my Alpha Dad?”

“Angels walk among us.”

Castiel’s mouth opens to ask another question about angels, his father, the curse, but in the blink of an eye, he’s somewhere new. Alone. He scans the area trying to identify his new location. The omega’s outside, noticing the grass under his bare feet first. Must be in the middle of night because there is no sun, just a glimmer of moon cascading down on the large Magnolia tree in front of him. That’s the clue he needs to realize he’s at their favorite picnic spot on the ranch. Turning with the tree to his back, Castiel can just make out the creek on the way up to the graveyard.

A chilling shudder rakes his torso from the cold wind blowing by him. Cas is still dressed in the hospital gown, but the grey hoodie with Dean’s scent is gone. That would explain why he feels so naked with nothing but a flimsy sheet to keep him warm.

He hears a rustling noise coming from the direction of the first row of tombstones. In a timid tone Castiel calls out, “Hello? Who’s out there?”

The only reply is a strong breeze whizzing through his hair, causing goose bumps to rage over his flesh. Again, several growls and maybe even a painful yelp blossom from that same spot.

“I know you're there. Come out.” Castiel commands, but the crack in his throat breaks the illusion. “This is just a dream. No big deal.”

At this point he’s drifted to the edge, his toes almost dipping into the icy waters. He glances both directions, but the black of night blocks his vision. It gives the feeling that the babbling brook is some kind of gate, concealing something Cas can’t see.

“Hello?”

Perhaps, yelling out to an unknown subject hidden by shadows is not the brightest of ideas, but Castiel’s curiosity is piqued. Logic wins out as the omega strides backwards, putting some distance between him and the flowing water.

Without warning, a long, high pitched howl reverberates in his bones. Castiel doesn’t have to be told who’s making the noise. He would know that sound anywhere. The howl grows louder with a few yelps of pain, breaking the wail of the beast.

Cas doesn’t think twice, in fact, he doesn’t think at all, he just sprints in the direction of the graveyard. His bare feet splashing through the stream, the ice cold water stinging his skin. Nothing will stop his movement as he runs towards the howling beast.

Normally, crossing the distance to the graveyard should take a few minutes, but Castiel hasn’t reached anything yet. The sounds coming from Dean’s alter ego are heart wrenching screams and whines. An unfamiliar force is harming his alpha.

Castiel never slows down. He continues his sprint towards the darkness engulfing Dean.

 


	24. As Long As You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Long As You Love Me by Sleeping at Last

* * *

 

 

Sweat trickles down his forehead as Castiel forges forward at full speed. He has no idea how long he’s been running, but he won’t stop. The grass feels frozen as the icy blades slice on the soles of his feet. The omega has zero visibility in the pitch black surroundings of the graveyard, but he can still hear the howls of the beast. The pitiful yelps in between enrage Cas.

No one hurts his alpha, ever.

The anger is the fuel pushing him onward, although he has yet to reach the destination. Castiel wipes away at the moisture dripping into his eyes, hoping it will help his sight.

Suddenly, Castiel reaches the cemetery, which is both satisfying and startling. He pauses to glance around searching for his alpha when someone, or something, shoves him from behind. The omega tumbles downward, his gaze catching Anna’s name on the headstone. His flesh is about to make contact with his mother’s burial site, but instead Cas lands on a concrete floor, whacking his forehead on the harsh slab.

“Damn it!” He cries as everything goes hazy.

Gradually, and with a massive headache, Castiel rises to all fours, looking about the room. He’s in the bunker’s cell. The omega turns, using one of the prison bars to hoist himself upright.

“What the?” Cas mumbles as he notes his complete lack of clothing.

A faint whimper jerks his attention to the far corner of the chamber. There, crouching as close to the cement wall as possible, is Dean’s alter ego, also naked. The black orbs are hard to gauge, but Cas can sense the beast’s gaze fully on him. What the hell does he do now?

His mind recalls the advice from Anna. Well, he’s already in his birthday suit so… check. Castiel hasn’t a clue how to get himself stimulated for slick production in this situation.

Although, as Castiel’s eyes roam over all that exposed flesh, he’s starting to feel a change. A forceful inhale pulls the scent of oil and leather into his lungs. He bites his bottom lip, noticing the beautiful taut skin. The rippling of strong muscles that his inner omega is shouting to touch, lick, and God, absolutely anything. Hmmm, he takes that back; dripping slick… check.

Cas might as well move to the talking portion, so in Enochian, “Alpha, are you hurt?”

“No harm, no harm, no harm.” The beast chants in the angelic language. “No harm, no harm, no harm.”

“Okay, so no one hurt you.” Castiel approaches.

The creature trembling in the dark shakes his head viciously, “Stop. Stop, little omega, I don’t want to harm you… again.”

“You haven’t; I’m fine.” His fingers reach up to the faint marks on his neck. “This was not your fault, Alpha.”

The sorrowful wail from the supersized Dean tears at Castiel’s heart. Once again, he shuffles towards the being until he’s less than a foot in distance. He can’t help but stumble, a little intoxicated by Dean’s scent.

“Can I touch you?” Castiel remembers the reaction the beast had to Lilith grabbing him without permission. He’s not stupid enough to make that mistake.

“You are my little omega. I am your alpha. Yes, you may touch.”

The words are terrifying to Castiel in how they mirror Dean’s notes. The omega breathes deeply before stretching out his hand, grazing the bare flesh of the beast’s shoulder. Dear Lord, the skin is not what he expected; slippery, soft, and supple. Surprisingly, Dean leans into the caress, releasing a gentle moan, “Bring me home, little omega.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” the omega queries while still stroking the alpha’s arm.

The beast rises to his full stature which is several inches taller than his Dean. Changing his position causes a glint of light to flash on those razor-sharp teeth. He’s a horrendous killer is all Cas can think, but then again, this version of Dean only kills for one thing. His omega.

A strong muscular hand reaches out, carding through Cas’s hair, down his throat, halting at the spot a mating bite would go. Dean proclaims, “I am sorry.”

Castiel lowers his lips, kissing his Alpha’s hand. “You are forgiven.”

The two men remain motionless, letting their gazes linger. A deafening clanging noise explodes in the small cell. Immediately, Castiel tucks into his Alpha’s embrace as the beast roars, “Leave, Satan, you have no claim until our death.”

“I thought we were safe on the ranch?” Castiel inquires, perplexed by the fear in his alpha’s face.

The beast nods, then in a hushed gravelly tone, “The protection spell only works if you are alive.”

The steel immovable bars rattle with such force Cas’s bones hurt. “What does that mean?” His words panic stricken.

His Alpha tips forward, the wickedly sharp teeth extremely close to the shell of Castiel’s ear. Dean whispers, “Hurry, little omega.”

Doubling over, Castiel coughs a weird smell suffocating him. The beast holds his hand calmly, not fazed by the omega’s gasping. “That scent, what is it?”

“Sul…”

“CLEAR!” Rings in Cas’s ears as a sharp pang radiates from his chest. He doesn’t know who is screaming, but without warning the omega is floating in a grey mist of nothingness.

“CLEAR!” The voice has a distinct British accent; however, as Castiel listens, there are others yelling with dread in every word.

Another throbbing bite to his chest, then a steady beeping noise blossoms. The omega’s thoughts drift to a very intriguing question, did he just die?

Hannah notes in a broken tone, “He’s alive. We’re okay. Crowley, he has a steady heartbeat.”

Finally, Cas decides that opening his eyes would be helpful to deduce what is going on around him. Blinking against the bright lights of the bathroom, the omega scans the space. He’s naked, dripping wet, lying in the middle of the bathroom he shares with Dean. There are large white sticker things attached to his chest, with wires leading to a little black box. This is the source of the beeping, his own beating heart.

“Hey there, Castiel.” Hannah forces a tentative grin. “You literally scared the piss out of us.”

Dr. MacLeod sits in the corner of the room, leaning heavily against the tub. Castiel has never seen the beta so pale, sweating profusely, and soaking wet. His normally calm, cool, disconnected demeanor gone. Crowley chuckles, rubbing his chin, “Ash left to change his pants. Do that again, Castiel, and I’ll kill you myself.”

“Not funny, sweetheart.” Hannah admonishes. Her smooth hands patting Cas’s trembling shoulders.

“What happened? Why am I wet?”

“You’ve been out for 66 hours.” Hannah explains. She still appears stunned and frightened. “None of us have witnessed a heat this treacherous. Castiel, your fever went way beyond accepted norms. We’ve been doing regular ice baths, but when Ash put you in this last time, your heart stopped.”

He swallows down the terror of that image, hoping that this wasn’t all for nothing. “Did it work? Is the Alphesterone out of my slick?”

“Yes.” MacLeod adds.

Castiel has only one question now, “When can I see Dean?”

Hannah glances over at her mate, watching the man attempt, and fail, to stand. Crowley’s legs are shaking so badly he has to crawl over to them. Once the doctor is situated by Cas he responds, “It will take 12 more hours for your heat scent to clear, then you will be reunited with your alpha.”

Charlie busts through the door, shouting, “Ash said there was a problem. I’ve got Dean on the phone, he wants to hear Castiel’s voice.”

“Bloody hell! That fucking idiot spilled the beans.” Crowley takes Hannah’s hand, interlinking their fingers.

Charlie surveys the scene kneeling next to her charge, “Can you talk?”

He nods his head, retrieving the iPhone from her grasp.

“Alpha.” Castiel croaks, needing this more than air.

“Little Omega.” Dean audibly sighs over the line which Cas mirrors. “How are you?”

“I’m okay. Hannah and Crowley have taken excellent care of me. Don’t worry, by tomorrow morning, we can see each other.”

Silence. Castiel squints at the phone wondering if the connection broke. “Alpha?”

“I’m here Cas.”

Oh hell no his alpha is NOT going to hold off on seeing him for God damn safety’s sake. Castiel is DONE! He needs the next 12 hours to recuperate and study his bizarre dreams, but then not even Death himself will keep the omega from Dean, in either form.

“In 12 hours from now, if you don’t come home, I’m going to walk out the front door looking for you.”

“Don’t be stupid, little omega.” The condescending tone of his alpha grates on Castiel’s nerves. Then the next sentence from Dean changes his mind, “I’ll be on the porch with my hand on the doorknob in 11 hours and 58 minutes. I need you.”

“I need you.” He chuckles as a sob breaks through. Castiel ends the call, looking up at his beta’s concerned expression, “Where is my cat?”

****

Castiel watches the ceiling fan twirl above his head. A Looney Toon cartoon plays on the plasma TV in the den. It’s late, probably around midnight if he had to guess. Having slept for 66 hours, Castiel is far from tired, so he listens to the beeps and squeaks of the show, losing his thoughts in the ever turning fan. He and Charlie are sharing a blanket, her tiny frame pushed up against his as she sips her tea. Grace snuggles in between his thighs, purring gently. Cas’s head is lying on the back of the couch as he wishes the sun would rise.

Around dinner time Dean called to say he would be by for an early breakfast. Technically, the 12-hour window ends at 3am, but even Cas has to admit that's not the best time for reunions. He sighs, squirming into the cushions.

“Quit fidgeting, Castiel. Dean will be here soon enough.” Charlie glares at him over her Darth Vader mug.

Unable to stop, the omega rubs his back against the pillows, whining, “My back itches. Not to mention my alpha could pop up in the next minute, and it would still be too long.”

She chuckles, grabbing the remote and pausing the television. “I could draw you a bath with oatmeal in it. Always helped my itchy skin when I was young.”

“No, it’s more psychosomatic, a bath wouldn’t help,” he answers, scratching his head.

“How about a better distraction then?”

The omega swivels to face Charlie. “What kind of distraction?”

“I may have done some research while you were doing the heat tango.” She waves the mug towards him.

“Research on Dean?” This intrigues him. “Because I’ve got stuff to tell too.”

“Me first.”

He nods motioning for her to continue.

“I found John Winchester’s journal in the creepy cradle room.” Castiel shrugs; he read it, well not all of it. “So near the back is a detailed account of the contract that doomed poor Dean. Whoever, wrote it was a genius. Basically, anyone bound to the Winchester family cannot be harmed by the devil or his followers.”

Cas doesn’t see the importance of this revelation. “So?”

“Dude, that’s why all this shit has been raining down on you and nobody else. Technically, you aren’t a Winchester, which leaves you vulnerable. The evil bastards out there want to kill Dean, and the only way to do that is through you.”

“Me?” He croaks through shock. “How could my death kill Dean?”

Charlie taps her finger on the omega’s forehead, “Hello? Houston, we have a problem? Castiel, what happens to an alpha if their true mate dies and they have no children to live for?”

“Oh My God! Their heart stops.” Cas stands up, jumping around the room screaming, “My mom, the beast, they were in my dreams telling me that evil was near. That I needed to move quickly. Whatever is out there is going to swoop in the minute I die because Dean will too.”

His beta rises so fast she spills tea all over her Deadpool t-shirt. “What do you mean move quickly?”

“His soul is safe the minute the curse is broken. You and I know exactly what needs to be done. I have to mate the beast, and really soon.”

Her eyes grow to saucers as she takes in his words. “How in the hell are you planning that? Dean’s rut isn’t due again until mid-November.”

“There are ways to induce a rut.” Castiel cocks an eyebrow with a heady smirk. “It happened on my birthday, I just need to get Dean on board.”

“How?” She sets down the drink calmly waiting for his plan.

Castiel releases a nervous hiss through his grinding teeth, “I tempt him with skimpy lingerie.”

“That could work.” Charlie agrees.

****

Tap. Tap, tap. “Meow.”

Castiel cracks an eye open, observing as Grace continues her tiny kitten attack on his nose. The omega is on his back, stretched out across the couch. They must have fallen asleep. He snatches up the little fur ball, kissing her head. Charlie is snoring softly from the floor.

“That was not nice, Grace. I was resting.”

The kitten attempts another round of tapping, like she has something important to show him. The omega stands up, stretching as he wobbles into the kitchen for some milk, a cup for him, and a small pink porcelain bowl for Grace. He gulps down his drink, glimpsing the clock, it’s 3:08 am.

“Huh? My heat is officially over.”

Popping his neck, Cas wanders to the front door. There is something tugging on his gut to look outside on the porch. When he swings open the door the aroma of oil and leather makes his mouth water.

“Dean?” He spots a figure just at the bottom of the stairs.

The person pivots back to look at him. “You’re late. I told you 12 hours, to the nose.”

“Had to feed the baby,” he blurts out as he sprints across the deck, leaping towards his alpha. With a soft grunt, Dean catches him, wrapping Cas in loving arms. The omega swings his legs around Dean’s waist, stuffing his nose into the alpha’s throat. His drug of choice rushes his senses, making all the stress simply float away like a cloud. A huge smile plasters itself on Castiel’s lips, “I missed you, Alpha.”

“Not nearly as much as I missed you, little Omega,” Dean replies, then chaste kisses rain down all over Castiel’s face. “That was pure torture.”

“Totally.” Is the only word that seems appropriate.

Cas barely registers the movement as Dean carries him into the house. Both men grinning ridiculously at each other. They are about to climb the stairs when a “Meow” calls from around Dean’s boots.

“Can she sleep with us, Alpha?” Castiel shoots the other man with his best puppy dog look ever. “Please, I don’t want Grace to be lonely.”

“You know, most people fear me.”

The omega snickers, “Yeah, okay, Dean. Help me get her.”

“Fine.” The alpha tilts Cas down so he’s able to scoop the kitten into his arms, but never letting his omega down. “If I roll over and squash it during the night, you can’t give me any grief.”

“Whatever.” Cas holds Grace in one hand while holding onto Dean’s shoulder with the casted one. Leaning forward, the omega places his lips on Dean’s, sighing into the pleasurable connection. In unison, their mouths open deepening the kiss. Tongues lap at one another tenderly. The kiss is timid by most people’s standards, yet it soothes tired, frayed nerves.

After several minutes, Dean jerks back, “I love you.”

“I know.” Castiel playfully responds.

Dean erupts in his loud, boisterous laughter as he carries his omega and kitten to their bedroom. “That’s just cold, pulling a Princess Leia.”

Castiel expects to be tossed to the mattress, but instead Dean sits on the edge, holding the omega even tighter. He watches as his alpha takes in the space littered with flowers. “Smells like a fucking florist shop in here.”

“Well, my secret admirer went a tad overboard.” Cas never stops staring into those emerald beauties.

“Secret Admirer? Can I kick his ass?” Dean punctuates the comment with a kiss. “Cause, little omega, you are mine, now and forever.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“At least the flowers are better than the weird smells at Sam’s house.” The older man scrunches his nose with distaste.

The omega nestles Grace under his chin, using his cheek to stroke her soft fur. “I thought you were just being funny.”

“No, it smelled terrible. Something wafting in from the backyard area. It was so bad that you could smell it even with the windows shut.”

“Okay.” Castiel chuckles at Dean’s serious expression over a foul scent. Suddenly, a vague memory from his dreams pushes through the veil. “Can you describe the offending odor?”

Dean pauses, scratching his head. “I guess the best description would be really rancid, rotten eggs. Probably why I pegged it as Sam’s feet for so long.”

“But it wasn’t his feet?”

“Nah, after a while even Sammy was complaining,” his alpha sighs, shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter, I’m home and I get to scent you.” Dean drags his nose painfully slow up and down Castiel’s neck. “Honey and Lavender, my favorite.”

Eventually alpha and omega climb into bed with their furry baby. Castiel relaxes into Dean’s embrace, enjoying his little spoon role. His brain is slowly shutting down, drifting off when a connection comes to mind. The beast never finished his explanation of the odd aroma in the bunker cell. Cas sighs, petting Grace, who curls up against the omega’s tummy.

A sleepy sounding Dean grumbles into his ear, “Sulphur. It smelled like sulfur.”

 


	25. In Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel

 

* * *

 

An even flow of air drifts over Castiel’s temple; each breath reminds Cas that’s he’s not alone. The omega doesn’t need to open his eyes, the scent of oil and leather tells him the perpetrator. Last night Cas slept peacefully, completely lacking any visitors in his dreams pouring information into his subconscious, or pulling it out as the case may be. No, surrounded by his alpha’s arms, the omega dreamt of the little toddler with sandy blonde ringlets and blue eyes, laughing with Dean. Occasionally, a plump, white, fluffy cat with black spots would pounce into the scene making the little boy giggle.

Blinking gently, Cas immediately notices the bright sun shining through the closed blinds. He’d have to move to check the time, and Castiel has no desire to leave the warm embrace. Grace is no longer curled up next to him. The kitten probably wandered off to investigate the room. Her litter box is in their bathroom so, hopefully they won’t find any nasty surprises on the floor.

“Good morning, little omega.” Dean murmurs into his hairline.

Turning to face his lover, Castiel stares into the green abyss that holds his entire existence. Without Dean, Cas would most likely have ended up in a similar fate as his mother. By the ripe old age of 19, the omega would have been touched by hundreds of strange alphas. Many outsiders would see things differently. How Dean damned Castiel the first time they touched, locking their destinies together as one. But not Dean’s little omega, Cas looks into the soft, loving face of his alpha and smiles contently. This will have a happy ending, he’s sure of it.

“Have I ever told you about my dreams when I’m away?” Dean asks, his words tender.

Castiel drags his fingers through the scruff on his alpha’s face, allowing the whiskers to scrape under his nails. “No, tell me.”

The older man worries over his lower lip until the skin plumps with abuse. “Your ocean blue eyes. Since I was 12 years old, every night we have been apart, I dream of those sapphire gems. It should have driven me crazy, but instead, it brought me solace.” Dean angles downward, placing a chaste kiss to each of Castiel’s eyelids. “They never changed.”

“What never changed?”

“Your eyes have been the same elegant shade of blue since the first time you opened them. My heart stopped the second I saw them, I’m sure of it. At least that’s how I remember it.”

His alpha’s hand cups his chin, then ghosts down Cas’s neck, out to his shoulder, continuing towards the omega’s own hand. At reaching Castiel’s fingers, Dean laces them together, tugging gently so the older man can place a kiss on each knuckle.

The scent of nervousness saturates the air. Both omega and alpha are hesitant about anything too physical after the last time. Dean pecks soothingly at each faded mark on Castiel’s neck. The omega is positive they are barely visible now, but of course, his alpha has each spot memorized.

“I don’t know what to do, Cas.” Dean rests his forehead on Castiel’s, their eyes scarcely an inch apart. “Logically, I know your slick is healthy, but… I’m terrified.”

“Join the club.” He stutters, the image of Dean spitting out his slick in disgust a vivid memory in his mind. However, Castiel observed as Dr. MacLeod double, and even triple checked his slick samples. There is absolutely zero chance of any Alphesterone still in his system. “I need you, Alpha.”

Dean releases a desperate whimper, “My perfect angel.”

He loses all inhibitions as Castiel snatches his alpha’s face, yanking him into a deep, hard kiss. The omega shoves his tongue roughly into the older man’s mouth, forcing moans from both of them. The two dueling tongues battling for dominance in a slip slide of raw need. Teeth clack and Cas’s lips go numb from the aggressive attention. Dean slides his hips between the omega’s legs.

“Too many clothes!” Castiel gripes into the kiss.

Chuckling, Dean grins, pulling his luscious mouth away, “I think we should stop anyway.”

“No.” The omega’s expression deathly serious. “We should test my slick.”

The gasp from his alpha is loud, “Do you know what you’re asking?”

“Yes.” The omega can’t move on with his plan until he knows his slick will calm the beast. That, and he’s super horny. “Please.”

“Cas.” Dean growls in a deprived tone.

The omega has heard of come hither eyes, or a smoldering gaze. He hopes that his face matches the description as he licks his lips, speaking breathlessly, “I think my alpha needs to do a full cavity search.”

He pushes his alpha away, rising next to the bed. Dean sits entranced by the omega’s movements. Taking his time, Cas strips away every stitch of clothing, the alpha biting his fist as he watches.

Castiel drags his fingers down his stomach, past his dick, to the birthing slit dripping in slick. Cas feels empowerment flush over his body as Dean’s muscles flex with a deep craving for the thing only Castiel can provide. Slipping two digits inside of his body, Castiel smirks because Dean sobs pathetically from the bed. The omega is in charge as he leans over the alpha, removing Dean’s clothes in a few seconds. The older man never questions, just lets Castiel lead. His alpha lies perfectly still on the mattress, waiting for Cas’s command.

Castiel glides onto Dean’s thighs, his body shivering from nerves. Inserting the two fingers back into his slit, Castiel retrieves some of his slick, lifting it Dean’s mouth. “Lick, Alpha.”

“Yes, little omega,” Dean croaks out as his lips open, obeying Castiel.

Holding his breath, Cas allows his gaze to linger on Dean’s green irises. His alpha devours the slick, moaning with pleasure, but his eyes never change. Castiel sighs in relief. “How do I taste?”

“Like my little omega, all mine.” Dean grabs Castiel’s shoulders, flipping their positions. With Dean on top, the alpha glides back between his thighs, but now there is so much flesh. Skin on skin is a new, delicious sensation that now has Cas addicted. “Stay very still babe.”

His voice lost to want and need, Castiel simply bounces his head for confirmation.

Dean first kisses his lips. A long, tender kiss, then using only his tongue, the alpha licks his way down the omega’ torso, lapping at both nipples on his southern descent. Next, Dean kisses the head of Castiel’s cock, tearing a frantic moan for the omega. After that, his alpha peppers several open-mouthed kisses to Castiel’s inner thighs, leaving them wet with saliva. Finally, Dean reaches his slit, the omega’s birthing channel which floods with slick.

Castiel’s body quakes as Dean’s tongue penetrates inside of him. The omega calls out, “Alpha!”

Every molecule in his body burns with need as Dean sucks directly from the source. The omega can’t put into words the spectacular things happening with his body. He wants to scream, sing, bite, and fuck his alpha until he’s blind. This is all so new to Castiel, but he can’t imagine his life without it. He needs his alpha’s touch like food, water, and air. A building fire rips from his stomach as Cas orgasms, ejaculating across his stomach. “Dean!”

“I love you, Cas.,” Dean replies, a river of slick streaming down his chin. “You are incredible.”

Unconsciously, Castiel’s hips jerk upwards, seeking more from the man above him. “I love you, Dean. Can I touch you?”

Instead of complying, Dean jumps from their bed to stand in the corner. “Okay, okay play time’s over. Your slick can only do so much. If I get near popping a knot, there is no turning back, even if I drink a gallon of slick.”

“I understand.” It’s true, Cas gets it. The omega has no interest in torturing his lover, but damn it. A quick romp is not going to satisfy him for long. Suddenly, he speaks as the idea forms in his mind. “Alpha, what if you took that medicine like before?”

Dean scratches his head, “What medicine?”

“The stuff that kept you from having an erection. You took it the night before my birthday.”

“Yeah! And then I had a three day rut. Do you really want me to be gone that long when we’ve just been reunited?”

Castiel rises to stand on the mattress, giving his hips a little shake. “We would have such a good night. I could wear the outfit Benny and Kevin gave me.”

“Son of a Bitch!” Dean wails, shoving his back so far into the wall, he may damage the drywall. “Cas, go take a shower.”

“Why?” He knows he’s pushing the alpha, but today he just needs to plant the idea. If he plays this just right, Dean will think he made the decision all on his own. Silly alpha.

“I just need a breather from you. Please, Cas, take your shower, then head down to the kitchen.”

The omega climbs off the bed, staring at his alpha, “I’m not hungry.”

“Cas, you’ve lost weight. I wanna see you devour a huge stack of pancakes.”

Dean’s not mistaken. All the stress from the past few weeks has caused him to lose a few pounds, but leave it to his alpha to notice. He bounces his eyebrows seductively, “We could shower together; conserve water.”

“Please be a good, little omega. I just… ” Dean’s face is tight with pain. His alpha is struggling with an inner demon Cas can’t see.

“Yes, Alpha,” he whispers, moving swiftly to the bathroom to obey. Dean’s still clutching the far wall when Castiel closes the bathroom door. This crap has got to change.

****

Castiel smells Dean in his study as he wanders down for breakfast. The alpha will reappear eventually, he always does. Before the omega turns to head into the kitchen, he hears two distinct voices talking. They are both male, and one is clearly an alpha. Quickly, Cas identifies Sam as one of the men. He’s never heard the younger Winchester laugh so freely as he is doing now. The sound makes him grin.

He peeks around the corner, spotting Sam as he leans against the marble island. The other person is none other than Chef Gabriel. Dean wasn’t kidding when he mentioned their constant googley-eyed affection for each other. However, Castiel also catches other signs.

Gabriel is working at a cutting board, preparing fresh fruit. His hands work diligently, although whenever possible, the omega glances up to take in Sam’s tall frame, muscular shoulders, and hazel eyes. The Alpha’s black t-shirt is taut over his chest. The body language between them is quite telling. They seem timid to touch, but their gazes can’t look anywhere but the other person.

It’s interesting to watch because Castiel has never witnessed how a natural relationship develops. Cas came into this world, took his first breath, and met the love of his life. He never had secretive smiles or innocent glimpses of an alpha who interested him. Maybe this is how it should always be, perhaps the damn scent registry steals these beautiful moments from omegas everywhere. Not that Castiel would ever want his life to change, but it would have been nice to experience these stolen moments of a blossoming relationship.

The two men are practically dancing around each other. Sam will lean in to snag a piece of freshly cut fruit. Gabriel will see his movements, but allows him to slip away with the snack so he can smack the alpha on his shoulder. Like that small touch is extremely important.

“Bad alpha. Your brother wants a huge spread for Castiel when he comes down.” Gabriel announces playfully, winking at Sam.

The alpha raises his hand in defeat, “You’re the boss. I just wanted a little something sweet to munch on.”

“Oh, I’ve got something sweet for you,” Gabriel quips, holding out a strawberry. Sam bites into the fruit, letting the juices run down his chin. “Damn, Sasquatch, keep that up and we will soon be violating several health codes in Dean’s kitchen.”

Sam’s eyebrow quirks with interest, “Sounds like a challenge?”

“Fuck.” The chef murmurs as he turns to the fridge for more supplies.

A hand lands on Cas’s shoulder, “They’ve been like that for days.”

Cas nearly jumps out of his skin, pivoting to see Gabriel’s beta, Pamela, standing next to him. “Dear Lord, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Too late.” Cas huffs. “What are you doing over here? I thought you stuck to Sam’s house.”

“Normally I do, but my charge is flirting with an alpha in your kitchen. I need to make sure it stays consensual.”

“Sam would never!” Castiel argues. “The Winchesters are very respectful to omegas.”

The woman crosses her arms, tilting to lean on the wall. “Maybe. I’ve heard some rumors about omegas going missing around here. Until I know the truth, I’m not leaving him alone. That’s my job.”

“Umm.” Castiel shoots his eyes everywhere but at the woman. She’s not wrong, but how does he tell her Sam’s not dangerous without implicating his own alpha. “If you’re so concerned, why don’t you two head out?”

“Said I was concerned, that’s not worthy of cock-block status.”

He is aware of his mouth gaping open, but Cas has no clue how to respond to that statement, except to ask, “What’s a cock-block? That sounds painful.”

“You really are the essence of innocence and virginity.” Pamela chuckles over her response. Then scents Castiel, “Actually, you’ve been up to some fun yourself. That million dollar purity scent is less potent lately.”

The omega isn’t sure what to do with this woman. People just don’t outright touch or scent Castiel. Pamela appears confident that she’s in no danger, probably because of her beta status and being new to the ranch. However, she makes and excellent point. He and Dean are exploring their physical relationship, which will gradually alter his scent. Is this the trigger that’s brought evil to the ranch? The omega vaguely recalls Anna mentioning the fact that his purity will keep him safe. Regardless, it doesn’t matter, when Castiel loses his virginity, it will be to mate Dean and break the curse. All will be well in the end.

“Oh hell no!” Dean yells, startling both Cas and Pamela. “Not in my kitchen God damn it!”

Dean blows past them, shouting, “I have to eat in here, assholes. You guys wanna play footsie at Sam’s that’s fine, but this is my house.” The alpha would appear more threatening as he clomps about the room if he weren’t holding Grace in his arms, petting under her ear as he continues his tirade, “I’m paying you to feed Cas, not seduce Sam.”

Gabriel scoots away from Dean and Sam, obviously worried about the alpha’s reaction.

“Shut up, Dean!” Sam urges, his cheeks going pink. “I was just assisting him.”

“Helping yourself into the omega’s pants does not count, Sammy.” The older brother scoffs, “As long as you are in here, Cas can’t be, which means he can’t eat!”

“Oh!” Both Gabriel and Sam bow their heads, realizing their mistake.

Castiel tucks by the wall, marveling at the scene, “I’m fine, Dean. They weren’t bothering me.”

Gabriel finally speaks up, “Sorry, Dean-o. We didn’t even know that Cas was there. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Good. My omega needs to gain some weight. You are supposed to be helping him do that.”

“Please calm down, Dean.” Castiel admonishes. “Go feed Grace, and when you have decided to quit being a jerk, you can join me for breakfast.”

“Fine!” Dean sneers, “But you two keep the hanky-panky out of my kitchen. I don’t even get any action in here.” His alpha stomps off to the pantry where they keep the kitten’s food.

“Please excuse my alpha. He’s a tad cranky this morning,” Cas states as he watches Sam move to the far corner so the omega can sit down at the kitchen table. “Gabriel, the food looks amazing.”

The chef had really outdone himself. There were three different types of pancakes, blueberry scones, glazed donuts, every fruit imaginable, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Castiel wasn’t sure he could even make a dent in the massive buffet.

“Thanks Cassie.” Gabriel adds a second plate of melon, cut into stars. “Eat all you can. I’ll send the leftovers down to the dormitories. Those guys will eat anything.”

Castiel has taken his first bite of buttermilk pancakes with strawberry syrup when Dean plops down in the chair next to him. “Jesus, I’m starving.”

The other omega is hovering over them as the alpha fixes a plate. Cas taps Dean’s elbow, “What do you say, Dean?”

“Ooh, pass the blueberries with whip cream.”

He crosses his arms over his chest, repeating, “What do you say, Dean?”

“I’m sorry for being rude, Gabriel. Feel free to grope my brother outside of this house with my blessing.” His alpha turns to face Cas with a playfully sweet grin on his face. “Can I eat now?”

“Yes, you may.”

Neither of them miss Gabriel whispering under his breath, “Fucking weirdest alpha on the planet.”

The two men are working on their second helpings when Dean inquires through his bloated hamster cheeks, “The guys from the hospital will be here at 4:00pm to collect Meg.”

Castiel nods, but doesn’t have anything to add. Dean agreed that hurting the nurse would be cruel since she seems to be suffering from delusions; however, keeping her locked up in Jody’s bedroom was not a long term solution either. In the end, it was Sam who suggested calling the local psychiatric hospital to see if they could help. Since Meg has committed a crime, she could have gone to prison, but with the blessing of the Winchester family, she will spend the next five years getting the help she needs to move on with her life.

“Can I speak with her?” Castiel requests as he pushes an uneaten honeydew star around his plate. “I just want to understand Meg better.”

Dean chews a strip of bacon, then offers, “She’s not Anna, little omega.”

“I know, please, Alpha.”

“Okay, but I will be there the entire time. Deal?”

Castiel forces a smile at his lover, “Yes, of course, Dean.”

****

When they enter, Meg is sitting on a chair by the desk. The little TV Jody keeps in her room is on with a Soap Opera breaking the silence.

“Hi Meg, can I talk with you?” Castiel asks as he goes to sit on the edge of the bed.

The woman leers at him, her eyes vacant and cold. “Do I really have a choice?”

“No, you don’t.” Dean dictates. The alpha closes the door behind them, choosing to remain standing.

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes, picking at the flaking red polish on her nails. “Hopefully the looney bin will let me fix my nails.”

“I’ve never met a scentless omega before.” Cas wants to open her up. Perhaps gain the other omega’s trust.

She snickers darkly, “I’ll probably be the only one. Being born without a scent gland is unusual, like having six toes rare, but it can happen. Most don’t make it past a couple of hours. No market for useless omegas.”

“How did you survive?”

“The midwife who delivered me worked for a scent specialist. He bought me for 100 bucks, turned me over to the state to be raised until I was old enough to work for him. Now I care, or did care, for his patients who are scent sensitive and endure his many experiments.”

“I’m so sorry.” Castiel knows his time is limited, so he chooses to simply jump in, “Why did you do it Meg? Why listen to the voices?”

“You wouldn’t understand. Castiel, most omegas would literally kill to have your life. Me, I never had a chance from the word go. Omegas born without a scent aren’t allowed on the scent registry; nothing to smell, nothing to sell. Hence, why the good old doc could do as he pleased with me. I grew up in an orphanage. All the kids scared that if they played with me, they would lose their scent. Lucifer came to me when I was three. He was my only friend. I would do anything for him because when I needed him, he was there.”

“Do you think he’s real?” Castiel’s mother often thought the voices were real, and other times she would cry in her room, terrified that someone would take Castiel from her because of them.

Meg sighs, taking a few seconds to watch the drama unfold on the television. “Lucifer is real. He’s determined to see your death, Castiel. Sending me away doesn’t change that.”

“No, but it’s that or death for you, Meg. You will not hurt my omega.” Dean’s icy glare makes even Cas shiver. “He’s saving your life. You should be grateful.”

The woman bursts out in laughter, although the sound is hollow and lacking in emotions. “Grateful my ass. That spoiled brat was supposed to die, and then Lucifer was going to come for me and make me his omega. I was finally going to belong to someone.”

“Omega to the devil. That sounds delightful.” Dean jeers. The older man grinds his teeth. His alpha is fighting every instinct in his soul. “Anything else, Cas?”

He desperately wants to ask her more about the voices, it's dawning on him that the entire endeavor is a bust. Meg is lost to her hallucinations. She can’t help him understand Anna. “No, let’s go.”

Realizing that she’s losing her audience, Meg starts screaming as Castiel stands, “It doesn’t matter how pure you stay. He’s going to find you. Nobody can hide forever!”

Dean grabs Cas’s hand, tugging him towards the door. The omega halts and turns to face Meg one last time. Looking directly into her wild, whiskey gaze he adds, “I forgive you.”

His alpha whisks Castiel out of the room, locking it behind them.

Banging and screaming explodes through the closed door. “You are not a true angel, Castiel! Lucifer was wrong. You’re not special, just some stupid, cunt omega!”

Raising his hand, Castiel places the palm on the wooden frame. The sensation of Meg’s poundings reverberates through his arm. He calls out through the door, “I’m just Dean’s angel, nothing more.”

 


	26. Lightning Crashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightning Crashes by Live

* * *

 

 

The bees prance around Castiel as he removes his protective gear. He enjoys collecting honey, but the safety suit makes him sweat. Not to mention his damn cast catches on everything. The noonday sun bears down on him, making his skin slippery. After stashing his things in the storage shack by the hives, Cas grabs the bucket, heading up to the house. Jody will strain it and then use the tasty treat in his favorite honey biscuits.  

The omega is surprised to see Dean standing by the pond, waiting for him. However, even more exciting is that Lazarus Rising is with him. Castiel takes off at a full sprint towards his favorite horse.

“Dean, what is Lazarus doing here? I can’t ride for another month at the least.” Cas exclaims setting down the honey pot.

His alpha grins full and proud, “I know, little omega, but he missed you.”

Castiel nuzzles into the dark mane of his horse, his fingers dragging through the animal’s thick hair, “The feeling is mutual. How is my sweet boy?”

A few stray tears fall from the omega’s face. It wasn’t until this moment that Cas realized how much he longed to ride his handsome steed. The illusion of freedom that he gets galloping around the ranch always cheers up even the darkest hour.

Dean wipes away the drops, leaving his hand on the omega’s cheek, “Kevin’s been taking him out with Benny, but I thought it wouldn’t hurt to have a little visit, even if you can’t ride him.”

“Oh, yes, Dean, this is wonderful.” Castiel glimpses a brush in his alpha’s other hand. Smiling brightly, Cas retrieves it, working it over the horse’s body. Suddenly, a random thought occurs to the omega, “Do you ever think about having children?”

He’s been dreaming more and more about the blue-eyed toddler. Not that Castiel would admit it, but sometimes the vision is painful to watch. In fact, this morning it was a little harder to get out of bed knowing that outside of his own mind the child doesn’t exist.

“Where the hell did that come from?” Dean stands at attention, his arms tense. “You know kids aren’t possible.”

Cas tilts his head to the side, pondering Dean’s statement. “Biological kids may not be possible.” Even if the mating works there is still a chance Cas will not be able to conceive. The omega busies himself with the horse as he mumbles, “We could buy one or two.”

Orphanages are full of children with no chance of a good home. Beta’s have the highest likelihood of adoption since their scents are faint.   A large percentage of the world believes that bringing the strange scent of unwanted kids into a home is a terrible, nearly dangerous idea. Even normal alphas can have violent outbursts from the children of unknown origin. Of course, you can’t adopt omegas, but purchasing one is perfectly legal.

“They couldn’t be an alpha,” Dean announces like he’s weighing the possibility in his head. “It would be hard to raise them with me gone all the time.”

“Omega babies that aren’t claimed need a home.” His mind drifts back to Meg and the horrors she lived with because no one wanted her. Even Anna was tossed back because of her mental health issues. “A special needs omega who doesn’t have much of a chance.”

Dean gives a noncommittal shrug, “We’d have to talk about it. Really research if this is something that could happen.”

“I’m not saying right now, Dean, maybe in a year or two once things have settled down. Even look into starting a school on the property.”

“A school?” It’s a question, but one pointed inward as Dean chews on the idea.

“Nothing large, maybe a dozen children living here, and open a few slots for omegas whose family wants them to have a real education. There aren’t any options in the south.” Castiel distinctly remembers his conversation with Hannah about Pontiac being one of the only true omega schools in the country. “We have the space. You can hire an actual educator, filling in with people already on the ranch; me, Charlie, Kevin, Jody, and Gabriel.”

His alpha finally looks at Castiel dead in the eyes, “You want to teach?”

“Yes, I’m good with science and languages. Will you think about it?”

“Absolutely.”

Castiel smiles as he returns his attention to Lazarus Rising. Dean sits down on the grass, stretching out and observing his omega content and happy.

Several minutes later, Dean interrupts the silence, “Crowley’s gonna come by the house after dinner tonight.”

“Oh? Do I have a check-up?” The omega swivels to lock eyes with Dean’s.

The alpha’s cheeks pink up in the most adorable way. Clearly this is not a routine check-up. “No, I’ve asked him to give me the shot. You know, to keep the knot calm.”

“Oh my God.” Castiel’s eyes may have left his eye sockets. That means at some point tomorrow or the day after, Dean will go into rut, a real one that can set everything into motion. The omega’s throat goes bone dry as he croaks, “That’s great.”

Thank the heavens Dean thinks its nerves about boudoir activities, actually that’s not wrong. His freak out may be about both that and mating the beast. Holy Shit, this happening, and soon!

“Good.” Dean stands, placing a chaste kiss to Castiel’s cheek. “The meds take about an hour to kick in, and then,” his alpha kicks into the ground with his toe anxiously, “you could put something sexy on?”

His mind races with the long list of things he needs to get done. Obviously the first and foremost is to call Kevin or Benny and set everything up. Suddenly, a more practical issue comes up that Dean might be able to help him with.

“I can do that.” He whispers dragging his pointer finger up and down the alpha’s torso. “You could also help me play with little Dean.”

The older man’s mouth drops into an ‘O’ before he clears this throat, “Yes,” his alpha’s voice cracking, “Yes, please.”

****

When Dean takes Lazarus Rising back to the stables, Castiel dashes into the house. The omega storms through the halls, screaming, “Charlie! Charlie!”

“What’s up?” He finds her in the library working on a laptop.

“Dean’s taking the medicine that will induce rut… tonight!”

Charlie’s face goes serious, her eyes flitting around as she calculates options in her head. “How long did it take before his rut started last time?”

“He was gone by the time I woke up, so 12 hours, give or take.”

“Okay, so we should plan for the following night. It’s better for you to walk over under the cover of darkness.”

The omega worries over his inner cheek. He really doesn’t want to sit around twiddling his thumbs tomorrow, but Charlie’s correct. Night time would be best. “I agree, but late, after they leave him for the night.”

“I studied the footage from the bunker over several ruts. The last one usually heads out by midnight, and no one returns until around 8 the next morning. That gives you an 8 hour window. So let’s shoot for a leave time of 1am. I will stay here and manually shut down the cameras. You will have to head over alone. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” Cas replies immediately, not an ounce of trepidation. He’s scared shitless, but that’s not going to stop him.

“Good. Call Benny and give him the timeline. Have a backup plan in case Dean takes longer to go into his rut.”

The omega nods, rushing to his old room. The bag with the cloak and cell phone are hidden in the back of the closet. He closes the door, dialing the only number in the burner phone’s contacts.

“Hello?” Castiel recognizes the Cajun accent as Benny.

“Dean’s taking a medication that will induce rut. I will be ready to hike over to the bunker at 1am tomorrow night. Can you have everything ready by then?”

“Sure thing. Text this number tomorrow after dark confirming it’s a go. I’ll be watching from afar to make damn certain no one bothers you.”

Castiel sighs into the phone. “Thank you.”

“No problem, Castiel. Every child that we have owes their life to you. I promise, you will make it to the bunker.”

The omega doesn’t know how to respond to such high praise, so he just states, “I will text tomorrow, then.”

“Bye, Brother.”

Quickly, Castiel hides the bag again before Dean comes home. He’s tiptoeing past Missouri’s bedroom when the older beta shouts, “Hold up, Castiel.”

“Yes, Mam?” The omega turns to face her. Missouri has her ‘I smell bullshit’ face on, which makes Cas’s stomach roll.

“Don’t think for one second I don’t know what’s going on.”

Cas throws her his most innocent looking expression, “Nothing’s going on.”

“Castiel, I have known you since birth. You can’t lie to me.”

“Fine, are you planning to stop me?” He never thought it would be Missouri that foiled his scheme.

She smacks the back of his head hard, “Hell no. I want to know how I can help.”

“Seriously, you are okay with me entering the beast’s cell?”

The older woman glares at him, not saying a word, her dark brown eyes burrowing holes into his face. Obviously, she’s waiting for him to comprehend the stupidity of his question. Castiel shrugs slightly, grinning as he squeaks out, “I’m guessing that’s a ‘yes’?”

This time the smack to his head has a little more muscle behind it. The omega rubs the spot as Missouri replies, “I brought Anna here so one day you would break the curse. Believe me, I know what you will have to do, Castiel. It will not be easy, but you better let me help. I also want to be sure you understand the risks.”

“The beast has shown restraint with me time and time again. He won’t hurt me. I am 100% positive about that.”

“Not intentionally, but the act of claiming during rut is dangerous, even with a common alpha. Unmated alpha hormones are pumping at triple the levels of their mated counterparts. Omegas have died during rut claiming due to their alpha biting too roughly during the act.”

Castiel rubs his eyes, viciously whining “Now you tell me? Dean’s teeth are already razor sharp. So basically my chances of dying are pretty high. Why would you still want me to go through with it?”

“Once Dean bites you, the curse is broken; his soul released from its bindings to Hell.” Missouri takes his hand, squeezing gently. “If the beast takes your life, we all know Dean won’t be far behind; however, you will meet again in Heaven. Lucifer will remain in his cage, and the world is safe. I love you, Castiel, like my own son, but sometimes we have to sacrifice for the bigger picture.”

The omega falls into her waiting arms. She hugs him tightly. The embrace irritates his ribs, but once again, he doesn’t care. Missouri is correct, there is no other choice. Two lives given up to save the entire world from damnation sounds like a decent deal. When he eventually pulls away, he notices the tears on her cheeks. The beta is not one to easily cry, and the act breaks his heart.

“Why tell me this?” He mutters under a soft breath.

She wipes away the moisture, inhaling deeply, “You deserve the truth, no matter how harsh. I will not lie to you, Castiel, not anymore. I am proud of the man you have become, and I will treat you like an adult.”

Cas goes motionless, his brain in shock. Missouri considers him an equal. He can’t think of a response for such a high compliment. So he simply hugs her again, whispering into her ear, “Thank you.”

Missouri and Cas move away when they hear Dean shouting from downstairs, “Cas! Cas! Where are you?”

“Right here Dean. Calm down.” The omega steps to the top of the stairs.

His alpha looks upset as he motions Castiel towards him. “We gotta go to the main gate for a minute.”

“Why?” He’ curious because that’s not usually a place Cas is allowed to go.

“Naomi’s here. You never video called her on your birthday. She says if you go to the gate so she can physically see you’re okay, she will let the oversight slide.”

Castiel gradually descends the stairs, confused by Naomi’s behavior. He’s not surprised that the head mistress just showed up unannounced demanding to see Cas; however, his birthday was a while ago. What took her so long?

“Cas! I love you babe, but hurry the fuck up. I want this woman out of my hair.”

“Why doesn’t she come up to the house?” Cas ponders out loud. “She’s never been afraid of you, not really.”

“I have no clue, little omega.” Dean’s ushering him out the front door and down the porch steps. “We are just lucky she hasn’t called the media. Can you imagine the shit storm if she does? The death count lately has been a bit high.”

“A bit?” Cas croaks, sliding into the passenger seat of the Impala. When Dean takes the driver’s seat, Cas inquires, “Why do you have the car out?”

“I was planning to let you take her for a spin before dinner. We haven’t done that in forever.”

“Wow, I should offer to wear lingerie more often.” Castiel giggles as Dean rolls his eyes.

The drive is a mere few minutes. Winchester ranch has a little gate house at the main entrance to control access onto their private land. An alpha is posted there 24/7. As the Impala pulls up to the gate, Cas can see Naomi standing just beyond the bar that raises and lowers for entering and exiting vehicles. Dean parks his beloved baby with the front bumper maybe three feet from the marker.

“She’s not going to talk to you with me present. I’ll remain here, but Cas, for God’s sake, stay against the car. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Castiel has to agree with Dean.

Naomi does not look well. She’s wearing her typical gray suit, but it’s dirty with a rip on the left sleeve. Her hair, which is usually in a pristinely kept bun, is a mess, stray hairs tumbling out on all sides. The head mistress appears extremely disheveled, completely opposite of what Cas knows about her. A bright pink silk scarf is loosely wrapped around her neck. The accessory seems totally out of place on the beta. It sends up a hundred red flags, unfortunately he has to speak with her. The omega climbs out of the Impala. Doing as instructed, he leans against the hood. Any other time Dean would be yelling out the window for Cas to get off, but not today.

“Naomi, I apologize for missing our annual video call.” He hastens the words because standing here is making the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention.

The beta drifts closer, but never truly crosses onto the Winchester property. Castiel finds this attention to the border odd. “I was worried about your wellbeing, so I came as soon as my schedule allowed. Come a little closer so I can better see you.”

The distance between them is just over three feet, maybe less. Cas has no intentions of leaving his spot. “You can see me just fine, Naomi. I’m alive and well cared for, thank you for coming.”

“Castiel, I came all this way.” Naomi pleads with a smile. The action causes Castiel’s blood to run cold. Never in his life has he seen this woman smirk, much less the full on smile she has now. Something is off about her. “Please give me a hug before I go.”

The omega would step back, but the Impala holds him in place. Naomi deplores any form of physical affection. “I’m sorry, you know the rules. I don’t leave the ranch.”

“I will not go until you give me a hug, or do I need to call the local news team? I’m sure they would be interested in all the recent deaths,” she threatens with an icy tone. “Don’t make me ask again.”

It’s in that moment that the wind picks up from behind the beta. A strong, foul scent of rotten eggs smacks the omega’s nostrils. He has to choke back the need to gag. The heavy breeze blows the scarf up revealing a nasty deep cut across the woman’s neck.

“You need to leave, Naomi. I have done as you asked.” Everything about this meeting is tainted and wrong. Castiel just wants to go home. “Thank you for coming.”

The beta growls as she jerks towards Cas. He immediately moves to the side of the car. Naomi yells, “You can’t win Castiel. A Nephilim abomination isn’t going to outsmart Lucifer.”

“What did you call me?” He recalls the word Nephilim from his research on angels. It’s a mythological child with one human parent and one angelic parent. Who is Castiel’s father?

There is a wickedly dark glimmer in the woman’s eyes as she singsongs, “Come a little closer, little omega and I’ll tell you.”

She’s reaching for him, yet is held back by some unseen force. Suddenly, Cas remembers Charlie mentioning a part of the curse. No evil, demonic forces can step on the property. The omega grins, crossing his arms tightly over his chest, “Screw you Naomi.”

The older woman’s toe grazes the barrier, and her entire demeanor and face alters. Her orbs turn black at the same time her facial features distort in a bizarre manner. Almost like a ghost in a horror movie. Touching the Winchester land showed her true face to him. Without warning, strong alpha arms are grabbing Cas, tossing him back. Dean swiftly moves forward, yanking her body over the guard rail. A black smoke billows from her mouth, then the body goes still.

Dean tilts over, observing the head mistress’ corpse, “Shit, Cas, her body’s cold like she’s been dead for a while.”

“I’m pretty sure she has, Alpha.” The warnings given by the mysterious visions of Anna were correct. Evil is here, lurking in the shadows, itching for the moment to murder him and doom his alpha. Stupid demons, they don’t know who they're messing with.


	27. Come Away With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Away With Me by Nora Jones

* * *

 

 

Castiel knows Dean is speaking to him, but nothing registers. Naomi may not have been Cas’s favorite person in his tiny universe, but she took excellent care of him. Her school was heaven compared to the other academies for omegas. She deserved better than to be murdered so her cadaver could be used as a weapon. This entire fiasco simply re-enforces his decision that no matter what, he has to mate with the beast tomorrow night. Also, he needs to make tonight count, because it could be his last with Dean.

A gentle hand caresses the omega’s cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. His alpha standing directly in front of Cas. Shaking his head to help focus, he asks, “Alpha?”

“There you are, little omega.” Dean’s warm, affectionate smile takes his breathe away. “We need to go elsewhere, so Benny and Sam can clean up,” the older man glances over his shoulder at Naomi’s still body, “… her.”  

“I don’t feel like driving, Dean.” Cas murmurs, resting his forehead on his alpha’s shoulder. Powerful arms surround him, making the omega feel safe. “Don’t leave me alone.”

“Never Cas. My world begins and ends with you.” Dean whispers into Castiel’s ear. The sentiment is beautiful, although it reminds the omega that their lives are linked until death. Unless Missouri’s correct and he will see those emerald beauties in the afterlife. Supple lips drag over his temple. The sigh from his alpha sends all the tension from Cas’s shoulders trickling into the asphalt below. “Get in the car, little omega.”

He obeys, scooting over to the passenger side. Castiel lets his gaze wander while Dean drives slowly, one hand on the wheel, the other holding Castiel’s. The omega frowns in confusion when they pass the turn that heads to their home. His alpha squeezes his hand in a reassuring gesture. Cas leans further into the seat, knowing the older man has a plan and Castiel will always trust that. After taking an unknown gravel road, they pull up to the barn near their backyard. Dean climbs out of the vehicle first, motioning for the omega to follow.

“What are we doing here?” Castiel queries out of curiosity.

“I want to show you something,” his alpha responds, interlinking their fingers. Dean tugs Cas along, winding through the massive barn doors and passing a broken down tractor until they are in front of a wooden ladder heading to the hay loft. “Up ya go.”

Castiel scampers up to the second floor. He has seen the barn from afar, but this will be his first time inside. The building is the oldest one on the ranch, built before any of them were alive, but Dean refuses to tear it down. Cas recalls a few years back when several of the ranch hands suggested demolishing it to rebuild a newer, better one. His alpha was extremely passionate about keeping the rotting structure. In fact, in the end, Dean hired a restoration team from Austin to care for the relic shed.

The second floor runs the front half of the barn. Hay bales stacked to the roof make moving about the space difficult. The bouquet of mildew and straw assaults Castiel’s senses. He can see fairly well because there is a square window dead center, allowing sunlight inside.

Once the alpha follows him up, he instructs, “Sit on the bench, Cas.”

Quickly, the omega finds the little wooden seat next to the open window. “You wanted to show me piles of hay?”

“No,” Dean chuckles as he moves the bales closest to Castiel’s spot. “Look, Cas.” Dean waves his hands over the wood slats creating the roof of the barn.

Squinting, he can make out something carved into the wall. Castiel shifts away so he can get a better view of the massive amount of markings up and down the siding. Two letters of the Greek alphabet are repeated thousands of times. Dean continues to toss bales of hay down below. With each one gone, more and more pairings of the two symbols are revealed; alpha and omega. Finally, in the very far left corner, he discerns different marks than all the rest. It is a highly ornate, stunning heart about the size of a cantaloupe, and in the middle, ‘Dean loves Cas’.

“When did you do this?” Castiel pleads, his fingers tracing the lines.

“I was in rut the day my father sent you to Pontiac. He didn’t let me say goodbye. The instance I was back to myself, I wanted to run away, try and find you. Not being near you physically hurt. My skin burned and my chest ached; it was hard to breathe. Good old dad anticipated that, so he told me that if I ever stepped out of line, he would have you killed.” Dean wipes at his eyes, “So I behaved; followed his orders and kept the peace in our home. But every day you were gone, from the first one until the last, I marked our connection on this wall. Times when I was travelling, this was the first place I would come after tossing my stuff in the house. It was my promise to you and myself that I would always be your alpha.”

Castiel twirls in circles, taking in all the marks and their meaning, “You sent me gifts. I know you kept contact. Why did John allow that much?”

“Out of guilt, I suppose. He delivered Anna into my life, and thus, you as well. I want to believe he honestly thought that limited contact would be enough to satiate my pain.”

“Did it help?” Cas doesn’t want to imagine his alpha hurting over the loss of him.

Dean flinches from a memory, “No. Not really, but it let me know you were alive and well cared for. That alone gave me the strength to keep going.”

The omega throws his body into Dean’s chest, holding him tightly. Inhaling the overwhelming aroma of oil and leather. He exhales, “Dean.”

“Then, the day after you returned, I came back and put my final carving into the oak.” His alpha shuffles them over to the opposite side, past more and more identical alpha/omega signs. There in capital letters, written in both English and Enochian was the word, ALWAYS.

“I thought you didn’t know Enochian.” Cas reaches out, dragging his fingertips over the angelic word.

“I don’t.” Dean takes Cas’s hand into his, kissing each digit. “The English one I carved, the second one appeared after the following rut.”

“The beast agrees.” The omega whispers in a reverent tone. Castiel tips his face up so their eyes meet, “I want you to touch me. Take me home, Alpha, and let me worship you.”

Dean places his lips over Castiel’s. They breathe into each other’s mouths as they open, letting their tongues explore the warmth of the intimate caress. Per usual, Dean drifts back, “You’ve got that backwards, little omega. I’m just a brute, violent alpha who has to worship every inch of your flesh, yearning for forgiveness.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Dean.” He returns his lips to the luscious mouth of his alpha.

****

Grace wrestles on the floor with one of Castiel’s Frankenstein bears. The omega snickers, observing as his sweet kitten has taken a serious interest in moving the stuffed animal across the room. However, the bear is larger than her, so the effort has become quite comical.

“Reporting for babysitting duty, sir.” Charlie barks out.

Dean had one request for the evening. Grace finds somewhere else to sleep for the night. Charlie hastily signed up for the job. His alpha disappeared after dinner. Most likely to receive his shot from Crowley, but Dean promised to be home at 8pm. Castiel checks the alarm clock; 6:45pm.

“Is Sam okay with Grace at his house?”

“Giving his brother a romantic evening with his omega for the first time in well… forever? Yeah, Winchester the Giant has no problem.” She pets the top of the kitten’s head. “Are you going to wear the outfit?”

Castiel flops back onto the bed, “Yes. But honestly, Charlie, I don’t have a clue what I’m doing here. They teach the art of seducing an alpha at the academies Dean would never let me near.” He turns to face his beta, “Any advice?”

“Actual useful advice, “she huffs, “Not an ounce. Off the cuff, you’ve got to remember that Dean is just as nervous as you. Basically, this a true example of the blind leading the blind, and one of you is mute too.”

Chuckling, he crosses to his closet, pulling out the lingerie and robe Kevin gave him. “I’m not even sure how to put this on.”

“Can’t help you there, yet I could send up Jody. She seems oddly adept at this stuff.”

The omega concurs. If any person under this roof has valuable knowledge in sex, it’s definitely Jody. “Do you know if she’s around?”

“Yep. I saw her in the den earlier marathoning Jessica Jones. Pretty sure she gets through her heats fantasizing about that alpha Luke.”

“Just make sure you take everything Grace needs and send up Jody, please.”

Charlie snatches the cat, winking with a smirk, “Have fun! Do many, many things I wouldn’t dream of doing!”

He takes a long, hot shower using the lavender scented shower gel Dean prefers. Cas wishes he could be more suave about the whole thing. He’s fairly certain his trembling knees are going to be a dead giveaway. Staring at the mirror, the omega roughly uses his fingers to calm his wayward locks. When he steps out of the bathroom, he startles at Jody lounging on his bed.

“Hey there, Cas! Heard my expertise were needed up here.” Jody grins wide with a giggle.

Castiel tightens his hold on the towel around his waist, chucking his chin towards the ensemble laid on the mattress. “I need to get into that and maybe a few suggestions for,” he coughs, having trouble finishing the sentence, “…positions.”

The house omega claps her hands, getting down to business. “Okay, we will do the clothes last. First, where is little Dean?”

“Don’t worry, I already was planning on using it.” Castiel stutters, his feet rooted to the floor.

“Good boy! See, you got this.” Jody rises to stand next to him. “There is no wrong way to love someone, Castiel. Be honest with each other and use your words, or moans, as the case may be.”

He rolls his eyes at the comment, then his face goes serious, “I don’t want him to get bored.”

“You are joking, right? That alpha has wanted you like this for 19, let me repeat that, 19 fucking years. Your body is his heaven on earth.” She pats his shoulder, smiling.

“Even with his participation limited?” Cas chews on his lower lip.

Jody gives his nose a loving tap. “He loves you; your happiness is his drug. Have you been completely out of it every time he spoils you? Dean will be on the ultimate high just using his mouth and hands, trust me.”

“Ok.” Castiel inhales deeply releasing it slowly, “Now, about this darn lingerie thing?”

Jody nods, curtly picking it up to point out aspects to him. “There are two ways to wear something like this. Obviously, the cock-sized hole here is for your slit, but you can either use the leotard material to hold your own dick inside, or let it flap about.”

“Which is better?”

“It’s a choice Cas, neither is better. Some alphas don’t care that their omegas have cocks, so they want it trapped behind the material. Others enjoy seeing it bound back, watching the omega go wild from the friction. However, if I had to hazard a guess, Dean wants you to hang out loud and proud.”

He can feel the blush erupt over his face. “Possibly, why do you say that?”

“Dean adores every inch of you. It’s not that your alpha prefers dick, he just wants everything Castiel, which happens to include a joystick.”

The older omega is right. Dean has spent nearly two decades wanting one person, his little omega. His alpha desires to worship his entire body, not because of Cas’s physical endowments, but simply because they are an extension of his soul. Castiel smiles so brightly his gums show, “Loud and proud it is then.”

Their bedroom clock reads 7:58pm. The omega spreads himself over the bed, seductively. Jody helped him into the sheer blue lingerie, and the blue robe hangs from his shoulders, open. Cas stretches his legs slightly, giving Dean a perfect view of all his naughty bits.

Exactly one minute later, Castiel hears the clomping of boots; up the stairs and down the hall. The footsteps halt just inside their bedroom entrance. He quivers slightly as Castiel draws his lingering gaze up his alpha’s hard, gorgeous body. Jesus, he truly is one lucky omega, for this man loves him, protects him, respects him, and also looks like a Greek god. Dean’s wearing a nice, form fitting pair of black jeans with a green button up. The omega grins, Dean dressed up for him.

His alpha remains in the doorway clearing his throat, “Fuck me, you are the definition of exquisite, little omega.”

“Your shot is working, yes?” Cas stumbles over the question, but Dean understands.

“Oh yeah, if it weren’t I would have popped my knot the second I saw you. We’re good.” Dean’s eyes darken with lust, his feet bringing him to the foot of the bed. “I… I… I don’t know where to touch first?”

Cas loosely strokes his dick, “Jody thought you would prefer my penis out on display, but I can hide it under the fabric if you want?”

“Don’t you ever hide any piece of yourself from me, understand?” Dean’s voice is rough from craving this moment, but the statement is laced with a powerful undercurrent. “If it’s you, then I want to see it.”

“Yes, Alpha.” The omega settles back into the pillows, drifting his fingertips up his torso. “You are overdressed, Dean, or is it your intention to simply watch?”

“Hell no!” The alpha chokes out as he disrobes so fast he rips two buttons from the crisp, new shirt.

Once Dean is naked, it’s Castiel’s turn to take in the delicious amount of flesh on display. The arms and legs of his alpha are hard cut muscle and supple tan skin. Dean’s adorable tummy is softer, which is most likely due to excessive amounts of pie. The flesh nearest his alpha’s groin appears lighter, the wispy curls of dark hair a contrast. Apparently the older man doesn’t sunbathe in the nude.

“All mine.” Castiel grumbles through a deep, gravelly voice.

Worrying over his lower lip Dean smirks, “I am all yours little omega, be gentle.”

Castiel cocks his head to the side, squinting harshly at his lover. He lifts his pointer finger, beckoning Dean closer. Moving slower than molasses, Dean mounts the bed, pausing over the omega’s feet. The older man swiftly places his mouth lovingly over each ankle.

“Mine,” Dean growls, dragging his palms up to Cas’s knees, the alpha’s tongue trailing up behind his caress dropping more pecks to both knees.

His vision goes blurry from all the blood rushing to his cock. Castiel hasn’t a clue what to do, so he just releases the tension building in his shoulders with a long, desperate moan. Clearly this was an excellent choice because Dean’s smile triples in size. Scruff from Dean’s cheek rubs into his inner thigh, causing them to shake violently.

“Shh, Cas, relax for me.” The words settle into Castiel’s mind, allowing him to breathe again. He hadn’t been aware, but his muscles were taut with nerves.

Thank God he chose to leave his manhood bouncing out because the hardening dick aches roughly on its own. The thought of binding it behind his lingerie would be pure torture. However, his strapping alpha seizes the flimsy material ripping it from neckline to crotch.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Dean growls like the threads offended him. He removes the last of the shredded outfit.

Dean adjusts so his face hangs over Castiel’s belly button, completely ignoring his erection. The omega whines loudly, realizing that his alpha isn’t going to give the straining body part any attention.

The older man has the audacity to chuckle at Cas’s discomfort, “In a minute, little omega. We’ve got all night.”

“I’m 19 Dean. We can go round and round without much difficulty.” The omega deadpans.

Wetting his lips while settling in on top of Cas, Dean declares, “That you are, babe.”

A warm tongue runs up from his belly button to his nipple. All Cas can do is groan, thrusting his crotch into the alpha’s abs. Dean catches on fast, doubling his efforts on Castiel’s nipples. In return, the omega wraps his legs around the older man’s torso, using the hard body as a luscious place to grind against. The building in his lower stomach reaches maximum capacity, ripping a scream from Cas. He ejaculates, covering Dean’s chest in his cum.

The alpha doesn’t halt his ministrations sending Castiel’s nerves into overdrive. “Fuck! Dean!”

“Don’t worry, little Dean is next.” A devilish smile devours Dean’s face.

The omega laughs through two aftershocks until his body throbs from quivering so harshly. Dean scoots up till they are finally face to face. The kiss is unhurried; simply a promise that this is real and it’s forever.

The two men loose themselves in gentle touches and warm, inviting mouths. There is no one else in the world right now but them. Eventually, Castiel’s young body is hungry for more. He grunts into Dean’s mouth “Open me up, Alpha.”

“As you wish,” Dean replies, ghosting his hand between Castiel’s legs. He definitely won’t need lube because there is a small lake of slick developing.

The alpha nibbles on his ear lobe while inserting a single finger inside him. The sensation of so much touching is overwhelming; a single tear, his unspoken reply. Dean works his mouth down Cas’s throat when the second finger joins the first. The motion is calm and serene, reminding the omega how much care he is being shown. After the third digit dances along inside his slit, they graze across that special spot, forcing his cock to re-awaken, swelling with pride. The older man lifts off him to grab the fake knot from the nightstand. A chill sweeps over Cas’s skin immediately, missing his personal heater.

Dean hesitates, green irises lost in oceans of blue, “I wish this could truly be me.”

“Oh my sweet Alpha,” Castiel whispers, creeping his fingernails down Dean’s jaw line. “I wish you could enjoy this as much as I am.”

The older man tilts forward, kissing Cas tenderly, “Tonight is a dream come true for me, little omega. I’m touching you without fear, without stress, and without any worry that I should be sprinting away for your safety.”

The omega responds by placing his mouth over Dean’s, gliding his tongue next to his alpha’s. Slip sliding together with a peaceful, steady pace. He can feel little Dean nudging at his slit. Without breaking the kiss, Cas spreads his thighs wider in an invitation. The fake knot smoothly enters him like his body was always meant for Dean, even a false idol. He moans through the sensation of Dean thrusting in and out of him.

“I want to try something,” Dean requests, holding the dildo inside of him as the alpha places his own crotch flush against the omegas entrance, “I may not be able to knot you but I want to get as close as I fucking can.” His alpha’s voice straining to speak.

Dean pulls his hips back then snaps them back, slamming against the fake knot. Castiel cries out in pleasure, “Holy moly, do that again!”

His alpha obeys, whipping his body back and forth, forcing the knot to ram against the wonderful spot deep inside his slit. Both men are yelling obscenities, words of encouragement, and incomprehensible words as Dean pushes the button, releasing the knot. Cas’s orgasm tears through him like a freight train, so forcibly he loses consciousness. Totally worth it, are the last thoughts he can recall.

****

The sunlight shining on his face stirs Castiel from a deep, sated rest. He shimmies his lower half noticing that little Dean has been removed, and someone has carefully cleaned the dry cum from his body. Reaching out, he ghosts his fingers through cold sheets. The omega is alone in the bed. He sits up gradually, every muscle aching from last night’s activities. Glancing around the room, he sees nothing out of place.

“Dean?” He croaks out over a dry throat. His hands shake as he tries once more, a little louder, “Alpha?”

There is only one reason Dean would leave him. Castiel wipes at the tears streaming down his face, “It has begun.”

 

 


	28. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silence by Delerium and Sarah McLachlan

* * *

 

 

The water drips down Castiel’s face, flooding his eyes, making his vision blurry. Thunder cracks from a decent distance; loud, but not too harsh. For the middle of the afternoon, it’s dark and gloomy, the storms locking the sun far away from Winchester Ranch. Cas sits on the grass in his backyard, letting the rain wash him clean. There is something pure about teardrops falling directly from heaven. Makes the omega feel closer to God, perhaps this is his angelic side breathing.

A green umbrella with white polka dots approaches the wet man. Castiel is certain his white shirt is completely see through now, and his jeans weigh him down, but he can’t bring himself to move, not yet anyway. Jody forced a black trash bag over his cast to keep it dry. The omega can only imagine what a soaked cast would smell like; gross.

“I think it’s time to go in, Castiel.” Charlie pulls her pink raincoat tighter on her shoulders. The hood hiding her beautiful red locks, “You’ve been out here for over an hour.”

He’s sitting cross-legged with his hands resting near his knees. Taking in a deep breath, Castiel remains silent. There is no urgency today. Nothing will happen until after one in the morning. The omega shakes his head, glimpsing droplets released from his sopping hair.

“Making yourself sick isn’t going to help you tonight.” There is desperation in her words. His sweet, kind beta doesn’t know how to process what’s going to happen next.

This morning they went over the plan twice, focusing on every detail, determined to have zero surprises. Castiel broke down, confessing to Charlie the warnings from Missouri. He explained that no matter how much the beast loves him too, it may not be enough to spare his life. He feels for the young woman. Charlie will be the one to clean up the mess and watch Dean follow him into the dark. A skeleton key rests in his right pocket, given to him by the older beta.

Finding his voice, Cas implores to his beta, “Take care of Grace.”

Charlie bounces the hood of her coat, her face hidden in the shadows. The immediate request is for tonight, but the further implications go unsaid. It’s probably best that his life was small; there will only be a handful of people to miss him. Yet, even as the omega sits on the muddy ground, he’s not scared. Cas would describe it more like anxious nerves, possibly go as far to call it excitement. Like his existence was meant for this one purpose. He takes a deep breath, holds it for a count of five, then releases it even slower.

“What do you think heaven will be like?” The question isn’t meant to be morbid. Castiel is honestly curious about the place he and Dean will meet again.

“You are not dying!” Charlie shouts, kicking Cas hard in this ass. “There is a chance, but…” The beta chokes on a sob.

A complete sense of peace washes over the omega even as he rubs the quickly forming bruise on his butt. He actually agrees with Charlie. Every time he shuts his eyes to envision the cage, the beast is snarling at his intrusion, but Cas never feels cold. There is no sense of impending death, just the opposite in fact. The storm has rinsed him clean, giving the omega hope that tomorrow he will wake mated to his alpha, alive.

Castiel swings his head up to look at Charlie, squinting through the rain, “Don’t forget the supplies for tomorrow.”

“It’s the same stuff for dealing with the flu, not exactly rocket science.” She huffs, her gaze stretching out over the pond.

All omegas go through a physical change after mating. The newly mated omega alters to match their alpha. The biggest difference is a change in scent, but also their heart, soul, and mind lock with their better half. The process lasts 24 to 48 hours, the symptoms mirroring the flu. Lucky, omegas simply get a fever with a slightly upset stomach; others can have more severe and life threatening issues. Until it happens, there is no way to predict the level of mating sickness. Castiel has no doubt his will be wicked.

Rising to his feet, Castiel rolls his shoulders, stretching out his back. A loud crack of thunder causes Charlie to jump, but Cas remains serene. The weather is the least of his worries. Actually, the storm will further help hide his journey to the bunker.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” A quiet evening in the den sounds lovely.

Charlie lowers her free hand to his, lacing their fingers together. “Please don’t forget that losing you will destroy more than just Dean.”

“Understood,” He squeezes her hand, trying and failing to reassure her. Castiel can’t make any promises, whether or not he will wake tomorrow is up to fate.

****

Castiel dances the shining spot from the flashlight back and forth on the library floor, laughing as Grace valiantly attempts to attack the light. Charlie glances over her shoulder, chuckling at the sight. She’s been writing the code to shut down only the specific cameras that follow the path the omega will take to the bunker. The beta will also shut down the bunker footage once she knows he has entered the chamber with Dean. No one should view the private moments between an omega and his alpha.

“It’s 12:55 am Castiel.” Charlie informs him.

The omega nods, sighing as he turns off the flashlight. Grace pivots to give her omega papa a dirty look. He scoops her up, kissing the kitten’s head, “Be good for Auntie Charlie.”

The red head smirks, “No worries, she’s in good hands.”

“I know.” Cas scans his outfit. The omega had settled on a black pair of yoga pants and matching t-shirt, but now he’s unsure. “Do you think I should change?”

“No, dark colors will help hide you under the cloak, and once you get to the cell, you’re going the full Monty. So quit stressing about it.” She returns to typing at her many keyboards.

Castiel had texted Benny a little after ten to confirm that they were green lights across the board. The omega is to exit through his front door exactly at 1:05am. Keeping a safe distance, Kevin’s alpha will shadow him all the way to the bunker; however, once inside, Cas is on his own. The red, scent-blocking cloak rests on a leather chair in the corner. A flash of lightening brightens the sky for an instance as the harsh downpour beats against the window. Grace shrieks, scampering under the couch for protection. A small part of him wants to join the kitten. The rain shower from earlier has developed into a severe thunderstorm.

Kneeling down, Cas peeks under the sofa, “Come here, sweetie, Papa wants a kiss goodbye.”

Another crack of thunder convinces Grace to stay put, her electric sapphire eyes shimmering out of the shadows. Castiel stretches out his fingertips barely petting her silky fur.

“Time to go,” Charlie whispers from behind him, “Grab your robe.”

The omega obeys, placing a chaste kiss to the top of her red hair. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

She can’t look at him. Charlie keeps her eyes squarely on the monitors; however, he hears a hushed, “I hope so” as he exits.

Once on the porch, the wind from the storm whips at his exposed skin with biting droplets. Castiel flings the cape around his shoulders, tugging the crimson hood over his face. Stepping down the stairs, his bare feet tingle when they touch the soaking grass below. He memorized the route days ago, allowing him to move quickly, silently, and without hesitation. Cas stays clear of the paved road, opting to walk on the muddy ground. This will permit a more direct path to the bunker.

In his peripheral vision, he spots a large alpha under a black umbrella, smoking a cigar. Castiel’s stomach plummets in fear until the stranger lights a match, shining it near his face; Benny. The omega releases the breath he had been holding, continuing his journey.

Thunder roars, the wind howls, and lightning strikes, but nothing halts the omega’s progress. Dark crimson material billows out behind him dancing to the storm. The cloak is not waterproof, so by the time he reaches the bunker, Castiel is sopping wet, his teeth chattering from the chill running down his spine yet he can’t completely blame the cold. Cas reaches the door, taking a moment to pivot back, nodding towards Benny. He made it to his destination; the alpha has paid his debt. Cas only pauses for a moment to acknowledge the keypad next to the door, with a devious smirk he types 0-9-1-8 and listens as the entrance hisses open.

Crossing the threshold, Cas stops, waiting for the steel door to shut behind him. The stillness of the room is in stark contrast to the raging tempest outside. After a few deep inhales to center his nerves, the omega descends the steel grate stairs. Using all the cameras in the bunker, Charlie was able to give him specific, turn-by-turn directions that will lead him directly to Dean.

Hastily, with quick feet, Cas travels through a large war room of sorts, then a massive library, down another two flights of cement stairs that dump into a long hallway lined with wooden doors. Charlie believes these are bedrooms for the caretakers of previous beasts. The rooms are empty now; only ghosts are present as Castiel focuses on the black steel door at the end of the hall. Another lock sits in the center of the final door, and the omega grins, removing the skeleton key Missouri gave him.

He makes quick work of the lock, swinging open the steel fortress gate to enter the beast’s lair. The scent neutralizing fabric conceals his personal bouquet from the alpha. Cas shuts the door behind him, then seconds later his body goes lax as the scent of oil and leather bombards him. The huge, square concrete room is separated by a line of bars. To the left is a long counter and sink, most likely used to prepare meals for the prisoner.

It takes a bit, but eventually Castiel’s eyes adjust to the limited light. He immediately spots Dean. His alpha is pacing angrily, stopping only to beat his fists against the cement wall and growl. The beast is in full rut, causing the rage driven demeanor. Cas’s inner omega calls out to help his mate.

With a sweep of his arm, Cas removes the cloak, letting it plummet to the concrete slab. He catches the beast sniffing the air, the taut muscles of the creature going slack. Dean halts, inhaling deeper with a faint groan. The sudden behavior change bodes well for Castiel as he strips, tossing his soaked clothes wherever. The cast is wet; he probably should have taken better care to wrap his wrist. When Cas’s gaze returns to the cell, Dean’s alter ego is motionless, observing the omega’s every move. Black, shadowy orbs drag up his body, the beast grinning with pleasure. His shoulders quiver from the heavy stare of his alpha. Castiel inhales the sublime scent of oil and leather, noticing the trickle of slick leaving his slit. That wasn’t difficult at all, but now for the frightening part.

Tentatively, the omega moves to the cage door, he places the skeleton key into the lock, pausing to gather his strength. There are so many people shouting in his head. Anna and Missouri are cheering him on, coaxing him to continue. Charlie is silent, holding her breath anticipating the worst, but hoping for the best. Then the deep voice of his Dean rumbles through his mind. The anger in the alpha’s emerald eyes as he repeats, “Don’t do it Cas.”

“I believe in us,” Castiel utters, opening the entrance and slipping inside.

Moving before his brain can process his actions, the omega slams the door shut, yanking the key out and chucking his freedom to the other side of the room. He has no escape. His alpha doesn’t cower in the corner like with his previous visitors. The beast strides forward with purpose, as if he’s stalking prey.

Speaking in the language of angels, Cas mumbles gently, “I’m scared, Alpha.”

The beast stops, drawing his hands away from the omega. “Do not be afraid, little omega.”

“Even if you were just my normal Dean, I’d still be terrified. This is a big step and we both don’t know the outcome.”

Cas’s eyes scan the empty room, halting on the thick manacles that connect the beast to the wall. The omega wraps his hand over a bar, leaning heavily against it. In order for the knotting to happen, Castiel will need to move closer, but for now, he’s sticking to his current location. Doubt is a terrible burden, yet the omega can’t help but listen to the voice of reason, his Dean. Maybe there is another way to stop Lucifer. Or merely push back the demons encircling the ranch waiting for their chance to pounce. He shuts his eyes, inhaling the scent that will always help him to persevere.

“Come to me,” His alpha’s voice entrances Castiel to move his body.

A few steps forward and Cas senses the beast’s hands tenderly grasping his elbows, guiding him further into the chamber. Shivering violently, the omega gives himself to the beast, letting the alpha maneuver his limbs at will. Massive palms cup his shoulders, helping Castiel down onto his knees. The concrete is cold, his shins screaming from the biting grip of the harsh floor. Next, those same hands tilt him over so the omega’s face is on the ground, his bottom naturally lifting to the sky.

The heat from his alpha’s naked body warms his chilling flesh. Dean’s hands roam over his body, affectionately petting every inch of Cas’s skin. The omega looks back at the beast's face, then works his way down to the massive cock before him.

“Shit!” He hisses when he understands how much bigger the beast truly is, how little Dean is appropriately named. The act of knotting is going to rip him in two. Okay, that may be an exaggeration, but not by much, and the beast will probably not even think to…

His train of thought is totally derailed as Dean slips a single finger inside of Cas. The digit carefully explores the omega’s birthing channel. Castiel’s hips squirm a little when a second finger is added. Using his free hand, the beast strokes his hair and cheek. The sensation of both caresses opens the floodgates of slick. The liquid freely pours from his body as Castiel cries out, “Yes, Alpha!”

Cas places his palms flat to the ground, using them as leverage to grind back onto the beast’s fingers, picking up the tender pace set by his alpha. In for a penny, in for a pounding floats over his thoughts, causing him to snicker. A third finger joins the two as they stretch out wide, opening the omega up further. The fear from before burns away, leaving only the lust, the blazing desire to be knotted by this man in any form.

“Do it, now!” He yells, completely drunk off the sensations wracking his body.

“Yes, little omega.” His lover drapes his glorious, muscular, Greek god form over Castiel, prodding his cock at Cas’s entrance. “Breathe.”

Without any other warning, his alpha pushes inside. Dean takes a gradual approach, thrusting a little bit at a time. This method gives the omega time to adjust to the overwhelming feeling. It’s not nearly that bad, and after a minute Castiel deeply inhales, shoving back, encouraging his alpha to go deeper. The feral growl from the man above him creates a devilish grin on the omega; he likes the power.

Once the beast’s dick has fully penetrated him, the movement stops. Again Cas finds that it's actually quite manageable. Perhaps he was panicking for no reason. A count of five and the omega hums, “Fuck me, Alpha.”

“Hold on, my beauty.” His lover declares before choosing a brutal thrusting pace. There is nothing to grab, so Cas flattens his upper body on the cement, shooting his hands back to snatch Dean’s hips. On the next plunge, the beast’s cock hits that firecracker worthy spot, forcing Castiel to see stars and scream with no chance of stopping. His face and knees are taking a true beating, sliding across the vicious concrete. Although, the idea of stopping is almost laughable.

Dean must notice because he lifts Cas, adjusting the omega so he’s coasting on hands and knees. The disgusting, water logged cast actually gives him a better plan. The omega uses it as a makeshift pillow under his forehead.

“Good, Omega,” Dean huffs through pants of exertion.

Cas’s own erection hangs hard and leaking between his legs. He wants to touch himself, alleviate the build-up of raw desires, but before he can figure out how to manage it, the thrusting from Dean halts. The beast howls, the sound reverberates off the walls, ringing over and over in Castiel’s ears.

The knot begins to swell, lodged deep within his birthing channel. Castiel has barely held the beast’s cock, but now as it grows in size, the pleasure-pain dynamic explodes, rocketing an orgasm from the omega.

“DEAN!” He shouts gasping for air. His lungs can’t seem to function as his slit rips to make room for the knot that continues to surge. “Oh God, Oh God, Father help me,” Castiel begs; the aching from between his legs is excruciating. Water pours from his body in sweat, slick, and tears. The omega imagines this is how he will die, but shudders as a second climax consumes him.

He’s been so focused on the pain to acknowledge the beast licking at his neck, “Shhh, this too shall pass, little omega.”

The kind words calm his inner struggle, although it’s too late. Teeth slash into the muscle at his lower neck; however, the omega can tell the bite is controlled. The location stings, but he’s still alive, so obviously the beast didn’t remove a huge chunk from his throat. Castiel cracks open his eyes, observing in nearly slow motion as the blood trickles down his flesh. The instance the crimson liquid touches the cement, it sizzles as if the cold floor were a hot frying pan. The omega watches in amazement as every single drop cooks, pops, and sends hissing steam off the bloody spot.

Although completely impossible, a gust of wind blows through the locked room. His brain drowns in the onset of severe nausea and the sensory distortion of mating sickness. Cas coughs, vomiting onto the floor. The last thing he recalls is an unfamiliar male voice whispering on the breeze, “It is finished, my son.”


	29. Be Still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Still by The Fray

* * *

 

 

The omega finds himself sitting on the stoop of an unfamiliar porch that is connected to a dilapidated house. White paint chips scatter across the space, falling from the wood siding. Lifting his gaze upward, he doesn’t recognize the blue sky. Castiel has lost count of the amount of times he has sat in the backyard looking at the clouds. He knows the big open Texas sky like he knows his home with Dean. Cas isn’t where he should be, resting on Winchester Ranch. However, the air is sweet, the scent of lilacs and honey everywhere. Frighteningly similar to his own personal aroma, but different. It’s this common ground that keeps the omega at peace with his surroundings. No worry, no fear, no stress. Instead, he’s content. As if some unknown source is settling him in the manner only one other person ever has; Dean.

Cas should have discomfort from his slit. The abuse from the knotting would have residual pain for days, yet there is nothing. Reaching up, he acknowledges the lack of a mating bite on his neck. Again, this doesn’t upset the omega, he simply catalogs the information. He’s wearing the black yoga pants and matching shirt from his trek to the bunker, but the clothes are dry. The red hooded cape is nowhere to be seen.

Stretching up high, the omega rises to his feet. A feeling like he’s here for a reason sinks deep within his bones. Perchance this mysterious locale was home to him in another life. The front door behind him creaks open, revealing a shorter man with a kind smile.

“Castiel. Glad you made it. Come in, come in.” The stranger is unassuming with a scraggly beard and soft blue eyes, gesturing for Cas to enter the house. His new acquaintance is wearing a bathrobe that is left open, exposing a dirty white tank and boxers.

Feeling completely safe, Castiel obeys, stepping into the disastrous home. The inside is not an improvement, with stacks of papers and books strewn everywhere haphazardly. A stale biting scent of spilled bourbon makes the omega cough. There is no designation odor from the home or the man, although the lilac honey combination is heavier. Even a beta will leave a hint of designation within their living quarters. Cas shifts his head to the side, perplexed by this oddity.

The two men stand in the living room, staring at each other uncomfortably when Cas inquires, “Where am I?”

“My house.” The other man answers like it should be obvious.

“And you are?”

“Oh,” he puts out his hand and Castiel shakes it as the new person replies, “Chuck. You can call me Chuck.”

“Okay, Chuck.” Castiel scans the area attempting to find some clue, “Why am I here?”

Chuck shrugs nonchalantly, “You called for me. I thought it would be easier to bring your grace here while your body recovers.”

“I’m sorry? You brought my cat here?” The older man throws several piles of papers off a sad looking couch, waving for Cas to join him. “No, no your grace is the essence of who you are, Castiel.”

“Am I dead?” The omega was positive that he had survived the mating.

“Of course not; you are very much alive, Castiel. You knocked that curse out of the park and Lucifer will remain in his cage. Good job.”

“Umm thanks.” He croaks deciding whether or not the couch is safe. A few of the less disgusting stains seem to be growing friends; however, Missouri would kill him for being rude, so he tentatively sits next to Chuck. “How do you know about all of that?” Then he raises his hand, suddenly catching one of Chuck’s statements. “Wait, what do you mean I called for you?”

“In the cell during your…” Chuck clears his throat nervously, a blush rising on his face, “knotting. I thought it was time. That mating sickness can be a bitch.”

Castiel tilts his head to the side, squinting at the other man curiously, “Are you my father?”

“In a manner of speaking,” the other man picks at a crunchy bit on his robe. Elevating his gaze, he begins, “I need to tell you a story.”

Nodding quickly, Cas leans into the sofa cushions waiting for clarification.

“You are an angel, Castiel. A very old, very powerful warrior; one of the best, actually. When Samuel Colt Winchester made that deal, he started a chain of events that would lead to Lucifer’s rising. The only way to stop that particular wild ride would be to send an angel to earth to mate with a Winchester beast. It was a huge bummer whenever they didn’t let the baby live. That meant we had to sit in silence for another generation. Then Mary, beautiful and smart, demanded that Dean live. I searched for a decade to find an angel willing to take on the mission. Perhaps I should have started with you because it took one vision of the alpha that Dean would become for you to say yes. I think you were his omega even before your birth. You had only one demand: that when the job was done, I bring you here to ask a very important question.”

The omega’s head spins from the overload of information. “So I’m not a Nephilim?”

“No, there is nothing half about it. You chose to fall and be born as a human child. I met with Anna a couple of times, but the only games we got up to were on boards, I swear. She was a lovely woman. I knew she would be perfect to raise you. Sending the dreams to Missouri was your idea. It was the only way to make the proper connection with Dean. Lucifer believed you were a Nephilim, and so did anyone else aware of you. It was a counter measure you came up with. Satan would not see you as a threat if he thought you were lesser than him. As an equal he may have been more aggressive. In the end, I believe your plan was pretty spectacular.”

“I chose this.” The words slipping from Castiel’s mouth in wonder, “Did I know the possible outcomes?”

“You did, but as I said, you are a kick ass warrior, so you followed my orders like a good soldier. I am proud of you, Cas.” Chuck pats his shoulder affectionately. “But I need an answer before anyone misses you?”

“What’s the question?” Castiel pleads gently, his nerves ramping up.

“Do you want to go back to Dean, or re-take your place in heaven?”

“Dean.” The omega responds even before Chuck can finish. “Dean is my alpha, I am his omega, please send me home.”

The strange man pumps his fist in the air, “Excellent; Joshua owes me twenty bucks.”

Crossing his arms, Cas scrunches his eyebrows, “Did you bet on my choice?”

“Maybe.” Chuck rubs the back of his neck hissing. “I get bored, sorry.”

He wants to bombard this man with thousands of queries. Chuck clearly knows everything about him, but then a longing builds in his stomach. There really is nothing else he needs to know other than one thing, he is now, and will forever be, Dean Winchester’s mate.

“Send me home.” Cas commands.

Chuck reaches out with his hand, then halts, “Home, as in the ranch?”

“There is no other home for me.” The omega pauses, looking at Chuck. He makes an impromptu decision, “I don’t want to remember this. Can you do that? Erase this memory?”

“Of course, my son.” The other man taps Castiel’s forehead with his pointer finger and everything goes white.

****

The first thing that slams Castiel into consciousness is the pain, followed quickly by nausea like he’s never felt before. The omega keeps his eyes shut, not ready to face the brightness of day. He remains in the horrid tempest of mating sickness, but Cas revels in it. The terrible flu symptoms mean he lived, and is now mated to his alpha. Castiel will take everything the illness has to throw at him because he is truly a Winchester.

He inhales deeply, letting his nostrils search for that special alpha bouquet, yet, something is wrong. Castiel can only smell the honey and lavender of his own omega scent laced with a touch of leather. His body is taking on that scent from his mate, but if Dean were close by it would be overpowering him, not faint and mixed in his own aroma.

Pulling together the focus to open his eyes, Cas blinks slowly, letting his gaze settle about the room. He sees blue walls with white shelves littered with books. The omega cries out like a child in denial. This can’t be, he’s sleeping in the old bedroom of his childhood. He’s battling to sit up, but the waves of queasiness are forcing him to stay immobile. Castiel grinds his teeth, throttling his body upward. Unfortunately, his stomach does not appreciate the movement as the omega leans over, vomiting onto the floor. He continues until he is dry heaving, the retched odor of puke not helping at all.

Now that the omega is in an upright position, another issue comes screeching to the forefront of his mind. His slit is throbbing, not in the ‘oh alpha knot me’ way, but in a ‘holy shit, nothing is ever going in that hole again’ way. Every flinch causes it to flare up to the point tears are pouring down his cheeks. He pats at his face noticing the fresh scabs, leftover damage from the cement floor of the cell. The omega has been comatose for a while. Cas gently slips his fingers down to the bandage on his neck. His mating bite is very real, and thank God only mildly sore.

Staring at his wrists, it dawns on Castiel that the cast is missing. In its place, the brace he wore from the assault by Lilith. Well a similar one at least. The omega sniffs the wrist; there is only a fresh clean smell. Someone took the time to bathe him while Cas was unconscious. He’s dressed in plaid, flannel pajamas, also crisp and new.

However, the worst of it is Dean left him alone. Perhaps his alpha is mad at him for mating the beast, putting himself in danger. Is this his punishment? Relegated back to his old bedroom and forced to handle the onslaught of the illness and recovery by himself.

His voice is unwilling to call out loud enough for anyone to hear, but there is a second option to getting Dean’s attention. Once mates have been together for years, they become psychically linked. True mates, on the other hand, can have an established connection the second the omega’s blood enters the alpha’s mouth. Castiel is betting on the latter. Even with the room lurching about like a small boat in the deep sea, Cas sends out his feelings of abandonment, distress, and pain.

Sliding his bare feet over the edge of the bed, Cas attempts to stand when the door explodes open, revealing his alpha. The poor door dangles from his grip, completely ripped from the frame.

“Well, that worked well.” The omega murmurs to himself.

Dean appears in worse shape than his omega. The alpha’s jeans and blue Henley are littered with random stains, and his hair is a chaotic mess. Dean drops the wooden door to the floor with a huff, “Damn it.”

Cas stumbles to the floor, but never makes contact as his alpha sweeps him up into his arms, bridal style.

Mumbling his question in a dazed state, “Why did you leave me alone? Are you angry with me? Why don’t you want me?”

“Shh, shh, my little omega.” Dean consoles him while rocking them back and forth. “I didn’t think you would wake up, my love. You’ve made a real mess in our bedroom, and I wanted to help Jody clean it up. I was only gone for 15 minutes I promise.”

“You still want me?” Cas babbles out the words, his face barely able to lift to stare into those emerald beauties.

Dean kisses him gently, but fully on the mouth. This man must love him to kiss the omega with puke still dangling from the side of his lips. “We are bonded for life, my little omega. I am your mate.”

A bright, wide smile stretches across his face, “Say that again.”

“I’m your mate.”

Placing his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck, the omega breathes in the intoxicating bouquet of oil and leather with a hint of honey. Castiel hums at the realization that Dean’s core scent is altering too. They are mates, alpha to his omega, forever. A flood of warmth covers his skin delving deep into his very soul. The omega will never be alone again.

“Alpha.” Castiel praises his tone joyful.

The older man returns the sentiment with a cheerful, “Omega.”

A knock on the wall startles both men. “I’d wait for an answer, but the door is gone.” Her gaze searches the space, “Oh, nope, there it is.” Jody gives a tired grin, her eyes locking on the new heap of vomit next to the bed. “The master bedroom is clean, but needs to air out. Why don’t you take Castiel down to the kitchen or den so I can,” she sighs, “work in here.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas offers. Although, he knows Jody’s not upset with him.

Dean follows her gaze, just now realizing the stomach contents on the floor. “Oh Jesus, I can clean it. Just let me drop Cas off somewhere comfortable.”

The omega seizes his alpha’s shoulders, tightly whining. Jody snickers, dragging a bucket in with her, “I think your time is best spent easing Castiel’s aches. No worries, I’ve got it.”

“Thank you.” Both men recite in unison.

Cas remains in Dean’s arms as they amble along towards the den. After reaching their destination, Dean snatches the remote before resting on the sofa with Castiel on his lap. The omega hisses as the new position shoots nails around his sensitive omega parts.

“Oh, babe, I forgot.” His alpha quickly adjusts him until Castiel is somewhat comfortable.

He strokes Dean’s chin, detecting how exhausted the older man seems. The alpha’s eyes are heavy with dark bags underneath, and the scruff on his face is thick. Cas places chaste kisses on all the sad spots, then he straightens his back, insisting, “Where is my Grace?”

“She’s at Sammy’s, just until you’re feeling better.” The alpha drags his nose through Cas’s hair, inhaling. “Gabriel’s having a blast.”

“Okay,” he timidly answers as they both turn to face the TV.

“I’m feeling Tangled, what about you?” Dean suggests, dropping a quick kiss to Castiel’s head.

He has to laugh a bit before agreeing, “That sounds nice. Should I be jealous of Flynn Rider?”

“No dude, it’s all about the grumpy horse and chameleon; those guys are hilarious.”

Alpha and omega nestle in together as the movie begins. Throughout the film, Dean tenderly ghosts his fingers over Cas’s skin. The sensation is extremely relaxing, and eventually, Cas falls back to sleep.

****

Castiel gripes to the person poking something into his arm, “What the heck? That hurts.”

“Well, if your fun parts get an infection, then that would hurt more.” The voice has to be Crowley, so Cas opens his eyes, snickering.

The omega snuggles into his alpha, still wrapped around him. “Maybe, but I still get to complain.”

“Anything you want, little omega,” Dean purrs into his ear, then plops a peck at the same spot.

“Seriously, Castiel, your wounds need to be treated properly, which includes no hanky-panky for two weeks,” the doctor advises while taking his temperature. “The mating sickness appears to be subsiding, but the stitches I put in your slit are still a valid concern.”

Bursting out in giggles, Castiel attempts to speak through gasps of air. “Don’t worry, I feel like I just knotted the Chrysler Building. Nothing is going near that entrance for a while.”

Dean pipes up asking, “What about… other activities?”

Doctor and omega swivel their heads simultaneously to glare, slack jawed, at his alpha. Dean Winchester has never, in 19 years, showed a real interest in starting sexual activities until this very moment.

Scratching his head in surprise, MacLeod replies, “Slick has been known to have healing properties. Naturally inducing slick production could be beneficial; however, let’s wait at least a day, shall we?”

“I am clocking it, Crowley.” Dean makes a huge deal of checking his phone. “Twenty-four hours from this moment, I’m getting a blow job.”

“Well, I did not need the finer details, Winchester.” The doctor packs up his bag and strides out of the den.

Castiel’s entire face and neck go crimson. He’s never done one of those, but the idea intrigues him. The fact that his alpha wants nothing more than Cas’s mouth swallowing his cock creates a wonderful hum in the omega’s loins. Suddenly, he’s glad to know that slick production is good for him, because right now, he’s making a healthy dose. A grin washes away the nerves as he locks onto the green eyes of his alpha. Once he has recovered, all bets are off. They finally get to touch as an alpha and omega.

“Will you return the favor?” Cas chides.

Dean tugs his face into a kiss. After years and years dreaming of this moment, the omega wouldn’t change a thing. Castiel swipes his tongue, exploring the known terrain, but with a new vigor. Never again will his alpha yank away, anxious that their touches will go too far. The omega pushes Dean down onto the couch, permitting Cas to gently crawl on top. Careful of his wounds, the kissing moves from tender smooching to passionate desire. The two men are playing chicken with their oxygen levels, and neither gives a damn. This is their life, this their future, this is their mate.

Reluctantly, it’s Cas who pauses to appease his shouting lungs. Panting, he stutters, “Next heat, we start trying for a baby.”

It’s not a question. Dean licks his lips, a knowing smirk plastered to his glorious mouth. “Yes, little omega.”

“Once Kevin is done building his dream house, we start on a cabin for omega children.” Again, there is no hint of a request in the statement.

“Yes, little omega.” Dean accents this with a kiss.

Placing his head on Dean’s chest, the omega listens to the pounding heart of his alpha. Each beat repeats one thing over and over to his soul. Castiel Winchester is loved.


	30. Send Me an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send Me an Angel by Real Life

* * *

 

 

The warm water pours down on Castiel’s bare skin, swirling down, caressing his body, cleansing the grime of life. Nothing comes close to sitting in the storm, but taking a shower will have to do. It hasn’t rained one drop since the night he was claimed by the beast. The mating illness has completely vanished, leaving Castiel permanently Dean’s mate. Facing away from the spray, he breathes in deeply, reveling in the omega’s new scent; lavender and honey with notes of leather. The purity odor dissipated gradually as the leather bouquet took its place. Smiling, Castiel decides that, yes, he much prefers his current smell.

Cas scrubs shampoo into his hair as the memory of the toddler in his dreams tumbles into his thoughts. What will his child with Dean smell like? Now that the curse is broken, it’s possible he will bear an omega child. The first omega born Winchester in generations. Castiel wants whatever God and his body are willing to give. As a mated omega, his heat cycle will become more regular and damn it, he and Dean are going to knot like horny teenagers.

He’s rinsing the shampoo from his hair when the bouquet of oil and leather fills his nostrils. Dean is near. Listening, Cas can hear the shower door open and close as gentle fingers drag up the omega’s spine. Castiel moans, leaning into the sensual caress.

“Hey, little omega, mind if I join you?” Dean queries, a sultry tone to his question. “It’s been 24 hours.”

The alpha’s tongue laps at the biting mark on Cas’s neck as the omega confirms, “Yes, it has been. Remind me, didn’t you want to try something?”

Pivoting once his eyes are clear of soap, Castiel flutters them wide, drinking in the sight of a naked Dean Winchester. The omega tilts forward, placing his mouth on Dean’s, letting their desires guide the kiss. Chaste at first, then after a few beats the two men slip open their lips releasing a desperate gasp. Tongues roam wild as Dean laces his fingers behind Cas’s head, threading them through his raven locks. His alpha growls, shoving the omega’s back into the shower wall; however, his alpha’s knuckles take the brunt of the hit. Of course, his mate thinks of everything. Dean’s first instinct will always be to protect his little omega.

The kiss goes rough as their raw needs take over. Slick production will not be a problem as the liquid floods from his opening. Dr. MacLeod was correct; the moisture is soothing to his mending slit. Castiel realizes that he can’t accomplish Dean’s request in this position, so snatching Dean’s biceps Cas pushes his alpha, flipping so the older man is against the tiles.

“Stay there, Alpha.” Cas command.

Dean nods, swallowing loudly. Biting into his lower lip, he snarls, “As you wish, my love.”

“Good boy,” he jeers, while leisurely coasting to his knees.

Placing soft, sweet kisses to each hip bone, Castiel gathers the courage to assault the erection in front of him. He glances up to the amazing view of his alpha totally astray in the anticipation of Cas’s touch. Miles and miles of wet flesh wake the omega’s own cock as it swells with interest.

A need to be honest with Dean festers from a deep insecurity. “I have no idea what I’m doing.”

His mate chuckles, “Well, Cas, you’ve done more than me, so lead on, oh experienced one.” The affectionate grin on Dean’s luscious lips gives Castiel the push he needs.

For the first time, the omega is gifted with a free pass to his alpha’s dick. Cas runs his fingertip up and down the shaft in an exploratory manner. The cock pulses from the contact, making Castiel smirk with pleasure. Dean is literally in his hands and will bend to his every wish. Puckering his mouth, the omega pecks the tip. The smooth, supple skin silky against his lips. He slips his tongue out to lick the head of Dean’s dick. The taste is salty, heady, and Cas wants more. Opening his mouth, he lets the member glide onto his tongue, allowing Castiel to suckle the hard cock.

Dean rumbles loudly, the sound bouncing off the tiles. “Fuck, Angel, this is better than any dream.”

He pulls back, curious, “What did you call me?”

“You are my Angel, aren’t you?” The alpha’s mouth slides into a predatory grin. “Oh, angel of mine.”

“Yes,” he hums, gulping the dick down till it slams the back of his throat. Cas gags for a split second, then gains control, breathing deeply from his nose, enjoying the pure scent of his alpha. The omega hastily begins a bobbing technique with a harsh suck on the head of Dean’s cock before diving down again.

His mate mumbles every expletive imaginable, stuttering like a drunkard. “Ho-Ho-Holy Fu-Fu-Fu-Fucking Shiiiiiiit! Ssssssson of a-a-a-a-a Bi-Bi-Bitch!” Then the words devolve into wails and screams.

The shower is still flowing over the left side of his face. This will be useful when Dean cums because Cas has been warned about the large size of the load. It takes barely any time at all before his alpha’s knot swells at the base of his dick. Castiel can’t get his mouth around it, so using one hand, the omega pumps Dean’s cock while simultaneously nibbling on his balls. He uses his free palm to stroke his own aching member.

“Here it comes, Cas!” Dean shouts.

Tilting his head back, he adjusts Dean’s cock towards his face, letting cum rain down on him, deliberately scent marking himself further with his alpha’s seed. The spray from the shower quickly rinses him clean, but the mark will last days.

Castiel cries out as he ejaculates onto the shower floor. Once his vision is restored, he glimpses up at the love of his life. The absolute adoration from his alpha’s face will live in his mind forever. Dean stares down at Cas as if he not only hung the moon, but raised the sun for a true eclipse.

“Castiel.” Dean sighs.

The name shocks the omega. He can’t remember a single instance where Dean called him by his full name. Using his alpha’s arms as balance, Cas rises to his feet. Green irises stay bright and stunning. The omega cups Dean’s jaw, stroking the hard edges. “I was your angel before I was even born.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean asks, slightly lost by the statement.

“I don’t know, but it’s the truth.” Castiel surges forward, assaulting Dean’s lips with his own. As he kisses his alpha within an inch of his life, the omega ponders his statement. Why did he say that? Cas has no real answer other than to him, it’s a fact.

****

Alpha and omega are lounging on the porch swing out front. Castiel has never been able to relax in full view of the ranch. Dean, of course, sits next to him, an arm slung over the omega’s shoulders. The two men have been lazily kissing while enjoying the beautiful day. Nice, cool days with a soft breeze are a rarity in Texas. Cas’s feet are curled up on his side, the other flanked by Dean.

His alpha is carding his fingers through the omega’s hair. Cas takes a second to look out on their property because there is no more doubt this land is his too. He glimpses Sam’s house. He misses his kitten. “Dean, can you go pick up Grace, please?”

“I’m tired, Cas.” His alpha sighs obnoxiously. “You go get her.”

“What? Me?” Castiel’s eyes wide with shock. “Like, by myself?”

A genuine smile brightens Dean’s whole face. “You’re mated now, little omega. The beast is gone, you can even give Sammy boy a hug for me.”

“Seriously?” Castiel’s brain will not process his alpha’s meaning.

“This is all yours, little omega. You should be allowed to explore it. However, any off ranch trips need to include me.”

The omega stands, his mouth flapping open. He is completely flabbergasted by this turn of events. Castiel kisses his alpha, then tears down the porch steps before Dean can change his mind. He’s sprinting across the grass holding his arms out like an airplane. The omega hasn’t done this since he was a child. Every breath tastes like something he has never felt before, freedom.

In no time at all, Cas reaches the front porch of Sam’s house. The younger Winchester’s home was the original farmhouse on the ranch, built slightly after the old barn. Jess had the interior remodeled, and Sam keeps the building in excellent condition.

When Castiel reaches the front door, he observes that the actual door is thrown open and an old screen door is closed. Obviously the residents are enjoying the lovely day.

The omega calls out through the screen, “Sam! Charlie! I came over for my cat.”

He waits a few minutes, then decides to investigate. Normally Cas would never just barge into a person’s home, but God, he really wants Grace. The house is eerily quiet, but the omega has spent so many years in solitude that it doesn’t dissuade him. Castiel hears noises from the back area, so he wanders down a hallway to the cheery kitchen done in daisies with sunshine yellow walls. However, that’s not the first thing that catches the omega’s attention.

Sam is leaning against the door frame. The backdoor is swung open to let the afternoon breeze billow through the old farmhouse, the younger brother’s long hair wafting in the cross wind. Sam is completely unaware of Castiel, his sole focus on the chef stirring a pot on the stove. He knows he should announce his presence, but he tucks against the wall, watching the scene unfold before him.

“Stop staring, Moose. Your gorgeous puppy eyes have no effect on chili,” Gabriel quips, still facing the stove, a smile on the older omega’s lips.

Blushing wildly, Sam drags his pointer finger down the frame of a picture of two young boys riding a horse. “But they do effect someone in this room, or so I’ve been told.”

“I said you could stay if you behaved. I promised Winchester senior and his newly mated omega dinner. There is no way I can finish unless you keep those roaming hands over on that side of the kitchen.”

“Fine,” the alpha snickers, “then I will admire from afar.”

The space falls into a comfortable silence. Sam’s gaze never departs from the chef, and Gabriel keeps his own eyes on the pot, most of the time. Castiel considers where these two are in the mating dance. It’s obvious to anyone with vision that they desire each other tremendously, and yet they seem to flirt and hop around the topic like it’s a game. The two men appear to be enjoying the newness of each other, if their grins and gentle glances towards each other says anything at all. Once again, it begs the question, did Cas miss out being basically mated to Dean from birth. Nope, this was his path to happiness, and it doesn’t matter that it looks nothing like the others around him. Love, mating, relationships, they are like works of art, never the same and always a slave to the eye of the beholder.

It’s Sam who moves first, striding across the room. The alpha glides his arms around Gabriel’s waist, scenting his neck. “Sorry, I couldn’t stay away.”

“Read my mind hot stuff,” Gabriel replies, turning in Sam’s arms to kiss him softly on the mouth. “But not right now, Samuel. We have company.” The older omega bows his head in Cas’s direction.

“Fiddlesticks,” Castiel exclaims at having been discovered. “I want my cat and a hug.”

“Are you sure?” The floppy haired alpha inquires. “Does Dean know where you are?”

“Yes and yes.” The omega stomps into the room opening his arms wide. “Come on, Sammy, give me a hug, but not like that one.” He pauses, pointing to the embrace he still holds on Gabriel.

The alpha laughs, swiveling so his arms can hold Castiel. “A long overdue brotherly hug then.”

Cas nods his head, inhaling cataloging the difference between the brothers. Both Winchesters have the warm aroma of oil, but where Dean’s is mixed with leather, Sam has a fresh pine. It reminds Castiel of Christmas.

Gabriel clears his throat, shifting between feet, “Tad long for brotherly, boys.”

“Making up for lost time,” Cas answers, eventually stepping back. “Now, where is Grace?”

“Upstairs, I’ll get her.” Sam bounds out of the room with a silly grin.

The older omega goes back to the stove, pulling the pot over to a cold burner. “A human equivalent of a golden retriever puppy. That boy is gonna be the death of me.”

“Really? I think you enjoy him chasing after you like a favorite toy.” Castiel’s not stupid. He might be stunted in his sexual development, but he knows love when he sees it.

“I’m too old for him.”

The chef’s shoulders fall in defeat, prompting Cas to realize the large elephant in the room. “You’re what, ten years older?”

“Almost eleven, actually.”

“Dean’s twelve years older than me. Are you saying we shouldn’t work?” Cas knows that’s not true, but he wants Gabriel to confess it out loud.

The older omega wraps his arms around his chest defensively. “Look, pretty boy! Nobody is going to bat an eyelash at an older alpha mating a younger omega. Next time Dean takes you out, the other alpha’s will be high fiving him like a hero. That doesn’t happen when the omega is the older one. It’s not going to work, and the sooner Sam buys a clue, the better.”

“Bullshit!” Cas shouts.

The surprise of hearing Castiel curse clears the air between them, “I’m sorry?”

“I may not have a running potty mouth, but I’m certain I used it correctly. You make Sam happy. Anyone that cares about him sees that and fully supports your relationship. Everyone else can sit and spin.”

Chortling, Gabriel moves over to pat Cas’s arm. “That’s one way to look at it, but, Castiel, he should be with someone that can bear him a whole Winchester brood.”

“Do you know how Jess died?”

The other man simply shakes his head.

Castiel motions for them to sit at the kitchen table. Once seated, he begins, “She died in childbirth. Jess was in labor for nearly 20 hours before they tried rushing her to the hospital. She never made it. Maybe you are exactly what Sam needs.”

The sound of massive feet stomping down the stairs halts any further conversation. Cas shoots to his feet, the excitement of seeing his Grace pummeling his body.

“I threw her stuff by the door. We will sure miss her. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need me to watch her again,” the overgrown man states, petting the kitten until she’s crying for her omega Papa.

“Grace, sweetie.” Cas reclaims his kitten with tons of kisses and rubs against his cheek, her velvet fur tickling his nose.

He’s about to say his goodbyes when Sam interrupts, “Oh wait, we bought her a little mouse.” The man dashes back upstairs to retrieve it.

“A mouse? Like a real one?” Cas’s eyebrow bounces curiously.

“No, don’t be a ding-dong. It’s one of those fake toys she can bat around.” Gabriel ambles over, stroking Grace. “I was supposed to leave once you’d completed the mission. Not sure I can do it now.”

“Mission?” The omega’s blue eyes narrow at the other man.

“Never mind, Cas, it’s nothing.” Gabriel hugs him, and then Castiel is distracted by Sam entering the kitchen.

“Okay, well, bye.”

Castiel snags the bag with Grace’s things and practically skips back to his house. The sun is warm and the breeze is cool, making the journey wonderful. When he gets back, Dean is in the same spot he left him.

“Did you get lost?” Dean picks at him with a jovial grin.

Shaking his head, Castiel ignores him, making a direct path to their bedroom. He doesn’t even have to turn his head to know that Dean is following hastily behind him. Once he’s got Grace settled, he returns his gaze on his alpha.

“I think Sam and Gabriel will be mating soon.”

The older man scrunches his face, “Not really surprised, but have zero desire to hear any details.”

Not saying a word, the omega begins to remove his clothing. Dean freezes, his eyes tracking every movement. Grace scampers off to the bathroom to assault a few teddy bears waiting for her. Cas shuts the door so the adults can have their own playtime.

“What ya doing there, little omega?” his alpha asks.

The naked omega crawls up the bed, placing his hands on the headboard. Glancing back over his shoulder, he announces, “How do you want me, Alpha?”

There is no way Cas can miss the bulge building in Dean’s groin. The poor Alpha pulls at his jeans, obviously trying to alleviate his discomfort. Licking his lips, the older man squeals, “You're still healing, little omega, we… I… no knotting.”

“Who said anything about knotting? I believe there are lots of other ways to entertain ourselves until I’m better.” He shakes his ass, sighing as a little slick dribbles down his inner thigh. “Explore me.”

Dean rubs his scruff so roughly he might take off skin, “Fuck Cas!”

“No, Dean,” the omega rolls his eyes dramatically, “fucking is off the table. If you’re not in the mood, I guess I’ll let Grace back…”

Castiel doesn’t even have the chance to finish his sentence before Dean is snatching his ankles and yanking the omega onto his back. The alpha’s mouth devours Castiel’s as he encircles his legs around the older man. Dean is still fully clothed, so after a few heavy kisses the omega grouses, “Naked, Dean! I need your cock against mine, now.”

His alpha is speechless as he rips his own clothes, flinging them about the room. As soon as possible, Cas guides Dean’s dick against his own letting his fingers wind around them. Pausing to lift his lips to the alpha’s mouth, Castiel sucks Dean’s tongue while sweeping his hand down between his thighs lubing it with his own slick. Hastily he returns his hand, stroking the two cocks together.

The thick scent of arousal wafts through the space, intoxicating the omega. Dean is waffling from panting to shouting Cas’s name over and over until the knot grows. Using his free hand, the omega grabs the area, massaging it. Clearly, Dean is on board as he cries out, “Omega”. They reach climax in unison, covering Cas’s belly with their intermingling cum.

Gradually, without breaking their locked gaze, Dean skates his own chest up and down Castiel’s, essentially scent marking both men equally.

“We should clean up,” Cas suggests, although the lack of interest is evident.

Dean places his forehead to Cas’s, smirking, “If we stay like this for too long, it might turn into glue, locking us together forever.”

“Sounds good to me.”

A serious expression drifts over the alpha’s face, “Before I forget, Crowley called with your test results while you were at Sammy’s.”

The light, playful mood vanishes, “What are the chances we will conceive?”

“He said 50%, little omega.” Dean’s embrace tightens around Cas as he kisses his cheek, “We have a 50/ 50 shot, Cas. I like them odds.”

Castiel cups his alpha’s face with his palms, smiling, “Me too.”


	31. Honey Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honey Bee by Louden Swain

* * *

 

 

**Six days later…**

Castiel follows along behind his alpha, admiring the view. Not the gorgeous green pasture they are hiking through, nor the thick forest Winchester Ranch backs up against. The omega’s eyes haven’t looked up once to the big blue sky that reminds him he’s home. Nope, the 19-year-old boy has his gaze glued to Dean’s perfect ass. Memories of eating out the alpha’s backside like it was a strawberry sundae gives Cas a naughty smirk. His alpha challenged while in bed with him this morning to find a way to make the older man cum without touching his knot. Point goes to Omega Winchester.

“Are you going to make me push this thing the entire time?”

The omega reluctantly drags his attention to the stroller in front of Dean. He shrugs, “I’d be happy to, but you said it slowed me down.”

“I don’t know why Grace needs a fucking stroller,” the alpha counters, turning back towards their goal of pushing said kitten.

“Please, I mentioned that I thought the idea was adorable. You came home yesterday with the supposed ‘abomination of a cat carrier’.”

Dean ignores his jab, stalking towards the recent clearing on the far edge of the property. When the alpha eventually halts, Cas scans the location. “So, this is it?”

“Well, the crew just cleaned out the bushes and stuff. They won’t start building until next month, after the permits clear. We have to keep everything above board to be classified as a nationally ranked omega academy.”

Cas plops down on the freshly tilled dirt. “I did say that maybe we should wait until Kevin finishes his house first.”

“No reason we can’t do both,” Dean replies, unzipping the top of the kitten stroller, then carefully removing Grace. The alpha strokes her several times before setting her free to roam and have a much needed potty break. “Kev and Benny felt they could oversee both projects. I think Kevin’s almost as excited about the school as you are.”

Dean joins him on the ground, tossing a few rocks out towards the forest. Then, without prompting, Dean’s fingers lace with Castiel’s.

“You are a good alpha, Dean Winchester,” Cas remarks, kissing Dean’s cheek.

The older man returns the kiss, then places his head on the omega’s shoulder. “All the books say a distraction can help.”

The Winchester brothers have thrown themselves into researching absolutely anything related to omega fertility and pregnancy; Sam hoping to convince Gabriel that it’s not too late, and Dean finding every possible thing they can do to help raise that 50% chance. All the literature on angels that littered the library has now been replaced with how to knock up your mate.

“Alpha, we have only knotted once and you don’t remember the coupling.”

Shaking his head, Dean glares at Castiel with a serious expression, “Hey, you want a kid of our own. I’m going to make that happen, or at least do everything humanly possible. Being prepared is no joke.”

“You’ve been listening to Sam again,” The omega chuckles. “I do want a child, but maybe we should let nature take its course for a while.”

The two men sit in silence staring at the large dirt square. Grace prances around assuming she’s the center of their universe. A baby will be a hard adjustment for the spoiled kitty. Out of the blue, Dean leaps to his feet, dragging Cas up with him.

“Dance with me, little omega.” The alpha shakes his hips gesturing for Cas to join him.

With a wide smile, Castiel goes to the man he has loved with every breath of his life. Their fingers touch first, twining together. Dean lifts their hands, forcing Cas to strut chest to chest with the older man. There’s a quick kiss to his lips before the alpha spins him round and round until Castiel’s vision is spiraling out of control. All he can hear is the laughter falling from his own lips and Dean humming a tune. His alpha tugs him in tight, wrapping him with strong muscular arms. The two men sway across the bare earth, completely astray in each other’s embrace. Sunshine pours down on them causing sweat to drip from both men, Castiel tripping from scent intoxication and bliss. This is joy in its purest form.

“I don’t want to go, Cas.” Dean mutters into the omega’s hair.

Alpha and omega halt, only their hips rocking to the unknown song.

Castiel nods with a deep sigh. “I know.”

The choice for an alpha to stay home with their new omega after a mating is a highly respected tradition. Therefore, when Dean canceled meetings and appearances for a week, no one batted an eye. Now the excuses are dried up, his alpha has to return to work, which includes travel. Dean’s been ignoring it all day, but Cas knows when they go home his mate will have to pack.

“Three days; four, tops. I promise, little omega,” The alpha swears.

In a playful act, Dean steps back, once again twirling his omega round and round until Cas has to pause to catch his breath. His brain fuzzy from the dizziness. Leaping forward, the omega places a kiss to Dean’s lips. Licking his tongue across Dean’s mouth until Castiel is granted access to the wet treasures within.

Dropping several chaste kisses to Dean’s cheek, Cas replies, “We have another week until my slit has healed. I hope you will be home before then?”

“Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

Grace weaves in between their legs so Cas lifts her up, nuzzling the furry, tender tummy. “Can Charlie take me shopping while you’re gone?”

“Umm…” Dean rubs the back of his neck aggressively. “I’m not sure I want you out and about without me.”

“Please? I want to get you a present. I need to go to the Galleria Mall in Dallas.”

His alpha kicks the ground, watching pebbles fly, “Well, that sounds like you already have a plan. What’s at the Galleria?”

Castiel had anticipated the question, so with a sweet, innocent twinkle to his eye, he answers, “A store that caters completely to omega males. They have quite the extensive lingerie department.”

“Oh. Yeah, that might be okay.” Dean’s pupils widen with desire. “Can I make requests?”

He shoves Dean, batting his eyes, “No, it’s a surprise. Something for our first time.”

Dean’s entire demeanor changes, his shoulders slumping. That could have been worded better. His alpha is still sensitive about his inability to recall their mating. He should have let the cameras roll so Dean could experience it visually, but now it’s too late. Charlie is quick to remind him that hearing Cas scream from pain would not help things.

“I’ll tell Charlie she can take you out while I’m gone.” His alpha gives a curt nod before storming off towards the house.

The omega returns Grace to her stroller, pushing it along several paces behind Dean, promising himself that he will make the next time they knot a truly memorable experience. His sweet, kind alpha should never feel like he lost something because he truly didn’t. Regardless of the circumstances, Cas is a Winchester forever.

*****

The omega leans against the black muscle car, caressing her curves with his fingers. Sunrays bounce off the black exterior, warming Castiel’s face. His gaze catches Dean loading the trunk with suitcases. The Winchester brothers are both leaving, but most of the bags belong to Missouri. Her sister called demanding she finally join her.

The older beta taps his shoulder, “No pouting, Castiel. It’s not becoming of a mated omega.”

“Why do you have to go now?” he whines. Everyone is leaving him. “Can’t you stay until Alpha gets back from his trip?”

“Dean Winchester will always travel. It’s the nature of his work, and you and I both know I’ve put it off long enough. I kept my promise, so all my debts are settled.”

“Promise?” The omega queries.

“You forget I was Mary Winchester’s beta companion first and foremost. Her dying request was that I see the curse broken.” The beta stands a little prouder, “And I did that.”

Castiel fidgets, wishing he had an inkling on how to get Missouri to remain on the ranch, but he doesn’t. She stayed well past her retirement date. He embraces the woman as he whispers into her neck, “I will miss you.”

Missouri chortles softly, “Of course you will, don’t be silly. However, that’s not a reason to give up on my new life.”

She gives him a kiss to his forehead, then dashes into the backseat of the Impala without another word. Rip it like a band-aid was always her style.

On the other side of the vehicle, Sam kisses Gabriel goodbye. The two still haven’t made the final plunge into mating, but Cas suspects it will be quite soon. Gabriel stares up at the younger Winchester like he’s the omega’s sole purpose for existing. Castiel knows the feeling.

The trunk slams shut, startling Cas. He jumps, pivoting to watch his lover. Dean’s behavior has remained off, but nothing the omega can say will change that. His alpha will come around eventually. Castiel has faith.

Dean steps into his personal space, holding out a money clip to the omega. Cas grins at the engraving of ‘C.W.’ along both sides of the shiny silver clasp. “It’s got your Mated Omega I.D., some cash, and a credit card. Should keep you busy at the mall and whatever else you may need while I’m gone.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” He tucks it in his back pocket.

“I’m not mad at you, little omega.” Dean’s hand lifts to stroke the claiming bite on Cas’s neck. “It’s like someone else put that there.”

“Shut your eyes, Dean.” Without a question, the alpha complies. Castiel leans his head to the side, tugging Dean over until his nose ghosts over the teeth marks. “Scent me.”

The older man inhales deeply, slowly taking in the new bouquet of his omega. A few moments later, Cas whispers, “What do you smell?

“Us.” That one word places a gentle smile on the alpha’s lips.

“Exactly, my alpha. I am your omega. The particulars don’t matter. According to the world, I’m Dean Winchester’s. Please don’t question that.”

Green irises flutter open as Dean’s breath catches in his throat. “I am your alpha. You are my omega. Always.”

“Yes.” Cas responds kissing his alpha passionately.

*****

“Time to go boys!” Benny yells from downstairs.

Kevin and Castiel have been chatting to Charlie as she sets up her new bedroom. The redhead has officially moved into Missouri’s old room. One of the reasons for the shopping trip is to help decorate the walls to fit the beta’s personality, make the space truly hers.

“I’m thinking a few choice Marvel posters. And that awesome Yoda lamp I saw. Should be right at home.” Charlie claps her hands, “It looks like Benny has the car pulled around. Let’s go.”

Castiel ambles behind his beta and Kevin as they make their way outside. The Mercedes SUV has become Cas’s vehicle. Not that he’s allowed to drive it, well, yet, but Dean likes the safety features so when the omega goes out, it’s in the SUV. One exception being that when Dean takes him out, it’s in Baby.

They all climb in, Benny driving with Charlie next to him, and the two omega’s riding in the back. Cas turns to the other omega asking, “Have you ever been to the mall?”

“Nah, I’m more a Wal-Mart guy, but hey, I’m mated now so I need to step up my game.” Kevin winks with a smirk.

The two omegas have agreed to stop at the omega male store for lingerie, hence why Benny was extremely on board to chauffeur them around. Dean was pretty insistent that an alpha go with them. Obviously, with Sam gone, Benny was the only choice.

It takes over an hour to get there, and another ten minutes to find a parking place.

“Wow,” Castiel announces, “This place is really busy on a Saturday.”

“It’s a mall on the weekend, what were you expecting?” Kevin tosses out as he exits the vehicle.

Honestly, Cas has no idea what he was expecting. The omega has never been shopping in his life, not even Wal-Mart, much less the mall. However, he swore to himself that no matter what, he would personally place the order for Dean’s ring. The Galleria has a Tiffany’s store, which, according to Google, is an excellent place to buy jewelry. Taking a slow inhale, he releases it slowly, attempting to calm his nerves as he trails behind Benny and Kevin.

They enter through a rather large department store brimming with people. Panic begins to curl up the omega’s neck when a soft hand holds his own. Tilting his head to the side, Cas looks at his beta. Her smile tender and loving.

“It’s just some people Cas. No big deal.”

She’s just finished speaking when a hurried shopper rams into the omega’s shoulder, causing him to yelp. His arms go wild as Castiel accidentally strikes the man on the bicep. The omega is about to apologize when the gruff alpha rolls his eyes at Castiel, huffing, “This is why they should bring back leashing laws.”

Castiel’s eyes double in size and his mouth goes slack. Requiring omegas to wear leashes in public spaces was condemned over twenty years ago. He can’t believe this alpha has the audacity to mention such a dark practice. Without warning, a flash of red catches his eyes.

Charlie jerks his lapels forward, making the strange alpha stumble, “Touch my charge again and I’ll break your arm.”

The asshat sprints away not missing the growl from Benny.

“Will it always be like that?” Cas asks the group. Perhaps venturing off the ranch was a mistake. Ordering his gift for Dean is sounding better by the minute.

Kevin shrugs nonchalantly, “Don’t let ‘em win, Castiel.”

With that, he tightens his grip on Charlie’s hand as they wind their way to the jewelry store.

Benny and Kevin walk them to Tiffany’s, then duck out, agreeing to return in an hour. Castiel and Charlie enter the well-to-do store, realizing they are way under dressed when a woman approaches them.

The saleswoman is blonde with gentle brown eyes and a huge smile. “Now, how can I help you two?” her Minnesota accent thick with each syllable.

“I need to purchase a ring for my alpha.” Cas articulates clearly so there is no question.

The blonde waves towards an empty table and two chairs on one side while she takes the single one opposite. “Excellent, my name is Donna. Whatcha have in mind?”

“I called before and spoke with a Josie about doing a custom piece from my own design.” Castiel retrieves the detailed drawings from his pocket, placing them on the black velvet that covers the table.

“Josie is the manager and she just stepped out for a bit,” Donna explains as she leans over, clearly upset that she will have to suffice. It’s only when her head bounces down and closer to him that Castiel catches her scent. The saleswoman is a mated omega. Yes, this is a much better choice. “I can help ya, if you don’t object.”

“Yes, I would be more comfortable with that arrangement.” Castiel’s words bring back the kind, toothy smile from Donna.

The other omega picks up the pages, taking in the intricate design for Dean’s ring. “This is beautiful. You sure are a real artist.”

“Yes, he is,” Charlie interjects before Cas can deny the compliment. “You should see his paintings; just stunning.”

Castiel blushes under the praise, then steels his resolve. This is for his alpha. “I must have this done in one week.”

“Oh,” Donna frowns, “Let me fax these over to our ring guy and see how we can make that happen.”

He nods, watching the woman head into a back office. The soft, classical music in the background helps soothe Cas’s rattled nerves, so by the time Donna returns he’s more himself. During the ten-minute wait, Charlie has taken to playing a game on her phone.

“He says there will be a hefty upcharge to have it done so quickly. Should call me back in another ten minutes with the final price. Do you wanna wait?”

“Yes, please,” Castiel responds. Benny and Kevin won’t be back for a while, and the omega must have this ring ready the next time he and Dean knot. No matter what, Castiel is going to make this happen.

The other omega sits down again, filling out the purchase forms for the ring while they wait. Eventually, curiosity gets the better of Cas so he inquires, “You aren’t from Texas?”

“Oh no. Minnesota born and raised; my beta’s mother lives here. The older woman has been fighting the diabetes, so we moved down to help; going on three months now.”

Moving to help take care of a beta companion’s mother is very rare. “What did you do in Minnesota?”

The woman sits up straighter, clearly proud of her previous profession, “I was a teacher. Got my certification on-line and everything. Unfortunately, not really a need for an omega educator in Texas. The schools here are very… traditional."

“Do you want a job?” The question babbles from Castiel’s lips without thought. He doesn’t know this woman, but there is a kindness, an honesty, a willingness to help that pushes the omega to ask.

Her eyes squinting, Donna replies skeptically, “What kind of job? I’m not one of those floozy mated omegas?”

“Oh Dear God, no. I’m starting a school in the next year or two, specifically for omegas. One where they can receive a real education. I am also hoping to make several special needs omegas wards of the academy.”

Donna’s eyes go wide, but she leans forward with interest, “This job sucks the big one, with relish. The manager here is a real,” she spells out the word with a whisper, “B-I-T-C-H.”

“It would require you to live on site with the children. I could probably arrange a few nights off if necessary.” Castiel’s mind is whizzing through the possible ways for the positon to work for a mated omega. He can’t believe this well-educated woman just fell in his lap like a gift from heaven.

The saleswoman crumples in on herself, picking at a stray thread in the velvet fabric. “Actually, my mate would be fine with that. He prefers the company of my beta at night.”

He’s about to change his offer, request that she move to the ranch immediately. They will easily find work for her until the school starts. Out of the blue, Charlie chimes in, “Well, fuck that. You can have my old bedroom.”

“Charlie!” Cas hisses, “Gabriel and Sam need some space to themselves for a while. Poor Donna doesn’t want to hear their mating dance.”

Donna pats his hand, “Trust me. That would be an improvement. I currently sleep on the floor next to their bed.”

Castiel and Charlie’s mouths drop in horror. The implications of what this woman is saying shock them both to the core. Just then the phone rings, and Donna takes the call to finish the ring order.

Once his beta has shaken the image from her mind, she tilts over, writing down on a scrap paper the new omega’s full name from the paperwork, then softly speaks into Cas’s ear, “When she comes back, find out when she can move. I think her alpha needs an IRS audit, and maybe a warrant out for his arrest.”

A sly smirk spreads across Cas’s face, lighting up his blue irises. There are so many reasons to love his beta.

 


	32. At Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At Last by Etta James

* * *

 

 

**One Week Later…**

Dusk gradually devolves into the darkness of night while Castiel watches from the window to the barn. His feet are dangling over the edge, letting his toes stretch in the late evening breeze. The omega can hear Kevin behind him turning on the battery operated lanterns they hung earlier. Benny is following his orders to keep Dean busy until the two omegas have everything prepared.

Swiveling backwards, Cas scans the hay loft, checking the space. There are lights strung across the ceiling, several handmade quilts carefully placed to make a soft bed, the box with Dean’s gift sitting atop, green curtains will close the large, wide opening, and a black, lacy pair of panties. Kevin added a few bottles of water and power bars for strength, of course.

“Hey Cas, when are you going to change?” Kevin asks, pointing to the racy underwear.

The omega inhales the warm aroma of hay, grass, and home. Castiel loves the scent of the ranch at sunset; a few stars are already peeking out for the night. “After you head out?”

“Well, that would be now.” His friend ducks his head bashfully, “Can I see the ring?”

“Yes,” Cas replies, tearing himself away from the stunning view.

Dean’s ring turned out perfect. The omega chose a platinum metal with a darker etching of alpha and omega repeating over and over in an endless circle. Inside the words, ‘Always’ are engraved in both English and Enochian. Castiel’s proud of his design, and hopes his alpha will wear the ring as a sign of his devotion to the omega. He touches the bite mark on his neck, acknowledging his own permanent connection to Dean.

“Wow,” the younger omega exclaims, “I thought only beta’s did the ring thing.”

A faint grin slides onto Cas’s lips, “True, but the meaning behind the etchings is important to my alpha.”

“Cool. Okay, well, Benny should be telling Dean to check the hay loft in like, “Kevin checks his watch, “fifteen minutes, so good luck.”

The two men embrace, holding the hug a little longer than socially acceptable.

“Thank you for your help tonight, and send my gratitude to your alpha as well,” Castiel announces as he crosses to the curtains, shutting them, yet leaving a gap so the stars will shine.

He watches the other omega climb down the ladder and exit through the barn door. With one last glance of the loft, Cas strips down naked, folding his clothes and placing them on a chair in the corner. Taking a moment, the omega traces several alpha/omega symbols on the barn’s roof. Once a symbol of longing and separation, but also a promise to never ending devotion, the marks now represent their commitment to each other as equal partners.

Slipping on the black, lacy panties, Cas’s cock thickens with interest. The silky fabric stretches over his bottom, tucking his manhood away, but the sheer material permitting a glimpse to the prize inside. Too anxious to sit, Castiel strolls about the second floor, fiddling with the makeshift bed.

“Cas! You in here?” Dean calls from the dusty ground.

The omega starts at the voice of his alpha, “In the hay loft.”

Unsure of how to play this, Castiel snatches the first quilt, swirling the fabric loosely around his torso. Dean will think it’s odd, but better than having the older man fall off the ladder from shock. The faint sound of grunting precludes his alpha breeching the top. A box wrapped in silver wrapping paper flies through the air, landing at the omega’s bare feet.

“What are you doing up here, little omega?” Dean quips, his gaze scanning the newly designed hay loft. “What is all this?”

“Crowley gave us the all clear,” Cas reveals, dropping the quilt with the others, watching the alpha’s eyes darken with lust.

Dean leisurely drags his eyes up the omega’s body while licking his lips. “Did he now?”

“I thought,” Cas croaks out, “having our first real time up here would be romantic.” The omega saunters over to the low hanging roof, tracing one of the omega/alpha markings.

The alpha growls dark and heady from the depths of his chest, making fresh slick flood the omega’s black underwear. Without a word, Dean removes his plaid flannel and white undershirt, displaying delicious flesh Cas simply wants to lick. The older man pops the top button of his tight, well-worn jeans, but leaves them on, hinting to the temptation held within the denim.

“Open your gift first, little omega?” Dean requests nodding towards the box.

Accenting the sway in his hips, Castiel works his way over to the present, bending at the waist and giving his bottom a little shimmy before standing with the silver prize. “I have one for you too.”

Lounging onto the stack of blankets, Cas tosses the ring box at Dean with a grin; however, he knows the alpha won’t go first. The omega demolishes the wrapping paper, tearing open the box. Inside are two black teddy bears with red hearts sewn on their chests.

“They are adorable, Alpha. What are they for?” Castiel queries, lifting them out to further inspect their soft coats.

“On this day, for the rest of my life, I will give you two bears in recognition of the bravery you showed to get us here.” Dean kneels down in front of the omega. “Look, they’re kissing bears.”

His alpha puts the lips of the bears together, locking them as one. Cas tilts over, placing a sweet kiss to each loving stuffed animal. “Thank you, Dean. I love them.” The omega then points to the small, baby blue square box in his lover’s palm. “Your turn.”

Gently opening the lid of the box, Dean’s eyebrow raises at the jewelry inside. Quietly, the older man reads the ornate etchings and finally notices the engraving inside with a smile. Castiel becomes impatient, grabbing the piece to slide onto his alpha’s left ring finger. “Staking your claim, Cas?”

“Yes.” Castiel confirms shoving the alpha over to lie on his back, supported by the comfy quilts. The omega straddles his mate’s groin, scratching his fingernails down the tan skin. “Mine. You, Dean Winchester, are my mate. I love you and no one will ever question my existence again.” He emphasizes the declaration by crashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

Dean’s fingers dance over the flimsy material covering the omega’s ass while the two men ravage each other’s mouths. So much need, want, desire, and complete devotion is wound tightly in every swipe of their tongues. Castiel spreads his legs wider, grinding his erection onto the alpha’s crotch, listening as the big, strong older man whimpers like a babe in the woods.

The scent of arousal is sweeping through the barn like a thunderstorm. Breaking the kiss to breathe, Cas then works his mouth down the alpha’s scruffy neck, taking his time to work Dean’s pressure points with his tongue, inhaling the fresh, raw aroma of oil and leather. Dragging his fingers over the alpha’s powerful arms, Castiel links their fingers while crushing their cocks together. His alpha responds by flipping the omega onto his back, giving Dean the upper hand.

“I want to ride your knot,” the omega spits out through heavy pants. “Fuck you till I can’t see straight.”

His alpha chokes on his own tongue trying to gasp for air. “I will put it on the list, little omega, but this time,” Dean lowers his lips to Cas’s left nipple, licking the nub, “slow and steady,” the alpha switches to the other nipple, “wins the knot.”

Unhurriedly, the alpha moves without a care in the world, kissing down Cas’s abs, working his mouth out to each hip, and then following the sharp cut line to his crotch. Biting the wet black panties, the alpha tugs them down with his mouth until they pull free from Castiel’s body. Tossing the cloth to the side, Dean rises to standing, removing his jeans and silk red boxers. The omega smirks at the romantic gesture. God, staring at Dean naked before him is like looking directly into the sun, but the rays from this glorious sight force him to never turn away.

Dean pumps his already rock-hard cock with a groan. Spreading his knees wide, Castiel slips two fingers into his slit easily, retrieving a dollop of slick. Rising to his knees, Castiel rubs the liquid over Dean’s hard-on, watching as the alpha trembles with lust. He places a soft kiss to the head, allowing his tongue to flick out. Cas is unsurprised when Dean shoves him to his back, the alpha settling between the omega’s thighs. Again, with an amazing show of willpower, the older man opens up his lover slowly, moving at a snail’s pace, working from one to four fingers. Dean’s mouth roams the bare flesh of his omega, leaving no spot untouched by the alpha’s lips.

Castiel snatches his alpha’s left hand, placing the ring finger in his mouth, lavishing the digit and ring with attention. When he draws it out, a string of spit connects the two for several seconds as Dean’s gaze thickens with desire at the sight.

“I’m yours, Alpha, what are you waiting for?” Cas implores his blue irises, begging for Dean’s cock.

“I don’t want to hurt you again,” The older man voices his concern blushing. “Maybe we should wait.”

Biting down the initial response of laughter, Castiel steels his nerves. He knows that no alpha wants to be told that his knot is significantly smaller than the previous member, but that is the truth. The beast was all hard, swollen muscles, chiseled like a Greek God, three times the size of his Dean.

Instead, the omega smiles, “I was made for you, Dean, and you alone. You can’t hurt me.”

Dean adjusts his form, draping over the omega with his dick nudging at Castiel’s entrance. Slick streams out of the opening, calling for the knot to plug the leaking area. His alpha drops his mouth to Cas’s, deepening the kiss into an onslaught of teeth and tongues. In that moment, Dean glides into place, thrusting into his lover with a mix of raw heat and gentleness that only his alpha can do.

Riding out the rush of Dean pushing into him, Castiel turns his head, glancing through the gap in the grassy colored curtains. The stars shine brightly, calling to the omega. It’s almost like the bright spectacles of light are calling his name, encouraging his actions with Dean.

“Cas!” Dean shouts as the alpha’s knot expands locking the two men together. “God, I love you, little omega,” His alpha croaks out, his hips continuing to rock back and forth, grinding Dean’s cock into that special spot within the omega.

Lowering his hand, Cas strokes his own cock until the building in his groin catapults him into the best orgasm of his life. The omega screams bloody murder as he cums across his own stomach. Dean follows his beloved omega, shooting his own load into Castiel’s hungry body.

Dean lazily drops kisses over Cas’s neck, shoulders, and face with promises in between.

“I will love you forever.”

“You are my omega.”

“I am your alpha.”

“Our children will smell of honey and have your blue eyes.”

“I am proud of you, Cas.”

Eventually, Dean goes silent, lost in his own mind for a while. Castiel tilts his head to the side, revealing the fresh bite mark from the beast. “Bite me, Dean.”

The alpha shakes his head, trying to comprehend Cas’s demand. “You are already mine, little omega.”

“But you don’t have any memories of doing this. Bite me now, claim me forever and remember, my Alpha.”

Closing his eyes Dean lowers his lips, first kissing the spot, then immediately sinking his teeth into the fleshy muscle of the omega’s throat. Castiel hisses at the stinging sensation welling up from the bite; however, he doesn’t regret his decision when Dean opens his eyes, exposing the tears building, tempting to drop.

“I will never forget this, Cas,” Dean promises, his teeth stained with crimson.

Hastily, the omega dips his finger into the trail of blood from the new wound. Then Castiel brings the alpha’s left hand to his, painting the platinum ring red. “I claim you, Dean Winchester.”

“Okay,” his alpha replies sheepishly, then nestles into Cas’s shoulder, inhaling the scent of the fresh pool of blood.

The omega cards his fingers through the older man’s hair as they silently wait out Dean’s knot. Once again Castiel’s gaze is drawn to the stars. Mouthing the words so softly that even his alpha can’t hear him, the omega speaks to the heavens above, he can’t recall why but he knows deep in his bones someone profound is listening.

“In the end, I will always choose Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my lovely and handsome readers we are nearing the end of this journey. Only the epilogue left. I hope you have enjoyed the ride and I appreciate you joining me. My world spins a little happier when I'm writing.
> 
> XOXOXOXO-  
> Angie


	33. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth Angel by Death Cab for Cutie
> 
> Posting early because its fun.

* * *

 

 

**Five years two months later…**

Castiel growls at the person choosing to poke his side repeatedly. He was having such a nice dream of sitting in an old, disheveled house, chatting with a guy who made the omega feel warm and loved. Now his fellow bedmate has shoved him back into reality and the horrors of morning.

“Ten more minutes,” Cas mumbles, his throat dry from sleep. “I need rest, making tiny humans over here.”

The chuckle from the brave man who shakes his shoulder replies, “You can take a nap after lunch, little omega, but right now you have to get up. Don’t forget about the assistant teacher interview.”

“That’s not until 9:30am.”

“And it’s after 8am. Come on, babe, you gotta shower and eat something. You know, making tiny humans and all.”

The omega throws the warm, heavy quilt from his body, hissing as the cold December morning sends a chill over his skin. Grace skitters off his feet, offended at the rude awakening. Cas observes as his sweet cat leaves the room in search of better company. Jody has been feeding Grace tuna in the kitchen, betrayed by his own pet for cheap fish.

He wrestles with his huge round belly, attempting to rise before admitting defeat. “The kids won today, help me up.”

“Yes, little omega.” Dean strolls over to his side of the bed, grasping Cas’s hands to ease the omega to his feet.

Scratching his swollen belly, Castiel gripes, “Nothing little about me.”

The amazing sound of Dean laughing explodes into their bedroom. “Well, my love, you are two weeks shy of your due date. If you weren’t so big, I’d be worried.” The alpha accents his comment with four swift kisses. The first to Castiel’s lips, followed quickly with three to the omega’s belly.

“Good Morning, Moe.” Kiss.

“Hello, Larry.” Kiss.

“Daddy loves you, Curly.” Kiss.

Cas affectionately pushes his alpha’s forehead. “Such a sappy Alpha.”

Green, bright, cheerful irises warmly stare into the omega’s gaze, “Do you need help in the shower?”

“I can barely reach my own dick.” The omega sighs, absolutely done with pregnancy.

Although, truth be told, Castiel has enjoyed every day of the last eight and a half months. He and Dean have been trying for a child for years, ever since the first heat after their mating; yet, nothing came of it. The two men had tried every home remedy and scientific method, resulting in nothing. Then, a week before they conceived, a stranger visited the ranch. No one remembers letting him onto the property, but he slept two nights in the old barn. His messy hair and scraggly beard should have made the residents of Winchester ranch leery, but instead the unfamiliar man with no designation aroma gave everyone he met a deep sense of contentment. As he was leaving, the odd little man’s soft blue eyes stared at Castiel, his hand reaching out from his dirty crème corduroy sports jacket to tap the omega’s flat stomach as he whispered, “It’s time.” Six days later, Cas went into an early heat and the triplets he now carries were created.

His alpha grabs his hand, leading him to the bathroom, pulling Castiel from his thoughts and Dean cheekily answering, “I think the best part about your pregnancy is I get to clean all the fun parts.”

“Just clean, Dean; I am too big for sex.”

Licking his lips, the alpha turns on the water, quipping, “I would spend the next hour proving you wrong, but I know the interview is important, so it will have to wait until tonight. Remember, Crowley said anytime now, and orgasms can only help things along.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, waiting for his mate’s help into the shower.

****

The omega rocks silently on the porch swing, intently scrutinizing the approaching man. Castiel takes his role as the Director of Winchester School for Omegas seriously. He built the safe haven for young omegas from the ground up. Donna is an excellent head mistress, but in the end, the children living on the ranch are just as much Castiel’s as the three in his own womb.

“Castiel Winchester?” the gentleman asks, halting on the top step of the porch.

“Yes, and you would be Gadreel?” The man’s large stature did not scream beta, but his scent certainly did. The unfamiliar person could easily stand eye to eye with Sam. Although, a softness radiates from his eyes, explaining the responses he got from Gadreel’s references calling him a ‘gentle giant’.

“That would be correct,” Gadreel replies, his hands wiping unconsciously on the his grey dress pants, matching that with a crisply ironed white shirt and burgundy tie. Castiel nods in approval that the man dressed for the interview, even though it was with an omega.

Cas sighs deeply, holding out his hands to Gadreel, “First test, you have to help me out of this stupid swing without dropping me on my rear.”

Chuckling anxiously, Gadreel promptly helps Castiel to his feet with one fail swoop. “I hope the rest of the interview is this easy.”

“We shall see. Let’s take a walk around the property. I want to show you the school.”

The beta pauses, lifting his left eyebrow, “Should you be taking long walks?”

“Do you think omegas are incapable of working while pregnant?” His question ending in a visible sneer.

“No, not at all. I just…” Gadreel shuffles his feet, “a walk sounds great.”

Ignoring the beta’s crimson cheeks, Cas slowly makes it down to the soft grass, wishing it were warm enough to go barefoot. The omega’s maternity jeans (stretched to their limit) and royal blue sweater with several busted seems are just enough to keep him warm.

As the two men start their stroll, Castiel queries, “So tell me what you know about our little academy?”

“You opened your doors, four years ago last September. The first year, ten students attended. Eight were special needs omegas that became wards of the Winchester estate. The final two were boarded with the school on their alpha’s request. As of this fall, your pupil population has tripled to 30, with several children on a waiting list. The academy focuses on educating the omegas in well-rounded studies, limiting the alpha training to a more sex education for the older omegas closer to their heat.”

The omega bounces his head happily, “Yes, we put our focus on the needs of the omega, not that of the alpha.” Cas halts to catch his breath. Even a simple walk can wind him these days. “Donna, our headmistress, will be your immediate supervisor. She is an omega, will this be a problem?”

“No, sir. As I said to your beta companion, Charlie, in my initial phone interview, I want this job. I am aware of how your school differs from the many others across the country, and I wish to be here.”

“Good,” Cas continues to stride towards the main cabin used for the classrooms. A slight pang in his back catches his attention, but it lasts only a second. “Oh, here is our infant class.”

Gabriel and Sam amble towards them, pushing two triplet strollers. The younger Winchester stiffens at the sight of a stranger on the ranch. The alpha calls out, “Hey Cas, who is this?”

“Quit posturing, you silly alpha,” Gabriel teases with a grin, “I’m guessing you’re the new teacher candidate?”

“Yes, I am,” Gadreel responds, glancing at the filled strollers, “Who do you have here?”

Castiel kisses each child as he answers, “We have six omegas under the age of 2. One of which is my nephew, Angelo.”

“Angelo?” Gadreel asks, “That is a very interesting name.”

Waving off the question, the older omega winks, “It seemed appropriate.”

The new beta simply shrugs.

Gabriel retrieves the sixteen month old omega with striking hazel eyes. The young child giggles wildly in his papa’s arms. “Say hello, my sweet boy.”

Angelo garbles a ‘hi’, before yanking Gabriel’s hair and losing himself in laughter.

“He’s gorgeous, does he have any siblings?” Gadreel inquires, letting Angelo grasp his finger.

“No, he’s our little miracle,” Gabriel exclaims returning the baby to his spot in the stroller. “Nice to meet you.”

Sam remains standoffish, keeping on his guard with the stranger. Castiel would be surprised that Dean’s not with them, but then every time the wind picks up, his nostrils are filled with the bouquet of oil and leather. His alpha is hiding somewhere, watching.

They say their goodbyes, heading on towards the school buildings when another sharp, throbbing pain hits the omega’s lower back. This time Castiel realizes he may have to cut the tour and interview short. The two men discuss teaching techniques until Donna pops out of the cabin with a massive smile.

“Hello there!” She snatches Gadreel’s hand, shaking so harshly the beta’s eyes go wide in surprise.

Donna is just about to introduce herself when Cas makes a quick decision. “I feel confident that Gadreel will make an excellent addition. Why don’t you finish the interview and settle on a start date in the very near future.”

The head mistress sours her face in confusion, “I thought we would be bringing him on after you gave birth.”

“Well, that appears to be happening now, so if you would excuse me.”

“Oh yeah, you betcha.” The omega swivels to make his way back to the house when, of course, Donna finally takes in his comment, shrieking like a banshee. “Holy Baby Jesus, you’re in labor!”

Closing his eyes, the omega counts; three, two, one before the scent of oil and leather is all over him. “Dean.”

“Cas! Babe, we gotta get you to the hospital,” the alpha croaks through a panicked voice.

“I agree, since I was the one who wrote my birthing plan.” Showing his proper manners, Castiel turns back to look at Gadreel. “It was nice to meet you. I hope you will enjoy teaching at our school.”

Then a true contraction hits him like a truck and his focus goes elsewhere. “FUCK ME!” Cas screams.

Four little heads pop out an open window, the oldest of the group exclaiming, “Mr. Cas, you said a bad word. You gotta put a dollar in the cuss jar.”

“SHIT! GOD DAMN IT! HOLY HELL ON A CRACKER, this hurts.” Castiel looks back at the shocked little faces, “I’ll have Mr. Dean put a twenty in the jar.”

In unison, all four heads bob up and down.

Dean retrieves his cell phone from his back pocket, dialing, “Charlie, it's go time. Bring the SUV around to the main cabin.”

Only slightly irritated, Castiel permits Dean to guide him down the steps. The Alpha murmurs over and over, “You’re okay, little omega. You can totally do this. We got this. Everything will be fine.” The omega has to snicker because he’s fairly certain that Dean is speaking to reassure himself as much as Cas.

His silver SUV pulls up in a flash as Charlie leaps from the vehicle announcing vibrantly, “I’m here! I’m here! Time to go to the hospital. I’ve already called Crowley and Hannah; they will meet us there.”

“Good. Thank you Charlie,” Castiel calmly states.

His alpha lovingly helps the omega into the backseat, with Charlie jumping in beside him so Dean can drive. Castiel decides not to mention that his alpha seems to be hyperventilating. He knows there is a paper bag in the glove box, but stays quiet. The older man shakes the SUV as Dean throws himself into the driver’s seat, then blankly glares at the steering wheel.

“I can’t drive!” Dean shouts, his panic escalating to epic proportions.

“Switch with me, crazy new Dad.” Charlie commands.

Without a single retort Dean obeys, taking the beta’s seat next to Cas in the back. As Charlie pulls away, the alpha guiltily frowns, “I’m sorry Cas.”

Cas stretches out his arm, wrapping it over Dean’s shoulders, patting tenderly. “I prefer you next to me anyways; better to kiss you, Alpha.”

A kind smile floods over Dean’s face, relaxing his entire body. The two men share a sweet kiss, which is interrupted by another freaking contraction. Castiel squeezes the alpha’s hand so harshly he’s sure he would have broken Charlie’s hand.

“We can totally do this, Cas,” Dean confirms with a solid, determined tone.

Cas rubs his alpha’s strong, powerful shoulders, “Too late even if we can’t.”

“True.”

****

Castiel’s world tilts in funny directions, his ability to focus seems to come and go in a foggy haze. The C-section went without a hitch, and really the omega would do it again just for the excellent drugs. Everything below his waist is still happily numb, and Crowley has promised the good stuff for at least another 24 hours.

Dean, of course, booked the fancy corner suite for his new family. Castiel’s bed is a queen size, memory foam lined mattress with a warm, handmade quilt over his legs. The colors are a soft smothering of pale pink and blue. A full couch and 60-inch plasma TV fill the corner close to the door to his spacious, marble bathroom. Not that Cas gives a damn because his attention is on the three bassinets to the left of his bed. However, the omega notes that one of the baby beds is empty.

He blinks, zeroing in on the amazing smelling alpha to his right, mumbling, “Dean, whoever said drugs are bad has not met the beauty of an epidural.”

“Whatever you say, Cheech.” The alpha snickers at his little omega, rocking the small bundle in his arms.

Both men start when the door is thrown open and Charlie rushes in, squealing, “Babies! My babies are finally here! Which one is which?”

Thank God Dean has the wherewithal to respond. “The first bed closest to you is our Alpha daughter, Mary Anna, next bed over is our omega son, Elias Samuel, and right here is our beta son…”

The redhead interjects with a blissful smile, “Charles Missouri, named after yours truly.”

“We plan on calling him Chuck,” Cas adds. He doesn’t know why, but the name just settled in his bones and never left.

Charlie gives each infant a kiss before deciding on Elias, bouncing the newborn in her arms with a twinkle in here eye. “I’m your Charlie. Whatever you want, my omega, just ask me. I’ll hook ya up.”

“Can I feed him?” she wistfully offers.

The request is barely out of Charlie’s mouth when Mary whimpers, building hastily to a hunger cry. Cas waves his hands towards his daughter’s bassinet, “The nurse will deliver their bottles momentarily. Hand me Mary, and we can each feed a baby.”

Balancing Elias in one arm, the beta successfully hands Mary off to her Papa. Both parents watch the proceedings with baited breath, battling the desire to direct Charlie’s actions, but with three babies, both Dean and Cas are painfully aware they will need her assistance.

“We totally got this, Cas,” Dean surmises, climbing into the large bed with his omega. “See, with Charlie, we aren’t even outnumbered.”

In the moments it took for his alpha to speak, all three infants are now crying in a domino effect of hunger. Thankfully, the nurse chose that second to arrive with the triplets next meal, handing them out to each caregiver.

The omega scoots over, patting the empty spot opposite of Dean. His beta shuffles into the place next to him.

In the silence that occurs with his children slurping bottles, Cas inhales the amazing scent of his family. Swiveling his head, the omega slips a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek, “We did it, Alpha.”

“They are stunning, little omega,” his mate replies, dragging his gaze over their tiny Winchester brood.

Each child has bits and pieces of their parents. Mary is a spitting image of Dean, with green eyes and a wisp of blonde hair on her head, but her nose is pure Cas. Elias takes on more of Castiel’s facial features, thick raven hair, and bright blue eyes with a touch of Dean in the chin. However, the one who takes Cas’s breath away would be Chuck. He is the perfect mix: a wavy tuft of blonde hair, Dean’s nose, but there is no doubt his eyes are purely the omega’s indigo. Castiel truly believes that his beta son will grow to become the toddler of his dreams.

He often thinks back to the night he crawled into the cage with the beast. That moment was the turning point for his entire life with Dean. Watching over his babies, Cas can do nothing but grin. He would do it all over again. Faith saved his world. Faith in Dean, in himself, and the future they deserved.

Leaning back, Castiel understands that his story must never die. With the sound of feeding infants around him, the omega tells his fairy tale to his very first audience.

“Once upon a time, long, long ago, your Grandma Anna came to live on Winchester Ranch.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ALL for being absolutely fabulous!! I love you. : )
> 
> TWO ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
> 1\. I will be posting a Sabriel Timestamp for this verse on Thursday. Please be advised there is no Destiel, but Sam/Gabriel smutty goodness.  
> 2\. A little hint on my next story:  
> No one is ever truly broken, but sometimes you simply find yourself lost and stumbling into a life that is “Broken Adjacent”.  
> A Destiel Tattoo/ Psych Ward AU by LittleAngelCassie. The work in progress will begin posting near the end of March, see ya then my lovies. 
> 
> Angie

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and overall love is highly encouraged. :)
> 
> XOXOXOXO-  
> Angie


End file.
